MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: gak tau bikin summary apa, yang pasti SEHUN SAYANG BANGET SAMA LUHAN. M-Preg Story of My life -'HUNHAN'- BOYxBOY DLDR
1. Luhan Sick

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'  
**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

**~CHU~**

"huuh~" helaan nafas lega meluncur dari bibir tipis milik namja tampan yang sedari tadi sibuk. Setelah merapikan selimut tebal diatas tubuh Luhan, ia usap surai madu milik kekasihnya ini. Mengecup keningnya lembut kemudian berbisik tepat didepan wajah damai saat tertidur dengan mata bulat indah yang tertutup.

"jaljayo"

Luhan tak merespon karena dia sudah terlelap. Sehun—namja tampan ini—kembali mengecupnya dipipi kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

Sehun berjalan kearah dapur namun sebelum itu ia berbelok kearah ruang tengah untuk membereskan beberapa barang seperti baskom, handuk, celana dan juga kaos basah. Jangan lupakan gelas dan kotak P3K. Semua barang itu keluar tentu karena Luhan. Luhan? Yeah~ namja manis nan cantik ini sempat ngambek, merengek dan berakhir jatuh sakit.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga sikap Luhan itu bahkan Sehun saja tersenyum geli saat mengingatnya. Tak mau berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri akhirnya Sehun memutuskan kedapur. Dia masukkan celana, kaos dan handuk itu kedalam mesin cuci. Kemudian membuat teh hangat untuk dirinya sendiri, karena jujur saja hujan diluar membuat rumah ini terasa lebih dingin.

"Hunie.." namja tampan ini terhenyak dari acara mengaduk tehnya. Saat menoleh tatapannya langsung melembut, ia letakkan gelas serta sendok itu lalu menghampiri kekasihnya yang entah kenapa bisa ada disana menyandar pada dinding.

"aigoo~ kenapa kemari hem? Kekasihku ini harusnya istirahat" ucapnya lembut membuat sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibir pucat Luhan.

"Hunie sedang apa?" tanyanya parau, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya sekedar melihat apa yang sedari tadi dibuat kekasihnya.

"membuat teh, kau mau?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum kemudian kembali masuk mengambil satu gelas dan bersiap membuat teh untuk Luhan. Baru saja dia akan menuangkan air panas namun gerakannya berhenti karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan?

"manja sekali eoh?" gumamnya masih terdengar oleh Luhan. Tangannya melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Tanpa diketahui Sehun, Luhan sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hunie tak suka kalau aku manja?" tanyanya mulai melepaskan tangannya dari perut Sehun namun segera ditahan oleh laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

"tentu aku suka, sangat suka malah" Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. Aliran panas merambat ketangannya karena Luhan sedang demam.

"lebih baik Lulu sekarang istirahat" bujuknya.

"tapi ditemani Hunie" rengek Luhan bak anak kecil.

"iya Lulu~" sungguh Sehun sangat perhatian dan lembut pada Luhan karena dia sangat menyayangi ani mencintainya. Luhan berbinar manis dan langsung melompat merangkul leher Sehun.

"hahaha dasar, sebenarnya kekasihku ini umurnya berapa sih?" tanya Sehun sembari bersiap menggendong Luhan.

"berapa ya? menurut Hunie berapa?" Luhan justru balik bertanya.

"10 tahun?" Sehun melihat keatas seakan berpikir, tangannya masih memegang pinggang Luhan.

"bukan~" Luhan menolak jawaban itu dengan manja.

"eh? lalu? Habisnya kau seperti ini? Bukankah pantas kusebut 10 tahun?"

**CHU~**

Luhan sengaja mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas membuat pipinya memerah.

"paling tidak bilang kalau umurku 17 tahun karena diumur itu aku sudah bisa mencium bibir Hunie hehehe" ucapnya kemudia tertawa polos.

Sehun tergelak sedangkan Luhan menunduk malu. Ugh! Apa-apaan tadi? Luhan menutup wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Tak mau lama-lama ada didapur yang dingin, dengan cepat Sehun menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kembali kelantai 2—kamar HunHan—meninggalkan minuman yang baru setengahnya dia buat.

Luhan memilih diam dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sang empunya menatap Luhan gemas dan ingin sekali menggigit hidung bangirnya. Ingat Sehun, Luhan sedang sakit oke.

* * *

**HAP**

Sehun membaringkan Luhan dan ikut naik keranjang juga. Dengan cepat namja cantik itu memeluk kekasihnya sampai Sehun terkekeh. Setelahnya Sehun tarik selimut sampai menutupi dada.

"kemari, biar aku bisa memeluk kekasihku yang bandel ini" gemas Sehun memeluk erat Luhan. Yang dipeluk tertawa tertahan.

"Hunie, lain kali aku hujan-hujan lagi ya" ucap Luhan bermaksud menggoda laki-laki didepannya.

"masih bandel eoh? Siapa yang mengajarimu" kali ini Sehun bukan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya saja tapi juga menggelitiki perut Luhan. Tentu saja anak itu langsung tertawa dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan anak yang lebih muda darinya.

"iya hahaha iya ampun... ampun Hunie"

"rasakan, siapa suruh jadi Lulu yang nakal" Sehun masih saja menggelitiki perut Luhan.

"ugh! Sehun hentikan hahaha, aku pusing hhhh~" akhirnya laki-laki tampan ini berhenti. Memandang wajah cantik Luhan dengan lembut begitupun Luhan, dia tersenyum sangat manis pada Sehun.

"jja! Tidurlah, masih ingatkan besok hari apa?" Sehun kembali menyelimuti tubuh keduanya sampai leher. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Sehun lalu medapat sebuah kecupan ringan dikeningnya sebelum memejamkan mata.

**~Luhan Sick, status : END~**

* * *

**Ugh! Bikin epep gaje lagi -_- mohon maklum ya kalau gak banget ceritanya, pengen bikin romance tapi.. hiii horor!**

**Maklum lah otak saya sedang eror, pliss ya ini semua karena kangen sama HUNHAN moment T_T**

**Kenapa HUNHAN harus ter-pi-sah? Kenapa? KENAPA? /plak! Abaikan**

**Kritik dan sarannya ya~**

**Mohon dibantu^^**

**/BOW~/**


	2. Sehun's Konser

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

****~CHU~****

Mata mungil itu mengerjap imut sebelum terbuka. Menyipit karena sinar yang dengan nyalangnya masuk kekamar melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup tirai. Dia menggeliat namun terhenti karena sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya posesif. Namja cantik ini sangat senang saat menyadari kalau Sehun lah pelakunya. Ia pandang wajah yang menjadi favoritnya setiap hari, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas diotaknya.

Fiuhh~

Fiuhh~

Ia tiup mata elang yang masih terpejam sempurna membuat sang empunya sedikit mengernyit.

"hihihihi" kikiknya senang seakan mendapat mainan baru.

Fiuhh~

Fiuhh~

Lagi, Luhan melakukan hal itu kemudian menutup mulutnya agar suara tawa tak terdengar oleh Sehun.

Fiu-**CHU~**

Mata indah Luhan membulat lucu, dia mengerjap karena bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun. Setelahnya namja tampan itu melepas kecupan mendadaknya.

"pagi baby, aku tau kau menginginkan morning kiss mu. Sekarang sudah dapat kan? Jadi jangan ganggu aku hmm?" ucap Sehun lembut dengan kedua mata masih tertutup. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun curang! Itulah menurutnya.

"ck!" Luhan berdecak sebal, ia ubah cara tidurnya menjadi berbaring seperti Sehun. Kemudian ia lirik kekasihnya yang masih betah tidur.

"Huni.." panggilnya menggoncang tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

"hmm"

"Sehuni.." majanya kali ini menusuk-nusuk pipi putih nan mulus itu berulang kali menggunakan telunjuknya. Sehun segera menggenggam jari lentik Luhan.

"wae?" tanyanya mulai membuka mata. Luhan tersenyum sumringah. Ia tumpukan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu membuat rambut lembut nan wangi menggelitik dagu serta leher Sehun. Bukannya kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu namun namja poker face ini justru tersenyum maklum dan merangkul Luhan sayang.

"Hunie tak ingin bangun eoh?"

"aku masih mengantuk"

"yak! Apa kau lupa, kemarin saja kau yang mengingatkanku" Luhan berganti posisi menjadi tengkurap sambil memandang wajah tampan Sehun. Laki-laki itu juga menatap Luhan, bingung dengan yang dimaksud anak kecil ini.

"haishh" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun dengan kedua kakinya menendang-nendang selimut. Sehun semakin bingung namun gemas, ingin sekali menggigit Luhan.

"memangnya ada apa Lulu?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan menjawab tak jelas karena suaranya teredam leher kekasihnya.

"mwo? katakan yang jelas"

"hari ini kau ada perform dengan band mu di acara seni tahunan, apa kau lupa?! Bisa-bisa kau dibunuh ketuamu kalau kau terlambat datang"

"ASTAGA!" Sehun duduk dan menatap jam dinding horor.

"20 menit lagi" ucap Luhan polos.

"ahhh bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini Lu? ? bagaimana?" panik Sehun. Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas.

"pertama kau harus tenang"

Oke Sehun menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya.

"kedua singkap selimutmu"

Seperti robot yang patuh dengan kata-kata tuannya, namja poker face ini menyibakkan selimutnya sembarang arah. Luhan menatapnya tajam, Sehun menoleh dan nyengir lebar.

"ketiga berdiri dan mandilah" Luhan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya kekamar mandi yang kebetulan ada dikamar itu. Baru saja Sehun akan membukanya, dia kembali mendekati Luhan yang tengah sibuk merapikan tempat tidur.

"mwo?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"kau tak ingin mandi denganku baby?" bisik Sehun dengan nada dibuat-buat. Luhan menatapnya sebal.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! CEPAT MANDI ATAU KAU AKAN MATI DITANGAN KETUA NAGAMU ITU!" teriak Luhan sambil melemparkan bantal. Sehun terbahak puas dan berlari menjauh. Namja cantik ini masih menggerutu kesal menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Setelah tempat tidur rapi ia putuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

"pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan dimeja belajar Huni" pekiknya didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"arraso!" teriak Sehun dari dalam, setelahnya Luhan memilih keluar.

**..**

"baby? Hanie?" panggil Sehun sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah. Ditubuhnya sudah tertempel seragam dengan rapi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi tadi dia tak melihat kekasihnya disana jadi ia putuskan mencari diluar.

"Lulu?" panggilnya lagi sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"ne~ aku didapur Huni" jawab Luhan sambil mengibaskan spatula yang dibawanya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian meletakkan handuk itu disofa dan menghampiri Luhan yang asik membuat sarapan.

"Lulu, aku langsung berangkat ya? takut terlambat" pamit Sehun.

"eh? tapi sarapanmu?"

"nanti saja"

"hhh~ yasudah, semoga sukses ya, maaf aku tak bisa datang" ucap Luhan dengan wajah sendu, Sehun tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacak surai namja cantik nan manis ini.

"tak apa baby, kau seharusnya istirahat. Ingat kan kemarin kau demam tinggi?"

"emm arra~"

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye~"

"bye~"

Luhan menatap kepergian kekasihnya, kemudian wajahnya berbinar cerah. Dia harus cepat bersiap agar tak ketinggalan konser Sehun. Tak mungkinkan dia melewatkan penampilan kekasih tampannya itu.

**..**

Namja tampan ini sibuk menyiapkan alat band nya. Dikursi penonton sudah banyak fansclub yang meneriaki masing-masing nama personil. Sehun sendiri diposisi gitar, temannya Chanyeol drum, Lay piano, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo vocal serta sang ketua Kris, bass.

"Sehun oppa! fighting!" teriak yeoja yang ada disana.

"cih! Apa-apaan mereka _'Sehun oppa~ fighting'_ menjijikkan" ingin tau itu gerutuan siapa? Tentulah gerutuan pemilik sah seorang Oh Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Yeoja yang mendengarnya pun meliriknya tajam namun Luhan cuek saja, dia justru mengeluarkan kain yang lumayan besar kemudian berdiri.

"Sehunie~ semangat!" ucapnya heboh bahkan Sehun yang tadinya fokus dengan gitar menoleh padanya. Dia geleng kepala karena melihat beberapa orang yang protes atas kelaukan Luhan yang menutupi pandangan mereka. Luhan sih cuek, dia tetap memberikan semangatnya untuk Sehun.

Seusai konser, Luhan langsung saja menggulung kainnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Mengambil kotak makan yang sedari tadi ia siapkan dan berjalan mencari sosok Sehun.

"AH! dia disana!" ucapnya senang namun sepersekian detik berikutnya wajah cantik ini terlihat begitu kesal karena kekasihnya tengah dikerubungi oleh murid perempuan yang menurutnya sangat centil dan mengganggu itu. Dengan langkah yang sengaja ia hentakkan, Luhan menerobos pasukan menyebalkan ini.

"permisi noona-noona, aku akan mengambil kekasihku" ucapnya sarkastik. Bahkan dia memarahi seseorang yang meminta foto dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Namun setelah fans-fans itu pergi bukannya menyapa Sehun dengan manis, Luhan justru diam saja dan Sehun peka akan hal itu. Luhan ngambek.

"Lulu~" panggilnya.

"hng"

"Lulu~ kau marah eum?"

"bodo" Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada, masih memunggungi Sehun.

"ayolah, mereka hanya fans dan meminta fo—"

"meminta foto dengan menyentuhmu?! Dan kau diam saja!?"

"astaga Lulu, maafkan aku ne?" bujuknya.

"terserah"

"aigoo~ kekasih cantikku ngambek eoh? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"bukan urusanku"

"hiks" Sehun pura-pura menangis, dia tau itu akan berhasil.

"berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu, hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya" Luhan menoleh padanya sesaat dengan mulut cemberut kemudian menghadap depan lagi.

"siap boss!" Sehun nyengir lebar sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan erat, membuat anak itu medelik sebal.

"aku hanya milikmu, dan tubuh ini juga hanya milikmu" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan geli karena nafas Sehun yang terasa begitu hangat dilehernya.

"aish.. arra~ jja! ikut aku" ucap Luhan sambil menarik dasi yang dikenakan Sehun karena Sehun sudah melepas blazernya dengan sengaja. Namja tampan ini menurut saja saat dasinya ditarik-tarik. Bahkan Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri begitupun dengan Luhan.. mereka bak orang gila-_-

**..**

Dua orang ini sampai disebuah kelas, tak ada orang lain selain mereka karena murid-murid lain sibuk menikmari pentas seni dilapangan.

"kenapa kemari baby?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan menyuruhnya duduk.

"waktunya makan~" seru Luhan senang, Sehun terkekeh. Ia amati Luhan yang sibuk menatap makanan diatas meja.

"jja! Hunie makan yang banyak ne, Hunie pasti lelah kan? Ini Lulu buat khusus untuk Hunie hehehe"

"ugh! Kekasihku sangat perhatian, gomawo" Sehun tersenyum lembut, ia usap kepala Luhan dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri menumpu dimeja. Luhan tersenyum membuat mata rusanya menyipit.

"anything for you" ucap Luhan, Sehun terkekeh.

Mereka makan umm lebih tepatnya Sehun yang makan karena Luhan hanya mengamati wajah kekasihnya. Sesekali Sehun juga menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"aaa~" ucapnya menyodorkan telur gulung pada Luhan. Bibir mungil itu benar-benar menggoda iman Sehun.

Sehun bersabarlah.

"eumm baby?"

"ne?"

"besok sepulang sekolah jadi kerumah orangtua mu?"

"terserah Hunie saja, kalau tidak sibuk ya tidak apa-apa"

"baiklah, besok kita kesana"

"oke-oke, eh tapi Hunie harus hati-hati"

"hati-hati? Memangnya ada apa?"

"disana ada monster cilik licik"

"eh?"

"adikku, dia itu sangat sangatt saaangattt menyebalkan! Pokoknya Hunie harus hati-hati, eh tapi tenang! Aku akan menjaga Hunie kok dari monster cilik itu hehehe" Luhan tertawa polos membuat Sehun ikut tertawa.

"bukankah setiap ari aku sudah menghadapi monster?" gumam Sehun.

"ne?"

"kau itu monster bagiku Lulu~"

"mwo? yak!"

"hahahaha, kau itu monster yang paling menggemaskan" Sehun menggerling nakal.

**BLUSH!**

Wajah Luhan sukses memerah padam. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya dengan memasukkannya diantara lipatan tangan.

"monster menggemaskan yang selalu ingin kuserang, dan selalu menyerangku"

"ugh! Hunie~"

"apalagi kalau mendesahkan namaku, ugh! Kau benar-benar monster yang lucu" Sehun terkekeh puas.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

"bwahahahahaha~"

**~Sehun's konser, status : END~**

* * *

**Oke ini apa? hemmm...**

**Makin amburadul kah? Hehehe mianhe  
**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah mereview~ fav / follow~**

**special thanks to :**

Leona838 ; SweetyChanbaek92 ; miranda kerr ; NoonaLu ; hunhanminute ; akusukamakan ; Zy ; Jong Ahn ; lisnana1 ;

manlylittledeer ; Urushibara Puterrizme ; elitahan ; ChagiLu ; .58 ; meliarisky7 ; hunhan's ; ani n ; karina ;

monic. maniz ; byvn88 ; vidyafa11 ; RilakkumaDobi; Guest (2)

**BOW~**


	3. Monster Tengik

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

******~CHU~******

"Lulu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang?" tawar Sehun saat Luhan membereskan bekal makan yang sudah disikat habis oleh anak tampan didepannya. Luhan nampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk setuju, Sehun tersenyum.

"nah selesai, kajja" Luhan beranjak diikuti Sehun, anak yang lebih tinggi terus menatap kekasihnya dan menunggu agar yang ditatap mendekat. Luhan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil menggandeng tangan yang terasa pas digenggamannya.

SRET

"Eh?" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun merangkulnya engg mengapit leher lebih tepatnya.

"jangan jauh-jauh dariku" ucapnya, wajah Luhan memerah. Ia mainkan tangan Sehun sembari terus melangkah melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi.

**..**

**..**

"kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Luhan sesampainya diparkiran, didepan sepeda motor Sehun. Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya lalu memunggungi Luhan untuk mengambil helm.

"terserah, kemana saja boleh. Atau kita ke mall? Membeli barang untuk kita bawa besok saat kerumah orangtuamu" ujar namja berkulit putih pucat ini sambil memakaikan helm dikepala mungil Luhan, dia sibuk dengan benda itu.

"hemm? Boleh juga, lama juga tidak ke mall" Luhan manggut-manggut lucu.

"baiklah, cepat naik" Sehun sempat mencubit pipi gembul milik Luhan sebelum menunggangi motor hitamnya. Ia pakai helmnya sendiri kemudian menatap Luhan yang cemberut.

"wae?" tanyanya.

"jangan cubit pipiku, nanti kalau tambah besar bagaimana eoh?!" protes kekasih mungil ini lucu. Sehun menghela nafas.

"arra~ cepat naik tuan putri"

Luhan naik motor walau masih dengan sedikit dengusan, Sehun tersenyum maklum. Ia amati Luhan melalui kaca spion, menunggu sampai anak dibelakangnya melakukan hal seperti biasa.

"kajja!" ucap Luhan senang, ia peluk erat perut rata Sehun antara takut jatuh dan ekhem manja. Setelahnya deru motor mulai membelah jalanan, melewati gerbang sekolah yang terbuka.

**..**

**..**

Sehun paham, sangat paham malah. Pasti seperti ini, selalu saja.. Luhan, iya anak itu pasti seperti ini. Ke mall yang tujuan awalnya untuk jalan-jalan sekalian membeli barang keperluan besok eee malah jadi ajang mencari koleksi kesukaannya. Bahkan sudah hampir dua jam mereka keliling untuk mencari barang yang Luhan inginkan.

"sudah?" tanya Sehun sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel pada anak dihadapannya yang tersenyum sumringah. Luhan mengangguk.

"kemarikan tas mu Hunie" Luhan membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya membuat Sehun terpaksa menurut, karena penasaran apa yang dilakukan rusa-nya ia menoleh kebelakang dan saat itulah Luhan selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan hemm?" tanyanya.

"hanya memasang ini" sambil menunjukkan gantungan tas dengan bentuk lucu. Sehun ber-o ria. "milik kita sama" lanjutnya dengan senyum manis, Sehun membalas senyum itu tak kalah manis.

Mereka lanjutkan jalan dengan Sehun yang merangkul Luhan posesif serta Luhan yang asik melihat kanan dan kiri, terkadang namja cantik nan manis itu menunjuk beberapa toko menggunakan jari lentiknya sambil melontarkan beberapa kata yang ditanggapi Sehun dengan senyum, anggukan ataupun hanya menatap wajah yang selalu terlihat sempurna untuknya. Orang-orang menatap mereka dengan gemas.

**~CHU~**

Keadaan sekolah memang sudah biasa ramai, begitupun sekolah dua sejoli ini. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Sehun segera menghampiri kelas kekasihnya yang kebetulan berbeda beberapa ruang. Luhan sudah berdiri manis didepan pintu sambil mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Sehun melambai lalu mendekatinya.

"oh kekasihmu sudah datang, kami duluan ya" ucap salah satu teman Luhan.

"eum, hati-hati dijalan"

Sehun hanya mengamati interaksi Luhan dalam diam, dia berdiri tepat disamping kekasihnya.

"bagaimana? Sudah bawa barangnya? Atau kita ke apartemen dulu mengambilnya?" tanya Sehun.

"aku sudah membawanya kok"

"baguslha, lebih baik sekarang langsung berangkat hem?"

"ne"

Dua anak ini meninggalkan kelas Luhan dengan bergandengan tangan, Sehun ambil alih barang yang tadi ditunjukkan Luhan padanya.

"Lulu? Kemarin kau bilang ada monster cilik kan?"

"iya, ahh tapi semoga saja dia tak dirumah hehehe, kenapa? Hunie takut?"

"ahh aniya, hanya saja bukankah Lulu anak tunggal?"

"dia sepupuku, tapi senang sekali tinggal bersama mama dan baba. Huh aku saja sampai merasa kalau dia lah anak kandungnya sedangkan aku anak orang lain"

"hush, kenapa bilang seperti itu? Lulu tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu arra?"

Luhan cemberut. "hemm arraso Hunie"

"anak pintar~" puji Sehun lalu mengacak rambut Luhan sayang sedangkan namja cantik itu tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

**..**

"mama? Baba?" panggil Luhan membuka pintu utama, dia heran kenapa tak ada satu maid pun yang menyambutnya. Bukankah orangtuanya mempekerjakan beberapa orang untuk mengurus rumah?

"_tuan Kai, jangan seperti itu"_

"ck! Anak itu pasti berulah lagi" gumam Luhan kesal saat mendengar suara wanita paruh baya dari dalam.

"ada apa baby? Eomma Appa tak ada dirumah ya?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"entahlah, tapi sepertinya monster itu ada"

"benarkah? Aku penasaran seperti apa sepupumu itu"

"Hunie akan menyesal pernah bertemu dengannya" Luhan terlihat begitu yakin dengan omongannya.

"kkkk~ benarkah?"

"tuan Kai ja—eh? tuan muda Luhan" kali ini laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang sibuk membereskan beberapa barang yang berserakan dilantai segera membungkuk sopan saat melihat tuan mudanya datang.

"paman Jang, mama dan baba dirumah?"

"nyonya dan tuan ada dihalaman belakang"

"ohh baiklah" Luhan berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang sedari tadi diam "kajja Hunie" ajaknya, Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikutinya. Sebenarnya Sehun heran dengan keaadan rumah yang lebih tepat disebut kapal pecah karena beberapa kain berserakan dilantai, belum lagi tepung dan mobil-mobilan juga tergeletak dimana-mana.

**BUK**

"aww! Sshh" ringis Sehun karena tanpa sengaja ada sebuah robot-robotan jatuh dari atas tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"aigoo~ Hunie, gwaenchana eoh?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Sehun yang terkena timpukan.

"KIM JONGIN! KELUAR KAU!" teriak Luhan kesal, Sehun berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan berkata kalau dia tak apa-apa namun namja cantik itu tetap ngotot.

"KELUAR ATAU SEMUA BARANGMU KUBAKAR!"

"baby, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu eum?" bujuk Sehun walau kepalanya masih berdenyut.

Akibat teriakan membahana milik Luhan, Nyonya dan Tuan Xi datang dari arah belakang. Mereka senang melihat Luhan serta tunangan—ya Sehun dan Luhan sudah bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu—datang mengunjungi mereka.

"hey hey kenapa anak mama berteriak seperti itu?" tanya nyonya Xi lembut.

"mama, dimana anak nakal itu eoh? Dia sudah melempar robot-robotan ini dan mengenai kapala Hunie, dimana dia?! Biar kuberi pelajaran!" sungut Luhan.

"baby Lu, sudahlah" bisik Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan "annyeong eomma, appa" lanjutnya tersenyum manis sambil membungkuk hormat. Tuan Xi mendekatinya lalu menepuk punggung tegap Sehun. Tak berapa lama seorang anak dengan seragam Junior High School nya menuruni tangga santai.

"itu dia si monster tengik" gerutu Luhan mendekati anak tadi—Jongin atau Kai. Remaja berkulit tan itu siap siaga, dia sudah berlari saat Luhan mendekat dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang tak terelakkan.

"kemari kau, dasar monster tengik! Minta maaf pada kekasihku cepat!"

"tak akan bweekk" ejeknya membuat Luhan naik pitam, ia lepas blazernya lalu membuang sembarang arah dan aksi kejar-kejaran terus berlanjut.

**..**

"nak Sehun, bagaimana? Apa Luhan merepotkan saat di apartemen? Pasti tingkahnya seperti anak kecil, lihatlah dia sekarang malah kejar-kejaran" ucap Nyinya Xi, mereka duduk diruang tengah. Sehun mengamati kekasihnya yang saat ini mengoceh bak ibu-ibu setelah berhasil menangkap 'monster' itu. Sedangkan anak berkulit tan itu menunduk sambil sesekali menggerutu.

"baby Lu sangat manis kalau marah-marah, apa kau juga akan memarahi anak kita nanti eum? hihihi" tawa Sehun membuat orangtua Luhan saling tatap, mereka melempar senyum senang. Sehun sadar kemudian berdehem.

"ahh mianhe eomma, appa.. maksudku emmm aa—"

"tidak apa-apa" mendengarnya membuat Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ugh! Dia malu sudah keceplosan seperti tadi.

"sudah berapa kali kau menyerang anakku? Apa dia bisa memuaskanmu?" canda Tuan Xi namun mampu membuat mata Sehun membulat.

"eh? anu itu.. emm sebenarnya.. sebenarnya hampir setiap malam" dua orang didepannya mengernyit "t-tapi tidak lama-lama kok, a-aku takut kalau Lulu kecapean" lanjut Sehun salah tingkah, matanya tak fokus pada satu arah. Tuan dan Nyonya Xi tertawa lepas melihat kepolosan Sehun.

"aigoo~ kau lucu sekali" Nyonya Xi mencubit pipi Sehun.

Tiga orang ini bicara dengan candaan disetiap topik. Sehun selalu saja berhasil membuat dua orang paruh baya itu terkekeh geli.

"cepat minta maaf! Sekarang!" oh-oh sepertinya Luhan telah kembali, ditangannya sudah ada Kai. Dia membawanya seperti membawa anak kucing.

"maaf" kata Kai cuek. Sehun tersenyum, sepertinya baru kali ini dia melihat sepupu Luhan ini. Ah pasti anak ini yang dulu saat pertunangannya dengan Luhan tak datang karena sekolah di Luar Negeri.

"yang benar dong! Atau PSP mu lenyap!" ancam Luhan.

"andwe! Andwe! Baiklah, emm siapa nama kekasihmu itu"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun, Sehunie, Hun—"

"cukup satu nama saja bodoh!"

"yak!" Luhan hampir memukul kepala Kai kalau saja Sehun tak menggenggam tangannya.

"jangan biasakan memukul anak kecil, tak baik. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang suka memukul anak kita? Pasti Lulu akan marah kan?" nasehat Sehun.

"Hunie~ tapi dia sangat menyebalkan!" rengek Luhan.

"sudah-sudah, jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka, arra? Lulu-ku itu orang yang baik, ramah, manis, perhatian dan menggemaskan"

**BLUSH**

Sehun selalu saja berhasil membuat Luhan blushing. Luhan menunduk malu saat Sehun mengusap kepalanya lembut, orangtua Luhan senyum-senyum melihatnya sedangkan monster kecil itu? dia berekspresi sekan muntah dan memutar bola mata malas.

"Sehun hyung, aku minta maaf" ucap Kai kemudian membungkuk sekilas walau sudah amat jelas kalau dia tak ikhlas. Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kai membuatnya menggerutu kesal.

"apa" sungut Luhan melirik sinis sepupunya ini.

"apa?!" balas Kai tak kalah sinis, huh dasar.

"Lulu.." ucap Sehun.

"arra" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian ikut duduk disamping Sehun dan bergelayut manja dilengan kokoh kekasihnya.

**..**

**..**

Makan malam ini dilewati pasangan HunHan dirumah orangtua Luhan. Namun sebelum itu Luhan menyuruh Sehun istirahat dikamarnya dulu sedangkan dia akan ikut menyiapkan makan malam.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan sosok Kai dengan wajah yang berbeda dari siang tadi, saat ini dia nampak lebih polos.

"oh Kai? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"rusa liar itu tak ada disini kan?" Kai celingukan sambil masuk setelah menutup pintu itu lagi. Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"kenapa kemari? Ada sesuatu?" Sehun buka suara.

"eum tidak, hanya ingin lebih dekat saja. Oh ya hyung, aku minta maaf ya untuk siang tadi. Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"tidak apa-apa, sudahlah"

Dua laki-laki ini terus mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda. Kai saja sampai tau kebiasaan Luhan diapartemen itu seperti apa setelah mengobrol banyak. Bahkan kebiasaan, yang disukai dan yang dibenci Sehun pun Kai mengetahuinya. Nampaknya Sehun nyaman dengan anak ini.

**..**

Luhan terliat puas dengan masakannya, tinggal mandi lalu menyuruh Sehun turun dan makan bersama, namun semua pikiran itu kacau karena teriakan seseorang

"KYAAAAA!"

"omo! Ada apa itu?" Nyonya Xi terkejut karena suara teriakan menggema kepenjuru rumah.

"sepertinya itu suara Hunie?" monolog Luhan.

"LULUUUU! TOLONG AKU!" mata Luhan membulat, benar itu suara Sehun. Tak berapa lama ada Kai yang masuk dan duduk santai dimeja makan membuat Luhan menyipitkan mata karena Kai tersenyum aneh.

"apa yang kau lakukan" desisnya.

"mwo?" tanya Kai polos.

"KYAAAAA! MENJAUHHH!"

Luhan menggebrak meja tepat dihadapan Kai membuat anak itu sedikit terkejut dan takut kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Nyonya Xi menghela nafas lelah.

"Kim Jongin, bibi sudah pernah bilang jangan kau ganggu kekasih kakakmu itu kan? Lihat sendiri bagaimana posesifnya dia pada Sehun, sekarang ikut bibi" Nyonya Xi berjalan mendahului Kai.

Luhan terengah setelah menaiki tangga, didepan kamarnya sudah ada beberapa maid yang mengetuk pintu.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"tidak tau tuan, tadi ada yang berteriak dari dalam. Sepertian Tuan Sehun" Raut wajah Luhan berubah panik, dia ketuk pintu itu berulang kali karena pintunya terkunci.

"Hunie? Kau didalam?"

"LULU? ? ITU KAU? LULU TOLONG AKU hiks"

Luhan terhenyak, Sehun menangis? Ada apa? kenapa?

"Hunie, buka pintunya biar aku bisa masuk"

"tidak bisa, dikunci dari luar. Cepat Lulu, aku takut.. jebal" Luhan berdecak kesal dan khawatir, segera dia lari kearah dapur mencoba mencari kunci cadangan yang biasa mamanya taruh disana tapi tidak ada. Sial!

"KIM JONGIN! DIMANA KUNCI KAMARKU!" teriaknya marah. Nyonya Xi yang tadinya menceramahi Kai pun menatap anak itu tajam, sepertinya kelakuan anak dari adiknya ini benar-benar membuat Luhan marah. Dia suruh Kai untuk menyerahkan kunci itu.

**..**

Dengan cepat Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya.

**GREP**

"H-Hunie?" namja cantik ini terkejut karena langsung dipeluk erat oleh Sehun.

"Lulu hiks singkirkan binatang-binatang itu kumohon" gumam Sehun disela isakannya, ia lesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Luhan.

'_anak tengik itu!'_ maki Luhan dalam hati, tanpa menoleh dia suruh maid yang ada disana untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kucing yang ada dikamarnya. Dia tau kenapa Sehun seperti ini, yeah~ siapa sangka namja tampan nan datar seperti Sehun takut dengan kucing?

"sshh~ tenang ne? Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya mengusap punggung Sehun yang bergetar. Dia hafal betul bagaimana histerisnya Sehun saat hewan berbulu itu mendekat padanya. Sepertinya setelah ini dia ingin mencincang sepupu hitamnya itu.

"a-aku takut hiks"

"Sehunie.. jangan menangis" Luhan mengetatkan pelukannya, jujur dia tak bisa mendengar anak dalam pelukannya menangis apapun alasannya. Hatinya terasa teriris saat melihat ataupun mendengar isakannya. Sehun semakin memperdalam kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Luhan, menghirup aroma mint yang sanggup menenangkannya.

Perlahan Luhan tuntun Sehun untuk duduk diranjang, masih memeluknya.

"Hunie?" panggilnya, Sehun mulai melepas pelukannya. Menunduk tak mau memperlihatkan wajah konyolnya. Ugh! Demi apa Sehun, dimata Luhan kau itu tetaplah sempurna.

"mianhe, maafkan anak itu ya? aku akan memarahinya nanti" Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan tak tahan, ia angkat dagu Sehun membuat mata mereka bertaut. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu menghapus jejak airmata dipipi mulus kekasihnya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

**CHU~**

Ia kecup bibir tipis Sehun kemudian melepasnya membuat senyum manis terpatri indah diwajah namja poker face ini.

"Hunie tau, aku sangat khawatir saat Hunie berteriak tadi" ucap Luhan lembut, ia rapikan surai Sehun yang sedikit berantakan.

"kukira Hunie kenapa-napa karena menangis" Luhan menunduk. Sehun terus menatapnya.

"tau begini, lebih baik tidak usah kemari. Kita bisa menggantinya hari lain" sesal namja cantik nan manis ini. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"aku tau pasti trauma Hun—"

Mata rusa itu refleks tertutup saat Sehun memberikan ciuman mendadak. Tangan kokoh Sehun perlahan naik ketengkuk Luhan dan menekannya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan ciuman penuh cinta itu berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, Luhan tersenyum manis begitupun Sehun. Terus saja bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mengimbangi satu sama lain sampai Sehun rasa sesuatu bergerak diatas pahanya, dia merasa geli dan risih. Saat matanya melirik kebawah..

"KYAAAAA!" Sehun langsung berteriak dan menjauh, namja tampan ini langsung meringkuk disisi ranjang yang lain.

"H-Hunie?" Luhan menatapnya khawatir, dia menoleh dan bersungut-sungut "Kai! Apa yang lakukan disini hah?! Cepat bawa kucingmu keluar!" marah Luhan menatap anak SMP yang berdiri disampingnya menatap Luhan polos.

"makanya kalau mau ciuman itu jangan didepanku, aku kesini saja kalian tak sadar. Ck! Dasar!" decak Kai sebal "turunlah, paman dan bibi menunggu diruang makan" lanjutnya tak sopan kemudian keluar tak lupa menggendong kucingnya juga.

"Kai, mati kau setelah ini" desis Luhan menahan kesal. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sehun prihatin.

"Hunie~" panggilnya sambil merangkak mendekati Sehun.

'_benar-benar Kai itu! ARGH! mengganggu saja!'_ pekiknya dalam hati walau tangannya mengelus lengan Sehun agar tenang.

**~Monster tengik, status : END~**

* * *

**Uhuk! Maaf apa itu tadi? Gaje banget ya? huhuhu~ /PUNDUNG/**

**Ada yang nanya ini gak ada konfliknya kah? Emm entahlah, ini aku buat secara spontan dan pinginnya aku bikin yang berbau romance gitu hihihi, mungkin konfliknya yang ringan-ringan aja kali ya.. soalnya aku kangen banget sama HunHan moment yang sweet T_T**

**dan**

**Makasih ya bagi semua yang udah mereview ~ **

**/bow/**


	4. Mianhe Lulu

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Percakapan antara dua orang ini terus saja berlanjut dengan sedikit lelucon didalamnya. Namun yang lebih tinggi menyuruh kekasihnya untuk serius, membuat Luhan cemberut. Namja cantik ini tetap berusaha mengajak Sehun bercanda namun anak itu tetap saja menggeleng dan menyodorkan buku kehadapan Luhan.

"Lulu harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, lusa kita akan ujian" nasihatnya dengan lembut mencoba memberi kekasihnya pengertian. Sehun beranjak dari acara menyender disofa membuat Luhan yang tadinya tidur dipahanya terpaksa duduk, dipangkuannya sudah ada buku yang tadinya disodorkan Sehun.

"baiklah, aku akan belajar. Tapi setelah belajar belikan aku coklat" ucapnya malas dan segera menyender disandaran sofa kemudian membolak-balik buku berusaha memahami isinya. Sehun yang tadinya ingin minum menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum. Memang agak susah menyuruh namja bermata rusa itu untuk belajar.

"iya, akan aku belikan Lulu-ku sayang"

Hening..

Luhan sibuk membaca buku, membolak-balik sampai halaman demi halaman mulai lusuh. Namun tetap saja, dia tak mengerti. Karena tak paham juga akhirnya ia lempar buku itu kelantai dimana ada Sehun yang tengkurap disana sambil mengerjakan beberapa soal juga. Dia menghela nafas lalu mengambil buku Luhan dan menyodorkannya lagi tanpa berucap apapun.

Namja cantik ini menerimanya dengan dengusan dan mulai membacanya lagi.

Menyender

Berbaring

Tengkurap

Miring kekanan

Mendekatkan buku

Menjauhkannya lagi

Duduk menyila

Sampai akhirnya Luhan menyerah

"huwaaa~ aku tak mengerti" rengeknya sambil menutupkan buku itu kewajahnya. Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dia masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

**PUK!**

"akh!" ringis anak yang lebih tinggi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"oh! Mianhe, mianhe.. apa sakit? Aku tak sengaja Hunie" ujar Luhan khawatir sambil sesekali mengusap kepala Sehun yang tak sengaja terkena lemparan bukunya.

Namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, sepertinya dibalik nada khawatir itu ada sebuah seringaian.

'_rasakan, siapa suruh mengabaikanku. Bweeek~' _ucap Luhan dalam hati, dia tertawa puas walau tangannya masih terus mengusap kepala sang kekasih.

"tidak apa-apa" ucap Sehun menghentikan kegiatan Luhan. Namja manis nan cantik ini duduk menyila didekat Sehun yang kembali sibuk.

"Hunie, kenapa kau serius sekali sih saat belajar? Sampai aku saja kau abaikan" ujar Luhan terus memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"seentar lagi ujian kelulusan Lulu, kita harus memperhatikannya dengan serius" jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Sehun kali ini, tapi dia coba memahami. Baiklah dia mengerti kalau Sehun sangat menginginkan nilai yang sempurna agar dia bisa masuk ke universitas yang dia inginkan.

"arra" Luhan menjawabnya singkat, padat dan tanpa nada manjanya membuat Sehun melirik sekilas saat anak itu berdiri dan menjauh. Kedapur sepertinya. Luhan menyeret kaki-kakinya untuk mengambil minum. Sehun tak ambil pusing.

**..**

Bel apartemen berbunyi beberapa kali membuat Sehun yang asik dengan soal-soalnya berdecak. Saat bersiap berdiri, Luhan menyelanya. Anak itu datang dari arah dapur.

"biar aku saja yang buka" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Respon Sehun? Tak ada. Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, kenapa Sehun begitu berbeda? Biasanya dia selalu membalas senyumnya walau selelah apapun dia. Tapi ini?

"katanya ingin membuka pintu?" tanya Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"ah? eum iya hehehe"

Sehun mengernyit bingung.

**KLEK**

"umm mencari siapa?" tanya Luhan sopan saat melihat laki-laki manis dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam membuat Luhan terpaksa menyingkir.

"Sehun hyung adakan?" ucapnya kemudian melenggang masuk.

"eh?" Luhan tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan tak sopan laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu. Namun segera ia ikuti anak itu setelah menutup pintu.

Pemandangan ini membuat Luhan kesal, marah dan ugh! Entahlah. Sehun, anak itu tersenyum amat manis saat laki-laki yang tak ia ketahui namanya tiba-tiba saja bermanjaan padanya.

Merasa ada yang menatap akhirnya Sehun menoleh.

"Lulu, aku lupa memberitahumu. Dia Taehyung, adik kelas yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya beberapa mata pelajaran. Tak apakan?" ucapnya.

"o-oh? Tentu" jawab namja cantik ini sedikit kaku. Ia paksakan untuk tersenyum.

Sungguh, demi apapun sepertinya Luhan tak menyukai laki-laki manis bernama Taehyung itu. Karna dimatanya Taehyung sangat menjengkelkan! Yeah walaupun dia akui kalau anak itu manis dan polos tapi kenapa suka sekali dekat-dekat dengan Sehun? Hemm sepertinya rusa ini sedang cemburu.

Tiga orang ini duduk melingkar dimeja yang ada diruang tengah. Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan sedangkan Taehyung duduk disisi sebelah kanan.

"Sehunie hyung, yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung menyodorkan buku matematikanya. Sehun langsung mengabaikan soal yang sedari tadi ia coba kerjakan dan langsung membaca soal yang ditanyakan anak manis disebelahnya, menjelaskan dengan cermat agar anak itu tak bingung.

"ahh begitu ya? ternyata mudah hehehe"

"eum, ini memang mudah. Kau hanya perlu banyak latihan" Sehun mengacak rambut almond itu gemas. Mereka terkekeh melupakan tatapan seseorang yang menajam.

"jja! Kerjakan yang lain juga, tanyakan kalau ada yang tak mengerti"

"eum, arra"

Hening, mereka kembali dengan buku masing-masing. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya..

"ekhem" dehem Luhan, Taehyung menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Hun—" belum selesai Luhan memanggil nama kekasihnya, Taehyung kembali bertanya pada Sehun. Membuat Luhan menelan lagi kata-katanya.

"H-hunie.." panggilnya membuat acara penjelasan itu terhenti sebentar.

"ne?"

"a-aku tak paham dengan soal ini, bisakah kau menjalaskannya?"

"tentu" Luhan sumringah mendengarnya "tapi nanti, karena aku harus menjelaskan ini pada Taehyung, coba Lulu baca halaman sebelumnya pasti ada soal yang seperti itu" senyum itu menghilang. Sehun menyebalkan!

Luhan tersenyum kecut, matanya memang membaca buku namun pikirannya melayang apalagi kali ini Sehun terus saja memuji-muji Taehyung.

"Lu? Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan berdiri, anak itu memunggunginya.

"kedapur, aku lapar"

"ohh, eum Lu? Bisakan kau buatkan minuman? Kasihan Taeyung" ucap Sehun dengan lancarnya. Luhan meringis.

"b-baiklah" lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan dua orang ini.

**..**

Luhan menuang ramennya kedalam mangkuk, ada tiga mangkuk disana. Sedikit menghela nafas ia mengambil nampan. Menaruh dua diantaranya diatas nampan dan tak lupa minumannya juga. Saat kembali keruang tengah, matanya memanas. Kali ini Sehun tengah bercanda dan menggelitiki perut anak manis yang katanya adik kelas itu.

"ini, makanan kalian. Dan Hunie, cepat makan kau belum makan sejak pagi kan" ucapnya namun tak ditanggapi karena Sehun sibuk bercanda. Luhan mencoba bersabar.

"Hunie, makanlah dulu baru bercanda lagi"

"kkkk~ Taehyung, kau ini manis sekali eoh? Aku ingin sekali menciummu"

"yak! Sehunie hyung, kau menjijikkan"

"apapun untukmu" goda Sehun seenaknya.

**BRAK!**

Kegiatan dua orang ini terhenti karena mendengar gebrakan dari arah dapur. Mereka saling tatap.

"hyung, bukannya Luhan hyung tadi sudah kesini membawa makanan dan minuman? Tapi kenapa mejanya kosong?" tanya Taehyung.

"benarkah? Eum, hyung akan memeriksanya dulu" Sehun beranjak namun kembali diam saat Luhan berjalan kearah meja dengan tangan terkepal. _Ada apa?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Sehun kau bodoh!

Luhan mengambil bukunya yang ada dimeja, menumpuknya lalu berniat pergi sebelum Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"mau kemana Lu?"

"lebih baik aku belajar dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, permisi" ucapnya masuk kedalam kamar, Taehyung menarik baju belakang Sehun. Menanyakan ada apa namun Sehun tak menjawab, dia memilih mengikuti Luhan masuk kekamar.

Rusa cantik ini memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas yang biasa ia gunakan untuk sekolah. Perasaannya benar-benar kesal dan marah. Dia tau saat Sehun masuk kekamar juga.

"Lulu, kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin belajar dengan—"

"banyak soal yang ingin kutanyakan pada mereka" Sehun terdiam, tak biasanya Luhan memotong omongannya dengan nada seperti itu.

"ada apa eum?" Sehun mendekatinya dan mengelus punggung Luhan namun anak itu menepisnya. Kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Lulu!"

"..."

"baby"

"..."

"Luhan! Berhenti!" Sehun menyesal telah membentak, namun sungguh itu semua karena dia bingung. Luhan berhenti sejenak tanpa menoleh lalu melangkah lagi.

"Baby Lu, kau kenapa?" tanyanya terus mengikuti langkah Luhan. Taehyung hanya diam melihat kejadian itu sampai sepasang kekasih itu berada didepan pintu apartemen. Samar-samar dia dengar keributan dan isakan kecil yang ia yakin kalau itu milik Luhan.

**..**

"huwaaa! Aku benci Sehun!" tangis Luhan bak anak kecil, kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melongo melihatnya.

"Luhan? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan tisu.

"aku benci Sehun! Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padanya!" gumam Luhan penuh nada membunuh, Kyungsoo hanya mengusap-ngusap punggungnya sambil menelan saliva takut.

"huwaaa! Oh Sehunnn!" tangis Luhan lagi. Dua temannya hanya menghela nafas, benar-benar Luhan itu jelmaan anak kecil. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang seperti anak kecil, tapi sikap dan kelakuannya.

**..**

Sehun sibuk membersihkan buku yang berserakan dimeja. Taehyung sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, kini pikirannya dipenuhi Luhan.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumamnya.

Kegiatan namja tampan ini terhenti karena ada panggilan masuk.

"hallo?"

"Sehun, cepat kerumahku. Rusamu tidur disini setelah membuat kamarku hancur!"

"ne?"

"jangan banyak tanya! Kalau kalian ada masalh selesaikan dengan cepat. Kemari dalam 10 menit atau aku akan membuang Luhan yang tertidur kejalanan" ancam Kyungsoo. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"aku akan kesana!" sebelum mematikan panggilannya dia memanggil Kyungsoo "kalau ada yang hilang dari Lulu-ku barang sedikitpun, hancur rumahmu ditanganku" ancamnya balik membuat seseorang diseberang sana memaki tak jelas namun Sehun hiraukan.

Sehun dengan cepat mengendarai mobilnya, ya dia memilih menggunakan mobil karena tak mungkin membawa Luhan yang tertidur menggunakan motor kan? Membelah jalanan dengan gesit karena ingin menyelamatkan rusanya dari sisi ibu tiri Kyungsoo yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

Namja tampan ini terengah saat sampai dikamar teman kekasihnya, BaekSoo menatapnya horor karena Sehun membuka—mendobrak—pintu kamarnya membuat Luhan yang tertidur membuka mata karena kaget.

"dimana Lulu?" tanyanya. Luhan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, matanya sembab dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Sehun langsung menghampirinya.

"Lulu, kau baik-baik saja?" ia cek wajah, rambut, leher serta bagian tubuh Luhan lainnya. Membuat sang empunya badan risih.

"lepaskan tanganmu. Kenapa kau kemari" tanyanya dingin, Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Lulu? Kau marah?"

"pergi" Luhan mengusirnya.

"ck ck ck, kalian ini kalau bertengkar diapartemen saja. Cepat pergi dari sini" decak Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"shireo! Aku tak mau pulang!" Luhan memasang mode ngambeknya dan melipat tangan didepan dada.

"aigooo~ Lulu kau lucu sekali" Sehun asal kau tau, kau tak sadar sitkon-_-

"tidak Lu, kau harus pergi. Aku tak mau ambil resiko kamarku akan rusak besok"

"yak! Kau tega sekali" rengek Luhan "Baek.." ucapnya kemudian siapa tau Baekhyun akan membantunya untuk membujuk Kyungsoo. Namun tatapannya menjadi datar saar Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"nah.. tidak boleh kan? Ayo pulang" ajak Sehun, ia paai tas Luhan dan mengajak kekasihnya yang sepertinya masih marah itu untuk pulang. Terpaksa Luhan menurut.

Selama perjalanan pulang berulang kali Sehun mengajak Luhan bicara, menanyakan apa kesalahannya dan kenapa Luhan sampai semarah itu? Namun namja cantik ini sam sekali tak menjawabnya. Dia memilih diam, mengalihkan pandangannya kejalanan. Luhan mengernyit bingung saat Sehun menepikan mobil kemudian keluar dan berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Sehun kembali dengan sebungkus plastik yang entah apa itu isinya. Melajukan mobil lagi sambil sesekali melirik Luhan. Ia ambil sesuatu dari dalam plastik dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan.

"ini" ucapnya lembut, sebelah tangannya masih memegang kemudi. Luhan menoleh, matanya berbinar melihat coklat namun dia sadar kalau masih marah jadi sekuat tenaga menolaknya.

"kenapa tak diambil? Lulu masih marah?" tanya Sehun.

"Lulu, ambillah.. ini bukan sogokan agar kau memaafkanku, tapi aku tadi sudah berjanjikan membelikanmu coklat" Sehun tersenyum sangat manis walaupun pandangannya tetap lurus kejalanan.

"tidak mau"

"yakin? Bukankah Lulu sangat suka coklat?" goda Sehun menaik-turunkan coklat ditangannya. Dalam hati dia tertawa menang karena melihat Luhan mulai tergoda.

"shireo! Hunie pasti hanya menyogokku"

"ya ampun Lulu, sungguh ini bukan sogokan"

"tidak mau! Tidak mau yang tidak mau!" kekeuh Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

"baiklah, ini penawaran terakhir. Lulu mau coklatnya tidak? Atau semua coklat dalam plastik itu aku buang saja karena Lulu tak mau memakannya"

Luhan sibuk membayangkan satu kantung plastik coklat. Aaaaa~ Sehun sialan!

"baiklah, jadi aku buang saja co—"

"aku bilang tidak mau!" Luhan menngatakan hal itu namun tangannya merebut coklat ditangan Sehun membuat namja tampan ini terkekeh geli. Apalagi Luhan langsung membukanya dan makan bak anak kecil sampai belepotan kepipi.

"aigooo~ Lulu, kau in makanlah pelan-pelan" ucapnya mengusap pipi Luhan.

"jangan menyentuhku! Aku masih marah padamu!" suruh Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun.

"hemmm, memangnya Lulu marah kenapa?" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan.

"yak! Hunie! Perhatikan jalan!" pekik Luhan, Sehun melihat kedepan lalu rem mendadak karena ada pejalan kaki yang melintas. Tangan kanannya refleks menahan dada Luhan agar ank itu tak terbentur kedepan namun justru dia yang terbentur stir mobil. Sehun meringis sakit membuat Luhan menatapnya khawatir.

"Hunie? Hunie gwaenchana?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran, ia lempar coklatnya kedasbor mobil.

"tidak apa-apa" Sehun tersenyum walau kepalanya berdenyut.

..

Dua orang ini masuk keapartemen dalam diam, jidat Sehun membiru akibat benturan tadi dan Luhan sangat khawatir namun bingung karena mereka sangat canggung.

"kemarikan tasku" Luhan meraih tas yang dibawa Sehun, dia ingin cepat-cepat kekamar.

"Lulu tunggu" Luhan manatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya, dia menghela nafas.

"tahan omonganmu, biarkan aku mengobati lebam itu" setelahnya Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya ditarik Luhan dan menyuruhnya duduk diruang makan. Luhan mengambil kompres serta kotak P3K.

Ia rawat jidat Sehun dengan pelan takut menyakiti kekasihnya. Sesekali meniupnya dan menatap Sehun khawatir. Sedangkan Sehun? Anak itu sibuk memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Luhan, memperhatikan bagaimana kasih sayang yang Luhan berikan untuknya.

Namja cantik ini sudah selesai merawat Sehun, ia kembalikan kotak P3K ketempatnya semula. Dia lahi-lagi menghela nafas saat melihat 3 mangkuk ramen yang masih utuh diatas meja.

"hhh~ sebaiknya aku membuangnya saja" gumamnya namun maih terdengar Sehun yang terus memperhatikan pergerakan Luhan.

Luhan membawa mangkuk-mangkuk itu kewastafel, bersiap membuang ketempat sampah yang ada didekatnya sebelum Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dengan tangan yang menghentikan niatnya untuk membuang makanan.

"Sehun lepaskan, aku ingin membereskan ini dan ingin istirahat. Aku lelah" ucapnya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

"kau bahkan memanggilku Sehun? Apa semarah itu?" gumam Sehun.

Luhan diam, sungguh dia tak bermaksud.

"sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat" Luhan meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu dengan kasar dan sedikit menyentakkan tubuhnya agar Sehun menyingkir. Dia memilih kekamar mandi dekat dapur untuk mandi daripada kamar mandi di kamar Sehun.

..

Luhan terhenyak melihat Sehun kesulitan menelan makanannya. Bagiamana tidak? Pasti perutnya sudah penuh karena didepannya tersisa satu mangkuk ramen yang tak jadi dia buang. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hai Lu" sapanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! hentikan!" Luhan dengan cepat menyerobot sendok Sehun dan menjauhkan mangkuk terakhir.

"cepat muntahkan ramennya" suruhnya dingin.

"kenapa aku harus memuntakannya? Ini buatanmu kan? Ini untukku yang tidak sarapan sejak pagi.. aku tau Lulu marah karena aku mengabaikan makanan ini, sekarang biarkan aku menghabiskannya. Lagipula—"

"hentikan Sehun" Luhan menunduk. Tangannya mengepal. Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu menarik Luhan agar duduk dipangkuannya. Ia peluk erat Luhan dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung mungil kekasihnya.

"maafkan aku karena mengabaikanmu Lu, sungguh aku tak bermaksud"

"..."

"Lulu masih marah?"

"..."

Sehun akan angkat bicara lagi namun Luhan mendahuluinya.

"aku marah karena Hunie memakan mie ini!"

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu untukku heum?"

"taspi ini sudah dingin, dan Hunie sudah memakannya dua mangkuk lalu ingin menghabiskan yang terakhir?!"

Sehun terdiam.

"aku tau kalau masakan buatanku itu enak..."

Sehun tersenyum seperti biasa, Lulu-nya sudah tidak marah ternyata.

"... Tapi bukan berarti makan dengan rakus, bagaimana kalau dimakanan ini ada racunnya eoh" racau Luhan. Sehun terkekeh dengan kepala masih setia menempel pada punggung Luhan membuat anak cantik dalam dekapannya merasakan sensasi geli.

"hahaha mana mungkin kekasihku ini tega menaruh racun dimakananku"

"siapa tau, aku juga memiliki sisi jahat. Apalagi saat melihatmu dengan anak tadi, tapi berterimakasihlah pada sisi imutku yang menolaknya untuk melakukan itu"

Sehun terkekeh lagi, kekasihnya sangat lucu.

"terimakasih Lulu, terimakasih karena tak marah terlalu lama padaku. Aku pasti akan bingung sendiri kalau kau marah"

"makanya Hunie jangan macam-macam" Luhan cemberut, memainkan tangan kokoh Sehun yang melingkar sempurna doperutnya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"tak akan, aku hanya akan macam-macam padamu saja kok"

"hais! sudah-sudah, pasti Hunie akan menggodaku lagi kan? Lepas-lepas aku kekamar saja" dengan cepat Luhan berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar, Sehun menatapnya lalu dengan kekehan menyusulnya lari yah walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena perutnya terasa penuh.

"yak! Tunggu aku baby Lu.. aku tak akan macam-macam" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"ugh! Hentikan Hunie~ jangan menggodaku lagi, atau kau tidur disofa!" teriak Luhan yang sudah sampai kamar.

Sehun langsung melesat dan ikut masuk kedalam, menutup pintu bercat putih itu dan terdengar kekehan-kekehan dari dua sejoli ini. Sepertinya Sehun akan 'macam-macam' dengan Luhan untuk malam ini.

Biarkanlah mereka menikmatinya.

* * *

**Ekhem, pengumuman buat para readers-nim..  
ini MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~ itu bakalan jadi kumpulan cerita hunhan yang insyaallah manis-manis aja^^  
dan ini BUKAN drabble loh ya, soalnya ceritanya ada yang panjang juga, pokoknya ini kumpulan epep HunHan gitu aja hehehe..**

**ngebosenin ya? humm arra~**

**Makasih ya buat respon readers-nim^^**

**/bow/**


	5. Oh My!

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Setelah kejadian 'ngambeknya Luhan' kini dua sejoli ini tengah berbaring menghadap satu sama lain. Jemari lentik Luhan bermain didada bidang Sehun sedangkan anak yang lebih tampan meniup-niup surai lembut Luhan.

"Hunie" ucap Luhan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah tampan sang kekasih. Refleks Sehun menghentikan kegiatan meniup surai Luhan.

"hmm?" Sehun menunduk dan menatap manik rusa itu intens.

"Hunie ingat bagaimana dulu kita bertemu?" masih dengan posisi yang sama Luhan menanyakan tentang masa lalu keduanya. Sehun ganti posisi, menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan. Melirik kelangit-langit terlihat berpikir.

"haruskah kuingat?" anak ini tersenyum saat mendengar Luhan berdecih lalu menggumam tak jelas. Luhan mencubit perut Sehun membuat sang empunya meringis sakit.

"iya-iya, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa huh?"

"tidak.. hanya saja, rasanya pasti menyenangkan kalau mengingat hal itu" laki-laki manis nan cantik ini memasang ekspresi cerah terkesan sangat menyukai hal itu. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang memasang tampang tak suka.

"sudah lah jangan ingat hal itu, sejujurnya semua itu.." ucap Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya.

"memalukan" sahut Luhan lalu terkikik. Sehun cemberut.

**..**

**..**

**FLASHBACK**

Pasti sudah sangat biasakan kalau laki-laki tampan ini menjadi idola sekolah? Menjadi murid paling disegani dikejar-kejar bahkan ditakuti? Tentulah.. dan ingin tau siapa laki-laki tampan itu?

Sehun, Oh Sehun.

Murid pindahan dari Osaka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat dia menginjak tingkat kedua Junior High School. Saat pertama kali masuk saja suda banyak wanita maupun laki-laki berstatus uke yang mengidolakannya bahkan menjadi stalkernya.

Dan hal itu membuat anak yang awalnya polos ini berubah. Sisi egois dan rasa selalu diidolakan membuatnya berbuat sesuka hati. Tak jarang banyak anak-anak yang dia pukul.

Namun mau bagaimanapun Sehun berubah, kalau sudah suka bagaimana lagi? Seperti laki-laki manis ini, disaat semua orang mulai mundur karena takut menjadi korban keganasan Sehun.. dia justru tenang saja. Bukan tenang karena tak takut, sungguh dia takut kalau mendekat menjadi korban tapi kalau menjauh menyesal karena melepas cintanya begitu saja. Jadi anak manis ini—Luhan—memilih tenang dengan cara berdiam diposisinya, tidak menjauh dan tidak mendekat. Menyukai secara diam-diam.

Dan sekarang sudah menjadi tahun ketiga setelah kepindahan cinta pertamanya ke Korea. Dimatanya Sehun semakin ugal-ugalan saja.

**..**

Karena hari ini akhir pekan, Luhan memilih pergi kerumah neneknya yang kebetulan ada didesa. Sejenak melupakan rutinitas kota mungkin. Setelah berpamitan dengan sang nenek akhirnya ia putuskan untuk jalan-jalan merasakan segarnya udara pedesaan. Melihat interaksi warga sekitar yang begitu ramah.

Namun suasana damai itu tak berlangsung lama, langkahnya berhenti dijalan menanjak. Ia tatap rumah yang berada dibawah. Terdengar kegaduhan membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"haish! Aku ini kan cucu nenek yang paling tampan! Jadi tak apa ya~ ya~" laki-laki ini merengek pada wanita lanjut usia yang berdiri diambang pintu. Luhan mengerjap, bukankah itu Sehun?

"tampan darimananya? Pasti mereka buta mengatakan kalau kau tampan. Cih! Dasar cucu kurangajar"

"nenek~ aku kan memang paling tampan!"

Bola mata Luhan membulat lucu, baru kali ini dia melihat sisi manja orang yang disukainya.

**PLETAK!**

Sehun meringis mendapat lemparan tas yang biasa dibawa wanita untuk belanja.

"kalau kau mau menginap disini, cepat belikan nenek keperluan dapur. Sekarang!"

"mwo? aku? Cucu mu ini nenek suruh kepasar?" Sehun protes dengan menggebu-gebu.

"iya cucuku sayang, perlu nenek mengusirmu dari sini hmm?" ucapan wanita lanjut usia itu terdengar lembut namun penuh ancaman. Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"cepat pergi!"

"iya nenek iya" Sehun melangkah perlahan, masih tertangkap oleh pendengarannya apa yang neneknya ucapkan.

'_nanti lebih baik kusuruh cucu kurangajar itu untuk aegyo, lama juga tak melihat hal itu. Hhh~ dia semakin dewasa dan nakal saja'_

Apa?

Aegyo?

Sehun tak salah dengar?

Ugh! Tidak terimakasih.

"nenek~ aku tak akan melakukan aegyo! Titik!" teriaknya.

"DIAM ATAU PINTU TERTUTUP RAPAT BOCAH TENGIK!"

Seketika Sehun diam, ia hentakkan kakinya kesal. Benar-benar sial, kalau saja bukan karena suruhan orangtuanya untuk mengunjungi sang nenek, pastilah dia akan pulang.

"aegyo~ aegyo~ memangnya aku anak kecil" gerutunya kesal lalu membuang tas belanjaan kesamping kiri. Menyadari apa yang dia lakukan akhirnya ia ambil lagi tas itu.

Sehun balik badan, menatap pintu yang tertutup.

"nenek mau melihat aegyo ku kan?" tanyanya pada ruang kosong.

"ni aegyo khusus untumu nenekku tersayang! Iya ini! Nih nih apa nenek puas" Sehun menyodorkan pantatnya kearah pintu dengan jari telunjuk yang menujuk-nujuk bokongnya sendiri. Terus melakukannya bahkan sambil sedikit melompat mengimbangi gerakannya. Tak taukah kalau seseorang tengah menahan tawa?

Sehun tak melihat kalau ada batu didekatnya jadi dia tersandung dan jatuh dengan tak elit. Bahkan tangannya saja menyentuh sesuatu yang sungguh demi apapun Sehun ingin menangis.

Saat mendengar kikikan seseorang, anak tampan ini mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan laki-laki manis yang berdiri ditanjakan. Luhan kaget kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata tajam itu perlahan memerah. Sehun berdiri berusaha mengabaikan Luhan yang ia yakini kalau pernah bertemu namun tak tau namanya. Ia tatap telapak tangannya sendu, namun segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi cool lagi saat Luhan menatapnya. Sehun tak jadi pergi kepasar, memilih berjalan kearah pintu yang baru beberapa meter ia tinggalkan.

Saat berjalan, Sehun risih karena celana bagian belakangnya sedikit errrr terselip kecelana dalamnya. Akhirnya tangan kokoh ini perlahan meraba bokongnya sendiri dan menarik kain itu agar tak terselip lagi namun hal itu justru membuat sisi yang lain tak nyaman juga, jadi dia meraba sisi satunya lalu menariknya sekali lagi sambil sedikit berjengkit.

Tawa Luhan meledak.

Mata dan wajah anak tampan ini benar-benar memerah. Dia langsung berlari kearah pintu.

"nenek! Huwaaa nenek! Cepat buka pintunya!" tangis Sehun karena malu. Ia menggedor pintu dengan kuat sampai tak sengaja membuat pintunya rusak. Nenek yang baru saja akan membuka pintu menatapnya horor.

"apa-apaan ini! Mau merusak rumah nenek hah!" marah sang nenek.

"huwaaa nenek~" tangis Sehun lagi membuat neneknya mengernyit dan mengamati cucunya dari atas sampai bawah dan berakhir pada telapak tangan cucunya.

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN! ADA APA DENGAN TELAPAK TANGANMU HAH?! NENEK MENYURUHMU KEPASAR TAPI KAU JUSTRU BERMAIN KOTORAN KUCING?!"

"nenek~ jangan mengatakannya keras-keras!" isak Sehun, ia lirik laki-laki manis yang masih setia memegangi perutnya. Sungguh dia malu.

"aku tidak bodoh nenek! Mana mungkin aku bermain kotoran kucing, aku tadi jatuh dan.. dan.."

"hhh~ sudah-sudah! Cepat masuk dan bersihkan itu"

**FLASHBACK END**

**..**

**..**

"pppfff~" Luhan menahan tawa. Sehun sudah menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Demi apapun dia masih sangat malu, kenapa Luhan harus mengingat kejadian itu? KENAPA?

"berhentilah tertawa Lulu" rengek Sehun, suaranya teredam oleh bantal.

"i-iya ppfftt~ iya"

"Lulu! Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya dengan detil! Huwaaa" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya lalu menatap Luhan yang masih berbaring, bahkan Luhan sudah tertawa sambil mengusap sedikit air yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Luhan ikut duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"kau tau Hunie? Aku suka saat nenekmu mengatakan.."

"emm.. apa sih, sebentar biar kuingat.."

Luhan berpikir imut, Sehun merutuki nasibnya dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. Hancur sudah image cool nya.

"ahh! Aku ingat!" ujar Luhan. Anak tampan yang sudah malu itu memilih berbaring lalu menutupi wajahnya lagi. Bahkan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya juga.

_"APA YANG KAU GENGGAM HAH! NENEK MENYURUHMU KEPASAR TAPI KAU JUSTRU BERMAIN KOTORAN KUCING?!" _bahkan Luhan menirukan mimik wajah nenek Sehun.

"bwahahahaha~"

"Hunie, kau itu sungguh hahahaha"

"bagaimana bisa nenekmu berpikir kalau kau bermain kotoran kucing?"

"hahaha, haahaha"

**SRET**

"yak!" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun menariknya sampai berbaring.

"sudah tidur saja, ini sudah malam" sungut Sehun.

"kkkk~ Hunie malu eoh?"

"tidak" Sehun memiringkan badannya, memunggungi Luhan. Namja cantik ini juga memiringkan badannya menatap punggung Sehun.

"baiklah baiklah.. jaljayo Sehunie~ semoga mimpi indah dan tak memegang—"

"cepat tidur atau aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan kasar" ancam Sehun membalikkan badannya. Luhan cemberut tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya.

"Arra~ arra~" ia toel dagu anak yang lebih tampan.

"huh~ kemari" Sehun mendekatkan tubuh Luhan lalu memeluknya.

"kalau tidak begini Lulu pasti tak akan berhenti menertawakanku. Cepat tidur. Jaljayo" lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan. Luhan mendengus namun kembali tersenyum dan melesakkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher sang kekasih.

Beberapa menit keadaan hening.

Sehun pikir kalau rusanya sudah tidur..

Tapi..

"kkkk~" masih sempat saja Luhan tertawa kecil. Karena sungguh, masih terekam dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat itu. Apalagi saat Sehun menarik celananya yang terselip itu.

"Lulu" gemas Sehun.

"iya iya, aku tidur.. aku tidur Hunie~"

'_hhh~ ya tuhan apa salah dan dosaku'_ teriak Sehun dalam hati.

**..**

* * *

Ugh! Absurd sekali ya tuhan.. maaf ya kalau semakin hari epepnya semakin kacau dan gak karuan T_T

Oh ya, waktu itu ada yg review kalo epep ini kaya **Remember When** nya kak **Brida Wu** yang setiap chapter end. Aku emang rencana bikin kumpulan epep HunHan oneshoot kakak, aku juga udah bilang ke author **Brida Wu**.. dan kak **Brida** oke-oke aja^^ dia bilang kalau nggak hanya dia yang bikin series kaya gitu, author yang lain juga banyak.  
jadi jan salah paham ya.

Oke pix~

Mind to review again?

/bow/


	6. Ck! Payah!

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Hari ini salju pertama turun, udara sekitar semakin dingin dengan background yang mulai memutih tertutup kapas dingin. Jalanan kota yang biasanya selalu padat kini terlihat lebih lenggang.

Langkah perlahan dari dua orang ini terlihat begitu tak semangat terlebih seorang namja tampan yang berada didepan. Seorang lagi beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Hunie~" panggil orang itu. Namun tak ada sahutan dari anak yang berjalan didepannya.

"Hunie~ aku bisa menjelaskannya" pintanya mulai mengimbangi langkah Sehun. Anak tampan itu menggeleng lalu menutupi kedua telinganya, berusaha keras menghalau suara Luhan yang membuat perasaannya semakin sesak. Langkah jenjangnya terhenti membuat kekasihnya berhenti juga.

"Lulu, kumohon.. aku sedang mencobanya, bisakah kau tak menemuiku untuk hari ini?" ucap Sehun lirih, sangat lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hunie.."

"kumohon Lulu" sungguh perasaannya seakan dipermainkan. Dia tau kalau ini resikonya tapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan?

Luhan yang tak tega melihat Sehun seperti ini segera memeluknya, namun dia meringis karena tak ada balasan dari anak yang begitu dicintainya. Tak ada pelukan penuh kasih sayang seperti kemarin lagi.

**..**

Luhan mondar mandir menunggu pintu apartemennya terbuka, namun nihil. Bahkan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Sehun belum juga pulang, membuatnya begitu khawatir. Memang tadi Sehun bilang ingin pergi dan meminta agar Luhan tak mengikutinya. Namja cantik ini menurut, tapi dia sadar kenapa begitu bodoh membiarkan kekasihnya untuk pergi sendiri.

**KLEK**

Mata rusa itu berbinar saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia tersenyum kecut mendapati Sehun dengan penampilan kacaunya. Seragam sekolah yang masih menempel ditubuhnya sangat berantakan, wajah memerah karena kedinginan serta jejak airmata dipipi mulusnya. Apa Sehun menangis?

"Hunie~" panggil Luhan lirih. Sehun mengabaikannya, langsung masuk kekamar. Luhan menghela nafas, dia memilih pergi kearah dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan kompor akhirnya selesai juga. Luhan tersenyum melihat makanannya. Menggunakan nampan ia bawa makanan itu kekamar, menyuruh Sehun untuk menghabiskannya dengan lahap.

Dia buka pintu kamar perlahan, melihat sekeliling.

"Hunie, aku bawakan makanan nih. Habiskan—" perkataan Luhan berhenti karena kekasihnya sudah terlelap dengan keadaan memunggunginya. Tapi Luhan yakin kalau Sehun belum sepenuhnya tidur. Ia letakkan nampan dinakas, membenarkan selimut dan memandangi wajah Sehun.

"baiklah, aku akan tidur diluar. Sepertinya Hunie ingin sendiri, jaljayo" ia kecup kening Sehun, dengan berat hati memilih keluar tak lupa mengambil nampan dan menyimpan makanan itu ke lemari es.

Setelahnya Luhan duduk disofa, mengamati pintu kamar yang tertutup. Segera namja cantik ini berbaring dan memeluk dirinya sendiri mencoba mencari kehangatan. Bodohnya dia lupa membawa selimut.

"Hunie, kuharap besok kau melupakan masalah ini" gumamnya perlahan menutup mata rusa miliknya.

Dalam tidur, sesekali Luhan akan menggeliat karena kedinginan. Salju diluarpun semakin deras dan menutupi seluruh permukaan benda yang tak terlindungi. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlelap karena merasa lelah setelah menunggu kepulangan Sehun, laki-laki tampan ini justru membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar. Menampilkan tatapan tajam namun sarat dengan kepedihan.

"maafkan aku Lu, aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku tak ingin, tapi aku harus melakukannya" lirihnya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Ia usap keningnya yang tadi sempat mendapat kecupan dari Luhan.

**..**

**..**

Acara tidur rusa ini sepertinya terusik, perlahan ia mengerjapkan mata. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan saat melirik dirinya sendiri, sudah ada selimut tebal, syal warna merah serta jaket coklat. Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Sudah bangun heum?" refleks Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan.

Namja cantik ini tak menjawab, memilih melihat sekitar. Dan barulah sadar kalau dia ada di.. mobil?

"Hunie, kenapa kita naik mobil?" tanyanya imut sambil menatap sang kekasih yang sibuk menyetir. Bahkan langitpun masih gelap.

"kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat"

"ugh? Kemana? Dan jam segini?" Luhan menunjuk penunjuk waktu. 4.30 pagi.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

Hening

.

Sehun sibuk dengan jalanan sedangkan Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"ah! Lu.."

"kenapa Hunie?"

"apa kau kedinginan? Minum ini, tadi aku sempat membuatnya sebelum berangkat. Dan maaf sudah membuatmu tidur diluar padahal cuaca sangat dingin" Sehun menyerahkan susu coklat yang ada dalam botol. Luhan menerimanya, dia bingung kenapa Sehun tak sekalipun memandangnya?

Kenapa?

"Hunie?"

"ya"

Lagi, Sehun tak menatapnya. Luhan tak menjawab, dia memilih diam dengan tangan menggenggam erat botol yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

'_aku membenci Sehun! Aku merindukan Hunie' _ucapnya dalam hati. Baginya Sehun san Hunie adalah orang yang berbeda. Dia tak suka Sehun yang terkesan dingin, cuek dan berbuat sesuka hati. Berbeda dengan sosok Hunie yang menurutnya selalu hangat, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang.

Luhan terus tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari kalau mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti. Saat akan keluar Sehun mencegahnya.

Laki-laki tampan itu berlari keseberang membukakan pintu untuk Luhan lalu menutup kedua mata rusa kekasihnya.

"yak! Hunie, apa yang kau lakukan?" ronta Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan kokoh Sehun yang menutupi pengelihatannya.

"diam dan ikut saja"

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Benarkan, Sehun itu berbuat seenaknya.

**..**

**..**

"akh!" pekik Luhan kecil karena kakinya menyandung yang entahlah dia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun khawatir, namun tangannya masih setia menutup mata Luhan. Anak itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum walau Sehun tak bisa menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mulutnya langsung membulat. Namja cantik nan manis ini tak bisa henti-hentinya mengucapkan 'wah' _'wow' 'Hunie, ini sangat cantik' 'bagaimana bisa?'_ dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"kau suka?" tanya Sehun, mengamati pemandangan sekitar. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok kekasih yang begitu dia sayangi, senyumnya tak pernah berhenti mengembang.

"tentu Hunie, aku sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa Hunie menemukan tempat seperti ini?" Luhan memandang sekitar, pepohonan yang daunnya memutih, sinar mentari yang mulai menampakkan diri, kepulan asap yang keluar saat bernafas maupun berbicara, sungguh ini sangat cantik.

"sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan tempat ini sejak lama.." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya, dia menutup mata menikmati udara sekitar yang dingin namun cukup menenangkan untuknya. Tapi, tak taukah kalau Luhan beberapa kali menghela nafasnya?

**CHU~**

Luhan langsung menyambar bibir tipis Sehun, dia tak tahan. Sehun sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya kesal.

"tatap mataku saat kau bicara" desis Luhan.

"maaf" lirih Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu tanpa membalasnya. Luhan meremas jaketnya dengan perasaan perih.

"kenapa Sehun? Kenapa?" Luhan menunduk, tak mau menatap wajah Sehun.

"Lulu.."

Sehun maju, berusaha mendekatinya. Luhan justru mundur.

"kenapa kau melakukannya eoh? Aku.. aku sudah menerima semuanya, tapi kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Lu, aku hanya—"

"hanya apa!? kau meninggalkanku kemarin! Kau tak menghabiskan makananmu seperti biasa! Kau tak mau menatapku! Kau menjauhiku! Kenapa?! Seharusnya aku yang melakukan hal itu! kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini hah?!" marah Luhan, menatap tajam namun tetap saja terkesan perih dimata Sehun. Anak tampan itu terdiam, dia hanya bingung.

"Lulu"

"a-aku merelakanmu pergi Hunie.." suara Luhan merendah "aku sangat bahagia mendengar kabar kalau kau mendapat beasiswa, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan sejak dulu?"

Sehun langsung memeluknya, membenamkan kepala Luhan didadanya. Memeluknya erat seakan inilah yang terakhir.

"maafkan aku Lu.. maaf, a-aku hanya bingung. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpamu. Sekolah itu tidak sebentar tapi bertahun-tahun, aku hanya takut akan kehilangan dirimu. Sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk melukaimu, aku menyayangimu Lulu" gumam Sehun namun terdengar jelas oleh Luhan.

Didalam pelukan Sehun, namja cantik ini masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Setelahnya dia lepas pelukan Sehun dan mendapati anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

**PLETAK**

"akh!" ringis Sehun sambil mengusap jidatnya yang disentil Luhan.

"bodoh! jadi alasanmu menjauhiku dan juga terlihat murung sejak kemarin hanya karena itu? Hunie menghindariku karena takut tak bisa meninggalkanku? karena kepikiran dengan beasiswa itu? Aigoo" decak Luhan.

"tapi Lu, apa kau tak sedih karena aku akan pergi dari Korea kalau menerima beasiswa itu? dan.. apa kau tak takut karena.." Sehun menggantungkan omongannya lalu menunduk. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya "akan kehilanganku" suara laki-laki ini semakin lirih saja.

"astaga.. ck! Hunie dengarkan baik-baik. Bukankah sudah sejak awal kukatakan kalau aku akan mendukung semua keputusan Hunie? bahkan akulah orang yang paling semangat saat mendengar kalau Hunie mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Dan masalah tadi, Aku sedih? Tentu, karena pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Aku takut kehilanganmu? Sudah pasti, tapi aku percaya kalau Hunie tak akan bermain dibelakangku" namja cantik ini menekankan setiap perkataannya.

Sehun tersenyum manis, ternyata rusa-nya bisa sedewasa ini. Bahkan dia yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak dulu saja masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau harus meninggalkan Luhan di Korea sendirian, yeah walau dalam kenyataan masih ada teman-temannya dan juga keluarga Luhan disini. Tapi kan tetap saja karena Sehun tak bisa menjaganya sendiri. Lalu kekasihnya justru menyemangatinya seperti ini? ugh! Sehun merasa sangat beruntung.

**..**

**..**

Dua orang ini duduk menikmati matahari terbit. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Sehun yang menyandar dibahu kanannya. Tangan kirinya terus saja digenggam oleh Sehun, jari-jari anak itu terus mengusap punggung tangan Luhan membuat sang empunya mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Lu?"

"hmm?" Luhan masih setia merapikan surai kekasihnya.

"Lulu?"

"iya?"

"Lulu~ Hanie~ Luhanie"

"iya Hunie? Ada apa heum?"

"tidak, hanya ingin memanggil saja"

"ck! ini kah kelakuan kekasihku yang sebenarnya? Dasar manja" ejek Luhan.

"biarkan saja, aku kan tak bisa melakukannya lagi setelah ini" pergerakan Luhan berhenti, dia menghela nafas. Ia suruh Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"wae?"

"Hunie, harus berapa kali kubilang? Hunie bisa setiap hari bermanjaan denganku, bisa melakukan ini itu. Toh kan masih ada beberapa minggu lagi kan?" gemas Luhan.

"arra~ tapi Lu.."

"apa lagi Hunie? Apa yang mengganggu pikiran kekasihku ini"

"apa aku bisa hidup disana sendirian? Apa aku bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu lagi? Apa masakan disana akan terasa sama dengan masakanmu? Aku tak akan mendapatkan morning kiss ku lagi darimu. Apa bau parfummu masih bisa kucium saat dirumah? Apakah aku bisa memboncengkanmu lagi saat pergi kesekolah? Pasti sudah tak ada kata-kata manja darimu lagi. Setiap membuka lemari pakaian pasti aku akan mengingatmu lagi, biasanya kau yang selalu mengambilkan pakaian untukku. Masih bisakah kita jalan-jalan—"

"sstt" Luhan langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Yeah~ Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun saat anak yang lebih tinggi darinya mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"a-aku.." Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia menangis dalam pelukan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan juga sangat berat kalau Sehun harus meninggalkannya, tapi ini demi masa depan mereka.

"kenapa kekasihku sangat cengeng eoh?" goda Luhan, kali ini Sehunlah yang melesakkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang Luhan. Menghirup aroma yang sangat ia sukai. Luhan terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun, inilah perannya sebagai kekasih. Menenangkan sang pujaan hati.

"Hunie jangan pikirkan hal yang macam-macam, fokus saja dengan sekolah Hunie disana. Lulu bisa kok terus manja melalui telefon, kalau masakan mungkin tidak bisa tapi Lulu akan selalu mengingatkan kekasihku ini untuk makan tepat waktu. Jadi Hunie jangan sedih ya" bujuk Luhan mengelus punggung tegap Sehun.

"aku menyayangimu Lulu" gumam Sehun.

"hemm arraso"

"sangat, sangat menyukaimu"

"iya, aku juga menyukai kekasihku yang cengeng ini hehehe"

"aku mencintaimu, demi apapun aku mencintaimu"

"nado Hunie, demi apapun yang sudah Hunie ucapkan.. aku lebih lebih dan lebih mencintai Hunie" Luhan tersenyum, Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aigoo.. kekasihku ternyata cengeng dan sangat manja ya? kkkk~" kekeh Luhan.

"biarkan saja"

"Hunie~ Hunie~ Sehunie~ kekasihku yang pintar, yang tampan, yang kusayang.. paling kusayang, sayang tanpa alasan" nyanyi Luhan dengan nada tak karuan membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"yak! Jangan menertawai nyanyianku, aku bukan anak band jadi kalau jelek ya jangan ditertawakan" Luhan cemberut, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Luhan menatap miris, dia ingin menghibur Sehun-nya, sungguh. Dan ide kecil melintas begitu saja.

"eoh?!" kaget Luhan lalu mendelik menatap Sehun "Hunie sangat jelek ternyata" desisnya dengan mimik wajah lucu.

"MWO?!"

"lihat lah, ada jejak airmata disini" Luhan menyentuh pipi Sehun

"lalu apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mata indah ini memerah eoh?" kali ini tangan mungilnya mengusap mata Sehun dengan lebut yang refleks menutup.

"dan yang terakhir, kenapa bibir menggodanya ini melengkung kebawah heum? Lulu membencinya, sungguh. Lulu harus membuatnya tersenyum lagi" Luhan langsung menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Sehun yang awalnya diam mulai memperdalam ciuman itu karena Luhan membuka mulutnya memberi kesempatan lidah Sehun untuk mengeksplore rongga mulutnya.

Nafas mereka memburu dengan wajah memerah, Sehun mengusap lembut bibir plum Luhan. Mereka saling tatap sampai akhirnya Luhan berbalik dan merebahkan dirinya diatas tumpukan salju. Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan, salju juga perlahan turun namun mereka abaikan.

Tangan keduanya terus berpegangan dengan pandangan lurus keatas.

"aku ingin menikahimu Lu"

"kalau itu harus Hunie, wajib kkk~"

"tapi Lulu harus menungguku"

"apapun untuk Hunie"

"janji?"

"eum! Lulu janji! tapi.."

"tapi apa?"

"Hunie harus janji, jangan murung lagi. Kalau seingatku sih saat kekasihnya akan pergi jauh yang seharusnya menangis itu pihakku, tapi kenapa ini justru terbalik? kenapa justru Hunie yang menangis dan terkesan tak rela kalau harus pergi? Kalau di film apa buku kan biasanya pihakku itu yang terus-terusan memohon agar kekasihnya tidak pergi, tapi ini? justru Hunie yang meminta agar aku menahanmu disini padahal akunya kan sudah rela kalau Hunie belajar disana. Ck! payah!" Luhan melirik sekilas.

"Lu? kau mengejekku?"

"tidak-tidak! aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya kok" ucap Luhan polos. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya.

"huh, itu karena aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu Lu"

"terlalu dalam mencintaiku sih, makanya seperti itu" ucap Luhan acuh.

"yak!"

"kkkk~ tuh kan tuh kan.. biasanya yang menggoda itu Hunie, tapi sekarang?"

"Lulu! sekali lagi seperti itu aku akan langsung menikahimu!"

"nikahi saja! lebih cepat lebih baik kok! aku siap setiap saat hehehe" ucap Luhan berbinar.

"ish benar-benar"

"kkkkk~"

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa detik dan kembali menatap kearah langit. Perlahan memejamkan mata lalu tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka menikah nanti.

* * *

**ohohoho dan lagi, gak nyambung -_-  
****duh duh duh, makin ancur aja :3**

**buat 'guest' yg waktu itu.. iya gapapa kok^^ ak jg gak salah paham cuman antisipasi aja kkkk~  
dan buat readers yg lain makasih ya atas responnya^^**

**last, mind to review?**

**/bow/**


	7. Doll, like a child

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**I hate Silent Rider!**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

**BRAK!**

Sehun tengah mempersiapkan makanan didapur saat seseorang membuka—menendang—pintu masuk dengan kasar. Pisau yang dibawanya langsung ia letakkan, ia usapkan tangannya pada celemek biru yang menempel ditubuhnya lalu berjalan keluar.

"omo! Lulu kau kenapa?" tanyanya dan dengan cepat menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk dilantai sambil menunduk.

"Lulu?" tanyanya lagi karena Luhan diam saja. Sehun jongkok dihadapannya lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan.

"HUWAAAAA~ HUNIEEE~" tangis Luhan pecah, dia menangis keras dengan kaki menendang-nendang udara. Sehun saja sampai terjengkang kebelakang karena kaget.

"astaga Lulu, kau mengagetkanku" gerutu namja tampan ini sambil mengelus dada.

"HUWA~ hiks hiks" tangis Luhan lagi. Sehun merengut, ada apa dengan rusanya?

"kenapa hem?" tanyanya lembut. Setahunya Luhan tadi baik-baik saja sebelum pergi kemall untuk membeli kebutuhan dapur yang hampir habis. Baru juga Sehun membiarkan kekasihnya pergi sendiri tapi beberapa saat setelahnya ia lihat Luhan yang merengek seperti ini.

"aku hiks.. a-aku" Luhan susah bersuara karena tangisnya masih deras. Sehun menggaruk alisnya mencari cara agar Luhan bisa tenang, akhirnya dia bawa Luhan duduk disofa. Sehun tinggalkan anak ini sebentar.

Terdengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Sepertinya dari kamar HunHan. Setelahnya suara air yang dituang kedalam gelas terdengar jelas diapartemen yang sepi ini.

"ini.. dan minum dulu, biar tenang" namja tampan ini mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan, memberikan boneka gajah yang langsung dipeluk namja cantik ini. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk meminum air putih yang diambilkan Sehun untuknya.

Namja tampan ini tersenyum saat Luhan mengembalikan gelas dalam keadaan kosong. Apa kekasihnya ini menangis karena haus? Tapi mana mungkin.

"nah Lulu, sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa tadi menangis hem?" Sehun menghapus jejak airmata dipipi mulus Luhan. Sedangkan anak yang diperlakukan seperti itu duduk menyila disofa dengan tangan memeluk erat boneka gajah pemberian Sehun tadi.

"tadi, anak itu tak mau mengalah padaku" adu Luhan sambil melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Sehun refleks mengusap bibir plum Luhan dan menariknya agar tersenyum.

"jangan seperti itu, kau jelek tau"

"Hunie!"

"kkk~ iya.. Lulu tetap cantik kok. Oh ya, tidak mau mengalah? Memangnya siapa?"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka gajah. Sehun sempat menatap boneka itu sinis. Huh seharusnya kan yang dipeluk Luhan seerat itu dirinya, bukan benda mati menyebalkan itu! Uh Sehun.. jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan sebuah boneka-_-

"jangan menatap bubu seperti itu!" sentak Luhan menyembunyikan kepala sang gajah didadanya. Sehun menatap datar, kekasihnya itu memang suka sekali ya bersikap seperti ini. Bermaksud menggodanya eoh?

"hehehe, habis kau memeluknya sangat erat. Aish kenapa membahas bubu, ayo ceritakan lagi siapa yang berani membuat kekasih seorang Oh Sehun menangis"

Luhan mulai membuka mulutnya siap bercerita

**..**

**..**

**Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya, at mall**

Luhan menyusuri toko-toko dengan santai. Sebelah tanganya menggenggam erat tas berisi sayur-sayuran yang sudah dia beli. Karena tiba-tiba ingin jalan-jalan, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melihat toko boneka langganannya barang sebentar.

Mata rusa itu langsung tertuju pada salah satu boneka jerapah yang sangt imut dan sepertinya hanya tersisa itu ditoko ini. Ia bawa langkah mungilnya menuju boneka itu.

HAP

"yak!" marah Luhan karena saat akan mengambil boneka itu tiba-tiba saja ada anak kecil yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"ini bonekaku" ucap anak kecil itu.

"eh? apa? bahkan kau belum membelinya, kemarikan" Luhan berusaha mendapatkan boneka itu lagi.

"tidak mau! Ini bonekaku!" anak laki-laki manis itu tetap saja mempertahankan boneka jerapah dalam pelukannya. Terjadi aksi tarik-tarikan disana.

"aku yang melihatnya duluan" kekeuh Luhan.

"tapi aku yang mengambilnya duluan"

"tidak bisa! Pokoknya aku yang melihat jadi harus aku yang membelinya"

"ish! Hyung kan sudah besar! Cari boneka yang lain!"

"tidak akan!"

"huweeee~ eommaaa~" Luhan terdiam, anak itu menangis. Tak berapa lama ada seorang ibu-ibu dan juga beberapa pelayan toko mendatanginya.

"sayang, ada apa?" tanya ibu itu pada anaknya yang sudah dia gendong.

"hyung itu mau mengambil bonekaku"

"mwo?" wanita paruh baya itu langsung menatap Luhan, yang ditatap menunduk "kau ini sudah dewasa seperti itu masih juga berebut boneka dengan anakku?! Astaga! Dimana rasa malumu" ceramahnya. Pelayan toko berusaha menenangkan kegaduhan ini.

Luhan sudah sesenggukan, dia tak pernah dibentak orang lain kecuali eomma maupun appanya. Bahkan Sehun saja tak pernah membentaknya. Huweee Sehunie~ tangisnya dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba saja namja cantik ini menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan lari keluar toko. Ibu dari anak itu masih berteriak memanggilnya namun tak digubris sama sekali.

**..**

**..**

"astaga" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun menghela nafas sambil menatap datar kearah kekasihnya yang menenggelamkan kepalanya dibadan bubu—boneka gajah—salah satu koleksi Luhan.

"tapi Hunie.. aku kan yang melihatnya lebih dulu"

"Lulu sayang, benar kata anak kecil itu. Lulu harusnya mengalah" nasihat Sehun lembut berusaha memberi Luhan pengertian. Sedangkan Luhan langsung membuang bubu kearah namja tampan itu. Sehun langsung saja mendapat tatapan tajam si rusa.

"haish! Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan membelikan boneka untuk Lulu, boneka jerapah kan?" mata Luhan langsung berbinar, dia mengangguk cepat. Like a child. Ck!

"yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita ketoko itu lagi siapa tau belanjaanmu masih ada disana sekalian membeli boneka?" tawar Sehun.

"tapi boneka jerapah disana sudah habis, tinggal satu itu" Luhan cemberut.

"umm.. kita beli ditoko lain kalau begitu"

"jinjja?"

"uhum"

"yeay!" pekik Luhan senang menampilkan senyum manisnya. Sehun yang sudah tak tahan langsung melumat bibir plum kekasihnya, Luhan juga bersedia saja. Toh kan dia akan dibelikan boneka hehehe.

**..**

Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berbalut sarung tangan. Salju akhir-akhir ini membuat udara terasa begitu dingin. Ia lirik Luhan yang sibuk mengamati pohon-pohon natal yang terpajang rapi dimasing-masing toko.

**CHU~**

Refleks Luhan langsung menoleh dengan mata mengerjap imut. Sehun tersenyum manis membuat Luhan bersemu.

"Hunie~ inikan ditempat umum" bisiknya samil menunduk.

"lalu? Aku juga ingin cintaku untukmu diketahui oleh umum"

"ugh! Hunie.. jangan menggodaku disini"

"hahaha arraso.. hemm itu dia tokonya" Sehun menunjuk toko boneka yang sering mereka datangi. Luhan mendongak kemudian mendengus sebal membuat alis namja tampan disampingnya menyatu karena bingung.

"anak kecil itu masih disana rupanya. Huh menyebalkan!" dengusnya. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. Ternyata Luhanbisa sebegitu kesalnya pada anak kecil hanya karena boneka. Lalu bagaimana nanti kalau mereka memiliki anak? Apa Luhan juga akan bertengkar dengan anak mereka?

Mereka sudah sampai didepan toko dan berhenti karena anak kecil tadi menghadang Luhan untuk masuk. Sehun mengamatinya kemudian menoleh kearah Luhan yang membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Terpaksa Sehun jongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menepuk bahu anak didepannya.

"hai" sapanya ramah.

"h-hai.. hyung pacarnya?" tanya anak itu sambil melirik Luhan. Sesekali Luhan melihat interaksi kekasihnya namun segera menoleh lagi saat merasa diamati. Sehun mengangguk.

"ini belanjaan pacar hyung. Tadi dia meninggalkannya didalam"

"uh? gomawo.. lalu adik dengan siapa disini?"

"sendiri. Eomma sudah menunggu diparkiran. Aku daritadi menunggu siapa tau kalau pacar hyung datang lagi dan ternyata benar hehehe" anak itu tertawa polos, Sehun gemas melihatnya "oh iya, ini juga bonekanya untuk pacar hyung saja" lanjutnya. Mendengar hal itu membuat Luhan dengan cepat memperhatikan dua orang itu lagi.

"ini" anak itu menyerahkannya pada Luhan namun tak segera diambil oleh namja cantik yang menatap kekasihnya.

"kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? bukankah kau tadi ngotot ingin memilikinya" ucap Luhan ketus. Anak itu tersenyum.

"maafkan aku hyung, tadi aku memang benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Tapi saat melihat hyung pergi sambil menangis karena dibentak eomma, aku merasa bersalah. Kata appa, sebagai laki-laki sejati aku harus mengalah dan tak boleh membiarkan orang lain menangis. Jadi boneka ini untuk hyung saja" ucap anak itu panjang lebar. Luhan sedikit tersinggung, laki-laki sejati dan mengalah. Ugh! Jadi menurutnya kalau Luhan itu bukan laki-laki sejati? Menyebalkan!

"hei Lu? Kenapa diam saja?" ucap Sehun menyadarkan kekasihnya yang diam saja. Dengan ragu tangan mungil Luhan meraih boneka jerapah itu.

"umm.. yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya hyung. Annyeong" anak itu melangkah pergi. Sesekali membenarkan letak tas ransel yang melekat dipunggung kecilnya. Entah kenapa Luhan jadi merasa telah menyakiti perasaan anak itu.

"Hunie~" ucapnya sendu.

"hmm?"

"apa boleh aku mengembalikan boneka ini pada anak itu?"

"eh? buk—" belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, Luhan sudah melesat pergi. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat Luhan menyusul anak itu. Awalnya mereka agak kaku namun entah apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya sampai akhirnya mereka berpelukan kemudian anak kecil itu berlari pergi sambil memeluk boneka jerapah yang katanya sangat diinginkan Luhan.

Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat Luhan juga berlari kearahnya, bahkan langsung memeluk dirinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Sehun mengusap punggung mungil Luhan lembut.

"kenapa?"

"aku merasa aneh.. apa aku terlalu kekanakan?" tanya Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. Tangannya masih melingkar manis dileher sang kekasih.

"terkadang, tapi itulah sifat kekasihku ini. Dan aku menyukainya"

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum manis. Sehun paling bisa membuat perasaan Luhan tenang.

"nah.. apa kita jadi beli boneka?" tanya Sehun.

"umm.. bagaimana ya?"

"kok bagaimana? Tadikan Lulu ingin beli boneka"

"sebenarnya aku lapar hehehe. Jadi bisakah kita makan dulu Hunie? Setelah itu baru beli boneka"

"aigoo~ kekasihku lapar ternyata. Yasudah, kita makan dulu setelahnya jalan-jalan dan beli boneka untuk menambah koleksimu itu"

"ne~" Luhan mengangguk patuh.

Mereka memutuskan pergi dari depan toko meninggalkan seorang pelayan yang dari tadi terus mengabadikan moment-moment pelanggan mereka. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat interaksi manis antara HunHan dan anak kecil tadi. Terlalu menggemaskan menurutnya.

* * *

**RnR**


	8. Holiday

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Sepanjang pagi ini Luhan terus saja tersenyum disetiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum juga.

"kekasihku sedang senang hmm?" tanyanya saat berdiri disamping namja mungil yang sepertinya sibuk dengan sayur dan bahan masakan lain. Ia amati tangan Luhan yang antara lincah dan kaku dalam memotong sayur.

"hei, seharusnya memasak itu memakai celemek" lanjutnya karena Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia raih celemek yang ada diatas kulkas.

"eoh?" kaget Luhan saat Sehun memutar tubuhnya kekiri. Sehun seakan memeluknya saat menalikan tali bagian belakang. Tangan mungil yang masih memegang pisau itu terdiam, matanya mengerjab lucu.

"nah.. kalau seperti inikan bajumu tidak akan kotor" namja yang lebih tinggi mengusak surai kekasihnya dengan senyum manis membuat matanya seperti bulan sapit. Luhan terus menatap wajah tampan Sehun sampai sebuah ciuman menyadarkannya.

"apa kau merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertiku?" goda Sehun.

"ahh.." namja cantik ini terlihat salah tingkah, ia putar tubuhnya kekanan sehingga Sehun hanya bisa melihat dari samping "begitukah?" gumamnya antara yakin tak yakin dengan bibir dimanyunkan saat berbicara sambil melanjutkan mengiris timun.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" sekali lagi Sehun mengusak surai lembut milik Luhan.

"hehehe" dan namja cantik ini membalas dengan senyuman polosnya.

**..**

**..**

Setelah satu jam menyiapkan makanan akhirnya dua orang ini duduk ditepi ranjang, memandang lemari pakaian yang terbuka menampilkan seluruh kain yang ada didalamnya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"kita pakai yang mana Sehunie?" tanyanya sambil menoleh menatap Sehun yang saat ingin tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya didagu. Berpikir. Sebenarnya digenggaman tangan masing-masing sudah ada kaos couple berwarna putih dngan gambar dibagian dadanya.

"bagaimana kalau kemeja itu" tunjuknya pada kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian menggeleng.

"tidak cocok ya? baiklah.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau yang merah ini?" namja tampan ini membuat gestur layaknya pengamat fashion yang handal.

"jangan.. warnanya terlalu mencolok"

"kalau kemeja biru?"

"nanti saat Hunie berkeringat akan sangat terlihat, tidak-tidak"

"hijau?"

"ugh! Aku tidak menyukainya"

"kalau kuning?" kali ini Sehun berdiri didepan lemari menunjuk satu persatu pakaian yang ada disana. Luhan ikut berdiri.

"kita pakai ini saja kalau begitu" ucapnya santai sambil memperlihatkan kaos yang sudah sejak awal mereka pilih. Sehun menunduk lalu menepuk keningnya.

"hehehe" tawa Luhan menampilkan deretan giginya.

"kalau ujungnya memilih ini kenapa tidak sejak tadi saja bergati pakaian Lulu?" tanya Sehun gemas. Luhan perlahan mundur, sesekali menoleh kebelakang.

"k-kan butuh pertimbangan untuk memilih yang lebih baik Hunie" Luhan berusaha menjelaskan dengan senyum polosnya.

"kemari~" Sehun mendekat, Luhan semakin kebelakang dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Lulu~" panggil Sehun dengan nada manisnya. Namja cantik ini tetap menggeleng.

"yak! Stop!" teriaknya dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menyuruh Sehun berhenti "ambil kaos Hunie, itu tu masih diatas ranjang" ucapnya menunjuk kaos putih yang tergeletak menggunakan dagunya.

Sehun menoleh lalu segera mengambilnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan Luhan untuk lari.

"aku dulu yang menggunakan kamar mandi!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

"Lulu! Tunggu, hey!" Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya "Kenapa tidak sama-sama saja" ia kejar sang kekasih kearah kamar mandi.

"tidak mau~ bweekk~" ejek namja cantik ini menoleh kearah Sehun dengan lidah menjulur. Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

**..**

**..**

Tepat pukul 8 pagi dua sejoli ini keluar dari apartemen dengan tangan penuh keranjang makanan. Luhan melangkah ringan diikuti Sehun disampingnya.

"apa kau senang?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menoleh lalu mengangguk imut.

"hahhhh~ aku jadi gugup, bagaimana kalau masakanku ini tidak enak?"

"pasti enak, kalau Lulu tidak mau biar aku saja yang menghabiskannya"

"ehhh jangan! Jangan!"

"wae?"

"kalau perutmu nanti meledak bagaimana?" ucap Luhan horor, ia tusuk-tusuk perut Sehun menggunakan telunjuknya.

"y-yak! Yak!" Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya karena geli, Luhan yang sadar kalau itu membuat Sehun geli justru melakukannya lagi dengan sengaja.

"Lulu hentikan, ini geli"

"hahaha, tidak mau"

"Lulu~ awas ya nanti. Lindungi keningmu dari tanganku" Luhan terlihat berpikir, kemudian membayangkan kalau Sehun menyentil keningnya dengan keras. _'Omo! Omo! Itu kan sakit'_ ucapnya dalam hati kemudian menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"yak!" teriak Sehun tak terima saat kekasihnya berlari meninggalkannya. Luhan tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. Sehun diam sejenak, ia amati kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan keranjang makanan.

"kalau aku mengejarnya, makanan ini akan berantakan. Tapi kalau tidak, anak itu semakin jauh saja" gumamnya sendiri, matanya mengamati langkah mungil Luhan yang menjauh.

"ck! anak itu" ia menghela nafa sejenak "yak! Lulu tunggu aku!" teriaknya kemudian mulai berjalan lagi dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sepertinya acara berlibur dengan Luhan akan menyenangkan.

**..**

**..**

Sesampainya ditaman dekat sungai, Luhan menggelar alas untuk tempat mereka duduk. Mereka tata makanan yang sudah disiapkan dari rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar oke" ucap Sehun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

"Huni mau kemana?" teriak namja mungil ini terus menatap punggung Sehun yang perlahan menghilang. Luhan menggerutu dengan bibir mungil yang maju beberapa centi. Ia tata lagi makanan dengan gerutuan kesal namun segera tersenyum puas saat semuanya selesai. Dan saat sadar satu fakta bahwa Sehun belum juga kembali ia kembali kesal. Dia duduk dengan kaki lurus sedangkan tangan mungilnya memegang minuman favoritnya.

Kringg~ Kringg~

Fokus namja cantik ini teralihkan, menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar. Sehun kembali membawa sebuah sepeda, ia suruh Luhan mendekat.

"woahh~ apa kita akan bersepeda?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"menurutmu?"

"let's go!" Sehun terkekeh geli melihat betapa semangatnya rusa mungil ini.

"ehh?" bingung Sehun saat Luhan membonceng begitu saja. Luhan tak jauh beda.

"kenapa?"

"turun" suruh Sehun, dia juga ikut turun. Luhan terlihat tak terima, dia menggerutu pelan.

"aku akan mengajari Lulu naik sepeda, ingin bisa kan?"

"hah?! sungguh? apa tidak apa-apa?" Luhan terlihat ragu, ia amati sepeda itu. Sehun mengangguk lalu menarik tangan mungil Luhan agar anak itu naik. Luhan terus menoleh menatap Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya. Memangsih dari dulu Luhan paling tidak bisa kalau disuruh naik sepeda.

"bagaimana kalau nanti jatuh?"

"aku akan memegangimu Lu~ aku mengikuti dari belakang"

"tidak bohong?"

"iya"

Dengan ragu namja cantik ini menunggangi sepeda berwarna putih dedepannya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. Memejamkan mata sebentar untuk berdoa agar tak jatuh kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Nahh, Lulu harus mengayuh agak cepat diawal" Luhan mencoba membayangkan lalu mengangguk "itu baik untuk keseimbangan" lanjut Sehun.

"setelah itu kayuh saja pelan-pelan, tapi jangan terlalu pelan juga. Arra?"

"ya, aku tau"

"baiklah, sekarang praktek"

Sehun memegangi bagian belakang sepeda itu sedangkan Luhan mulai mengayuh. Awalnya memang oleng namun lama kelamaan mulai seimbang. Luhan terlihat senang dan tersenyum puas begitupun Sehun yang sudah melepaskan pegangannya. Sesekali Sehun akan berlari kecil mengikuti Luhan. Sepertinya namja cantik ini belajar dengan cepat.

"woahh~ awas! awas!" ucap Luhan saat didepannya ada orang yang melintas.

Sehun kembali berlari kearah berlawanan entah kemana. Luhan menoleh kebelakang namun tak menemukan kekasihnya itu.

"Huni? kau dimana?" teriaknya sambil menghentikan sepeda. Ia edarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari sosok Sehun.

"hey, kenapa berhenti? ayo bersepeda lagi. Kejar aku kalau bisa" ucap Sehun saat melintas begitu saja disamping Luhan membat anak disampingnya melirik sengit.

"ooo~ mau menantangku rupanya? baiklah, walaupun aku baru bisa. Tapi aku tak akan kalah dari Huni" gumam Luhan kemudian mulai mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

"cepat~ bisa tidak mengejarku?" goda Sehun lagi.

"ish!" Luhan membungkukkan badannya kemudian mengayuh lebih cepat lagi. Surai lembutnya berkibar terkena angin. Sampai akhirnya dia bisa melewati Sehun. Namja cantik ini bersorak senang sedangkan Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya. Mereka terus melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran.

Lelah dengan kegiatan itu, akhirnya dua sejoli ini mengayuh sepeda dengan santai. Menikmati semilir angin juga kilauan air sungai. Sehun terus mensejajarkan laju sepedanya dengan Luhan. Ia genggam sebelah tangan kekasihnya, saling tatap lalu tersenyum.

Mereka parkirkan sepeda itu dekat dengan tempat dimana semua makanan sudah tertata dengan rapi. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya ditikar sedangkan Luhan menuangkan minuman dan menyiapkan beberapa buah-buahan.

"ini, Huni pasti jauh" Luhan sodorkan minuman dingin. Sehun segera duduk dan menerimanya.

"aaaa~" lagi, namja cantik ini menyuapkan buah kiwi dan dilahap dengan senang hati oleh namja tampan yang terus mengamatinya.

"kenapa? kenapa mengamatiku seperti itu?" protes Luhan

"kau terlihat sangat senang"

"umm! tentu saja senang. Selama ada Huni disampingku pasti akan menyenangkan"

"benarkah?"

Luhan mengagguk mantap. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak surai lembut itu. Ia tarik tubuh mungil Luhan agar duduk lebih dekat dengannya. Menyenderkan kepala itu pada bahunya lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

"makanya, Lulu jangan pernah pergi dariku, bukankah semuanya akan menyenangkan kalau ada aku disampingmu? begitupun denganku Lu. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan saat ada kau disampingku"

"iya~ aku tak akan kemana-mana Huni sayang" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut.

"janji?"

"janji!"

"aku menyayangimu sungguh"

"nado hehehe"

* * *

**'-'**


	9. Sauna

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"Haahhh~ sepertinya hal ini akan membuat kita relax" ujar namja berkulit putih pucat sambil meregangkan ototnya yang seharian ini kaku. Ia lirik Luhan, sedangkan namja cantik itu sibuk mengamati sekitar.

Dua sejoli ini sudah menggunakan kaos dan celana selutut berwarna pink, dileher mereka juga sudah tergantung handuk kecil putih. Yeah~ hari ini mereka putuskan untuk pergi ke sauna setelah pulang sekolah.

"ayo kita duduk disana saja" Sehun merangkul Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi ketempat yang kosong. Mereka duduk dilantai dengan santai. Namja cantik ini melipat handuknya dan memakainya sebagai bantal saat berbaring. Sehun sendiri masih dalam posisi duduk dengan tangan yang ditarik kebelakang sebagai tumpuan.

Hening.

Mereka tak banyak bicara. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan lagu yang kebetulan diputar dalam sauna itu. Luhan memainkan jari-jarinya yang bertaut diatas perut, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Pengunjung yang baru saja masuk membuat suasana sedkit gaduh, dan itu mengundang perhatian Luhan untuk menoleh. Matanya membulat lucu. Segera dia bangkit lalu mengambil handuk untuk menutupi wajahnya. Karena Sehun tak menyadari siapa yang datang akhirnya Luhan menutupi wajah kekasihnya juga.

"eh? eh? ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun bingung, dia berusaha mengalihkan kain yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"ssttt" bisik Luhan. Namja cantik ini memberi intruksi pada Sehun dengan pergerakan matanya. Namun bukannya mengerti justru Sehun tergoda dengan mata bening milik Luhan.

**CHU~**

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun mengecup kedua matanya secara bergantian.

"hehehe" namja berkulit putih pucat itu justru nyengir lebar.

**PLETAK!**

"aww!" teriak Sehun tak terima karena kepalanya dipukul begitu saja.

"ssstt!" kali ini tangan mungil Luhan membungkam bibir Sehun. Beberapa orang menoleh kearah pasangan ini, mereka menatap aneh.

"apa-apaan orang dewasa itu? kenapa melakukan hal aneh ditempat umum" gerutu seorang remaja melirik sinis pada pasangan aneh yang menutupi wajah mereka menggunakan handuk kecil.

Luhan langsung berdiri dan menyeret Sehun juga, dia sedikit membungkuk masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namja cantik ini menggeram saat tau kalau Sehun yang ada disampingnya berjalan dengan tegap dan santai.

"menunduklah!" suruhnya menarik-narik kaos kekasihnya dibagian bahu. Mau tak mau Sehun menurut walaupun bingung. Mereka berjalan seperti kepiting.

**..**

"Jongin! Lihatlah dua orang itu, aneh sekali" ucap namja dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari anak bernama Jongin.

"hyung! Harus berapa kali aku katakan jangan memanggilku Jongin! Panggil aku Kai"

"hehehe, arraso.. mianhe Kai"

"hemm. Dan apa tadi? Dua orang aneh? Nugu?" anak berkulit tan ini mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat kemudian mengangguk paham saat melihat dua orang yang berjalan seperti kepiting itu.

"ahh~ apa hyung juga mau seperti itu? aku bisa melakukannya. Mungkin mereka berciuman dibalik handuk itu" ucapnya sambil menggerling nakal.

"yak! Kau ini masih kecil tapi pervert sekali!" marah namja itu dengan wajah memerah.

"kkkk~ aku hanya bercanda" gelak tawa Kai pecah "lagipula cara berciuman orang dewasa itu seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat namja didepannya semakin memerah.

**..**

Sehun memandang kekasihnya bingung, sejak tadi Luhan hanya mondar mandir didalam sebuah ruangan. Dan disana hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Lu, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku pusing"

"aku juga pusing" gumam Luhan masih melangkah kesana-kemari. Namja cantik ini tampak memikirkan sesuatu, ia gigit kuku-kukunya. Sehun menghela nafas lalu menepuk pahanya dan berdiri, ia tahan kening Luhan menggunakan telunjuknya membuat kegiatan namja cantik ini terhenti.

"wae?" tanya Luhan polos.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kita ada disini? Dan kenapa kelakuanmu tadi aneh eoh?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya masih bertengger manis dikening kekasihnya. Luhan mengerjap imut.

"yak!" Sehun melepaskan tangannya karena tak mendapat respon dari namja didepannya.

"ahh! Itu! ada Jongin"

"Jongin? Maksudmu Kai?"

"uhum, tadi aku melihatnya ditempat ini juga"

"lalu?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"lalu aku bingung bagaimana caranya menghindar dari anak itu"

"kenapa harus menghindar eoh? Wae? Wae? Wae?" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan mimik lucu namun terkesan menggelikan membuat Luhan terbahak. Menyadari kalau sikapnya mungkin aneh akhirnya Sehun memasang tampang datar.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan olehnya kita disini, pasti dia akan mengganggu dan membuat rencana kita berantakan" jelas Luhan setelah tawanya mereda.

"tapi kita harus keluar dari ruangan ini, disini panas" Sehun memperlihatkan bulir keringat yang meluncur dari pelipis sampai lehernya. Luhan segera mengambil handuknya lalu menyeka keringat itu, Sehun terdiam menerima perlakuan manis ini.

"Hunie kapanasan ya?" tanya namja cantik ini sambil menurunkan tangannya lalu tersenyum. Mata rusanya membentuk bulan sabit. Sehun segera saja mencubit hidung mungil kekasihnya lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

**..**

"kajja kajja" bisik Luhan berulang kali.

Dua anak ini jalan dengan menunduk dan menutupi wajah bagian samping menggunakan handuk lagi. Mereka berencana untuk keluar dari sauna dan memilih tempat lain saja. Sehun menurut dan mengikuti semua intruksi kekasihnya. Sesekali dia memperhatikan Luhan dan tersenyum sendiri, kekasihnya ini sangat manis kalau mengendap-endap seperti ini.

"dua orang aneh itu lagi" dengus namja tan sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku yang membuatnya curiga dan ingin tau.

Mereka hampir saja sampai ditempat untuk berganti pakaian dengan selamat sebelum...

"Sehun!"

"sial" rutuk Luhan karena ada yang mengenali mereka, lebih tepatnya mengenali Sehun. Mereka perlahan menegapkan badan dan tersenyum kikuk.

"oh!" Jongin yang sedari tadi belum mengalihkan perhatiannya terkejut namun tak berapa lama sebuah smirk terpatri dibibir tebal nan sexy nya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sibuk tersenyum kikuk pada seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"hai Kyungsoo" sapa Sehun terlihat biasa, Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"kalian ada disini juga?"

"eum ya begitulah.. kau sendiri kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun basa-basi, Luhan melirik sekilas dan berdecak saat siluet Kai menghampiri mereka.

"k-kami pergi dulu ne? Nikmati harimu" belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, pernyataan dari Luhan membuat kata-katanya tertelan lagi. Namja cantik ini menarik-narik lengan kekasihnya agar segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"kenapa buru-buru? Bukankah kalian baru saja datang?" namja dengan mata bulat ini menatap bingung dua orang didepannya.

"benar, bukankah kalian baru saja datang 'pasangan aneh' Kenapa buru-buru sekali" Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatap sosok Kai yang saat ini sudah berdiri disamping Luhan sambil memasang wajah yang jelas-jelas dibuat sok polos. Dan Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala sepupunya itu.

"Kai? Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

"tentu! Ini sepupu tercintaku.. Luhan dan dia kekasihnya yang takut dengan kucing.. Sehun"

**PLAK!**

Namja tan ini hampir saja tersungkur karena pukulan Luhan yang keras pada kepala bagian belakangnya. Kyungsoo menatap horor kemudian menghampiri anak ini dan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Kai masih meringis kemudian merengek pada Kyungsoo sehingga membuat anak itu mengusap kepala Kai lembut.

"cih! Berhenti melakukan rengekan yang mengerikan seperti itu Jongin. Dan sopanlah saat memanggilku maupun kekasihku!" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan dan ditambah dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. Sehun segera merangkulnya, mengusap-ngusap lengan namja cantik ini agar tenang.

"masalah untukmu kalau aku memanggil kalian seperti itu" acuh Kai. Luhan sudah bersiap memukul lagi namun dicegah oleh Sehun.

**..**

Terlihat kalau Kyungsoo tengah menceramahi Kai dengan panjang lebar. Namja tan itu hanya bisa menunduk, cemberut dan mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya dua orang ini menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berhadapan dilantai.

"jja, minta maaf lah" suruh Kyungsoo. Kai terlihat tak ikhlas namun segera membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf. Luhan tak menanggapinya berbeda dengan Sehun yang berdiri lalu mengusap kepala Kai sambil tersenyum.

"nah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit Kyungsoo, Luhan refleks menoleh dan berdiri.

"kenapa cepat sekali" ucap dua orang bersamaan. Luhan dan Kai, mereka saling tatap kemudian melengos lagi membuat Sehun terkikik. Mendengar kikikan itu KaiLu langsung menatap tajam membuat namja putih pucat ini terdiam.

"sudah-sudah, kalian ini lucu sekali. Aku ada urusan dengan eomma, jadi tak bisa lama-lama. Kau dengan Luhan dan Sehun saja Kai"

"tapi hyung~"

"aku harus pergi sekarang, paiii~" Kyungsoo langsung berlari meninggalkan tiga orang ini.

"paii~ hati-hati dijalan" pekik Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia tersenyum membuat matanya seperti bulan sabit, namun semua itu menjadi kaku saat dua orang dihadapannya kini menatapnya polos atau err entahlah. Tangan yang tadi melambai perlahan beralih menjadi mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"ah! kalian mau telur dan minuman? A-aku akan mengambilnya untuk kalian. Kalian duduk saja dulu hehehe" kemudian dengan langkah jenjangnya anak ini pergi. Sesekali menoleh kebelakang melihat dua saudara yang duduk bak anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar, tak mau menatap satu sama lain.

"apa ada yang salah dengan dua anak itu" monolognya dengan mimik wajah berpikir.

.

Hening

.

Luhan dan Kai sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara sampai Sehun datang dengan tangan penuh makanan. Luhan langsung berdiri dan membantunya. Tiga orang ini duduk membentuk segitiga dengan KaiLu sebagai titik yang berhadapan sedangkan Sehun dititik lain.

Mereka diam, Sehun menoleh kekanan lalu kekiri, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

**CLAP**

Dua orang itu langsung menoleh menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk tangannya satu kali. Sehun tersenyum saat sudah mendapat perhatian.

"kalian tak mau makan atau meminumnya eoh?"

Kai memilih mengambil minuman begitupun Luhan.

"oh ya Kai, kau kenal Kyungsoo darimana? Sejak kapan? Apa kalian dekat?" tanya Sehun lalu menyeruput minuman miliknya.

"saat dimall beberapa bulan lalu. Dia pacarku"

Sehun dan Luhan langsung terbatuk mendengarnya.

"mwo? kalian berpacaran?" kali ini suara Luhan. Kai menatapnya malas kemudian mengangguk.

"astaga~ aku harus membujuk Kyungsoo untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan anak tengik ini" monolog Luhan sambil geleng-geleng dan memijit pelipisnya tanpa tau kalau namja tan didepannya menatap horor kemudian berdehem.

"baiklah hyung, sepertinya kau juga harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan sepupuku yang tak punya perasaan seperti ini" Kai mengatakannya dengan lugas pada Sehun.

"yak!" Luhan melotot.

"apa" ucap Kai malas

"beraninya kau menyuruh kekasihku seperti itu"

"memangnya kenapa? kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo hyung kan"

"tapi Huni tak akan memutuskanku"

"benarkah?"

"tentu!" ucap Luhan mantap.

"coba tanyakan"

"ish! kau ini!"

"bweeek~" Kai memeletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek. Luhan komat-kamit seolah-olah merapalkan mantra untuk Kai dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Sehun.

"kalian ternyata lucu juga, tapi kenapa sering bertengkar hem?" tanya Sehun.

"tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu"

"kalau dia tak memiliki sikap tengik pasti aku juga akan baik padanya"

"enak saja, kau itu yang tengik hyung"

"kau!"

"kau!"

"hyung tengik"

"Jongin!"

"panggil aku Kai!"

"tidak mau"

"berani kau! Lulu~" Kai menggunakan nada mengejek saat mengucapkan kata 'Lulu'

"yang boleh memanggilku Lulu hanya Huni!"

"oh ya? Lulu sayangg~"

"Kai!"

Kai membentuk wajahnya menjadi aneh untuk mengejek Luhan.  
Tak sadarkah kalau Sehun tengah pusing mendengar keributan itu? Aish! kenapa selalu saja seperti ini-_-

**CTAK!**

**CTAK!**

"ahh!"

"asshh!"

"apa-apaan ini!" –Kai

"sakit tau!" –Luhan

Kai dan Luhan langsung mengusap bagian yang sakit karena merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyapa kepala mereka, ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Sedangkan anak itu tersenyum bangga karena berhasil membuat pertengkaran itu terhenti. Dia nyengir lebar dengan dua telur ditangannya, satu sebelah kanan dan satu sebelah kiri.

"katanya akan menyenangkan kalau memecahkan telur menggunakan kepala, jadi aku mencobanya. Ternyata benar hehehe" ujar anak ini polos. Namja tan yang mendengarnya memasang wajah tak percaya begitupun dengan Luhan. Dua orang ini saling tatap lalu menatap Sehun lagi.

"kalian mau?" Sehun sodorkan telur-telur itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Baik Kai maupun Luhan menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Huni berani memukul kepalaku menggunakan telur eoh?" ucap Luhan gemas. Sehun hanya bisa nyengir dan membentuk V sign.

"habis kalian bertengkar terus" Sehun mundur saat kekasihnya mendekat.

"kenapa tidak mencoba dikepala Huni sendiri hm? Biarkan aku melakukannya" Luhan menyuruh kepala Sehun mendekat dengan menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. Sehun menggeleng imut, dia mendekat kearah Kai.. bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh anak itu.

"eh-eh jangan sembunyi, kemari" Luhan berusaha meraih tubuh kekasihnya membuat Kai berada ditengah-tengah. Namja tan ini langsung mengambil telur dari mangkuk yang kebetulan ada disampingnya.

**CTAK!**

"yak!" marah Luhan mengusap kepalanya lagi. Sedangkan Kai menatap telur ditangannya lalu saling bertatapan dengan Sehun dengan mata yang sama-sama membulat. Tak lama mereka tertawa bersama dengan Luhan yang marah-marah.

"kemari kalian!" kesal Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"cepat-cepat, kita lari" ajak Sehun menarik Kai berdiri. Dua orang ini berlari mengelilingi sauna dengan Luhan yang mengejar lengkap dengan sumpah serapah. Sehun terus saja tertawa, Kai mengejek Luhan karena tak bisa menangkap mereka. Pengunjung lain hanya bisa menatap maklum.

**..**

**..**

Nafas mereka terengah, tiga orang ini berbaring dalam suaru ruangan. Hanya ada mereka bertiga. Sehun menoleh menatap wajah kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan peluh dengan nafas memburu. Dia tersenyum lalu mengusapnya membuat Luhan menoleh dan mata mereka saling bertaut.

"maaf untuk yang tadi" ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi itu sakit"

"benarkah? Mana yang sakit hem.. kemarilah" Sehun menyuruh kekasihnya mendekat lalu menawarkan lengannya sebagai bantalan Luhan. Ia kecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Namja cantik ini memejamkan matanya lalu memiringkan badannya dan memainkan tangannya didada bidang Sehun.

Sehun terus saja menatap wajah mungil nan cantik milik Luhan sampai sang empunya mendongak sehingga jarak mereka sangat tipis sekarang. Jantung keduanya berdebar dengan kencang. Luhan tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Dia langsung duduk dan menatap wajah Sehun yang masih berbaring. Perlahan dia menunduk..

**CHU~**

Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati bibir satu sama lain. Awalnya lembut namun lama-kelamaan mulai ada lumatan. Kedua tangan Luhan bertumpung dikanan kiri kepala Sehun sedangkan namja tampan ini menekan tengkuk Luhan memperdalam ciuman itu. Kepala mereka bergerak kekanan dan kekiri dengan wajah memerah. Sehun mengeksplore rongga mulut Luhan menggunakan lidahnya. Tak berapa lama bibir Sehun turun menuju dagu kekasihnya lalu pindah ke leher membuat Luhan melenguh tertahan dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan mata terpejam.

"aku harus mempraktekannya dengan Kyungsoo hyung"

**DEG!**

Mata Luhan dan Sehun membulat sempurna mendengar suara itu. Kegiatan terhenti. Mereka lupa kalau masih ada Kai disana. Dua orang ini menoleh dan sudah ada Kai yang berbaring menghadap mereka dengan salah satu lengan sebagai bantalan.

"jadi aku harus memakan bibir Kyungsoo hyung yang atas lalu bawah, ah tadi Sehun hyung juga memasukkan lidahnya. Tapi kenapa mencium leher juga? Aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo hyung setelah ini" monolog Kai lagi, dia segera duduk dan melipat kedua kakinya masih menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang posisinya tetap sama namun menatapnya tak percaya.

Kai yang sadar langsung nyengir lebar. Luhan sudah ingin duduk tegap namun didorong Kai sehingga jatuh menindih Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu, lanjutkan saja yang tadi. Sehun hyung terimakasih ya. Paii~" Kai membuka pintu ruangan itu sambil bergumam seperti _'atas lalu bawah' 'masukkan lidah' 'apa Kyungsoo hyung tau cara ini ya' 'ah! atau aku cari saja diinternet' 'jangan lupakan bagian leher' 'hahaha kau memang jenius Kai'_

Luhan lupa kenyataan kalau Kai belum mengerti ciuman panas seperti itu walaupun dalam kenyataan kalau sepupunya itu sangat menjengkelkan dan sering membuatnya kesal bahkan suka sekali menggodanya. Terkesan nakal namun sebenarnya belum mengerti hal-hal seperti itu.

Dia segera duduk dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sehun ikut duduk lalu menatap bodoh.

"apa anak itu belum mengerti?" monolognya "sudahlah, sudah saatnya juga kan kalau dia tau" lanjutnya santai.

"huwaaa! Harus kutaruh dimana mukaku~ aku malu, Jongin melihatku tadi. Dan.. dan dia mendengar..." Luhan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya.

"dia pasti akan mengejekku. Ish! Huni kenapa kau tadi tidak bilang kalau Kai masih ada disini!" marah Luhan membuat Sehun bingung.

"e-eh.. kan yang menyerangku duluan itu Lulu. Jadi aku hanya melanjutkan saja" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tatapan mata antara polos dan bodoh.

"huwaaaa~"

* * *

**MINAHE! MAAF KALAU GAJE ABIS TT**  
**MANA SI KAMJONG AKU BIKIN SOK POLOS DISINI :o**  
**LALU MASIH SAMA ADA YANG MINTA NAIKIN RATED NYA.. JUJUR AKU BELUM BISA BIKIN YANG M WEH..**  
**BELUM LOH YA, BUKAN BERARTI NGGAK BISA HAHAHA /SMIRK/**

**MAAF YA KALAU POST NYA LAMA DAN MENGECEWAKAN**

**LAST, REVIEW AGAIN?**

**/BOW/**


	10. PHP

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"pagi Huni" sapa Luhan saat mereka sarapan. Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Luhan singkat sebelum duduk disebelah kekasih tercinta.

"wah.. menunya berbeda dari biasanya. Kelihatannya enak" puji Sehun. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"karena hari ini spesial"

"spesial? kenapa? apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu dihari ini?" tanya namja tampan ini sambil memasukkan beberapa sayuran kemulutnya.

"kurasa aku akan mendapatkannya"

"benarkah? semoga beruntung" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi dengan khitmad.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja hari ini.

_'apa Huni tak akan mengucapkan selamat hari kasih sayang? atau memberiku coklat?'_

_'ah mungkin saat disekolah'_ pikirnya

**..**

**..**

**School**

"hey, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Luhan?"

"hadiah?" Sehun mengernyit bingung saat Chanyeol yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba mengatakan masalah hadiah. Setahunya hari ini kekasihnya tidak ulang tahun ataupun merayakan hal yang penting. Lalu hadiah apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol?

"astaga Sehun, hari ini itu valentine's day! apa kau tak memberikan kado kecil untuk kekasihmu?!" namja dengan telinga lebar ini menggebrak meja Sehun membuat perhatian beberapa siswa kearah mereka.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa berlebihan sekali" Sehun mendesis.

"ck ck ck.. aku yakin pasti Luhan akan kesal denganmu"

"kenapa harus kesal?"

"ya karena kau tak memberikan kado dihari spesial ini bodoh!"

**..**

**PLETAK!**

**..**

"ugh!" ringis Sehun karena Chanyeol memukul kepalanya lumayan keras.

"di hari biasa aku sudah memberinya banyak hadiah jadi tak perlu menunggu hari spesial ini" lanjutnya tak terima

"kau.."

Perdebatan antara seme ini terhenti saat Luhan dan Baekhyun datang menghampiri keduanya.

"ada apa ini?" ujar Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan tak banyak bicara memilih duduk disebelah kekasihnya yang merengek kalau kepalanya sakit jadi mau tak mau Luhan mengelus kepala itu. Ck! dasar manja kau Oh Sehun.

"ahh tidak hehehe" kekeh Chanyeol, Sehun mencibirnya.

"oh ya Baekhi, ini untukmu" Chanyeol menyodorkan coklat berbentuk hati yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah. Baekhyun langsung saja tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kekasihnya melupakan kalau Sehun dan Luhan masih mengamati mereka.

"ehem" dehem Luhan lumayan keras membuat acara berpelukan itu terhenti. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum kikuk.

"Sehun? kau tak memberikan coklat untuk Luhan?" tanyanya. Luhan juga langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dengan mata penuh harap.

"coklat? untuk apa?"

"valentine's day!"

"hmmm.. Lulu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"ya?"

"apa kau ingin coklat juga? kalau kau mau kita bisa membelinya sepulang sekolah.. bagaimana?"

"eh? kau tidak membeli coklat?" tanya Luhan

"tidak, aku tidak tau kalau kau menginginkannya. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah saja kita membelinya?" Sehun menawari.

"o-oh..t-tidak usah" Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tas dan mengobrak-abrik isinya lalu mengeluarkan buku. Beruntunglah beberapa detik setelahnya bel masuk berbunyi.

Kalau boleh jujur dia kecewa, sangat.

"ck! dasar anak itu" gumam BaekYeol bersamaan.

**..**

Setelah pelajaran usai, Luhan masih duduk dibangkunya. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang sibuk mendengarkan musik dari earphone nya.

"Huni" Luhan menarik ujung baju kekasihnya.

"ya?"

"ayo kekantin" ajaknya

"oh.. baiklah.. kajja" Sehun berdiri begitupun Luhan.

Sepanjang koridor namja cantik ini memasang wajah murung. Bagaimana tidak? banyak sepasang kekasih yang saling memberikan coklat dan bermesraan. Sedangkan Sehun? dia asik dengan dunianya. Ugh! menyebalkan!

**..**

**..**

**SKIP**

Disaat semua murid sibuk berlarian keluar saat jam sekolah telah usai, dua namja ini justru duduk santai dikelas. Salah satu dari mereka melihat kearah luar melalui jendela sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk menyalin tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis kearah samping, sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah kekasih tampannya.

_'mungkin ini saatnya' _kalau saja orang lain ada disana, pasti mereka sudah menganggap namja cantik ini gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Huni.." panggilnya manja namun tak mendapat respon.

"Huni.. Tadi Kai menanyakan padaku kapan Kyungsoo pulang, sepertinya dia ingin merayakan valentine. Eum.. apa kita juga akan merayakannya?"

Tak mendapat respon

Sehun sibuk melihat kearah luar

Luhan diabaikan

_'ck! menyebalkan!' _batinnya kesal.

_'apa sih yang dia lihat? apa kejutan untukku? hihihihi'  
_Luhan terkikik sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Yeah.. dia boleh berharapkan kalau tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya yang seharian ini terlihat cuek ternyata menyiapkan kejutan untuknya?

..

Menghela nafas sejenak

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya pelan ikut melihat kearah luar. Refleks namja yang lebih tampan menolehkan kepalanya.

"e-eoh? eum.. t-tidak" ia lihat buku yang tadinya diisi dengan coretan rumus kini sudah tertutup. Luhan sudah selesai? pikirnya.

"Huni, kau kenapa? kenapa gugup seperti itu? apa yang kau lihat?"

Sehun justru menutupi pandangan Luhan menggunakan tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

"ish! biarkan aku melihatnya"

"tidak usah melihatnya.. k-kau sudah selesai?" lanjutnya membuat Luhan fokus lagi pada bukunya. Namja cantik ini mengangguk layaknya anak kecil dengan wajah kesal, Sehun tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi kekasihnya sampai sang empunya memekik tertahan.

"sakit tau" protes Luhan dan dihadiahi kekehan Sehun.

"kau tadi melihat apa sih? atau jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu untukku ya?" delik namja cantik ini. Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"menyembunyikan sesuatu? apa?"

"kejutan mungkin? atau hadiah?"

"kejutan? hadiah? untuk apa? bukannya ulang tahunmu masih lama?" Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"sudahlah! lupakan"

"baiklah.. kalau begitu kita pulang?" tawar Sehun memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"ya, memangnya kau mau menginap disini" ketus anak ini.

"eh? marah?"

"tidak" berkata tidak tapi memasukkan bukunya asal kedalam tas lalu beranjak tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang memandangnya bingung. Namun setelahnya sebuah senyum geli terpatri indah dibibir tipisnya.

_'ish ish.. tentu aku tak akan mengijinkannya melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berciuman didepan sekolah.. bisa tercemar mata indah kekasihku' _\- Sehun

"Lulu tunggu" ucapnya lalu sedikit tergesa mengejar Luhan yang sudah keluar kelas. Sedangkan Luhan menoleh sebentar lalu mendengus dan berjalan lagi. Sehun justru terkekeh karenanya, rusa-nya sangat lucu kalau ngambek.

"kau kenapa?" akhirnya Sehun menarik tangan mungil itu dan sukses menghentikan langkah Luhan. Dengan lembut ia tatap manik mata favoritnya.

"kenapa apa" Sehun tau, sangat tau kalau rusa-nya sedang kesal.

"kau terlihat kesal, kenapa? apa aku melakukan kesalahan? atau.. karena aku mencubit pipimu tadi?"

"hish!" Luhan tetap melangkah pergi. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala

_'Huni menyebalkan! apa tadi? kesal karena dicubit? bahkan aku saja pernah kau gigit tapi tak marah, justru mendesah. Astaga Luhan! kau memikirkan apa!' _\- Luhan.

Namja dengan rahang tegasnya ini memandang bingung pada Luhan yang memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Lulu" panggil Sehun lalu berjalan cepat dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan tubuh Luhan membuat hidung mungil itu bertatapan dengan dada bidang Sehun.

"ouch!" baru saja Luhan akan mengomel namun Sehun sudah terlebih dulu menariknya dan mendorong bahu mungil Luhan agar anak itu duduk dibangku panjang yang ada dikoridor.

Mata rusa ini menatap bingung pada Sehun yang langsung berlutut dihadapannya.

_'apa yang akan Sehun lakukan?'_

_'apa dia akan memberiku cincin?'_

_'astaga dia sudah menyiapkannya ternyata kkkk~'_

Namja cantik ini tersenyum dalam hati. Sehun menatapnya lembut dan entah kenapa Luhan justru gugup dibuatnya.

"S-Sehun?" panggilnya lirih.

"heum?"

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mempersiapkan diri kalau saja Sehun memberinya kejutan.

"menalikan sepatumu, lihat kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh"

**DEG**

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun yang saat ini sibuk menalikan tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

"o-oh.."

_'Sehuniii! kau menyebalkan! hiks'_

"Nah.. selesai. Kajja! kita pulang" namja tampan ini berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya menunggu balasan dari Luhan. Namun lagi-lagi kekasih mungilnya itu menatap sinis padanya dan berjalan cepat kearah tangga, berlari saat menuruninya.

"Lulu kau kenapa? aku salah apa?"

**..**

**..**

Namja cantik ini semakin kesal karena saat sampai luar gedung sekolah tak ada apapun disana. Berarti benar Sehun tadi tak melihat apa-apa? Rasanya Luhan ingin mencakar Sehun sekarang. Segera ia melangkah pergi dengan kesal.

Sehun heran, sungguh. Kenapa Luhan jadi suka marah-marah? bahkan sekarang saja mengacuhkannya. Selama perjalanan pulang ia terus mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Namja tampan ini tak banya bicara, lebih tepatnya tak ingin banyak bicara takut membuat sang kekasih semakin kesal padanya. Dia jadi ingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

_'aku yakin pasti Luhan akan kesal denganmu'_

_'oh astaga. apa ini karena masalah coklat? apa Lulu ingin merayakan hari valentine?' _akhirnya Sehun menyadarinya. Ia kejar Luhan yang beberapa langkah didepannya. Mereka berhenti saat akan menyebrang.

"Lulu, apa kau ingin coklat?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Luhan diam acuh tak acuh padanya. Sehun menghela nafas. Luhan benar-benar marah.

"Lulu apa kau ingin merayakan hari valentine ini? bagaimana kalau kita pergi setelah ini?" tawarnya lagi namun tetap sama. Bahkan saat ini Luhan mulai melangkah dengan pejalan kaki yang lain saat lampu berwarna hijau.

_'kau salah besar Sehun' _rutuk namja tampan ini. Ia acak rambutnya kesal.

_'bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!'_

**_.._**

"maaf maaf permisi" gumam Sehun membelah lautan manusia didepannya untuk mencari sosok Luhan.

"ah! itu dia!" melewati beberapa orang lagi dan berhasil.

Luhan berhenti dan menoleh saat tangannya digenggam seseorang. Mereka ada ditengah-tengah jalan. Wajah cantiknya berubah datar saat tau kalau orang itu adalah Sehun.

"maaf" pinta Sehun. Luhan memutar bolamata malas. Mencoba melepaskan tangannya karena lampu bagi pejalan kaki akan berubah menjadi merah dalam beberapa detik.

"sungguh.. Lulu, maafkan aku" lirih Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Luhan tak peduli.

"Lepaskan Sehun, lampunya sebentar lagi merah. Kita harus segera menyebrang" kesal namja cantik ini.

"tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku"

"maaf untuk apa?! kau tak salah. Sekarang lepaskan!"

"kau masih marah Lu. Maaf karena aku tak memberimu coklat dan mengabaikan hari spesial ini"

"astaga! lampunya benar-benar merah Sehun!"

Bukannya menyingkir, Sehun justru menarik pinggang Luhan agar mendekat dengannya. Mata rusa itu membulat, mereka saling berpandangan. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan refleks Luhan menutup kedua matanya.

_'apa anak ini akan menciumku ditengah jalan seperti ini?'_ \- Luhan

Tapi kenapa ia tak merasakan apapun?

"kau baik-baik saja Lu? kenapa memejamkan mata? tadi hampir saja ada mobil yang akan menabrakmu, untung saja aku langsung menarikmu mendekat" ucap Sehun dengan lancar dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Suara klakson terdengar bersahutan.

Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar..

"argh! kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun! kau memang pemberi harapan palsu!" maki Luhan menjauhkan dirinya. Menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan bersiap pergi.

Tanpa ia sadari Sehun tersenyum geli.

**..**

**CHU~**

**..**

Lagi. Mata rusa itu membulat. Apa ini? benda kenyal ini? Luhan belum bisa meresponnya.

Perlahan bibir tipis itu melumat bibir mungil kekasihnya berusaha menyadarkan sang kekasih dari keterpakuannya. Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum saat manik rusa kekasihnya menatap manik matanya.

"S-Sehun?"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu" Sehun menyatukan kening keduanya lalu mengusap pipi Luhan.

"H-Huni" wajah Luhan benar-benar merah sekarang.

"maaf karena aku tak memikirkan hari ini. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud. Hanya saja bukankah setiap hari kita selalu memberikan kasih sayang satu sama lain? jadi aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kecewa dan marah" jelas Sehun lembut.

"apa kau masih menginginkan coklat dan merayakannya?" lanjutnya tulus.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"benarkah?"

Namja cantik ini mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

**..**

**CHU~**

**..**

Sehun menyatukan lagi kedua belahan bibir itu. Lumatan tak terhenti walaupun klakson mobil terkadang memekakan telinga. Sehun justru menekan tengkuk Luhan semakin dalam dan mengeksplore goa hangat kekasihnya.

Mungkin ini hadiah valentine dari Sehun? Memang bukan coklat yang manis, tapi.. ciuman ditengah jalan saat mobil berlalu lalang.

Haha kau sungguh berani Oh Sehun.

* * *

**UP UP UP**

**MAAF KARENA LAMAAAA BANGET GAK UPDET TT**

**MAAF JUGA GEGARA YANG CHAPTER INI HANCUR HIKS :'( MAAF YA..**

**PASTI HANCUR KAN? MAAF KARENA INI EPEP PERTAMA SETELAH BANGUN DARI HIATUS.. MAAPIN YA KALAU ANEH, KAKU DAN GAK BANGET..**

**RnR**

**/BOW/**


	11. Always by my side

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

**Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!**

Mungkin hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa diserukan oleh Sehun saat ini. Dia tergesa masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan dompet. Ia sambar ponselnya dan memasukkannya asal kedalam saku. Setelahnya kaki jenjang itu berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Memakai sepatu ala kadarnya karena saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya Luhan, kekasih cantik yang sangat dicintainya.

Menutup pintu rumahnya keras menimbulkan debuman namun ia hiraukan, memilih berlari kearah garasi memasuki mobil yang lama terparkir disana. Segera menghidupkan mesin dan melaju dengan gesit.

_'Lu, semoga kau baik-baik saja'_ gumamnya dengan gelisah dan bola mata memancarkan kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak? beberapa menit yang lalu ada panggilan dari rumah sakit kalau kekasih cantiknya itu mengalami kecelakaan.

Sehun mengeklaim kalau semua ini karena dirinya, karena dirinya yang sudah dengan gampangnya membiarkan Luhan keluar sendirian untuk membeli beberapa alat sekolah. Ugh! rasanya ingin sekali ia putar waktu dan menemani Luhan ketoko.

**..**

**FLASHBACK** **ON**

"Huni.."

"hm?"

"temani aku ketoko buku, ada beberapa buku yang harus kubeli" namja cantik ini mengeluarkan jurus andalannya namun tak sedikitpun membuat Sehun bergerak dari meja belajarnya.

"aku sedang banyak tugas Lu, kau bisa kesana sendiri kan?"

"tapi.."

"Lulu, kumohon.. kali ini saja" Sehun memandang kekasihnya. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan keluar dari kamar.

"memangnya hanya dia saja yang punya tugas?! bahkan kita satu kelas tapi aku tak sesibuk dirimu Huni!" kesal namja cantik ini setelah sampai luar. Ia pandang jendela kamarnya dan Sehun dengan kesal kemudian mendengus dan pergi dengan langkah dihentakkan.

**..**

Setelah 20 menit Luhan pergi, akhirnya tugas itu selesai juga. Sehun meregangkan otot-ototnya dan memilih keluar kamar. Menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Namja tampan ini berjalan menuju ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja makan.

"halo?"

"benar ini dengan Tuan Oh Sehun?"

"iya, maaf ini siapa?"

"kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin memberitahukan bahwa pasien bernama Luhan mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang dirawat"

"M-MWO!" kedua mata itu membulat sempurna. Dunianya seakan dijatuhkan begitu saja.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**..**

Mobil hitam itu melewati tikungan dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak ia hiraukan makian dari pengguna jalan yang lain. Yang ia pikirkan segera sampai rumah sakit, melihat keadaan kekasihnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hanya itu. Namun sepertinya semua itu harus melalui beberapa halangan.

Demi tuhan namja tampan ini ingin menabrak semua mobil yang berjajar menghalangi jalannya. Apa orang-orang itu tak tau bagaimana khawatirnya dia saat ini akan keadaan Luhan?! apa mereka akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya sedangkan dia sendiri terjebak macet hah!

Astaga~ tenanglah Sehun, Luhan akan baik-baik saja.. semoga.

Berkali-kali ia pencet klakson hingga memekakkan beberapa telinga. Sehun tak peduli, sekarang yang terpenting baginya hanyalah Luhan Luhan dan Luhan. Tak ada yang lain.

"cepatlah bergerak brengsek!" makinya marah dan memukul stir mobil. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas memburu.

"shit!" umpatnya kesal. Akhirnya karena sudah terlalu khawatir, namja tampan ini memilih keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju rumah sakit yang kira-kira jaraknya 2-3 km lagi. Semangat Oh Sehun!

Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri trotoar dengan cepat. Nafasnya tersengal dengan wajah memerah apalagi ada beberapa tanjakan yang harus ia lalui. Konsentrasinya terganggu saat sakunya bergetar. Ia ambil benda persegi yang menyala menampakkan panggilan masuk.

"yeob (hosh) seo?" ucapnya terengah, masih ia lanjutkan larinya.

"Hyung?! kudengar Luhan hyung kecelakaan? apa benar?!" pekikan itu mau tak mau membuat namja tampan ini menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"ya dan sekarang (hosh) aku perjalan ke rumah sakit"

"astaga! apakah parah?!"

"entah! nanti kuhubungi Kai"

"Tunggu! kenapa nafas hyung terengah?!"

"jalanan macet dan aku memilih lari Kai! haish sudah ya"

Tut. Tut.. Tut..

Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk memasukkan ponselnya. Rumah sakit masih 1 km lagi tapi demi Luhan akan ia lakukan apapun.

**BRUK**

"ugh!" Sehun meringis saat tak sengaja ada pengendara sepeda bertabrakan dengannya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya orang itu sambil turun dari sepedanya, ia bantu Sehun berdiri dan meminta maaf karena tak terlalu konsentrasi.

"ya tak apa, permisi" orang-orang yang tadinya melihat mengernyit bingung saat Sehun berlari lagi meninggalkan pengendara sepeda yang memandangnya bingung.

Rambut hitam itu terlihat basah karena keringat. Wajah memerah, nafas memburu serta baju kotor akibat terjatuh. Tapi Sehun tak peduli, sungguh. Luhan, dia ingin memastikan keadaan orang yang dicintainya baik-baik saja.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, ia tumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut. Memandang bangunan berbau khas yang tampak didepan mata. Sebentar lagi dia bisa memeluk Luhan-nya.

Langsung saja dia berlari melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang UGD. Lalu semuanya seakan diperlambat, pergerakannya perlahan terhenti. Untuk sesaat ia rasakan jantungnya tak lagi berdetak.

"pasien karena kecelakaan itu sepertinya koma, dia kehilangan begitu banyak darah" ucap salah satu suster pada rekan kerjanya. Kakinya seperti tak menapak pada tanah lagi, semuanya seakan berkunang-kunang.

"ada apa dengan Luhan" gumamnya menyender pada dinding. Tubuh tegapnya luruh dengan kedua tangan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Mata tajam itu terlihat rapuh, mendengar keadaan Luhan saat ini seakan membuat separuh nyawanya hilang.

"tuan? anda kenapa?" sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinga namja tampan ini.

"tuan?" suster itu mendekati Sehun dan melihat keadaannya.

"astaga tuan, kenapa anda pucat seperti ini? sepertinya anda butuh perawatan" suster itupun membantu Sehun berdiri walau sang empunya hanya diam saja. Pikirannya kosong, sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya kosong karena Luhan selalu memenuhinya.

Sehun dan suster itu berjalan menuju UGD karena menurut sang suster Sehun termasuk dalam salah satu orang yang terlibat kecelakaan.

**..**

**..**

"Huni?"

**DEG**

Suara ini? bukankah suara Luhan? sungguh.

"tuan anda baik-baik saja?" tanya suster yang tadi membantunya berjalan karena namja tampan ini berhenti melangkah. Sehun masih saja diam sampai sebuah tangan mungil mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Huni?" suara itu lagi. Akhirnya Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk dan semuanya tumpah begitu saja. Airmata itu membentuk sungai kecil melewati rahang tegasnya.

"Huni? wae gurae?" tanya Luhan panik karena melihat Sehun menangis dihadapannya, mau tak mau matanya ikut memanas. Sang suster memilih menyingkir tak mau mengganggu dua orang ini. Luhan mengajak Sehun duduk namun tangannya ditahan dan tubuhnya ditarik paksa dalam pelukan Sehun.

"k-kau kenapa Hu-"

"hiks" namja cantik ini tercengang, Sehun menangis sampai seperti ini?

"Huni ada apa hmm?" ia usap punggung Sehun yang bergetar hebat. Tak ada suara lagi selain tangisan Sehun yang mulai mereda. Luhan memilih diam sambil terus memeluk kekasihnya untuk menenangkan.

Namja cantik ini ikut merenggangkan pelukannya karena Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tatap kedua manik kekasihnya dengan lembut lalu mengusap pipi tirus itu sayang. Luhan genggam kedua tangan Sehun lalu mengajaknya keluar.

"Lulu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun parau. Sekarang mereka duduk dikursi tunggu. Sehun tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Luhan.

"eum nan gwaenchana" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"tapi tadi kata dokter, pasien (hiks) kecelakaan koma" Sehun masih sedikit sesenggukan dan sukses membuat Luhan terkikik geli.

"astaga Huni.. itu orang lain, bukan aku. Aku hanya mendapat luka kecil ini" Luhan memperlihatkan sikunya yang diperban.

"apa sakit?" Sehun menghapus sisa air disudut matanya kasar.

"tidak, sama sekali tidak sakit" Luhan meyakinkan.

"benarkah?"

dan..

"yak! Huni! sakit tau!" pekik Luhan karena tangan kekasihnya dengan nakal menekan perban itu. Sehun terkekeh sedangkan Luhan cemberut.

"katanya tadi sama sekali tidak sakit"

_'ugh! sepertinya dia sudah kembali seperti semula. Tadi saja menangis seperti anak kecil huh!' _kesal Luhan salam hati.

"Huni, apa kau menangis karena mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Luhan sambil memperbaiki rambut kekasihnya yang berantakan. Ia keluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa untuk mengusap keringat dikening dan pelipis Sehun.

"ya dan kau tau, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu Lu" ia memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan manis Luhan.

**CHU~**

Mata tajam itu kembali terbuka, ia lihat Luhan tersenyum sangat manis didepannya. Baru saja Luhan mencium bibirnya kan? Ia tak salah kan?

"terimakasih Huni, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan menangis lagi hmm? kalau kau menangis aku akan merasa bersalah" ucap Luhan sendu, ia tundukkan wajahnya.

"aku menangis karna takut kehilanganmu. Tetaplah disisiku agar aku bisa tertawa, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu" seiring dengan perkataan itu, tubuh mungil Luhan sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Bahkan Sehun melesakkan kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Luhan.

Namja cantik ini tersenyum, perlakuan Sehun membuat wajahnya memanas dan dia yakin pasti sudah memerah.

Semuanya teralihkan pada ponsel yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Sebuah pesan.

"Huni?"

"hmm?"

"kau tadi kesini lari? tidak menggunakan mobil atau motor?"

"terlalu lama, aku ingin menemuimu dengan cepat"

Luhan merasa geli karena Sehun mengucapkannya tepat dileher.

"lain kali jangan seperti itu, kau bisa kelelahan"

"aku tak peduli, karna lain kali aku akan selalu disisimu. Tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri lagi. Aku janji"

"Huni.. kau sangat menyayangiku eoh?" goda Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"mencintaiku?"

"Sangat Lu, sangat"

"hahaha aku juga Huni"

Sehun tersenyum dan menyamankan kepalanya dipundak Luhan.

"Huni.. lebih baik sekarang kau menghubungi Kai, dia terus mengirimiku pesan" tiba-tiba Luhan mengatakannya.

"nanti saja"

"kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang menghubunginya"

"hhhh~ anak itu" akhirnya Sehun dengan tak rela melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya.

"haruskah menghubunginya sekarang? bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" ajaknya.

"kita pulang tapi hubungi Kai dulu" rengek Luhan.

"aish! iya-iya" Sehun pun menghubungi Kai, mengatakan kalau Luhan baik-baik saja dan sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"kajja" ajak Sehun setelah panggilan itu selesai. Luhan mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan sang kekasih. Sehun terus saja menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan yang terasa pas dengan tangannya. Luhan sendiri berjalan dengan wajah polosnya, dia terkejut karena Sehun melepas genggaman itu dan diganti dengan merengkuh pinggangnya.

"jangan jauh-jauh dariku" bisik Sehun

"astaga, aku selalu disisimu Tuan Oh"

"harus, kau harus selalu disisiku" Sehun mengeratkan rengkuhannya membuat Luhan tersenyum malu. Tak taukah kalau pasien, suster, dokter dan orang-orang tengah memandangi mereka?

astaga... memang dunia hanya milik berdua.

* * *

**YOSH~ lalalalala~ /pergi dengan kecenya takut ditimpuk gegara cerita hancur/**

**RnR juseyo /kedip cantik/**

**/bow/**


	12. Evil

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Kris berdecak sebal karena latihannya kali ini tak berjalan dengan lancar. Tentu siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Sehun? anak itu terus-terusan melirik lalu menggerling nakal pada seseorang yang duduk dipojok ruangan. Rasanya ingin ia lempar anak itu menggunakan stik drum milik Chanyeol.

"yah! Sehun! fokuslah dengan latihanmu!" makinya kesal. Sehun sendiri? dia melirik tak suka, tatapannya menajam.

"wae? aku sudah fokus" elaknya.

"fokus apanya, kau sejak tadi hanya menggoda Luhan! lihat dia juga tak fokus dengan tugasnya!" kali ini Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menemani Luhan mengerjakan tugas dipojok ruanganpun menggeram kesal.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya atas ucapan itu. Dia fokus kok, hanya saja sesekali terbuai dengan gerlingan nakal kekasihnya. Bahkan kali ini pun begitu. Disaat si naga-maksudku Kris-dan Kyungsoo memarahi mereka, dua anak ini justru saling pandang seakan tak ada gangguan. Luhan menunduk dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Sehun akan terkikik geli.

"hasih! sialan! aku kekelas duluan!" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam membangting stik drumnya, jengah dengan kelakuan dua anak manusia ini. Ia tarik Baekhyun yang notabene baru saja akan masuk kestudio musik karena tadi kekamar mandi. Anak itu menatap bingung karena kekasihnya terlihat kesal.

"eh?" Luhan tersentak lalu memandang pintu ruangan yang tertutup dengan bingung.

"Lulu~ kemarilah. Banyak aura serigala disini, apalagi dari seseorang yang iri dan kesepian ini" ucap Sehun memanggil Luhan sambil mendelik kearah yang lain. Demi tuhan kalau bisa Kris akan memasukkan anak itu kedalam kardus bekas bungkusan speaker yang beberapa hari sekolah beli.

"ne~" dan bodohnya lagi Luhan menurutinya kemudian berdiri disamping Sehun. Kekasihnya itu melepaskan gitarnya lalu segera memeluk Luhan dan mendekapnya erat seakan orang-orang distudio itu akan mencakari kekasihnya.

"aigoo~ aigoo~ aigoo~ bisa mati mendidih aku disini, aku pergi dulu" kali ini Lay berdiri sambil memijat pelipisnya. Luhan terkikik geli namun segera diam dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun saat Kris menatapnya tajam. Lay sendiri tak mau tau dan segera melesat pergi.

"aku juga akan pergi. Luhan, jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu karena besok harus dikumpulkan, arra" Kyungsoo meraih bukunya kemudian mengikuti jejak temannya yang lain. Menginggalkan Luhan yang meringkuk takut, Sehun mendekapnya erat sedangkan Kris menatap keduanya jengah.

"Huni~ ayo pergi, disini ada naga buas" bisik Luhan. Kris melotot mendengarnya.

"ya kau benar Lu, sangat buas. Dia kan tak bisa seperti kita, menjadi buas karena iri dengan kemesraan kita. Siapa suruh jomblo terus"

"benar.. mungkin sejak tadi dia marah-marah karena itu hihihi"

"OH SEHUN! XI LUHAN!" pekik Kris marah.

"KYYAAA! HUNI AYO CEPAT PERGI!" Luhan langsung saja meraih bukunya dan keluar ruangan begitupun Sehun. Kris sendiri masih sibuk melepaskan bass nya. Dia langsung melangkah keluar saat urusannya dengan bass sialan-karena memperlambat gerakannya itu-untuk mengejar pasangan menyebalkan namun menggemaskan itu. Paling tidak, bisa memukul kepala mereka saja akan membuatnya puas.

"YAK! AWAS KALIAN KALAU TERTANGKAP!" bentaknya didepan studio, HunHan? mereka lari menyusuri koridor dengan kekehan geli serta sesekali menoleh kebelakang.

"KRIS, JANGAN LUPA MATIKAN SPEAKERNYA ARRA! ATAU KITA AKAN DIMARAHI PENJAGA SEKOLAH" teriak Sehun berhasil membuat Kris berhenti berlari dengan kekesalannya tentu saja. Ia tatap sengit pada dua anak itu berharap mereka akan tersandung atau apapun itu. Baru saja dia akan kembali ke studio musik.

**BRUK~**

"aigoo! Huni! gwaenchana?!" Luhan langsung menghampiri kekasihnya yang tersungkur dengan tak elitnya dikoridor. Cara jatuhnya pun aneh, seperti tersandung membuat salah satu kakinya terangkat saat dia tersungkur. Padahal lantai koridor bersih dari benda-benda yang bisa membuatnya jatuh seperti itu.

Kris terbahak membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatap sengit.

"KAU PASTI MENDOAKANKU JATUH KAN!" ucapnya kesal.

"Huni sudahlah" Luhan menenangkan.

"MEMANG~ LALU KENAPA? MASALAH?"

"SIALAN KAU KRIS"

"KAU JUGA SAYANG~" Kris memajukan bibirnya seakan mencium Sehun. Sehun langsung melepas sepatunya dan melemparkan kearah Kris sedangkan anak itu langsung masuk ke studio.

"sudah-sudah, ayo bangun" Luhan membantunya berdiri. Anak-anak yang masih dikoridor memandang adegan tadi dengan bingung. Bahkan ada yang dengan polosnya mengambil sepatu Sehun lalu mengembalikannya. Dikira akan berkata apa, eh ternyata..

"kalau sudah tak berharga, jangan dibuang sembarangan. Tempat sampahkan banyak" dengan wajah datar membuat Sehun melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Luhan langsung saja terbahak.

**..**

**..**

Namja manis ini tengah merajuk pada Sehun, dia minta maaf karena tadi sempat menertawakannya. Tapi sungguh itu semua karena ucapan seseorang yang dengan kurangajar menganggap sepatu mahal milik Oh Sehun adalah sampah.

Sehun tak peduli, dia masih kesal. Tadi dia terjatuh, lalu digoda Kris, dan masalah sepatu itu. Ugh! tadikan dia yang menggoda teman-temannya tapi kenapa justru dia yang mendapat sial!

Lalu Luhan menertawakannya dan membuat kekesalannya bertambah.

Karma masih berlaku Oh Sehun.

"Huni~ jangan marah lagi ya? mianhe~" ucap Luhan menarik lengan kemeja kekasihnya itu dengan mata dan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin. Sehun langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya, tentulah kalau dia melihat Luhan pasti acara-mari menggoda Luhan-akan batal.

"Yak! Sehuni.. jeballl~" kali ini Luhan berdiri dihadapan Sehun, menghadang langkah kekasihnya. Murid-murid memandang mereka dengan tatapan-ah sudah biasa.

Namja cantik ini cemberut, ia tangkup pipi tirus milik kekasihya agar anak itu mau melihatnya. Dan Berhasil, saat ini Sehun tengah menatapnya datar. Luhan melapaskan tangan mungilnya kemudian menangkupnya didepan dada, menggesekkan satu sama lain, memohon.

"sudahlah" Sehun hanya berkata seperti itu kemudian melangkah pergi.

"hiks"

_'ck! sial! kau membuat malaikatmu menangis bodoh!' _maki Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar isakan Luhan. Membalik badannya dan melihat punggung Luhan yang bergetar dengan kepala menunduk.

Tanpa babibu anak yang tubuhnya lebih besar ini menarik tangan mungil Luhan dan membawanya pergi dari koridor. Luhan hanya diam dan sesekali masih terisak. Ia tak tau kemana Sehun akan membawanya pergi, yang dia tau Sehun-nya sedang marah saat ini.

"berhenti menangis" suruh Sehun datar, kini mereka berdiri berhadapan diarea parkir. Yeah, Sehun membawa Luhan kedekat motornya karena saat istirahat seperti ini area parkir bersih dari murid maupun guru.

"hiks H-Huni masih marah huwee~"

_'astaga! anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan' _

"Berhentilah menangis atau aku akan benar-benar marah" ancaman itu sukses membuat isakan Luhan berhenti dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"nahh.. begitukan lebih cantik" tangan kokoh itu mengusap surai Luhan sayang. Luhan mendongak masih dengan bibir mengerucut, mata merah dan pipi basah. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"aku tampan!" sergah Luhan. Sehun menggeleng tak setuju. Ia raih pinggang mungil kekasihnya lalu mengangkat tubuh yang menurutnya ringan itu agar duduk diatas motor sport miliknya.

"ani~ kau yang tercantik bagiku" dengan lembut namja tampan ini mengucapkannya, ia usap pipi kekasihnya dan tersenyum manis.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Luhan memerah padam. Ia menunduk lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya bertaut dan meremas jarinya sendiri. Kaki mungilnya yang menggantung ia gerakkan kedepan dan belakang. Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya salah tingkah! UGH!

"kkkk~ lihatlah Lu, kau begitu menggemaskan" kekeh Sehun.

"aku menggemaskan sedangkan Huni menyebalkan!" kesal Luhan.

"eh?"

"tadi kenapa pakai acara marah segala eoh?!"

"aku hanya menggodamu baby, mianhe" ia usap pipi kekasihnya.

"ish! menyebalkan!"

"hehehe"

Sehun merapikan rambut Luhan lalu mengecup kening dan pipi Luhan. Menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil kekasihnya membuat Luhan mau tak mau terkekeh geli.

"AIGOO! TIDAK DISINI TIDAK DISTUDIO KALIAN SAMA SAJA KELAKUANNYA! ASTAGA AKU BISA GILA!" pekikan frustasi itu berasal dari seseorang yang berjalan seorang diri. Dia dari arah kantin dan tak sengaja melewati parkiran.

Tadi setelah mematikan speaker, Kris memutuskan untuk kekantin lalu kembali kekelas lewat parkiran karena jaraknya lebih dekat. Eh ternyata justru bertemu dengan dua orang ini lagi. Membuatnya malas dan frustasi disaat yang bersamaan.

"ck! kau ini selalu saja berteriak idiot" decak Sehun sebal, Luhan tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Kris sudah bersiap melemparkan minuman kaleng yang digenggamnya.

"sudahlah Lu, kita pergi saja dari sini. Naga jelek itu mengganggu keromantisan kita saja. Diakan Jomblo" Sehun kembali mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan bermaksud menurunkan anak itu dari motor. Sehun sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan membuat Kris mendelik karnanya.

"enggg naga jelek?" Luhan memperhatikan Kris

"mwo" sahut Kris datar.

"sepertinya kau butuh pacar hehehe"

"HAISH! JINJJA! XI LUHAN!" dua anak itu langsung saja melesat pergi meninggalkan Kris yang mencak-mencak ditempatnya.

"SEHUN KAU SUDAH MERACUNI OTAK POLOS KEKASIHMU ITU HAH!"

"AWAS KALIAN!"

makian itu terus terlontar dari mulut Kris. Sungguh Luhan yang dulu tak pernah mengejeknya jomblo sekarang ikut-ikutan mengejeknya? oh astaga pasti itu ulah Oh Sehun! Kris yakin itu!

* * *

**NOOOO!**

**/lari cari perlindungan/**

**makasih buat yang review dichapter sebelumnya /kecup satu-satu/**

**/ngilang/**


	13. Trust Me

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Sehun tau, bahkan sangat tau kalau saat ini kekasihnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa namun sukses membuat keceriaan yang biasa ditunjukkan namja cantik itu menghilang, berganti dengan wajah murung. Ia eratkan genggaman tangannya membuat Luhan menoleh dan sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum lembut dengan ibu jari mengusap punggung tangan Luhan, namun lagi-lagi hanya senyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

_'tak biasanya Lulu seperti ini, ada apa?' _gumamnya dalam hati. Siapa yang berani melunturkan senyum cerah seorang Xi Luhan?! berarti dia harus berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang!

Luhan tetap melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Saat ini mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir, tapi bukannya mengambil motor sport atau mobil yang biasanya selalu mereka pakai justru sebuah sepeda kayuhlah tujuannya.

Memang beberapa hari ini Luhan merengek agar Sehun mau kesekolah menggunakan sepeda saja. Sekalian mengurangi polusi udara katanya. Walapun awalnya Sehun menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan merepotkan, membutuhkan waktu lama dan melelahkan namun akhirnya Sehun memilih menurut karena Luhan terus saja merengek.

"Lu?" panggilan itu sontak membuat Luhan menoleh.

"kajja, kita pulang" Sehun tersenyum manis, melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu mengambil sepeda berwarna putih dengan garis biru agar bisa dinaikinya bersama Luhan.

Mengernyit. Yeah Sehun terus saja mengernyit bingung. Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara.

"sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang duduk dibelakang.

Bukannya sebuah jawaban namun sepasang tangan mungil memegang kemeja Sehun bagian pinggang. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya sepeda itu melesat pergi dengan Sehun yang mengayuhnya perlahan. Selain menikmati semilir angin, dia juga ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Luhan.

Selama perjalanan, beberapa kali Sehun mendengar helaan nafas dari arah belakang.  
Saat ini mereka melewati taman kota yang terlihat begitu sejuk. Angin berhembus pelan serta suasana hijau menambah kesan tenang.

"Lu ada apa?" ucap Sehun lembut.

"kenapa sejak tadi menghela nafas terus? kau ada masalah?" lanjutnya.

"..."

"Lu?" merasa tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia hentikan kayuhan sepeda itu. Sepasang tangan yang sedari tadi memegang kemejanya pun terlepas. Sedikit ia putar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat sang kekasih.

Oh tidak, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan? kenapa dia terlihat begitu murung? bahkan saat ini kepalanya menunduk tak mau menatap Sehun. Dengan terpaksa Sehun melanjutkan kayuhan sepedanya lagi namun bukan kearah rumah, dia berhenti beberapa meter didepan. Tepatnya disamping sebuah bangku taman. Ia suruh Luhan turun dan tentu saja dituruti. Setelah menyimpan sepedanya, tangan kokohnya menyeret Luhan agar duduk dibangku itu.

Luhan terus saja menunduk, kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah membuat Sehun semakin heran.

"Lu" panggilnya mencoba membuat rusanya mendongak.

Demi apapun, saat ini Sehun ingin menghajar siapa saja yang berani membuat mata rusa yang berbinar indah itu redup.

"hey, ada apa?" oke untuk sekarang ini, yang paling penting adalah menanyakan kenapa rusanya tiba-tiba saja berlaku aneh. Sehun menangkup pipi chubby milik Luhan dengan lembut, mengusapkan ibu jarinya membuat Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun.

Namja tampan ini tersenyum melihat Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia tau kekasihnya tengah gelisah dan dia ingin menenangkannya.

"Huni~"

_'hhhh~ akhirnya aku mendengar suaramu Lu'_ ucap Sehun dalam hati. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"ada apa heum?" kali ini jemarinya merapikan poni Luhan yang menutupi sebagian mata rusanya yang terpejam.

Namja cantik itu membuka mata, tapi dengan genangan kristal bening yang menyeruak memaksa keluar.

"aigoo~ Lu kau kenapa?" dengan cepat Sehun memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia usap punggung yang mulai bergetar itu. Mengucapkan kata-kata lembut yang biasanya membuat Luhan tenang, seperti

**_'sshh tenanglah'_**

**_'ada apa heum? Lulu bisa cerita padaku'_**

**_'aku ada disini jadi jangan menangis lagi arra'_**

**_'ada yang mengganggumu?'_**

**_'katakan padaku agar aku bisa menghajar mereka'_**

**_'rusa manisku tak boleh bersedih, aku akan ikut sedih kalau rusaku seperti ini'_**

dan masih banyak kata-kata manis yang lainnya.

"Hu-ni" panggil Luhan disela tangisannya. Ia genggam kemeja Sehun bagian belakang.

"iya Lu? ada apa?" baiklah mungkin kalau namja tampan ini tak sabar, dia akan memaksa Luhan untuk mengucapkan kata lain selain namanya. Oh ayolah, hal itu membuatnya semakin khawatir saja.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, tangan mungilnya bergerak mengusap airmatanya kasar. Mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan kemudian menunduk. Sehun memilih diam menunggu Luhan bercerita.

Hari sudah semakin sore namun Luhan tak juga membuka suaranya. Kalau Sehun, dia masih sibuk memandangi sosok malaikat yang tuhan kirimkan untuknya, malaikat yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya.

"Huni"

"Lu, berhentilah memanggil namaku terus menerus. Kau tau sejak tadi kau hanya memanggil namaku, ucapkan yang lain. Kau tau, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" omel anak ini panjang lebar. Luhan memandangnya sekilas lalu menunduk lagi.

"mianhe"

Menghela nafas "baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku ada apa" tuntut namja tampan ini.

"aku tau aku manja, aku tau aku cengeng dan aku tau kalau aku menjijikkan.."

Sehun terbelalak mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, tapi dia memilih diam mendengar kelanjutan ucapan itu.

"..aku tak sepintar yang lain dan aku kalah cantik dengan yeoja-yeoja disekolah.."

Oh sepertinya Sehun sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Langsung saja ia genggam tangan kekasihnya.

"..tapi Huni, aku mencintaimu.. sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud mempermalukanmu dengan keadaanku. Bahkan aku dengan bodohnya menyuruhmu untuk memakai sepeda kayuh kesekolah. Maafkan aku.."

Sehun menatap intens makhluk didepannya. Makhluk mungil yang saat ini kembali menumpahkan air mata berharganya.

"..aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu dan yang mereka katakan tak benar. Aku tak penah berniat membuatmu malu, aku hanya.."

Astaga, sekali lagi Sehun memeluk rusanya. Rusanya yang saat ini benar-benar menangis sesenggukan tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

..

"Luhan dengar"

Namja cantik itu semakin terisak, Sehun memanggilnya _'Luhan' _berarti anak itu sedang serius.

"aku tau kau manja, aku tau kau cengeng. Dan siapa yang berani bilang kalau kau menjijikkan eoh?! kau tau Lu, aku sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. SEMUANYA. Sikap manjamu, cengengmu.. aku nyaman dengan hal itu. Kau sempurna Lu, tak ada yang menjijikkan darimu"

Ia kecup pucuk kepala Luhan sayang. Mengeratkan pelukannya begitu pula Luhan yang sudah mulai tersenyum manis didalam dekapan hangat seorang Oh Sehun.

"aku tau kalau kau mencintaiku, dan kau harus tau kalau aku lebih mencintaimu lebih menyayangimu. Lu~ kau segalanya. Kau sempurna. Sempurna dimataku tanpa celah sedikitpun, ingat itu"

Kali ini ia lepas pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi Luhan yang basah. Mengusapnya pelan dan mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut. Semilir angin membuat rambut keduanya bergerak dengan indah.

Terdiam beberapa lama menikmati hal itu, akhirnya mereka saling tatap

"Lu" Sehun tatap manik rusa yang mulai berbinar lagi.

"ya" Luhan mengerjap imut dan membuat Sehun mencubit pipinya gemas. Luhan merutuk dengan bibir mengerucut. Namja tampan didepannya hanya terkekeh.

"jadi kau tadi muram lalu tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal itu kenapa heum?" Ia rangkul kekasihnya membuat duduk mereka semakin dekat.

"itu.. tadi beberapa fansmu"

**...**

**...**

"heh bagaimana bisa Sehun oppa memiliki kekasih menjijikkan sepertimu!"

"apa maksud kalian?! kalian lah yang menjijikkan!" bentak Luhan tak terima.

"astaga.. dasar! gay seperti mu berani melawan kami?!"

"y-yak! apa-apaan kalian!" Luhan paling tak suka dengan kalimat itu, sungguh. Perlahan matanya memanas sedangkan wanita-wanita itu tersenyum remeh.

"see.. baru seperti itu saja sudah menangis! kau itu laki-laki manja! cengeng! dan sial sekali Sehun oppa memilikimu! dasar gay menjijikkan!"

Luhan tak menjawab lagi. Dia menunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya. Terserah mereka mau memakinya apa asalkan jangan menggunakan kata_ 'Gay' _ataupun_ 'Gay menjijikkan'_

"kau itu mempermalukan Sehun oppa! menyuruhnya menggunakan sepeda kayuh kesekolah! apa kau tak berpikir kalau dia kelelahan! mengayuh sepeda saja melelahkan apalagi harus memboncengkanmu! belum lagi rasa malu yang ditanggungnya! dia itu keren dan kaya! lalu kau dengan seenak jidat menyuruhnya menggunakan sepeda!"

"hentikan!"

pekikan itu langsung membuat mereka terdiam. Luhan dengan wajah memerahnya menatap mereka tajam.

"aku manja, cengeng, gay, menjijikkan bukan urusan kalian! mungkin kalianlah yang lebih menjijikkan karna Sehun lebih memilihku! jadi tutup mulut kalian kalau tak ingin tinjuku membuat wajah kalian tak berbentuk!"

**...**

**...**

Sehun menggeram kesal, fansnya itu benar-benar. Mungkin besok dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan kumpulan yeoja sialan-menurutnya-karena sudah membuat Luhan murung dan menangis.

Luhan beralih menatapnya dan Sehun sadar akan hal itu. Ia segera tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya.

"Lulu, jangan dengarkan mereka arra? cukup dengarkan aku.. aku mencintaimu dan tak pernah menganggapmu seperti yang selama ini mereka lontarkan. Kau-Luhan-Rusa manis seorang Oh Sehun-Rusa Yang manja-Cantik-dan menggemaskan. Kau S-E-M-P-U-R-N-A" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan dan sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum malu.

"ugh wajahku panas" Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dedepan wajah. Sehun terkekeh geli.

**CHU~**

**CHU~**

"yak! kau membuatnya semakin panas!" ujar Luhan dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Sehun baru saja mencium kedua pipinya.

"eh? kukira kecupan membuat wajahmu dingin hehehe" cengiran Sehun membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Melihatnya membuat otak jahil seorang Oh Sehun mulai bekerja. Lagipula sudah cukup ia melihat wajah murung kekasihnya, jadi saat ini dia ingin menghiburnya atau err menggodanya.

"wahh lihat, sepertinya bibir rusa manis milik Oh Sehun juga kepanasan" Sehun bersiap dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya. Luhan terkesiap lalu menutupi bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelahnya lagi mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"hahahaha wajahmu memerah lagi Lu" Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya dibahu mungil milik Luhan.

"ini tempat umum" cicit Luhan dengan wajah menunduk malu. Beberapa orang yang melintas melihat mereka aneh.

"biarkan saja, apa peduliku hem? yang penting rusa manisku tak sedih lagi" Sehun mengecup pipi itu dan mengetatkan dekapan tangannya pada perut Luhan.

**BLUSH~**

"sial! kau memang sialan Oh Sehun!" umpat Luhan namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ribuan kupu-kupu seolah menggelitiki perutnya.

"hahaha aku tau, aku juga sangat mencintaimu kok" Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya membuat Luhan juga ikut bergerak kesana kemari. Gemas dengan perilaku Luhan.

"dasar! aku malu!"

"ck! aku kan sudah mengatakannya tadi. Aku juga mencintaimu sayang~ rusa manisku~"

"haish! ayo pulang!" rengek Luhan tak sabar dengan perilaku kekasihnya.

"hmm arraso, aku juga menyayangimu"

"OH SEHUN!"

"hahahaha iya-iya, ayo pulang" Sehun yang melihat tanduk mulai bermunculan dikepala Luhan memilih berhenti menggodanya. Namja tampan ini mengambil sepedanya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk membonceng. Dengan langkah menghentak karena kesal selalu digoda, Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Bibirnya terus mengerucut.

"aigoo~ kajja" ajak Sehun dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

Luhan langsung saja naik. Setelah sepeda itu kembali menyusuri jalanan, namja cantik ini memeluk perut kekasihnya dengan erat. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap milik Sehun.

"terimakasih Huni"

"hmm arra"

Namja tampan ini mengendalikan sepeda menggunakan sebelah tangan karena sebelahnya lagi sedang mengusap tangan yang melingkar diperutnya. Tangan Luhan yang selalu ingin ia genggam. Seseorang yang selalu ingin ia lindungi.

* * *

:3

GYAHAHAHA SEMOGA GAK BOSEN-BOSEN YETH SAMA INI FICT YANG SEMAKIN LAMA SEMAKIN GAK KARUAN

DAN MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAV DAN FOLLOW~ /HUG/

OKE SEKIAN

BYE~


	14. Fighting

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"Lu tatap aku" itulah yang keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun, dihadapannya ada Luhan yang terlihat begitu gelisah.

Yup! memang benar kalau saat ini namja cantik itu sangat gelisah. Dilihat dari mata rusanya yang tak fokus dan juga tangan mungil saling terpaut meremat satu sama lain.

Menghela nafas. Sudah hampir satu jam Luhan seperti itu, bahkan kalau Sehun hitung, sudah sejak kemarin kekasihnya selalu gelisah. Bukan tanpa alasan karna Sehun sangat tau bagaimana perasaan rusanya saat ini dan apa penyebabnya.

Ia tangkup pipi Luhan yang terasa dingin membuatnya mengernyit aneh. Tersenyum manis saat manik rusa itu memandangnya polos.

"you can do it" ucapnya mantap menatap lurus dalam manik kekasihnya.

"tapi aku takut, bagaimana kalau jelek? bagaimana kalau ada nada yang salah? ini pertama kalinya bagiku Huni" ucapan itu sarat akan kecemasan dan Sehun memakluminya.

Tangan kokoh yang tadinya menangkup pipi chubby beralih memegang bahu mungil milik Luhan. Menepuknya beberapa kali seakan memberi tau kalau semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

"jangan cemaskan itu sayang~"

"tapi.."

_'Baiklah. Penampilan selanjutnya oleh pemain biola berbakat kita, langsung saja beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Xi Luhan'_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah suara dari mc yang berada diatas panggung.

"Huni bagaimana ini?" Luhan semakin kalut saja, bahkan tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Coba rasakan ini, seakan ingin meledak!" ia tarik tangan Sehun dan menaruhnya didada sebelah kiri. Benar saja, organ itu berdetak tak karuan namun berhasil membuat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"YAK! kenapa tertawa!" sungut Luhan, ia poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"kau berlebihan Lu, sudahlah cepat naik" Sehun genggam tangan Luhan dan tangan satunya mengambil biola yang tergeletak dikursi tunggu. Menuntun Luhan menuju kain besar yang menutupi backstage dan kursi penonton. Namja cantik ini berdiri diam didekat tangga untuk naik dengan Sehun masih setia menemaninya.

"Huni, penontonnya sangat banyak" cemasnya sesaat setelah mengintip berapa banyak orang yang duduk disana.

"aigoo.. bukankah itu terdengar bagus? berarti semakin banyak pula yang menyukai permainanmu Lu"

"tapi aku takut"

"ck! jangan pesimis. Semangat! aku akan jadi penonton yang bertepuk tangan paling keras" Sehun menyemangati.

_'ah itu dia Xi Luhan, kemarilah' _mc itu menyuruh Luhan segera naik keatas panggung saat melihat rusa ini berdiri didekat tangga.

"nah.. kau sudah dipanggil, jja! fighting!" sedikit mendorong tubuh kekasihnya agar segera menghampiri mc itu. Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar tepuk tangan dari penonton yang lain. Sejenak ia awasi Luhan yang masih saja menoleh kearahnya.

_'lihat kedepan, aku duduk disana'_ ucapnya berbisik entah didengar Luhan atau tidak sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku penonton yang terlihat kosong. Setelahnya dia berlari meninggalkan backstage, manik rusa itu terus saja mengikuti gerak Sehun sampai objeknya duduk dikursi penonton barisan paling depan.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Luhan.

_'wahh sepertinya artis kita malu-malu ya' _-mc

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan tersenyum malu sampai sang mc mencubit pipinya gemas. Sehun langsung saja menatap mc itu tajam.

_'baiklah, tak perlu menunggu lama. Langsung saja ini dia Xi Luhan'_

Namja cantik ini menghela nafas dan mengangkat biolanya. Menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Setelahnya permainan yang begitu halus dan manis menyapa setiap telinga penonton. Gesekan dawai terdengar sangat pas. Luhan mulai tersenyum karena mulai menikmati permainannya, Sehun tak jauh beda.

"kubilang juga apa, kau pasti bisa Lu" gumam Sehun terus memperhatikan kekasih tercintanya yang terlihat begitu mempesona diatas panggung.

Sehun tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh mungil itu. Semua perhatiannya hanya tertuju untuk Luhan. Hanya Luhan.

**..**

Gesekan itu berhenti dan tepuk tangan terdengar bersahutan, tentu saja Sehunlah yang paling keras.

"KAU YANG TERBAIK LU!"

"PERMAINANMU SANGAT BAGUS SAYANG! SEMPURNA"

"HEY TEPUK TANGAN YANG LEBIH KERAS UNTUK LUHAN!" bahkan Sehun menyuruh orang didekatnya agar memperkeras tepuk tangan dan menyuruhnya berdiri pula.

"DIA KEKASIHKU ASAL KALIAN TAU" ucapnya bangga.

Namja cantik yang berada diatas panggung tercengang dengan perilaku Sehun. Ugh! dia benar-benar malu. Wajahnya memerah padam.

**..**

**..**

**SKIP**

"huh! aku tadi hampir pingsan tau" gerutu namja cantik ini. Ia senderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan fokus dengan jalanan. Saat ini mereka berada didalam mobil perjalanan pulang.

"tapi kau bisa melakukannya Lu, permainanmu juga sangat bagus. Kekasihku terlihat begitu mempesona" puji Sehun. Sebelah tangannya mengusak rambut Luhan sayang.

Anak yang tubuhnya lebih besar menoleh saat tak mendapat jawaban. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan menerawang kearah depan.

"Huni, apa kau tadi tidak malu?" tiba-tiba Luhan merubah posisi duduknya. Kali ini dia menghadap Sehun dan menatap wajah yang begitu tampan itu dari samping.

"malu? wae?"

"ish! tadi Huni meneriaki namaku dengan keras. Sangat keras. Dan jangan lupakan tepuk tangan hebohmu itu"

"hahaha, kan aku sudah bilang akan menjadi penonton dengan tepuk tangan paling keras" Sesekali Sehun menoleh dan kembali fokus dengan jalanan didepannya.

**CHU~**

"eh?" kaget Sehun karena Luhan mencium pipinya.

"terimakasih Huni"

"untuk apa hm?" ia cubit pipi Luhan gemas. Sedangkan Luhan mengaduh kesakitan.

"yah sakit tau"

"hehehe maaf maaf" Sehun nyengir lebar.

"terimakasih sudah menemani dan menyemangatiku. Dan terimakasih karena sudah menjadi penonton paling heboh hehehe"

"apasih yang tidak untuk kekasihku ini"

"ugh" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas namun tak bisa dipungkiri senyum manis terus saja terukir dibibir mungilnya.

* * *

**holaaa~ balik lagi^^**

**Moga gak mengecewakan yah.. jujur saja aku nulis ini sambil meratapi nasib TT**  
**masih GAK BISA TERIMA dengan keadaan HUNHAN sekarang :( /curcol/**

**hahhh~ aku harus gimana coba, gak bisa balikin moment HUNHAN.. masa iya mereka cuman kenangan aja :( rasanya GAK RELA BANGET**

**sudahlah, aku jadi mellow gini..**

**makasih udah mau ngikutin epep ini**

**paii~**


	15. Parents?

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Entah bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, namun yang pasti saat ini Sehun tengah membujuk Luhan yang cemberut didalam kamar. Namja yang lebih tinggi bersimpuh didepan namja cantik yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Ia genggam tangan itu dan berusaha membuat kekasihnya luluh.

"tapi Huni, kita sudah berencana ketaman hiburan hari ini" rengek Luhan dengan manja.

"Lu~ kita bisa menggantinya lain waktu. Tak mungkin kalau kita melakukannya hari ini hemm" Sehun menatap kekasih mungilnya yang mengalihkan wajahnya.

**Cklek~**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang berdiri menatap keduanya polos. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya.

"eoh? ada apa Kai?"

"hyung, kau tak punya makanan? aku lapar" ucap anak itu mengusap perutnya. Sehun mengernyit bingung dan baru sadar kalau sejak tadi eum lebih tepatnya sejak 1 jam yang lalu Kai berada dirumahnya dan tak disuguhi apapun.

Yeah, tadi orangtua Luhan menitipkan Kai pada dua sejoli ini. Mereka bilang kalau ada urusan mendadak dan Kai tak memiliki teman, jadi diungsikan kemari. Dan hal itulah yang sukses membuat Luhan ngambek karena acara liburannya gagal.

"coba kau cari dikulkas, mungkin masih ada kue sisa kemarin" suruh Sehun tak sedikitpun merubah posisi bersimpuhnya dihadapan Luhan yang masih setia membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Kai mengangguk lalu menutup pintu itu dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Lu kau dengar kan? sepupumu lapar dan kita tak ada makanan, hanya sisa kue kamarin. Apa kau tak kasihan?" namja tampan ini mengelus pipi kekasihnya lembut.

"aku janji, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang lebih bagus, otte?" bujuk Sehun lagi. Akhirnya Luhan menghela nafas lalu menatap Sehun.

"janji?"

"iya Lulu~"

"hhh~ baiklah" mau tak mau Luhan menurut. Kalau dipikir-pikir kasihan juga melihat saudaranya kelaparan. Sehun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Luhan keluar kamar. Mereka menuruni tangga dan melihat Kai asik memakan kue sambil menonton tv.

Baru saja Luhan pikir kalau sepupunya itu akan berlaku manis eh ternyata Kai tetaplah Kai. Terlihat polos namun menjengkelkan!

"yak! Jongin! kenapa cream nya belepotan diatas sofa!" kesal namja cantik ini, ia sedikit berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan Sehun yang geleng kepala. Oh dia lupa, kalau ada Kai dan Luhan ditempat yang sama maka keadaan tak akan pernah kondusif. Sehun harus membiasakan dirinya.

"oh itu, tadi kuenya jatuh" jawab namja tan ini santai "dan jangan memanggilku Jongin, sama sekali tak keren" lanjutnya masih melahap kue ditangannya.

**PLETAK!**

"ouch!"

"cepat bersihkan"

"ish nanti saja, kartunnya baru saja mulai"

"yak! kau ini"

"sudah-sudah, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya sayang" lerai Sehun. Dia melangkah kearah dua orang itu lalu menarik beberapa lembar tissue yang ada diatas meja untuk membersihkan cream yang berceceran. Luhan merengut sebal.

Namja cantik ini memilih pergi kedapur untuk memasak makan siang. Mengambil beberapa sayur dan memotongnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba saja kekasih tampannya ikut masuk kedapur, membuang bekas tissue lalu menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri disampingnya.

"memasak apa Lu?" tanyanya memperhatikan Luhan yang asik memotong beberapa sayuran.

"sup mungkin" anak ini terlihat menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Sehun mengangguk dan membantunya.

Baru beberapa menit mereka fokus dengan acara memasak, tiba-tiba saja Kai berteriak dengan suara yang menggelegar. Luhan memicingkan matanya dan bersiap balas berteriak sebelum Sehun memegang pundaknya.

"biar aku saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi.

"ish! dasar Jongin sialan! mau apa lagi sih dia" kesal Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak berapa lama, Sehun kembali lagi dan mengambil gelas.

"kau membuat apa Huni?" tanya Luhan penasaran, pasalnya Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan gelas dan errr susu?

"Kai minta susu coklat"

"astaga anak itu!"

"sudahlah Lu~ lagipula susu baik untuk pertumbuhannya. Dia kan masih membutuhkan banyak gizi" ucap Sehun dengan lembut.

"ya, Jongin membutuhkan gizi dan aku membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan kekasihku" gerutu namja cantik ini, mau tak mau membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. Setelah susu pesanan Kai selesai, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lagi namun menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"jangan mengomel terus, kau seperti ibu-ibu saja" godanya.

"yak! Huni~"

"kkkk~"

Luhan cemberut namun tersenyum senang melihat punggung tegap milik Sehun. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar perkataan namja tampan itu, Luhan adalah ibu dan Sehun adalah ayah. Luhan lebih sering mengomel sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih melakukan hal yang diminta anak maupun istrinya. Jadi dalam hal ini Kai adalah anak begitu?

**..**

**SKIP**

Setelah beberapa jam memasak, akhirnya makanan sudah tersedia diatas meja. Memang benar niat awalnya hanya membuat sup, namun naluri menyuruhnya untuk memasak lebih. Jadi sekarang ada nasi, sup, ayam goreng, omlet dan jus jeruk.

"wahh~ kau masak banyak hemm?" Sehun mengusap surai Luhan saat anak itu selesai menaruh makanan terakhir. Luhan terkejut kemudian menoleh, mata indahnya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit.

"mana anak itu? katanya lapar" Luhan melongokkan kepalanya mencari sosok Kai.

"masih menonton tv, kau sendiri lapar tidak?" tangan kekar itu mengelus perut Luhan membuat sang empunya geli.

"Huni~ geli" rengek Luhan membuat Sehun kembali terkekeh. Acara loveydovey itu berhenti saat Kai langsung duduk dan mengamati makanan didepannya dengan semangat. Luhan mendengus sebal namun segera duduk saat Sehun menarik sebuah kursi untuknya.

Acara makan siang itu berlangsung dengan khidmat. Tak jarang Luhan akan mengomel saat Kai makannya belepotan dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Mereka mengernyit bingung saat mendengar suara gemuruh diluar. Hujan?

"kenapa tiba-tiba hujan? bukannya tadi langit sangat cerah?" ucap Luhan

"langit tak akan selamanya cerah bodoh" gumam Kai namun masih dapat didengar Luhan. Anak ini memicingkan matanya bersiap memukul Kai.

"sudah-sudah kalian ini, jangan bertengkar terus. Cepat makan dan setelah itu istirahat" final Sehun. Kai mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan perut, namja tan ini berjalan kearah sofa dan kembali menonton tv.

"Jongin! minumlah dulu" suruh Luhan, ia beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa jus jeruk.

Baru beberapa langkah..

"shireo! aku tak suka jus jeruk"

Wajah cantik itu tertekuk. Dengan langkah tak ikhlas ia berbalik dan mengambil air putih. Sehun tersenyum, ternyata Luhan perhatian juga pada Kai.

Sehun sibuk membereskan meja makan saat mendengar suara ribut dari ruang tengah. Tentu saja ulah Kai dan Luhan, memangnya siapa lagi? Tak ia hiraukan pekikan protes Kai dan juga omelan gemas Luhan yang selalu bersahutan itu, dia memilih menuju wastafel dan mencuci alat makan.

Entah sudah berapa lama namja tampan ini berkutat dengan urusan dapur sampai tak lagi mendengar keributan dari ruang tengah. Yang terdengar hanya gemericik hujan diluar. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk keluar dan tersenyum lega karena saat ini Luhan tengah mengajari Kai belajar.

Sehun memilih duduk disofa sedangkan Kai dan Luhan duduk dibawah.

"jadi jangan langsung dikalikan, kau harus memperhitungkan yang lain juga" ceramah Luhan. Sehun memandang keduanya dalam diam. Sesekali dia terkekeh geli saat Luhan menjitak kepala Kai dan anak yang satunya akan protes tak terima.

"sudahlah hyung, aku ngantuk!" Kai melemparkan pensilnya.

"ck! pantas saja matematikamu jelek. Kau malas-malasan seperti ini" cibir Luhan.

"yak!"

"apa!"

"hei-hei" Sehun akhirnya menengahi. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sehun mengusak rambutnya gemas. Namja cantik ini naik keatas sofa dan duduk didekat Sehun.

Kai memutar bolamata jengah. Dia beringsut duduk menyender pada sofa tepat ditengah-tengah dua orang yang asik berduaan. Dia menyender diantara kaki Luhan dan Sehun.

"yah! kau menganggu saja" omel Luhan lagi.

"berisik"

"anak ini" ingin sekali Luhan menjambak rambut Kai dan membenturkan kepala anak itu kelantai. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun melarangnya dan merangkul bahu mungil itu. Membawa kepala Luhan agar menyender dibahunya. Luhan tersenyum lembut saat Sehun mengecup ujung hidungnya.

"kau istirahatlah"

"eum" Luhan mengangguk dan menyamankan kepalanya. Dia sempat melirik sengit kearah Kai namun segera memejamkan mata sambil menikmati elusan tangan Sehun dikepalanya. Tak lama akhirnya deru nafas anak itu teratur.

"hyung" Kai mendongak sambil mengusap matanya yang memerah. Sehun yang asik mengamati wajah mulus kekasihnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"ne?"

"aku ngantuk" rengek Kai. Omo! bahkan Sehun baru tau kalau Kai bisa merengek juga.

"eung? kalau begitu tidurlah dikamar" jawab Sehun.

"tidak mau, kartunnya belum selesai" Kai kembali menatap kedepan walaupun matanya kembali terasa berat. Tangan kekar milik Sehun yang tadinya mengusap kepala Sehun, kini beralih mengusap kepala Kai.

"yasudah, kalau ngantuk tidur saja. Nanti aku akan memindahkanmu kekamar"

Kai hanya mengangguk dan menguap lebar. Matanya mencoba untuk tetap terbuka dengan kepala ia letakkan dipaha Luhan yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Memang suara gemericik hujan dan juga hawa dingin membuat siang ini menjadi lebih sejuk.

Suara nyanyian mengakhiri kartun yang sejak tadi ditonton Kai lebih tepatnya Sehun karena namja tan ini sudah tidur sejak meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Luhan dan itu berarti sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Sehun meraih remote tv dan mematikan benda persegi didepannya.

Mengengok wajah Kai yang damai tertidur kemudian wajah Luhan dan memutuskan untuk menepuk pipi kekasihnya.

"eungh~"

"Lulu, bangun. Kajja kita pindah kekamar" ucapnya lembut. Sebelumnya dia sudah memindahkan kepala Kai agar menyender dipahanya. Mengantisipasi kalau Luhan tiba-tiba menggeliat dan menyebabkan kepala namja tan itu terkena ujung sofa. Dia tak mau kalau suasana tenang ini berubah menjadi medan perang.

"ini jam berapa?" tanya Luhan mengusap matanya lucu.

"satu siang"

"eum.. eh anak ini tertidur?" sadarnya saat melihat Kai yang terpejam. Jujur saja, Luhan senang meilhat wajah sepupunya yang tertidur karena terkesan polos berbeda dengan perilakunya yang menjengkelkan.

"ne, aku akan menggendongnya kekamar. Kau jalan sendiri tak apakan?"

"huh.. yasudah" Sehun tersenyum. Luhan berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku sedangkan Sehun menggendong Kai dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu. Luhan mengikuti dari belakang.

Perlahan, ia letakkan tubuh Kai diatas ranjang. Namja tan ini menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

_'omo! kenapa Jongin bisa terlihat menggemaskan seperti itu! kukira bisanya hanya membuat orang naik darah'_ pekik Luhan dalam hati, matanya sedikit membulat.

"eomma~"

"eh?" kaget Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. Mereka saling tatap karena Kai tiba-tiba saja memanggil eomma?

"eomma~ Jongin mau dipeluk"

"MWO?!" kali ini hanya suara Luhan yang menggelegar. Sehun menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"jja, peluk dia Lu. Sepertinya dia merindukan eommanya"

"tapi Huni"

"apa kau tak kasihan? menurutku Kai jarang bertemu dengan orangtuanya, bahkan dari pengamatanku anak ini lebih sering bersama orangtuamu"

Luhan menghela nafas, benar juga kata Sehun. Ugh! perasaan kasihannya mulai muncul dan mau tak mau dia merangkak naik lalu memeluk Kai. Menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu sampai tertidur lagi. Sehun hanya mengamati dalam diam kemudian memilih kekamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, namja cantik ini turun dari ranjang dan membenahi selimut sepupunya.

"kau ini nakal tapi aku menyayangimu. Kau membuatku terus mengomel dan cepat tua!" masih sempat-sempatnya Luhan menggerutu seperti itu. Dia sempat melirik Kai sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

**..**

"Huni~"

"iya lulu?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kearah Luhan yang saat ini berjalan memasuki kamar sambil menguap.

"Lulu mau dipeluk~" rengek Luhan persis seperti Kai. Sehun terkekeh geli. Ia letakkan bukunya kenakas lalu menyuruh Luhan mendekat. Luhan beringsut memasukkan tubuhnya dalam selimut. Sehun yang tadinya menyender kini ikut berbaring.

"kemari, biar kupeluk kekasih tercintaku ini" ucap Sehun gemas dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan tertawa dalam dada bidang kekasihnya.

"kau tadi seperti seorang ayah, Huni" gumam Luhan dengan mata terpejam.

"benarkah?" Sehun rapikan surai lembut Luhan.

"eum.. kau sangat sabar dan bijaksana. Aku kagum denganmu"

"hahaha, apa mungkin sudah naluri? aku sudah siap menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita"

**BLUSH~**

Wajah Luhan memerah padam. Perkataan Sehun mampu membuatnya berblushing ria.

"Huni~"

"bagaimana? apa kau juga sudah siap menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita?"

"eum, sangat siap"

"baiklah.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita buat anak kita sekarang" goda Sehun meniup telinga Luhan membuat sang empunya melenguh.

"t-tapi Huni, disini ada Kai. D-dan ini masih siang" ucap Luhan malu-malu. Sehun semakin gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Kai kan sudah tidur, dan siang ini seperti malam sayang~ lihatlah langitnya gelap" Sehun mulai mencumbu kekasihnya. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaos Sehun.

Kecupan demi kecupan terus Sehun daratkan pada tubuh Luhan. Keduanya tersenyum, saling tatap penuh cinta dan nafsu. Tak berapa lama, suara desahan sukses memenuhi kamar yang terasa panas itu. Berbeda dengan kamar HunHan, kamar Kai justru terlihat begitu damai dengan namja tan yang tersenyum didalam tidurnya.

* * *

**kkkkk~ aigooo~**

**tuhkan aku pengen buat enceh tapi gak berani :3 baru nulis desahan aja udah merinding jadi di skip aja ya /evil laugh/**

** makasih ya buat readers yang waktu itu udah nyemangatin TT aku tanpa kalian hanya seonggok HunHan shipper yang merana gegana /plak!/  
**

**last**

**thanks to review, fav and follow^^**

**and sorry for typo(s)**

**/bow/**


	16. My Sweeties

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Sesekali meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul dengan teman tak apa kan? dan itulah yang tengah dilakukan Luhan maupun Sehun. Dua sejoli ini asik bersendau gurau dengan beberapa orang yang duduk melingkar dimeja sebuah cafe. Umm lebih tepatnya Luhan dan teman-temannya saja yang mengobrol sedangkan Sehun? terlalu asik mengamati kekasihnya yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih manis menurutnya.

"kau tau bagaimana Kris tadi? dia mati kutu dihadapan Hang Sonsaengnim" ungkit Baekhyun yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Kris.

"yak! jangan ungkit masalah itu"

"sudahlah, memang benar kan? mengerjakan soal saja tak bisa tapi berani tidur dikelas" kali ini cibir Chanyeol. Kris berdecak sebal lalu menyerobot minuman didepannya dan meminumnya dengan beringas. Luhan terkekeh melihatnya, baginya wajah kesal milik Kris sangatlah lucu.

Disaat Luhan terkekeh seperti itu, ribuan volt listrik seakan menyengat tubuh namja tampan yang sedari tadi mengamati. Dadanya berdesir tak karuan, ujung bibirnya perlahan terangkat menghasilkan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis.

**..**

_**Kau sedang melihatku, lalu kau tersenyum**_

_**Aku yang tak bisa tuk bernafas**_

_**Hanya satu kedipan matamu, untukku kau sangat luar biasa**_

_**Jadi aku melihatmu seperti ini**_

**..**

Luhan menoleh saat tangannya ditarik.

"kenapa Baek?" tanyanya. Baekhyun menyuruh namja cantik ini mendekat lalu berbisik entah apa. Sehun mengernyit bingung, apa yang mereka bicarakan? kenapa Luhan sedikit membulatkan matanya lalu terkekeh kecil?

"benarkah?" ucap Luhan lagi. Kali ini semburat merah mewarnai pipi putihnya.

"eum, kalau kuperhatikan sejak tadi terus seperti itu"

Namja cantik ini semakin tersipu, ugh! ingin sekali Sehun mencubit pipinya. Perlahan dia menoleh dan memang benar, Sehun terus menatapnya. Luhan tersenyum begitupun Sehun, nampak kalau mereka malu-malu.

Kris yang melihatnya mendecih pelan namun dihiraukan.

Sehun sangat senang mengamati lekuk wajah kekasihnya. Begitu sempurna.

"Huni?"

"hm?" terus memandangnya membuat Luhan menunduk malu.

"k-kenapa terus menatapku seperti itu?" kini jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak lucu. Seakan gugup karena menghadapi ujian, padahal hanya ada Sehun yang menatapnya. Oh sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, Sehun adalah ujian hidup bagi Luhan jadi maklum saja kalau dia gugup.

"manis"

**BLUSH**

"H-huni~" ucap Luhan terdengar manja dan malu. Sehun terkekeh.

"ya sayang?"

"aigooo~" kompak ChanBaekKris sambil menghempaskan tubuh mereka menyender pada kursi.

**..**

_**Musim yang berlalu, hari ini sinar mataharinya hangat**_

_**Musim semi datang, dan kau berada di depanku**_

**..**

Luhan berani bersumpah kalau Sehun tak pernah melepaskan tatapan itu darinya. Untung saja mereka duduk berhadapan bukan sebelahan. Luhan tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka bersebelahan lalu dengan jelas Sehun terus mengamatinya. Membuatnya salah tingkah saja. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri membuat fokus teman-temannya teralih.

"eung.. aku kekamar mandi dulu"

"perlu kutemani?" suara itu, Sehun.

"ani.. aku bisa sendiri Huni" ucapnya lembut. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan terus memperhatikan Luhan.

"dia sudah besar Hun, memangnya perlu kau antar segala" cibir Chanyeol.

"berisik" Sehun menatap sengit pada namja berwajah bodoh itu.

"ck!"

Namja cantik ini bingung dengan ocehan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Apa-apaan mereka? Tak mau lama-lama sebelum dia mengeluarkan hasrat yang sedari tadi ditahannya, akhirnya dia memilih segera pergi.

"hati-hati Lu" ucapan itu membuat langkah mungilnya berhenti lalu menoleh. Luhan mengangguk imut sambil menatap Sehun.

"kalau ada apa-apa teriaklah atau hubungi aku"

"Huni, aku hanya ketoilet tak lebih.. arra?" ucap Luhan menggedikkan bahunya.

"ohh... baiklah hehe"

**..**

_**Ku menunggumu, kau melihat ke belakang**_

_**Rasanya nafasku seperti kan berhenti**_

_**Setiap gerakan tubuhmu untukku sangat luar biasa **_

_**Jadi aku melihatmu seperti ini**_

**..**

Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengantar menggunakan mobilnya. Masih mengobrol saat perjalanan pulang sampai akirnya tiba ditempat tujuan.

Sehun berdiri didepan gerbang menunggu Luhan yang masih mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol.

Setelah mobil itu melesat, barulah Luhan berbalik lalu tersenyum pada Sehun. Sungguh, namja tampan ini tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Kenapa kekasihnya begitu manis?

Dari caranya berkedip, berbicara dengan bibir merahnya, hembusan nafasnya, tangan mungil yang entah sejak kapan menggenggam tangan kekar milik Sehun. Benar-benar indah pahatan Tuhan.

"kajja Huni" Luhan menggenggamnya lembut lalu membuka pintu gerbang. Bahkan gerakannya bisa terlihat begitu manis bagi Sehun.

"Lu"

"hem ya?" Luhan menoleh, kini mereka tepat didepan pintu rumah. Tangannya yang bebas sibuk memutar kunci.

KLEK~

Luhan segera fokus lagi pada pintu. Memutar knop dan mendorongnya agar terbuka. Kembali berbalik memandang Sehun.

"ayo masuk Huni"

Mata rusa itu membulat dengan perlakuan mendadak kekasihnya, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya mulai terpejam. Tangannya yang tadi memegang knop pintu kini menggantung. Sehun semakin menipiskan jarak keduanya dan memperdalam ciuman yang terasa lembut bagi mereka.

"kau sangat manis" gumam Sehun sambil menyatukan kening keduanya. Tangannya mengusap rambut, pipi, kemudian leher Luhan dengan lembut. Kepalanya perlahan maju dan mengendus leher kekasihnya, aroma bayi menguar dari sana. Itulah candunya.

Luhan tersenyum. Segera memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya didada bidang kekasihnya. Sehun terkekeh lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, menggumamkan kata-kata manis sambil melangkah masuk. Ia kecupi setiap inchi wajah malaikatnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur.

Tuhan, demi apapun jangan pisahkan mereka.

* * *

**tambah gaje banget TT**

**kayaknya readers udah pada bosen ya sama ini fict?**  
**/merasa kecewa soalnya gak bisa bikin fict yang bagus huhuhu/**

**mianhe~**


	17. Ugh!

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Mata cantik itu selalu saja melirik pada bangku yang ada didekat jendela. Disana ada beberapa murid sedang duduk sambil menikmati makanan. Memang saat ini adalah jam istirahat, jadi banyak murid-murid yang berlarian menuju kantin. Mengisi tempat kosong sampai penuh berdesakan.

Pemilik mata cantik itu memilih duduk sendirian daripada berbaur dengan murid lain. Bukan karena dia takut atau dikucilkan, tapi dia lebih tenang seperti ini. Selain tak ada yang mengganggu acara makannya, tak ada juga yang mengganggu acaranya menatap seseorang yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya.

Kedua bola mata itu membulat saat seseorang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan juga menatapnya, bahkan saat ini tengah membuat gestur menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia arahkan kedua jarinya tepat pada manik cantik itu kemudian maniknya sendiri dan berkata tanpa suara _**'i see you'**_. Seringaian terlihat jelas disana.

Luhan-si pemilik mata cantik itu-langsung salah tingkah. Ia lihat kanan, kiri dan belakang kemudian kembali pada sosok yang masih setia menyeringai kearahnya. _**'i see you Lulu hahaha' **_kemudian orang itu terkekeh membuat beberapa temannya mengikuti arah pandangnya.

**GLEK**

Namja cantik ini menelan salivanya gelagapan. Segera ia berdiri bahkan sempat menumpahkan minumannya membuat beberapa orang memperhatikannya. Dia juga mendengar kekehan menyebalkan dari orang yang sukses membuatnya bertingkah konyol seperti ini.

**..**

Langkah mungilnya semakin cepat saat seseorang memanggil namanya lengkap dengan kekehan yang menyebalkan dan membuat wajah cantik Luhan semakin memerah.

"Lulu..berhentilah"

Bukannya berhenti, Luhan justru berlari sambil menutupi telinganya dan geleng kepala membuat tawa itu semakin keras.

"berhenti tertawa Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan masih dengan larinya. Sedangkan Oh Sehun -seseorang yang sejak tadi dipandangi Luhan- masih saja terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan.

Mata rusa itu mengerjap imut saat wajahnya dan Sehun sangat dekat hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja karena namja albino itu menarik tubuh Luhan agar berhenti dan tanpa sengaja membalikkan tubuh mungilnya.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat namun terkekeh lagi saat melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang menurutnya konyol. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan mendengus sebal lalu memukul lengan Sehun.

Menyadari perilakunya, akhirnya Sehun berhenti tertawa sedangkan Luhan sudah membalikkan tubuhnya.  
Memilih diam dengan kedua tangan ditekuk didepan dada.

"hey.. ngambek eoh" goda Sehun melihat wajah Luhan dari samping kanan. Namja cantik itu mengalihkan wajah kekiri, menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"sayang~ buing-buing~" panggilnya lagi dengan nada seimut mungkin. Luhan langsung melirik dan terbahak karena Sehun tengah melakukan aegyo nya. Berbeda dengan Luhan, murid yang melintas justru memekik tertahan. Hey, Sehun ber-aegyo itu langka, kurang lebih begitulah menurut mereka.

"berhenti melakukan hal konyol seperti itu Huni" ucap Luhan ditengah kekehannya. Sehun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tertawa lepas seperti ini. Langsung saja ia cubit kedua pipi gembul itu, menariknya kekanan dan kekiri.

Luhan protes dan memukul tangan nakal namja tampan didepannya. Untung tampan, kalau tidak mungkin Luhan akan menendangnya. Sehun nyengir lebar menirukan gaya temannya, Chanyeol.

"nah, kenapa tadi diam-diam mencuri pandang eoh?" tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya. Mereka melangkah beriringan menuju kelas. Ia ayunkan tautan itu kedepan dan belakang.

"eum.. hanya ingin"

"hanya ingin?" sepasang alis itu bertaut, menoleh menatap wajah kekasihnya dari samping lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup pipi itu sekilas. Luhan terkejut namun segera tersenyum dengan semburat merah.

"uhum" Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"hemm begitu ya, ahh apa mungkin saat melihatku diam-diam seperti itu ketampananku akan semakin bertambah. Hahaha benar-benar" Sehun terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas.

"narsis" cibirnya.

"tapi benarkan?" anak ini menaik turunkan alisnya. Luhan ingin sekali memukul -eh mencium- makhluk didepannya ini.

"ih siapa bilang? Huni itu jelek, sangat jelek" walau mengatakan hal itu, jari lentiknya menggenggam semakin erat seakan tak mau melepaskan tangan kekasihnya.

"sangat jelek sampai-sampai saat aku tidur kau terus memandangku ya kan? saat pelajaran juga. Ah jangan lupakan saat makan, hemm sebelum tidur sepertinya iya" namja tampan ini mendongakkan kepalanya seakan mengingat-ingat.

"yah! yah! a-aku tidak seperti itu~" elak Luhan walau wajahnya memerah padam. Sehun meliriknya singkat, senang sekali bisa menggoda namja cantik ini.

"umm saat kita melakukan 'itu' saja tatapanmu tak pernah beralih dari wajahku sayang~" bisiknya membuat Luhan terdiam. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Sehun langsung terkekeh geli dan mengendong Luhan layaknya koala.

"yak! aku malu Huni~ turunkan aku" Luhan memukul dada bidang kekasihnya. Namun memang dasar Sehun, dia justru menyamankan posisi Luhan digendongannya. Banyak murid maupun guru yang memandang mereka.

Mau tak mau Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, kakinyapun melingkar dipinggang namja tampan itu. Wajahnya yang benar-benar merah ia sembunyikan diceruk leher Sehun.

Sesampainya dikelas, Sehun langsung menurunkan Luhan dikursinya. Ia usak surai itu lembut dengan Luhan tengah mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"jangan seperti itu, bibirmu mau aku makan hem?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya. Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya, masih dengan bibir cemberut. Sehun memilih duduk dibangkunya dan terus mengamati Luhan yang masih betah memalingkan wajah.

Tapi lama-kelamaan namja cantik ini salah tingkah juga. Sehun menyebalkan!

"ish! Huni jahat! menyebalkan! aku kan malu. Digendong dipunggung sih tak apa, tapi tadi? didepan? seperti anak kecil" gerutu namja cantik ini walaupun jantungnya berdegup kencang. Masih tak mau menatap kearah kekasihnya.

Sehun menghela nafas, Luhan itu mau tapi malu. Demi tuhan ck ck ck.

"Lulu~"

Tak ada respon.

"Lulu sayang~"

Lagi Sehun memanggilnya, menoel dagu itu dengan senyum lembutnya. Benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok Luhan.

"mwo" kali ini Luhan menghadap kedepan dengan kedua tangan bersedekap didepan dada.  
Sehun tersenyum, melihat dari samping saja sudah secantik ini. Segera Ia tegakkan cara duduknya.

"jangan marah eum? mianhe ne?"

"bodo!" masih dalam mode ngambeknya. Bibirnya itu argh! Sehun tak tahan lagi!

"nanti cantiknya hilang loh" ia usap pucuk kepala Luhan lalu telinganya. Berusaha merayu.

"aku manly! manly! M-A-N-L-Y Huni!" astaga, siapa yang akan percaya kalau Luhan itu manly sedangkan tingkahnya saja seperti ini? Menghentakkan kakinya, tangan terlipat didepan dada dan ugh! Sehun jangan terjang bibir mungil itu sekarang juga. Tahan oke?!

"ish~ kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan Lulu~" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan erat, sangat erat. Bahkan Luhan saja sampai kesulitan bernafas.

Yah setidaknya memeluk Luhan akan menghindarkan dari kejadian _'mari melumat bibir manis milik rusanya'_

* * *

:*


	18. Sehunnie Annyeong

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Orang-orang itu hanya bisa geleng kepala, memandang _'ah itu sudah biasa'_ dan juga ikut tersenyum atas sikap dua namja yang sebenarnya sama-sama dewasa namun kelakuan layaknya anak-anak.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini seorang namja mungil -Luhan- tengah dipeluk dari belakang atau lebih tepatnya dibekap dari belakang agar tak bisa kabur. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah Oh Sehun, kekasihnya sendiri. Luhan terus meronta dan tertawa karena Sehun selalu saja menggelitiki perutnya.

"ahh hahaha oke oke hahaha Hunie hahh hentikan hahaha" kekehan itu terus saja meluncur dari bibir plum nan mungil itu. Sehun tak peduli, dia sudah sangat gemas dengan rusa kecilnya. Rusa kecil yang selalu mengganggu konsentrasinya.

**..**

**FLASHBACK**

Entah ada angin atau badai darimana sehingga dua anak ini mendapat tawaran menjadi model sebuah minuman. Mereka awalnya menolak karena tak terlalu percaya dengan tawaran itu, tapi dua orang ini terus dibujuk dan akhirnya luluh juga.

Rencana awal hanya untuk jalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba ditawari harta karun pastilah mau. Toh kan mereka hanya perlu berpose dan fotografer sudah siap dengan kameranya.

"oke, jadi nanti kau Sehun hanya perlu berpose layaknya laki-laki manly-"

"yak! aku memang manly ahjusshi!" potong Sehun tegas. Saat ini mereka tengah dimake up. Tanpa di make up pun sebenarnya mereka sudah keren dan itulah yang membuat mereka dipilih.

Crew itu berdehem sebentar.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku ralat. Kau berpose manly sedangkan kekasihmu ini, Luhan. Harus terlihat menggemaskan, arraso?"

"kenapa harus aku yang menggemaskan? aku kan juga ingin manly~" rengek Luhan. Ia putkan bibirnya membuat seorang gadis yang memoles bedak tipis diwajahnya harus menahan hasrat untuk mencubit wajah didepannya.

"Lulu~ Lulu itu memang menggemaskan, jadi terima saja oke" bujuk -atau ejek- Sehun. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan sukses mendapat cubitan. Sehun langsung menatap tajam pada wanita yang berani _'menyentuh' _kekasihnya.

Ia tarik Luhan dari kursinya dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggung. Luhan sendiri sibuk mengusap pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan itu.

"m-mian hehehe. Habis Luhan-shi sangat menggemaskan" kekeh wanita itu kikuk.

"jangan sentuh atau menyakiti Luhan-Ku, noona" desis namja tampan ini membuat wanita itu meneguk salivanya takut kemudian mengangguk cepat.

**PLAK!**

"och!" ringis Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan kasih sayang dari Luhan.

"kenapa memukulku" rajuknya. Oh lihatlah sikap keduanya yang kekanakan. Ck ck ck.

"jangan membentak orang sembarangan, tidak sopan. Huni juga menakutinya tau" omel Luhan dengan tangan ia lipat didepan dada.

Crew yang lain menghela nafas dan geleng kepala. Untung mereka tampan dan manis, kalau tidak mungkin sudah ditendang dari tempat ini. Eh tapi siapa yang tega menendang mereka? kalau sudah mengeluarkan aegyo hati-hati saja.

**..**

"baiklah! semuanya siap?"

"ya"

"oke, kamera siap sekarang mana anak-anak itu"

"kami sudah dewasa ahjusshi" laki-laki paruh baya ini langsung tersentak saat Sehun berbicara tepat disampingnya. Dari mana datangnya mereka? apa teleport? pikiran macam apa itu.

"hhh~ oke-oke laki-laki dewasa bisakah kalian berdiri disana dan melakukan hal yang kukatakan tadi" lagi-lagi orang ini harus mengalah. Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk semangat.

"aku dulu apa Lulu dulu?"

"terserah kalian saja"

"hemm Lulu dulu deh" Sehun tersenyum -nyengir- kearah Luhan yang mendelikkan matanya.

"Huni duluan saja, Lulu nanti"

"tidak-tidak, Lulu saja. Kan lebih mudah posenya"

"nah maka dari itu, kan poseku mudah. Jadi Huni duluan, aku kan bisa cepat selesai"

"ani-ani, nanti kalau aku salah-salah terus bagaimana?" Dua orang ini masih ngotot dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak memperdulikan seseorang yang sudah keluar tanduk diatas kepalanya.

"tap-"

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA KESANA SEMUA!"

"n-ne" jawab keduanya kompak. Luhan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya sedangkan Sehun menggerutu kesal.

_'katanya tadi terserah kami' _gerutu namja tampan ini. Orang-orang disana ingin sekali menangis dengan tingkah dua bocah ini. Astaga.

**..**

Sehun terus saja terkekeh saat giliran Luhan untuk pengambilan gambar. Banyak pose menggemaskan yang ia lakukan, untung saja Sehun ingat kalau disini banyak orang jadi dia tak akan menerkam Luhannya sekarang. Tapi lihatlah, sepertinya Luhan yang ingin menerkam Sehun.

"kenapa tertawa eoh?" ujarnya kesal saat melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"kau itu benar-benar menggemaskan sayang" Sehun mencubit pipi kekasihnya gemas.

"huh harusnya aku yang manly, tapi kenapa harus Huni. Ish! menyebalkan!" Luhan meneguk minumannya dengan rakus.

"berarti mereka tak salah lihat sayang~ kekasihku kan memang menggemaskan, jadi tak perlu repot-repot menyuruh ini dan itu saja sudah terlihat bagus" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dihadapan orang-orang membat sang empunya memerah.

"Oh Sehun! giliranmu" ucap fotografer itu.

"ne~"

"Huni fighting!" bisik Luhan. Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban.

Kali ini pikiran jahil Luhan mulai mengudara. Dia bersmirk ria dan mendekati fotografer bukannya istirahat ditempat Sehun duduk tadi.

"tadi kan Huni menertawakanku, lihat pembalasannya. Huni tak bisa manly lagi hihihi" kekehnya.

**Clik**

**Clik**

"oke, bagus seperti itu"

Sehun berpose dengan sempurna sebelum pandangannya bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Sehunie~ buing-buing" Luhan mengatakannya tanpa suara dan membuat wajahnya semelas mungkin.

**Clik**

"yah! Sehun, kenapa menahan tawa seperti itu. Ingat manly!"

"n-ne.. mian"

Sehun menatap Luhan seakan berkata _'tolong jangan lakukan itu, aku tak tahan'_

"sekali lagi"

"ne~"

"wae? kenapa aku tak boleh melakukannya? wae wae wae?" kali ini Luhan memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

**Clik**

"Oh Sehun! astaga anak ini~"

"a-ah m-mianhe" Sehun membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf.

"ulangi!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mulai konsentrasi lagi. namun..

"Sehunie~ annyeong~"

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Sehun langsung menunduk dengan tangan menutupi senyuman malunya. Sungguh kelemahan Sehun adalah saat Luhan mengucapkan _'Sehunie annyeong' _lengkap dengan gerakan menggerling yang menurutnya nakal itu.

"maaf sepertinya aku tak bisa melanjutkan lagi, rusaku sepertinya mulai nakal. Permisi" Sehun langsung melangkah menuju rusanya yang perlahan mundur.

"mau kemana hem?"

"KYAAA!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun mengejarnya.

"kesini kau rusa nakal"

"KYA! KYA! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG~" teriak Luhan mendramatisir keadaan. Mereka tak peduli dengan fotografer yang mencak-mencak tak karuan disana. Mereka terus berlarian sampai akhirnya tiba dikeramaian.

**FLASHBACK END**

**..**

"ampun Huni hahahaha ampun~" rengek Luhan. Sehun tak peduli, masih sibuk menggelitiki perut rusanya yang nakal.

"kenapa tadi menggodaku hem? mau kuterkam ditempat umum?" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan menegang. Ia hentikan acara _'mari menggelitiki anak rusa' _nya.

"a-anio.. hhh~ aku kan hanya ingin-"

"ingin apa? agar aku tak terlihat manly oh?" kini Sehun benar-benar memeluk Luhan. Meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Luhan. Menyesap aroma yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"hehehe"

"jadi benar?"

"ne" Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk Sehun erat agar terhindar dari hukuman. Sehun menghela nafas, rusanya benar-benar nakal.  
Namja tampan ini segera menggendong Luhan ala brydal.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan sayang? sebelum kita tiba dimobil dan kau akan mendapat hukumanmu hem?" bisik Sehun.

"eung.. ada"

"katakan" Sehun memandang Luhan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Sehunnie annyeong~" Luhan kembali menggerling nakal dan menjilat bibirnya sexy.

Sehun terkekeh "can you stop doing agyo, eoh?" lalu menggigit hidung mungil itu dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil. Tak tahan untuk menghukum rusanya.

* * *

**::**


	19. Please Lu

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

**..**

"Ayolah Lu~ aaaaa~" entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun membujuk Luhan. Namja tampan ini stress karena sejak kemarin kekasihnya tak mau makan.

"ti-dak ma-u" kekeuh namja mungil ini menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Menutup rapat-rapat bibir plum merah mudanya.

Sehun tak peduli, terus saja ia sodorkan sendok berisi nasi dan potongan sayur pada Luhan. Dia tak mau anak yang bersikap layaknya bayi ini jatuh sakit karena telat makan. Dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang dagu Luhan lalu tangan yang lain memaksakan agar makanan itu masuk barang sedikit.

Luhan cepat-cepat mencari tempat sampah lalu membuang nasi yang ada dimulutnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan sebal setelahnya.

"kan aku tidak mau makan! kenapa dipaksa!" rengeknya. Langsung saja dia melesat kesofa dan tengkurap disana, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya agar tak bisa dilihat oleh Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafas, mendekat perlahan lalu berlutut dekat kepala anak itu. Menaruh piring yang sedari tadi ia bawa keatas meja.

"Lulu, kalau tidak dipaksa pasti tak mau makan" ujarnya selembut mungkin sambil mengusap surai anak yang kini beringsut berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Sehun -masih dalam keadaan tengkurap-

"jangan marah oke? aku hanya khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kekasihku ini sakit gara-gara telat makan hem?"

Laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih besar mengernyit bingung saat mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari Luhan.  
Mungkin karena namja cantik itu memendamkan kepalanya kesofa.

"aku tak mendengar omonganmu sayang. Bicaralah yang jelas" lagi ia usap surai lembut kekasihnya.

Luhan menoleh lalu menatap Sehun sekilas.

"tapi aku tak lapar" ucapnya dan cepat-cepat kembali keposisi semula.

"oke, mungkin makanan yang aku masakkan tak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku masakan yang lain?"

Anak diatas sofa itu mulai melakukan gerakan tak nyaman. Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Duduk menyila diatas sofa. Namja mungil ini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat siapa saja gemas. Sehun juga ikut duduk menyila namun diatas lantai, ia genggam kedua tangan mungil kekasihnya. Mengusap punggung tangan itu sayang.

"bukan, hanya saja- aku tak lapar- yah begitu" ucapan penuh intonasi ragu itu keluar dari mulut Luhan.  
Dia menunduk agar dapat menatap kekasihnya yang mendongak kearahnya.

"benarkah? tapi mana mungkin seseorang yang tidak makan sejak kemarin tak merasakan lapar sama sekali?" ia tatap manik bening kekasihnya  
"apalagi perutnya terlihat sangat ingin diisi seperti ini" kali ini tangan kokohnya mengusap perut Luhan yang terlihat rata.

Luhan menghela nafas, perlahan tubuhnya merunduk lalu memeluk Sehun-nya. Bergerak beberapa kali mencari pelukan yang terasa nyaman. Mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum, selalu menyukai saat sang kekasih mulai bermanjaan seperti ini.

"ada apa eum? apa yang membuat _rusa mungil _milik Oh Sehun ini tak nafsu makan?" Ia mainkan jarinya menyusuri punggung lalu surai Luhan.

"perutku terasa penuh" gumam Luhan. Mata rusanya terpejam dengan hidung menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun.

"penuh? memangnya kau makan apa hem? setahuku sejak kemarin bayi ini tak memakan apapun"

"yak! aku bukan bayi~" Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tak terima namun tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melepas pelukannya.  
Anak yang berada dibawah hanya bisa terkekeh kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan.

"arraso. Mian"

Hening

Tak ada yang berniat membuka suaranya. Luhan sibuk menyesap aroma maskulin yang membuatnya melayang sedangkan Sehun sibuk memainkan jarinya pada surai Luhan. Sesekali mereka tersenyum dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sehunie" akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara.

"hem?"

"ayo tidur, aku ngantuk" rajuk Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"baiklah.. kajja" setelah mendapat persetujuan itu akhirnya Luhan melompat dalam pangkuan Sehun.

"gendong~" pintanya manja.

"tapi bagaimana bisa aku menggendongmu Lu? berdiri saja susah" namja cantik dalam pangkuan itu sadar lalu nyengir lebar. Langsung saja ia berdiri dan terus mengamati kekasihnya.

"nahh, kemari" Sehun merentangkan tangannya dan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil Luhan yang melompat begitu saja.

"ugh! rusa ini semakin berat saja"

"aku tidak seberat itu" ucap Luhan dengan datar.

"hehehe iya-iya" saat akan beranjak Sehun mengingat sesuatu.

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"enggg tapi kan kau belum makan Lu"

Seketika wajah cantik itu menjadi tak enak. Memerah karena kesal mungkin.

"ish! aku kan sudah bilang ti-dak la-par! kenapa selalu memaksa sih" protesan itu meluncur bersamaan dengan pelukan yang melonggar. Tatapan matanya menajam membuat Sehun merasa harus mengalah. Luhan langsung turun dari gendongan kekasihnya dan melesat pergi.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Saat ini ditangannya sudah ada piring yang tadi sempat ia taruh dimeja. Segera mengikuti Luhan yang melangkah dengan kesal kearah kamar.

**..**

"Lu, satu suap saja jeball~" ia ekori kemanapun Luhan pergi.

Mengelilingi ranjang. Dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri saat Luhan terus membolak-baikkan posisinya. Sampai akhirnya duduk diatas ranjang dengan Luhan yang mentupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Sehun tak habis pikir ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini. Dia heran sendiri karena tak biasanya Luhan akan sulit makan.

"ayo sayang, buka selimutnya agar aku bisa menyuapimu" berusaha menarik selimut itu namun ditahan dari dalam.

"tidak. Aku mengantuk"

"iya, aku tau. Makanya makan dulu setelah itu baru tidur hemm"

"ti-dak mau. Titik!"

"jebal~ buing-buing" kali ini Sehun menggunakan pilihan terakhirnya. Dia ber-aegyo!

Pergerakan dibalik selimut itu terhenti dan secara tak kasat mata Sehun menyeringai. Ternyata taktik itu masih bisa ia gunakan.

"nahh sekarang makan eum? aku akan ber aegyo setiap kau memakan satu suap bagaimana?" kali ini Sehun mencoba memberi penawaran. Seringaiannya semakin kentara karena tak ada penolakan saat perlahan ia buka selimut itu.

Tapi decakan sebal langsung keluar begitu saja saat melihat Luhan. Bukan cengiran aneh ataupun tawa semangat seperti yang biasa Luhan tunjukkan saat Sehun ber-aegyo namun justru mata rusa yang terpejam sempurna menyapa pengelihatannya.

"ck! kukira berhasil" ia taruh piring itu sembarangan lalu mengerang frustasi.

"kenapa sih membujuk seseorang untuk makan itu sesusah ini?! hhh~ aku jadi ingat bagaimana eomma selalu membujukku makan saat masih kecil"

"eh?! apa yang aku pikirkan? flashback eoh? ck ck ck" decaknya heran. -_-

Setelah menghela nafas akhirnya ia pandangi wajah malaikatnya lama. Terlihat begitu damai saar mengamati kelopak itu membungkus kristal bening didalamnya. Bulu mata lentik dan tebal, bibir plum yang sedikit terbuka dan juga dengkuran halus bagaikan melodi tersendiri baginya.  
Luhan sangatlah sempurna.

Tangannya terangkat mengusak surai kekasihnya gemas lalu merunduk dan menggigit hidung mungil itu membuat Luhan melenguh sesaat. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kecil, senang sekali bisa mengganggu malaikatnya saat tidur.

Lucu. Ya Luhan sangat lucu dimatanya.

"hahhh~ pokoknya saat mata rusa itu terbuka, pemiliknya harus memakan semua masakanku" ucapnya mutlak kemudian menghujami seluruh wajah mungil kekasihnya dengan kecupan. Bahkan bibir plum itu tak luput dari ciuman singkatnya.

"dan kau" Sehun mengelus perut Luhan yang tertutup oleh selimut "jangan membuat kekasihku kesulitan. Aku tau dia lapar tapi tak nafsu makan karena kau selalu terasa penuh tau!" gerutunya seperti orang gila. Mau tak mau kekehan keluar dari mulutnya setelah sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

Sekali lagi ia hujami semua permukaan wajah mungil Luhan dengan kecupan. Luhan yang merasa terganggu langsung menggerakkan wajahnya tak nyaman, bibirnya melengkung kebawah entah sadar atau tidak. Sehun yang sadar berusaha menenangkan.

"ssshhh~ tidurlah sayang" Sehun langsung mengusap kening kekasihnya lembut membuat lengkungan dibibir itu kembali normal dan wajah yang berangsur tenang.

"hihihi sudah ah, kau itu suka sekali mengganggu Luhan hem?! kekasih macam apa kau ini" monolognya untuk diri sendiri.

"lebih baik aku masak dan membeli minuman favorit Lulu. Siapa tau saat bangun dia mau makan" lanjutnya kemudian merangkak menuruni ranjang. Tak lupa ia ambil piring yang tadi ia geletakkan begitu saja didekatnya. Setelah merapikan selimut, namja tampan ini melangkah menuju pintu. Memutar knop lalu keluar.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu bercat coklat itu, ia berbisik sambil menatap sang kekasih yang paling ia cintai.

"Nice dream baby. Love you"

* * *

**gyahahaha haiiii~ lama nih gak nyapa readersdeul ^^  
oh iya, bagaimana? apa ini masih kurang sweet?  
kkkkk~ kuharap kalian gak bosen-bosen ya sama cerita ecek-ecek ini hehehe  
eum makasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav and follow..  
and sorry for typos  
sekian cuap-cuapnya~  
semoga terhibur dengan cerita ini  
love-ya!**


	20. -'

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Tak terasa masa-masa SMA berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Sekarang mereka memulai hidup sebagai mahasiswa. Awalnya Luhan selalu was-was karena Sehun beberapa kali mengatakan ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya keluar negeri. Namun sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja, dua sejoli ini tetap bersama disalah satu universitas ternama di Korea.

Tapi ya begitulah, mahasiswa memiliki jadwal yang padat apalagi dengan perbedaan jurusan keduanya. Sehun dibidang keguruan sedangkan Luhan kedokteran. Intensitas bertemu keduanya pun mulai berkurang. Mungkin hanya pagi saat sarapan dan saat bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

Luhan lebih sibuk daripada Sehun dan anak itu memakluminya. Berusaha bersikap dewasa saat sang kekasih mengacuhkannya ataupun tak memberikan perhatian seperti sebelumnya. Sehun selalu sabar menunggu Luhan pulang.

**Cklek~**

Pintu rumah itu terbuka menampakkan sesosok rusa kecil dengan mata lelahnya. Wajah putih itu terlihat kusut dengan rambut berantakan. Sehun yang tadinya duduk menonton tv segera menoleh dan beranjak. Tersenyum lalu menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Hai Lu~ bagaimana hari ini?" ucapnya saat berdiri dihadapan Luhan yang menunduk. Ia usap surai madu itu lembut.

"seperti biasa" hanya dibalas sebuah gumaman tak jelas namun masih terdengar oleh telinga tajam milik Sehun.

"melelahkan hem?"

Luhan mengangguk sekilas kemudian mendongak dan mendesah lelah. Tangan mungilnya segera mendekap tubuh didepannya dengan erat. Sehun tertawa kecil, rusanya masih saja manja.

"semelelahkan itu kah?" kini Sehun membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Mengusap punggung mungilnya sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

"ya, apalagi dosen yang mengajar sangat menyebalkan. Aku dan kelompokku harus mengulangi laporan karena dianggap tak sesuai dengan yang dia jelaskan. Padahal aku dan kelompokku mengerjakan laporan itu selama satu minggu penuh"

Sehun terus memandangi wajah Luhan saat anak itu berkeluh kesah. Mengusap pipinya pelan dan sukses membuat Luhan terpejam menikmati sentuhannya.

"lebih baik mandi dulu oke? setelah itu baru cerita, bagaimana?" tawarnya. Luhan membuka matanya dan bertatapan dengan Sehun. Mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Oke, sekarang bayi rusaku tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan air" ia alihkan tubuh Luhan dari pangkuannya. Luhan langsung saja berbaring disofa dan menggonta-ganti channel tv. Entah karena terlalu lama atau terlalu lelah, akhirnya dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir plumnya. Nafas teratur dengan wajah damainya.

Sehun sendiri masih sibuk dikamar mandi. Menyiapkan air untuk berendam lalu handuk, tak lupa wewangian yang sangat disukai Luhan. Setelah semuanya selesai langsung saja dia kembali kearah sofa, menghela nafas saat mengetahui kenyataan kalau rusanya sudah tertidur.

"jadi, sia-sia saja aku menyiapkan air untuknya?" gumamnya lirih.

"tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin anak ini terlalu lelah. Oke-oke kali ini aku membiarkanmu tidak mandi rusa nakal" ia mendekat lalu mencubit kecil hidung Luhan. Tertawa saat Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan layaknya mengusir nyamuk.

Tak mau badan kekasihnya pegal-pegal karena tidur disofa akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh itu. Membawanya kekamar dan menyempatkan diri mematikan televisi.

Ia rebahkan tubuh itu perlahan. Luhan menggeliat kecil dan memeluk gulingnya. Sehun geleng kepala kemudian berjongkok, tangan kekarnya mulai melepas sepatu yang masih dipakai Luhan. Menaruhnya dekat pintu lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping seseorang yang paling ia sayangi.

"jaljayo baby" bisiknya kemudian menyusul Luhan kealam mimpi.

**..**

**..**

Mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali menampakkan manik bening yang begitu tajam namun membuat siapa saja jatuh hati. Ia raba ruang disampingnya, kosong.

"sudah berangkat eoh?" gumamnya. Bahkan sekarang jadwal mereka selalu saja seperti ini. Dulu saat sarapan masih bisa bersama tapi sekarang tidak. Kalau Luhan ada kelas pagi maka Sehun akan sarapan dan berangkat sediri begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sehun akan mengambil kelas siang atau sore berbeda dengan Luhan yang mengambil kelas sesuai dengan kehendaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan Sehun.

_'Oke, Sehun jangan egois. Ini demi Luhan' _ucapnya dalam hati.

Kembali memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat dan mulai beranjak, berniat menyiapkan keperluannya untuk kekampus hari ini.

Setelah beberapa saat dikamar mandi akhirnya namja tampan ini keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Sebuah handuk melingkari pinggulnya. Badan bagian atas yang sedikit terbentuk dengan kulit putih bersih itu ia biarkan terpampang begitu saja. Berjalan kearah lemari dan memilih pakaian.

Tangan kekarnya membuka laci dan terdiam. Ia tepuk jidatnya pelan.

"kenapa sampai lupa memberikan ini pada Luhan" geramnya pada diri sendiri. Sebuah senyum terpatri saat ide melintasi otak pintarnya.

Ia hubungi sang kekasih.

"yeoboseyo?"

"pagi Lulu~"

"ahh ada apa Huni? aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Cepat katakan kenapa menelpon? kalau sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Dan juga maaf air yang kau siapkan tadi malam tak-"

"hei kapan aku bicara kalau rusaku cerewet seperti ini?" kekeh Sehun

"mian, oke ada apa?"

"eum begini Lu, bagaimana kalau nanti saat-"

"Huni sudah dulu ya, dosennya sudah masuk. Nanti aku telpon atau kau kirim pesan saja oke? mian. Saranghae"

"Tapi Lu"

"please Huni, aku bisa kena hukuman"

"baiklah. Nado sar-"

**PIP**

Panggilan itu diakhiri sepihak oleh Luhan. Namja tampan ini memandangi ponselnya dalam diam. Sesibuk itukah kekasihnya saat ini? Bahkan rasanya Luhan tak pernah memanggil namanya dengan sayang. Memang masih _'Huni' _ataupun _'Sehuni' _tapi nada bicara itu berbeda.

**..**

**..**

Namja cantik ini meregangkan otot-ototnya saat kelasnya usai. Ia lirik pergelangan tangannya sekedar melihat tanda waktu. Tersenyum saat membayangkan akhirnya bisa pulang lebih awal dan juga sekalian menemui kekasihnya. Namun semuanya sirna saat beberapa orang menghampiri dan mengingatkan kalau ada observasi hari ini.

Sial! Luhan merutuki nasib.

**SKIP**

Luhan masih sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa buku begitupun dengan teman-temannya. Mereka ada disalah satu rumah teman Luhan.

"Lu, kau tidak pulang? ini sudah jam lima lebih" tegur temannya. Rusa ini mendongak kemudian menggeleng.

"tanggung sebentar lagi"

"baiklah, terserahmu saja"

Setelah berkutat dengan lapotopnya lagi selama hampir 30 menit, Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia matikan benda itu lalu menutupnya. Beberapa temannya juga sudah ada yang rebahan ataupun bergurau. Luhan tertawa saat temannya saling lempar kertas.

Dulu saat dia, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belajar kelompok juga sering seperti ini. Tentu Chanyeol dan Baekhyunlah yang akan melakukan hal-hal konyol layaknya anak kecil. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya rindu masa-masa SMA.

Teringat sesuatu, ia obrak-abrik tasnya. Tersenyum cerah saat mendapatkan benda yang ia cari. Sudah sejak pagi dia tak memainkan benda itu, terakhir kali saat Sehun menelponnya. Mata rusanya tiba-tiba saja membulat sempurna. 15 pesan dan 20 panggilan. Dan semuanya dari Sehun.

_'sayang, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Tapi tadi saat aku menghubungimu justru kau putuskan begitu saja. Oke mungkin itu karena dosenmu sudah datang. Jadi kalau kelasmu selesai langsung pulang arra? dan aku menyiapkan sesuatu dikamar. Aku akan menjemputmu dirumah setelah kelasku selesai. Saranghae baby' _

_'Lu, apa kau sudah pulang? maaf mungkin aku nanti akan sedikit terlambat'_

_'aku sedang perjalanan kerumah, kau sudah siap-siap kan? tunggu aku sayang'_

_'kenapa tak membalas pesanku? masih sibuk?'_

_'ternyata rusaku belum pulang ya? tapi syukurlah paling tidak aku tak membuat rusaku menunggu hehe'_

_'sayang kapan pulang? 30 menit lagi akan dimulai'_

_'Lu?'_

_'baiklah, kau sibuk. Aku mengerti, aku akan pergi sendiri tapi kuharap kau menyusul nanti^^ tiketnya aku tinggal dikamar'_

Dan beberapa pesan lainnya yang berisi tak jauh beda. Pesan terakhir satu setengah jam yang lalu. Luhan merasakan bagian dadanya sesak, dia mengabaikan Sehun. Benarkah? benarkah dia melakukannya?

"Luhan? kau baik-baik saja?"

Namja cantik ini tak menjawab. Segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan pamit pergi. Ia hentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat, menyuruh sopir itu lebih cepat. Diperjalanan tak henti-hentinya dia memikirkan Sehun.

Saat sampai rumah, dia membuka pintu dengan kasar. Meneriaki nama Sehun berharap kekasihnya sudah pulang namun ternyata kosong, tak ada siapapun dirumah. Dia berlari kekamar, menyusuri ruangan itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas -tiket- untuk menonton konser band yang sangat disukai namja tampan itu.

"Sehuni hiks, mian" tangisnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan rumah. Dia bingung saat akan menyetop taxi namun selalu saja penuh. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berlari lagi tak mengindahkan dirinya yang begitu lelah dan nafasnya yang tersengal.

Gedung itu ada didepan mata namun beberapa orang keluar dengan wajah berbinar menampakkan kalau mereka puas dengan pertunjukkan yang baru saja mereka lihat. Saat mendekati pintu masuk ternyata sudah ditutup karena acara memang benar-benar sudah berakhir.

"aku terlambat" lirihnya kemudian terduduk ditangga. Keadaan sudah sepi.

"hei, kau kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara dan orang itu duduk disampingnya. Luhan menoleh, dia tau bahkan sangat tau kalau orang itu adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi oleh Sehun. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah keberadaan kekasihnya. Apa Sehun sudah pergi?

"aku harus menemui kekasihku. Tapi aku terlambat dan dia sudah pergi" cairan mulai melelah dari sudut mata rusanya.

"ah begitu ya? tenanglah, acara baru saja selesai pasti dia masih ada disekitar tempat ini"

"hiks"

Orang itu segera berdiri karena tak tega melihat Luhan yang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia berdehem sebentar.

"yeorobun!"

Semua orang yang ada disekitar tempat itu langsung mendekat dan meneriaki namanya karena dia adalah icon dari konser ini.

"hei, temanku sedang mencari kekasihnya" ucapnya keras "siapa nama kekasihmu?" bisiknya pada Luhan.

"Sehuni. Oh Sehun"

"namanya Oh Sehun, kalau kalian melihatnya suruh dia kemari oke?! dan ciri-cirinya.." orang itu menoleh pada Luhan.

Namja cantik ini masih memeluk lututnya namun ia angkat wajahnya yang berurai air mata itu. Dengan suara lirih ia mengatakan bagaimana ciri-ciri Sehun.

"dia lebih tinggi dariku. Kulitnya putih dan bermata tajam. Sehuni sangat baik hiks padaku. Dia dingin tapi terus memperhatikanku"

Luhan menghela nafas

"rambutnya indah dan berwarna hitam"

Dari kerumunan itu, seseorang mulai menyusuri agar dapat sampai barisan depan.

"maaf, permisi" ucapnya dan berusaha melewati beberapa orang.

"Sehuni ku sangat tampan, siapa saja tolong bawa dia kemari. Hiks aku benar-benar menyesal tidak memperhatikannya beberapa hari ini" tangis itu pecah lagi, ia tenggelamkan kepalanya dan memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Nama Sehun selalu ada disela isakannya.

Luhan terdiam saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Usapan yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Lu, kau kenapa hem?" suara Sehun. Luhan langsung saja mendongak.

"huwaaaa!" dan menangis dengan kencang seperti anak kecil. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengamati mereka.

Sehun yang berlutut dihadapan Luhan terkejut melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang begitu berlebihan.

"aigoo, ada apa sayang? kenapa?" ia bawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Ia hiraukan celana hitamnya yang kotor.

"Huni hiks, mianhe mianhe"

"ssst gwaenchana" ia usap punggung Luhan menenangkan.

Orang-orang mulai menjauh karena disuruh pergi oleh beberapa pengawal dari seseorang yang tadi membantu Luhan. Orang itu mendekati Sehun lalu menepuk bahunya.

"dia seperti anak kecil asal kau tau"

Sehun terkejut melihat idolanya ada didepan mata bahkan berbicara padanya. Namun yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Luhan yang masih sesenggukan.

"tenangkan dia, aku pergi dulu"

"Ne. Gomawo"

Orang itu tersenyum dan masuk kedalam gedung diikuti beberapa pengawal. Kini hanya tinggal Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lu, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah disini hm?" Luhan masih betah memeluk Sehun. Setelah tenang akhirnya mereka lepas pelukan itu, Sehun meringis melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sembab.

"kan, rusaku jadi jelek kalau menangis" godanya dan sukses membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh.

"Huni"

Sehun tersenyum, akhirnya dia bisa mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan nada yang sama. Manja dan penuh kasih sayang.

"ya?"

"mian" Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun.

"wae?"

"akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mementingkan tugas daripada kau. Aku sangat egois bahkan saat kau menghubungiku aku langsung mematikannya begitu saja. Maafkan aku, aku juga tak menemanimu melihat konser idola yang selama ini kau tunggu-tunggu"

Sehun langsung berdiri dari acara berlututnya kemudian duduk disamping kekasihnya. Luhan yang panik langsung menoleh dan memandang Sehun takut-takut.

"kau tau Lu, aku kecewa. Tapi aku tak bisa memarahimu. Itu semua bukan kehendakmu jadi jangan sedih lagi, arra?" senyum manis terpatri indah di bibir tipis milik Sehun.

"mian"

"ck! hey.. kau sudah disini, tak apa-apa" Sehun semakin melembutkan cara bicaranya. Membawa kepala Luhan agar menyender didadanya.

"gomawo" Luhan duduk tegak dan tersenyum tulus pada Sehun.

"nahh bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang?" tawar Sehun, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"gendong~" rengek Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat. Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas namun segera berbalik dan menawarkan punggungnya.

"ugh kau semakin berat ya"

"tapi Huni semakin suka kan"

"hahaha, kau ini. Oh ya kenapa saat kemari memilih lari bukannya naik taxi?"

"taxinya penuh semua" adu Luhan. Mereka terdiam dengan Sehun yang setia melangkah kecil.

"eh tunggu" pekik Luhan

"ada apa?"

"kenapa Huni bisa tau kalau aku tadi berlari?" selidik Luhan

"sebenarnya saat kau sampai disini aku ada diseberang jalan hehe" cengir Sehun tanpa dosa.

"yak! jadi sudah tau kalau aku tadi mencari Huni? kenapa diam saja!" rengeknya dengan kaki yang ia ayunkan keatas dan kebawah membuat Sehun kewalahan.

Namja tampan ini hanya bisa nyengir dan berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang tengah merajuk.

"AISH! HUNI MENYEBALKAN!" pekik Luhan kesal

"AKH! Lulu kenapa kau gigit telingaku?!" kali ini pekikan dari Sehun.

"biar saja, Huni menyebalkan!" Luhan menekuk wajahnya.

"ish jangan digigit, lebih baik jilat saja sayang"

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

**Bugh!**

"aw! ampun ampun. Lulu~ jangan pukuli lagi ne? sakit~"

**Bugh!**

"sshh! aw!"

"rasakan ini dasar mesum!"

Dan berakhirlah hari itu oleh pertengkaran keduanya.

* * *

**AN:: Annyeong~**  
**  
Lama gak updet hehe.. maaf ini rada males gitu nulisnya :3 dan gimana? absurd yah hehehe maaf maaf**  
**FYI, chapter ini aku tulis setelah liat drama Got7 Dream Knight**.. **sapa tau aja ada yang udah liat^^  
terus gegara suka salah satu scene jadilah epep chapter ini :***  
**Dan untuk review chapter sebelumnya aku mau klarifikasi/? aja. Disitu Luhan gak hamil kok, tapi emang perutnya terasa penuh/? aja :)**  
**Lalu ada yang protes katanya diriku tak adil karena epep yg reviewnya banyak dilanjut sedangkan yg reviewnya sedikit gak dilanjut :') aduhh maaf banget.. maaff... bukannya gak adil, tapi beneran belum atau gak ada ide buat lanjutin epep itu.**  
**Prince Wu &amp; Lu udah hampir setaun gak dilanjut, maaff kukira gak ada yg nunggu lagi dan juga aku terkendala dengan endingnya huks**  
**Losing My Mind juga bingung sama alurnya /lah yg buat siapa -_-**

**Tapi aku ada niat kok buat lanjutin dua epep yang terombang-ambing/? itu. Beneran ada niat tapi ngelaksanainnya gak tau kapan. Doain aja yah biar dapet inspirasi buat dua epepku itu /bagiyangmauaja V**

**Oke-oke!**  
**Btw boleh minta pendapat gak nih?**  
**enaknya My HunHan Love ya! ini dibikin M-preg apa enggak? kalo M-preg kurang tau juga sih soalnya kan yg ngandung cowok /tapidiusahainnyariinformasi/ dan kalau gak M-preg mungkin aku buat mereka adopsi anak**

**Nah jadi gimana nih enaknya? menurut readers gimana?** **jawab oke~**  
**nahh sekian cuap-cuap tak bermutu ini**  
**See u~**

**Big Love buat readers setia yg udah review, foll, fav.. dan juga silent readers -,-**  
**Semoga terhibur dengan cerita abal-abal saya '-'  
**

**/Bow/**


	21. Saengil Chukhae

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

**WARNING M untuk chapter ini :'3**

* * *

Dua orang itu terlihat masih sibuk dengan dunia mimpi masing-masing. Anak yang tubuhnya lebih kekar memeluk seseorang dengan sangat erat, seakan menjaganya walaupun dengan mata terpejam. Bergerak sedikit lalu mengusap punggung mungil itu saat sang empunya bergerak resah entah karena dingin atau apa. Selang beberapa menit seseorang dalam pelukan itu mengerjap kemudian mendongak, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang begitu tampan walau rambut favoritnya begitu berantakan.

Setelah puas -sebenarnya tak ada kata puas- memandangi wajah itu, ia alihkan tatapannya pada tangan yang memeluknya posesif. Ia bawa jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri lengan kokoh Sehun. Tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana kebiasaan Sehun selalu membelai, menggendong dan melindunginya menggunakan lengan itu.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat senyumnya mengembang, apalagi kalau Sehun melakukannya lagi. Segera ia peluk pinggang itu erat, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang begitu ia sukai. Menghirup aroma maskulin membuatnya selalu ketagihan. Diam-diam Sehun juga mengetatkan pelukannya, sempat ia membuka mata sebentar, melirik kearah nakas.

**04:20**

Masih pagi dan Luhan-nya sudah semanja ini? Saat kedua mata itu akan tertutup lagi terpaksa membukanya karena ia rasakan benda kenyal mengecupi leher serta dada bidangnya. Ia menunduk dan menemukan Luhan menatapnya dengan mata bening nan polos andalannya. Mau tak mau kekehan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"kenapa?" ucapnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Ia bawa tubuh mungil kekasihnya semakin dekat lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang. Tak berbeda, Luhan juga memeluk semakin erat bahkan kakinya saja sudah melingkari paha Sehun.

"Sehuni tampan dan manis" bisik Luhan malu-malu, kembali ia benamkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang begitu kentara pada pipi putihnya.

"Lulu juga cantik dan manis sayang" mengusap punggung itu perlahan "tidur lagi hm? ini masih terlalu pagi" menarik selimut yang sempat mereka abaikan. Luhan mengangguk patuh.

"tapi peluk terus" pintanya dengan suara manja. Sehun tersenyum sangat manis.

"selalu, aku akan memeluk rusaku ini"

**..**

**..**

**06:12**

Sehun mengerjap tak terima saat merasakan seseorang mengganggu tidurnya. Bukan Luhan, dia yakin karena dia sudah terlalu mengenal kekasihnya itu.

"paman Sehun! cepat bangun"

kan! benar apa kata Sehun, orang ini bukan Luhan. Anak kecil yang menduduki perut ratanya serta menarik-narik kaos yang ia kenakan. Bahkan Sehun tau pasti kaos itu sudah melar dari bentuk aslinya.

"Asher~ jangan ganggu paman Sehun. Ayo bantu Lulu hyung menyiapkan makanan" Luhan datang dari arah luar. Sehun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat kekasihnya itu. Begitupun anak kecil yang mendudukinya, dia menoleh lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi paman Sehun belum bangun~ tadi Lulu hyung bilang Asher harus membangunkan paman Sehun" protesnya dengan tubuh menghentak. Luhan terkejut karena perbuatan itu membuat Sehun kesulitan bernafas.

"sayang~ biar Lulu hyung yang membangunkan paman. Sekarang Asher kedapur oke? kita akan membuat kue" ia ambil tubuh mungil itu dari atas Sehun. Mendengar kata kue membuat anak itu semangat tak karuan. Langkah kecilnya langsung membawanya keluar dari kamar. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"hati-hati saat menuruni tangga!" teriaknya namun tak mendapat balasan. Salah satu keponakan Sehun memang sangat aktif kalau menyangkut makanan.

Luhan terdiam saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa berbalikpun dia sudah tau kalau Sehunlah pelakunya. Kepala anak itu bertengger manis dibahu mungilnya. Langsung saja ia senderkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, memainkan tangannya pada lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Sehun bergumam tak jelas dan membawa tubuh keduanya mengayun perlahan.

"apa aku mengganggu acaramu dengan Asher hm?" ucap Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan Luhan menatap polos sedangkan Sehun menatap bibir plum itu tanpa berkedip.

"hmmp" Sehun langsung saja menyambarnya. Mencium dengan lembut dan manis saat diawal, namun berubah panas saat Luhan membuka mulutnya memberi akses lebih pada Sehun. Bahkan sebelah tangan itu sudah mulai menelusup kebalik kaos yang dikenakan oleh Luhan. Mengelus perut rata itu membuat sang empunya merasakan sensasi geli.

**PRAK!**

Suara itu membuat kegiatan keduanya terhenti. Luhan dengan cepat berbalik dan berniat pergi kedapur karena hell disana ada anak berumur 6 tahun dengan alat serta bahan untuk membuat kue. Namun dia kalah cepat karena Sehun sudah kembali menguncinya dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Luhan berusaha protes dan melepaskan dirinya.

"biarkan saja" bisik Sehun, ia satukan kening keduanya lalu menatap Luhan dengan intens.

"tapi Asher-"

Lagi, Sehun membungkam bibir plum itu. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah kalau seperti ini. Ia kalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun, Sehun sendiri menekan tengkuk Luhan memperdalam ciumannya. Saling melumat dan bermain lidah. Luhan sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan kekasihnya. Tangan yang bebas mulai bermain dengan kaos Luhan, menurunkannya lagi sampai celana anak itu.

Namja cantik ini membelalak saat sesuatu meremas miliknya dengan lembut dari luar. Refleks ia memejamkan mata begitupun dengan Sehun. Perlahan tangan yang tadinya meremas dari luar mulai merambat masuk kemudian mengelus benda mungil kesukaannya. Wajah cantik Luhan memerah padam, libido keduanya naik dan merasakan sesak.

"paman~ mata Asher perih huweee~"

Keduanya membelalak kaget, Sehun refleks mengeluarkan tangannya dan menghentikan acara tak senonoh itu. Untung saja Asher sibuk mengucek matanya jadi tak memergoki keduanya bermain errr. Namja tampan ini langsung menghampiri Asher dan berjongkok didepannya meninggalkan Luhan yang sepertinya ingin berteriak frustasi.

"Huni! sempiittt~" Luhan ikut merengek. Ia hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sehun bingung sendiri, disatu sisi keponakannya dengan wajah dan tangan penuh dengan tepung merengek kalau matanya perih sedangkan disisi lain ia lihat benda mungil milik Luhan menggembung karena pebuatannya. Oh astaga~ kalau boleh memilih lebih baik ia selesaikan urusannya dengan Luhan dulu baru keponakannya tapi dia tak setega itu.

Ia hampiri Luhan kemudian mengecup keningnya "tunggu sebentar oke"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu segera Sehun menggendong Asher dan membawanya entah kemana.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia berjalan kearah ranjang dengan susah karena miliknya yang membesar benar-benar mengganggu. Mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menunduk.

"sabar ya~ sebentar lagi kau akan terpuaskan" monolognya dengan tangan mengelus benda itu lembut. Ugh! sial rasanya basah.

"HUNIIII~!" teriaknya sebal.

**..**

**..**

Namja tampan ini bergegas memasuki halaman rumah dan membuka pintu dengan keras. Dia tadi menggendong Asher dan berinisiatif menitipkan keponakannya pada tetangga yang lumayan dekat dengannya juga Luhan. Bahkan tak ia hiraukan dirinya yang memakai celana boxer, kaos tipis serta sendal rumahan. Dipikirannya hanya ada Luhan.

Bagaimana kalau anak itu marah?

Bagaimana kalau dia tak akan mendapat jatah lagi setelah ini?

aish kenapa juga pagi-pagi sekali Asher bisa ada dirumahnya?

Kedua mata sipit itu sekses membulat sempurna.

"Huni! kenapa diam saja?!" kesal Luhan saat melihat kekasihnya mematung.

Bagaimana tidak? saat ini Luhan dengan tubuh polosnya. PO-LOS-NYA. Tidak memakai sehelai benangpun duduk manis diatas sofa. Kenapa rusanya sangat nakal seperti ini? tapi kalau boleh jujur Sehun menyukainya. Jangan salahkan otaknya yang mendadak mesum.

"cepat puaskan aku atau aku akan marah!" kesadaran Sehun kembali saat Luhan berteriak. Tanpa ragu dia mendekat dan duduk disamping Luhan, merangkulnya dengan mesra lalu melirik nakal.

"ck! lama" kali ini Luhan duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Ia lepas kaos Sehun dan juga memaksa celana itu agar terlepas juga. Keduanya full naked. Sehun menyeringai.

"nakal hm?"

"ini karena muhh~" Luhan refleks mendesah dan memejamkan mata lagi karena Sehun mulai mengocok miliknya.

"hahaha baiklah, pangeran akan memuaskan putrinya"

"harus"

**..**

**..**

"milikmu sempit hh" geram Sehun saat Luhan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"benarkah? nghh sepertih ini hmm" bahkan Luhan justru mengetatkan miliknya membuat Sehun merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya gila. Luhan menggigit leher Sehun melampiaskan hasrat. Sehun membantu kekasihnya menaik turunkan tubuh mungil itu membuat tubuh keduanya menegang.

Milik Sehun yang besar terasa pas memenuhi hole namja cantik ini.

"sshhh"

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan keduanya. Dia tau kalau Luhan mulai kelelahan jadi kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggang itu dan membuatnya bergerak lagi.

"ss sebentar lagihh"

"hmm"

"ngahhh~" desah keduanya saat mencapai puncak. Tubuh mungil Luhan melengkung, pandangannya memutih. Dia bagaikan terbang saat orgasmenya datang. Sehun juga bergetar dan beberapa kali tersentak dengan cairan cum nya menyembur dalam hole Luhan.

Namja cantik ini merasakan lemas mulai menyerang, perut Sehun kotor oleh cairannya sedangkan Sehun menahan agar Luhan tak bergerak selama ia melepaskan hasratnya.

**..**

**..**

"kenapa Asher ada dirumah ini?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan menunggingkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Dia sendiri sibuk memandangi hole yang begitu menggodanya. Luhan menggerakkan bokongnya mencari posisi nyaman.

"tadi bibi Choi datang menitipkan anak itu, dia ada urusan sebentar"

"benarkah?" Sehun mulai menjilati hole pink membuat sang empunya mendesah frustasi.

"nghh~ nehh"

Sehun tak lagi membuka suaranya karena sibuk dengan lubang serta milik Luhan yang menggantung itu.

"Huni hh"

"hm?"

"Saengil Chukhae"

"eh?!"

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Dia menoleh berusaha melihat wajah kekasihnya, sejujurnya dia kesal karena kegiatan Sehun mendadak berhenti.

"hari ini Huni ulangtahun, jadi aku dan Asher berencana membuat kue. Tapi justru seperti ini. Apa Huni lupa dengan ulangtahun sendiri?!"

"aku ulangtahun? benarkah? astaga~" Namja tampan ini bergumam tak jelas. Namun sejurus dengan hal itu seringaian muncul dibibirnya.

"iya ish! memangnya apasih yang Huni pikirkan sampai lupa"

"memikirkanmu" cengir Sehun

"gombal!"

Mereka diam beberapa saat hingga suara nyaring Luhan memecahkan suasana.

"Saengil Chukhae uri Sehuniiiii~ saranghae"

Sehun terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "terimakasih sayang~"

"neeee!" ujar Luhan dengan semangat.

"kau mau kan menjadi hadiahku" ujar Sehun takut-takut.

"aku memang hadiahmu Huni, kekasihku ini boleh menggenjotku sepuasnya hehehe" cengir Luhan polos. Bahkan dia mulai menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya lagi.

"jangan menyesal hm"

"tidak akan AHHH!"

* * *

**A/N : Yosh! akhirnya diriku bisa membuat rated M walaupun jelek dan gak banget. Maklum diriku baru belajar dengan rated itu :')**  
**oh ya, buat chapter kemaren~ makasih udah pada jawab. Dan kebanyakan pada milih M-preg. Oke oke ;)**  
**Tapi perjalanan HunHan buat punya anak masih lama loh ya~ ini aja mereka baru kuliah.. jadi nanti nanti aja deh punya anaknya. Masih pengen buat mereka loveydovey berduahhhh hehehehe~**

**YEAY! HARI INI TUNANGANKU ULANG TAHUN /PLAK!**

**SAENGIL CHUKHAE URI SEHUNIII!**  
**SEHAT SELALU SAYANG KUHHHH~ TAMBAH SUKSES DAN DEWASA**  
**JANGAN LUPA JAGA MATA DARI ORANG-ORANG, INGET LUHAN DAN HUNHAN SHIPPER MENGAWASI GERAK-GERIKMU KKKK~**  
**MOGA MAKIN LANGGENG SAMA LUHAN!**  
**CEPET KABARIN KALO KALIAN CONFIRMED NIKAH! WOHOHOHO**

**udah ya cuap-cuapnya..**  
**last**  
**review juseyo~**

**/paiii~/**


	22. Happy Luhan Day :')

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan kasar menampakkan seorang namja cantik nan manis dengan senyuman khasnya. Senyum itu bertambah lebar saat mengetahui kekasihnya masih terlelap diatas ranjang.

"Sehuni~!" teriaknya penuh semangat dan berlari kecil.

**HAP**

Melompat keatas ranjang membuatnya bergetar lengkap dengan decitan. Ia tarik selimut yang sejak tadi menggulung tubuh kekasihnya membuat anak itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

Melirik kearah pelaku kemudian terlelap lagi. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menghentakkan tubuhnya. Sehun mendesah kecil, menutupi kepalanya menggunakan bantal.

"yah Sehuni! ayo bangun~ kan kita mau jalan-jalan" gerutu Luhan berusaha membuat anak dihadapannya membuka mata.

"hng"

"aish! ayolah Huni.. inikan hari ulangtahun ku" rengek Luhan.

"aku tau, tapi ini terlalu pagi sayang" elak Sehun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Sungguh demi apapun tadi malam dia baru bisa tidur setelah jam 2 karena ngebut mengerjakan tugas yang harus ia titipkan ketemannya dan dikumpulkan hari ini. Rencananya memang hari ini dia dan Luhan akan bolos.

Tak habis akal, akhirnya Luhan merangkak dan menduduki perut Sehun.

"ugh Lu, aku tak bisa bernafas kalau begini" keluh anak yang tubuhnya terkungkung dibawah.

"makanya ayo bangun"

Sehun menyerah, ia buka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Menatap Luhan kemudian berusaha duduk dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan berada dalam pangkuannya. Sehun menyender dengan mata masih menatap lurus pada anak dihadapannya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi halus sang kekasih.

"kau ingin merayakannya kemana hm?"

"kemana ya? ah! kita kan membolos seharian jadi akan banyak tempat yang harus kita kunjungi" kekeh Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum, hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuk Luhan dan juga dirinya.

"baiklah, kita akan pergi kemanapun rusaku mau"

"sungguh?" ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya. Sehun mengangguk dan detik berikutnya dia mendapatkan kecupan bertubi-tubi dari Luhan. Mau tak mau Sehun tertawa karenanya.

"kau sudah mandi?" tanya Sehun setelah acara kecupan milik Luhan berhenti.

"uhum"

"bagus, sekarang turun dari tubuhku. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita pergi"

"yeay! Huni yang terbaik" sekali lagi ia kecup bibir tipis itu namun segera ditahan oleh anak bermata tajam. Sehun menghisap bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan dengan lembut, menjilatnya sekali sebelum melepas tautan itu. Dengan patuh Luhan turun dari ranjang dan melangkah dengan riang. Sempat terpeleset namun untung saja ada tembok untuknya pegangan.

"hati-hati sayang" ujar Sehun melihat tingkah Luhan.

Beberapa detik masih duduk diatas tempat tidur membuatnya ingin memasuki alam mimpi lagi. Segera menggeleng dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Kurang lebih 15 menit untuk namja tampan ini menyelesaikan urusannya didalam. Dia sudah siap dengan celana jeans hitam serta kaos putih dengan tulisan abstrak didepannya dan jangan lupakan handuk kecil yang melingkari lehernya.

**BRUGH!**

Namja tampan ini tersentak mendengar suara jatuh dari luar.

"HUWAAAAA~!"

Tanpa pikir dua kali, tangannya membuang handuk sembarang arah. Tergesa menuju pintu dan mata sipitnya sukses membulat melihat rusa-nya telungkup dilantai bawah. Menuruni tangga dengan langkah lebar bahkan dua anak tangga disetiap langkahnya.

"sayang" panggilnya membantu Luhan berdiri.

"huwaa hiks" tangis itu pecah.

"astaga! dagumu berdarah Lu" Ucapan itu sukses membuat Luhan tambah terisak. Sehun langsung saja mengambil kotak tisu, menarik beberapa lembar sekaligus untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir didagu kekasihnya. Namun darah itu semakin banyak membuatnya panik sedangkan tangis Luhan tak juga berhenti.

"kita kedokter" Ia tinggalkan Luhan sebentar dan bergegas kekamar. Sekedar mengambil dompet serta kunci mobil.

Ia gendong Luhan, sedikit berlari menuju garasi. Tak lama setelahnya deru mobil menggema membelah sepinya pagi.

..

Sial! Namja cantik ini selalu saja mengumpat dan menggerutu dengan kesal. Rencananya hari ini berantakan. Seharusnya dia pergi bersenang-senang dengan Sehun namun justru berakhir di Rumah sakit.

"menyebalkan" rutuknya.

Yap, hari ini Luhan mendapat enam jahitan didagunya. Tadi saja Sehun sangat khawatir karna darahnya tak juga mau berhenti.

Mata rusanya menatap ujung sepatu yang ia gunakan sejak tadi dan mengomeli tali yang sukses membuatnya seperti ini. Tadi Luhan lupa mengikat tali sepatunya jadi saat akan naik kelantai dua tak sengaja ia menginjak tali itu dan buk! jatuh dengan dagu mengenai pinggiran anak tangga.

Dia mendongak lalu memutar kepalanya mencari sosok Sehun. Kekasihnya masih mengantri untuk menebus obat. Tangan mungilnya meraba perban yang menutupi dagu mungilnya. Masih terasa nyeri jika digunakan banyak bicara. Lagi ia amati Sehun, entah kenapa menatap punggung tegap itu membuatnya meringis. Sehun sangat baik, itulah yang dia pikirkan.

"sayang, ayo kita pulang" seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, siapalagi kalau bukan Sehun. Namja tampan yang setia tersenyum padanya dengan plastik obat ditangan kanan. Luhan mengangguk lesu lalu memeluk lengan anak itu manja.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Luhan sayang. Namja cantik ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan kekar Sehun.

"hiks"

"eh?" Sehun berhenti melangkah begitupun Luhan walau anak itu masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"ada apa sayang? apa terasa sakit? mau memeriksakannya lagi?" ucapnya lembut, membawa Luhan lebih dekat padanya. Hanya sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"lalu kenapa?" ia usap punggung mungil milik Luhan.

"ayo pulang" rengek Luhan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"baiklah, kita pulang. Mau ku gendong?" tawarnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk tak menatap wajah Sehun sama sekali. Sekali angkat, ia bawa Luhan seperti koala. Anak yang lebih mungil menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun.

..

..

Sesampainya dirumah, Luhan menjadi pendiam. Entahlah anak itu terlihat murung.

"sayang~ ada apa?" Sehun justru semakin khawatir. Bukankah ini hari baik tapi kenapa kekasihnya justru murung seperti ini?

Ah! Sehun tau.

"kau ingin jalan-jalan hm?" kali ini Sehun jongkok dihadapan Luhan yang duduk disofa. Luhan hanya diam menatapnya membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

"baiklah, mungkin kau lelah. Ayo kuantar kekamar"

"Lu?"

"hm"

"kau menginginkan sesuatu? kado mungkin?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur"

"ohh baiklah"

Ia baringkan tubuh mungil itu lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. Menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada dan tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian.

Setelah beberapa jam mengurung diri dikamar, akhirnya Luhan keluar namun tak menemukan siapapun dirumah. Sehun hanya meninggalkan notes kecil dipintu kulkas.

_**'aku keluar sebentar sayang. Jangan lupa makan lalu minum obat. Makananmu sudah kusediakan dimeja. Aku mencintaimu. Sehun'**_

Luhan tersenyum kecil, Sehun sangat perhatian padanya

..

..

"Lu, kau ingin kujemput dikelasmu atau bertemu diparkiran?" tanya Sehun saat mereka sampai dikampus. Sehun sibuk melepas seatbelt nya begitupun Luhan.

"parkiran saja"

"yasudah, ayo kuantar kekelasmu"

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, Luhan berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya. Sejak kemarin lebih tepatnya sejak dibawa ke rumah sakit Luhan menjadi berbeda. Cuek dan pendiam. Sehun tak menyukai sifat itu, sama sekali bukan Luhannya.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun, sebuah senyum tersungging saat Luhan berbalik menghadapnya dan berterimakasih sebelum masuk kedalam kelas.

"bahkan kau berterimakasih untuk hal seperti ini Lu? kau kenapa hm?" gumamnya. Dia melangkah pergi dengan lesu.

Saat sampai kelas, Sehun memikirkan apa gerangan yang membuat rusanya murung seperti ini? Karena tak menemukan titik terang akhirnya ia hubungi seseorang dan mengajaknya bertemu.

**~CAFE~**

"yo! sob, how are you?" sapa sitiang listrik dengan semangat.

"hm hai Chan.. Hai Baek" balasnya lesu.

"aigooo~ ada apa ini? kenapa maknae kita muram? kau bertengkar dengan Luhan ya?" Keduanya duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"bukan"

"lalu?"

"Luhan, dia terlihat murung"

Gelak tawa terdengar dari dua anak itu dan Sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut keduanya menggunakan sepatu. Temannya sedih seperti ini justru ditertawakan? ck! teman macam apa itu!

"oh ayolah Hun, dia hanya murung. Bukankah hal itu sudah biasa"

"tidak ini berbeda. Sejak kemarin dia seperti ini"

"benarkah? hmm sebentar" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir "ah! apa kau lupa kalau kemarin hari ulang tahunnya?" Sehun menggeleng

"kau tak memberi kado?"

"aku bahkan menawarinya Baek. Kami juga berencana jalan-jalan kemarin. Tapi gagal"

"why?"

"Luhan aku larikan kerumah sakit, dia jatuh dan-"

"MWO?! LALU BAGAIMANA KEADANNYA SEKARANG?!" ucap ChanBaek kompak.

"ish! dia tak apa-apa. Bahkan sekarang saja dia sedang ada kelas. Aku tak tau apa yang membuatnya jatuh seperti itu tapi yang pasti dagunya mendapat enam jahitan. Selebihnya dia baik-baik saja"

Helaan nafas lega terdengar. Setelahnya mereka terus mengobrol dengan Sehun yang berkeluh kesah. Terkadang Sehun akan mengumpat karena terkena ledekan dari dua orang itu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun dia yang ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi? dengan Kris? anak itu kuliah di canada. Lay atau Kyungsoo? mereka sedang sibuk hari ini.

..

..

Luhan masih sibuk mendengar ocehan temannya sambil memasukkan beberapa buku. Kelasnya berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran namja cantik ini. Sebenarnya dia merasa tak enak karena sejak kemarin cuek pada kekasihnya. Luhan memutuskan akan meminta maaf setelah ini.

"Lu, lihat siapa yang datang" ucapan itu sukses membuat Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya kemudian membalikkan tubuh menghadap pintu kelas.

Disana ada seseorang berjalan mendekat dengan sebagian besar tubuhnya terhalang boneka beruang raksasa. Jangan lupakan tangan kokoh yang memegang setangkai bunga. Luhan mengerjab lucu.

Orang itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Luhan.

"S-Sehuni?" ucap namja cantik ini ragu.

Tak ada jawaban namun boneka itu diturunkan membuat wajah pemilik terekspos sempurna. Wajah tampan dengan senyum lebar dan mata melengkung membentuk bulan sabit tengah terpampang disana.

"hai sayang"

"H-huni, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya kemudian menghampiri Sehun. Anak-anak dikelas itu langsung memperhatikan mereka bahkan beberapa orang memenuhi pintu kelas karena penasaran. Pasti namja tampan ini menarik perhatian karena sepanjang koridor menenteng boneka super besar.

Luhan tersipu saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja berlutut didepannya. Menggenggam tangan mungil sang kekasih, mencium sekilas lalu mendongak mempertemukan manik keduanya.

"sayang, maafkan aku hm? aku tak tau apa yang membuatmu murung seperti ini. Tapi sungguh kalau masalah ulang tahunmu aku tak pernah melupakannya. Kemarin aku juga berniat mengajakmu jalan-jalan kau tak menjawab. Lalu saat kutawarkan kado kau memilih tidur. Atau mungkin murung karena kue dan lagu selamat ulang tahun?"

Luhan tak bisa menjawab, matanya memanas dan tersenyum haru.

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan itu semua" Sehun berdiri dan sempat mencium kening Luhan sebelum mundur beberapa langkah. Menepuk tangannya dua kali sebagai tanda dan masuklah ChanBaek membawa kue super besar lengkap dengan lilin yang menyala membuat Luhan semakin membisu.

Namja cantik ini dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sehun saat anak itu menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untuknya. Luhan tau kalau suara kekasihnya tak terlalu bagus bahkan selama ini saja Sehun tak mau bernyanyi dengan alasan suaranya jelek tapi sekarang dia bernyanyi untuk Luhan didepan umum.

Setelah selesai dengan nyanyiannya, anak ini mendekati Luhan. Dengan cepat Luhan memeluknya, menangis dibahu kekasihnya. Sehun terkejut dengan reaksi ini.

"Lu? kenapa menangis? kau tak menyukai ini semua? sungguh aku hanya berusaha menebus hari kemarin, apa mungkin kau malu karena suaraku sangat jelek? maafkan aku" ucap Sehun dengan sendu. Luhan menggeleng, segera ia tatap Sehun dan menyatukan bibir keduanya. Hanya sekilas karena Luhan masih sadar tempat.

"seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Huni. Gara-gara aku, kemarin semuanya kacau. Aku dengan tega membangunkanmu yang baru bisa tidur setelah jam dua pagi. Kau mau menuruti semua keinginanku bahkan memaksakan dirimu yang lelah itu. Tapi aku mengacaukan usahamu, aku yang ceroboh bisa jatuh dan harus kerumah sakit. Selalu merepotkanmu. Setelahnya kau masih sangat perhatian menanyakan ini itu, me-"

Sehun meletakkan jari telunjukkan didepan bibir mungil Luhan. Menggeleng dan tersenyum begitu tulus.

"hey, aku melakukannya karena kau kekasihku. Karena aku menyayangimu dan tak ingin melihatmu kesakitan sayang. Jadi jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh hm" ucapnya lembut.

"ekhem! kalian akan seperti itu sampai kapan? aku dan Baekhyun sudah pegal membawa kue ini" keluh Chanyeol.

_'Dasar perusak suasana' _-Sehun

"kau kan bisa menaruhnya dimeja bodoh"

"YAK! KAU INI SUDAH DIBANTU MALAH MENGATAIKU BODOH! KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR"

Cekcok antara Chanyeol dan Sehun terus berlanjut setelah ChanBaek meletakkan kue berukuran besar itu diatas meja. Sedangkan pasangan masing-masing menatap mereka datar.

"hai Lu. Selamat ulangtahun"

"terimakasih Baek"

"ugh! tak terasa kalau bayi ini semakin dewasa" Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmata bahagianya.

"ugh! Baek jangan mendramatisir"

"hahaha baiklah baby, sekarang make a wish" Baekhyun dan Luhan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

..

..

Didalam mobil, Sehun masih saja mencak-mencak karena Chanyeol. Luhan yang ada disampingnya mendengus kesal.

"Huni! tadi kau sangat romatis kenapa sekarang menjengkelkan!" keluhnya.

"eh? hehehe mian" cengir Sehun setelah sadar.

Hening

"oh ya Lu?"

"hem?" Luhan menoleh dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang pemberian Sehun. Mau tak mau Sehun terkekeh geli karenanya. Bahkan Luhan saja tenggelam karena boneka itu.

"apa tak repot memangku boneka yang lebih besar darimu sayang?" goda Sehun

"yak!"

"hahaha, bercanda"

Sehun fokus kedepan begitupun Luhan. Namja cantik ini menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum tampan.

"jangan pernah berpikiran kalau kau merepotkanku lagi arra? kau membuatku cemas karena murung secara tiba-tiba"

"ummm, maaf" Luhan meluruhkan tubuhnya kesamping dan menyender pada lengan serta bahu Sehun. Dengan senang hati Sehun segera merangkul Luhan dan mengusap surai itu lembut. Mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium pucuk kepalanya ditengah-tengah aktivitas mengemudi.

"mau berjanji tak akan mengulanginya?"

"ya, aku berjanji sayang"

"pintar~ hhh" Sehun menghela nafas sedangkan Luhan tersenyum dalam diam.

"ternyata rusaku sudah bertambah besar ya? selamat Lu.. semoga kau selalu sehat, tambah pintar, selalu menyayangi keluarga, teman dan juga diriku hehehe. Dan semoga kau semakin sukses, Tuhan memberkatimu sayang"

"terimakasih Huni, aku sangat mencintaimu"

"umm nado"

* * *

**A/N :: HappyLuhanDay ! ^^**

Luhan sayang.. kamu udah tambah umur sekarang, dan aku tambah sayang sama kamu :')))  
Lulu, jaga diri baik-baik ya~ atur pola makan dan istirahat yang cukup. Jangan sakit-sakitan lagi, take care yang baik bertambah untukmu :') Sehat selalu dan sukses untuk semuanya :'')  
Ah ya kamu tambah cantik ya sekarang, Sehun pasti tambah sayang juga sama kamu.. bahkan sayangnya Sehun itu melebihi sayangku buat kamu  
Semoga hubunganmu dengan Sehun tak pernah terputus, selalu bersama walau dalam kenyataan hanya sebatas kakak dan adik /walaupun sebenarnya menginginkan lebih tapi do'a ku semua yang terbaik aja buat kalian/

SELALU DUKUNG HUNHAN! WALAUPUN KEBERSAMAAN KEDUANYA TAK ADA TAPI ... /ah gak isa lanjutin lagi hiks/ /nangis dulu/

LUHAN I LOVE YOU  
MY ULTIMATE BIAS /dohh baper kan/

**BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW dan juga SILENT RIDER.. makasih juga buat yang udah selalu dukung HUNHAN :')**

makasih buat kalian semuanya~

/bow/


	23. Hun?

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"apa?!"

Namja cantik ini dengan cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya. Menghiraukan teman sebelahnya yang bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan, anak lain juga menatapnya heran. Bahkan dosen yang tadinya berdiri didepan kelas pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Luhan shi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"maaf saem, tapi saya harus pergi. Ini mendadak dan benar-benar penting. Maaf" Luhan langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada laki-laki paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai dosennya.

"tapi yak!"

"maaf saem!"

anak ini tak menghiraukan teriakan sang dosen. Langkahnya langsung menyusuri koridor dan menuju fakultas lain. Fakultas kekasihnya, Sehun. Beberapa detik yang lalu teman Sehun menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau namja tampan itu mengalami kecelakaan saat tanding basket.

"aigoo! bagaimana bisa. Ceroboh sekali dia!" gerutunya sambil berlari. Beberapa kali hampir saja anak ini menabrak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

Dari arah lain juga terlihat seseorang berlari dengan tergesa, sama seperti Luhan. Hanya saja rautnya menunjukkan kekesalan teramat.

Sedikit lagi dan..

"Aww! / Akh!" pekik keduanya dengan pantat mendarat dengan keras dilantai koridor.

"apa kau tak punya mata eoh!" marah seseorang sambil berusaha berdiri. Luhan melotot, enak saja dia dikatai tak punya mata?

"seharusnya aku yang tanya! kau yang tak punya mata!"

"jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku!"

"mwo? kau!" Luhan menatap tajam namun percuma, itu sangatlah imut Lu.

"sudahlah, aku tak ada waktu berdebat dengan anak kecil sepertimu" anak ini berlari lagi meninggalkan Luhan yang sibuk mengelus pantatnya sambil menggerutu kecil. Saat ingat dengan telepon tadi akhirnya dia berlari lagi.

Sempat mengernyit bingung karena didepannya ada anak yang tadi menabraknya. Tapi masa bodoh, sekarang yang terpenting adalah menemui Sehun.

Beberapa belokan lagi dan dua orang ini..

**BRAK!**

sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Dimana Sehun?! / Dimana Minho?!"

Mereka saling tatap dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Luhan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap beberapa anak didalam kelas yang cengo dengan kehadiran dua orang ini.

"yak! kutanya dimana Sehun! Oh Sehun!" teriaknya lagi. Lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut. Tak taukah kalau mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada disana semakin cengo dan ingin mencubit namja cantik ini.

"ah! kalian ada disini? Taemin dan Luhan kan?" suara dari arah belakang sukses membuat dua orang ini berbalik dengan cepat. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kalian? apa yang anak itu maksud adalah dia dan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya?

"Donghae, dimana Minho" kali ini anak yang sejak tadi diam disamping Luhan angkat bicara.

"ruang kesehatan" jawabnya "Dan aku Donghae yang tadi menelponmu menggunakan ponsel Sehun, dia juga ada disana" laki-laki tampan bernama Donghae ini mengalihkan fokusnya pada Luhan.

Tanpa babibu Luhan dan Taemin segera melesat pergi, sempat mereka menabrak bahu Donghae membuatnya mengaduh. Anak ini mencak-mencak kemudian menggerutu karena sikap pacar dua temannya.

"aish! benar-benar bagaimana Sehun dan Minho memiliki pacar seperti mereka eoh?! tak tau terimakasih, masih untung aku beri tau tapi haiisshhh!"

**..**

**..**

Siang yang lumayan terik ini sepertinya tak menghentikan semangat Luhan dan Taemin karena lari mereka semakin cepat saja menuju ruang kesehatan. Sesekali mereka saling lirik, entahlah tatapan keduanya seperti saling berselisih. Taemin beberapa langkah didepan Luhan membuat namja cantik ini membuka mulutnya tak terima kemudian mempercepat larinya. Terus seperti itu dengan nafas memburu.

**BRAKK!**

Oh! sudah dua kali kalian membuka pintu dengan tak berperasaan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?

Tiga orang yang ada didalam ruangan itupun berkedip lucu. Mereka terheran dengan nafas dua orang yang tersengal dengan keringat meluncur bebas dipelipis serta leher putih itu.

"Lulu?"

"Taemin?"

"YAK SEHUNI! KAN SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN TADING BASKET! KENAPA KAU SUSAH SEKALI MENURUT! SEKARANG LIHAT HASILNYA" marah Luhan membuat Sehun menelan salivanya gugup. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa nyengir kuda dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Minho! siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?! katakan padaku. Apa jangan-jangan laki-laki yang ada disampingmu itu" -Taemin. Minho terkejut begitupun Sehun dan Luhan.

"Bu-bukan, ini semua karena kami-"

"YAK! APA-APAAN KAU MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU" protes Luhan tak terima. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar begitupun dengan Minho. Kenapa Luhan senang sekali berteriak? batinnya miris.

"apa?! kau tak terima hah?"

Dua anak ini siap saling berteriak sebelum seseorang menyela dengan nada malasnya.

"kalau kalian ingin ribut sebaiknya dilapangan saja, disini banyak mahasiswa sakit yang membutuhkan ketenangan"

Dan sukses, dua namja cantik ini terdiam. Saling lirik dengan sinis kemudian melangkah mendekati kekasih masing-masing. Luhan tengah merajuk membuat Taemin yang melihatnya mencibir tak jelas. Minho berusaha menghentikan aksi kekasihnya karena tak enak pada Sehun.

"sayang.. sudahlah jangan dengarkan Taemin ok? anggap saja angin" Sehun mengusap pipi mulus kekasihnya menggunakan tangan kiri karena lengan kanannya diperban.

"ck! aku ini bukan angin!" Taemin protes pada Sehun. Luhan melotot karenanya.

"ayolah, aku hanya berusaha membuat Luhan diam" Sehun tak tahan juga akhirnya membalas perkataan Taemin.

"yak Hun, kenapa seperti itu pada kekasihku?!" -Minho

"kau jangan membentak Sehuni!" -Luhan

Dan terjadilah aksi saling membela antar pasangan. Dokter yang berjagapun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"dasar mahasiswa baru" gumamnya kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan obat-obatan yang ada disana.

Dokter ini mendongak saat mendengar langkah mendekat, ternyata Luhan dan Sehun. Dibelakangnya ada Minho dan Taemin. Menatap anak-anak ini hingga 4 mahasiswa itu membungkuk dan berterimakasih.

Mereka berdampingan saat melewati koridor. Melihat dua namja cantik yang bersebelahan akan bertarung lagi akhirnya Sehun dan Minho bertukar posisi. Kini Luhan ada disebelah kiri Sehun, dekat dengan tembok. Taemin juga ada disebelah kanan Minho, dekat dengan tembok.

Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya agar tak saling melempar tatapan berisi petir imajinasi dengan Taemin.

"Minho, aku pergi dulu ok" pamit Sehun saat sampai parkiran.

"hemm"

**..**

**..**

Luhan masih tak mau melepaskan wajah kesalnya saat Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sehun hanya geleng kepala kemudian mengecup kepala Luhan sebelum menutup pintunya. Dia memutar dan duduk dibangku kemudi.

Namja cantik ini melirik sekilas pada Sehun yang menyetir menggunakan tangan kirinya. Menghela nafas lalu berdecak.

Mobil hitam itu pun melesat pergi.

"Lulu sayang, jangan menggerutu seperti itu. Nanti cepat tua loh" goda Sehun sambil menoel dagu kekasihnya. Saat ini keduanya ada dirumah makan yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

Luhan menatapnya sebal kemudian mencubit pipi kekasihnya keras-keras.

"yahh~! yahh~! auch!" namja tampan ini hanya bisa mengaduh saat Luhan semakin keras mencubitnya. Sadar kalau pipi itu memerah akhirnya namja cantik ini berhenti dan menatap minuman didepannya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sehun masih meringis sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih.

..

Hening

..

Namja tampan in sudah berhenti mengelus pipinya kemudian beralih menatap sang kekasih yang sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"sayang?"

Luhan menghela nafas dan menghadap Sehun dengan cepat.

"kenapa?"

"oh?" bingung Sehun.

"kenapa?! kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkanku? kubilang jangan tanding basket untuk hari ini tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya. Sekarang lihat tangan kananmu retak!"

Sehun tersenyum begitu lembut. Mendekatkan dirinya kemudian merangkul Luhan.

"ini hanya luka biasa Lu, lagipula tadi aku kan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Minho" ucapnya memperhatikan tangannya yang berbalut perban.

"bertabrakan?"

Sehun mengangguk sekilas, membayangkan kejadian saat dilapangan basket tadi.

"Aku sudah bersiap melompat dan ingin memasukkan bola tapi tiba-tiba Minho datang dan menangkisnya, tapi naas tubuh kami justru bertabrakan. Aku jatuh begitupun dia, dan Minho menimpaku"

"astaga! anak itu menimpamu?!" Luhan melotot membayangkan bagaimana tubuh kekasihnya saat ditimpa Minho yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"sudahlah sayang, toh kan hanya tanganku saja yang retak"

**PLETAK!**

"ugh"

"kau bilang HANYA?! sudah retak dan kau bilang HANYA RETAK?! astaga kekasihku benar-benar kuat" cibir namja cantik ini.

Luhan langsung meraih tangan itu, sebisa mungkin tak membuat kekasihnya kesakitan. Mengusapnya perlahan kemudian mengecupnya beberapa kali. Sehun terkekeh dengan sikap menggemaskan yang dilakukan Luhan.

"tertawa eoh?! kau tak tau bagaimana paniknya aku? bahkan saat kelas berlangsung pun aku meninggalkannya demi kekasihku yang demi apapun mengatakan ha-nya re-tak" umm mulai merajuk lagi rusa ini, dan Sehun semakin gemas saja.

"iya-iya, maaf dan kenapa hanya tanganku yang dicium? pipiku juga sakit karena cubitanmu tau" Sehun mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya membuat Luhan memutar bolamata jengah. Tapi siapa sangka Luhan langsung menciumi kedua pipi putih milik Sehun?

Sehun sendiri? bersorak senang karenanya.

"permisi" seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan tersenyum maklum dengan dua pelanggan ini.

Luhan dan Sehun mempersilahkannya untuk menaruh makanan itu. Setelah pelayan wanita ini pamit, Luhan langsung beralih pada makanan yang ada didepannya, begitupun dengan Sehun.

Saat asik makan, terpaksa namja cantik ini menatap Sehun yang menggerutu karena tak bisa menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kirinya. Oh dia lupa kalau tangan kanan kekasihnya masih sakit.

"pakai ini" Luhan menyodorkan sendok dan diterima dengan senyum oleh Sehun. Dasar Luhan itu sangat tak peka, seharusnya dia menyuapi bukannya memberikan sendok. Ck ck ck

Dengan hati-hati Sehun menyendok nasi, namun bingung ketika ingin mengambil lauk.

"haish"

"apa yang harus aku ambilkan?" Luhan menatap dengan mata rusanya yang begitu bening.

"emm, daging"

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan tak tega juga kalau melihat Sehun makan seperti itu. Akhirnya ia raih sendok yang dipegang oleh kekasihnya.

"wae?"

"aku akan menyuapimu"

Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Selalu memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat serius dengan makanannya.

"Huni, kenapa anak itu sangat menyebalkan" gumam namja cantik ini dengan tangan menyuapkan makanan pada Sehun. Ia usap sudut bibir Sehun saat ada saus yang belepotan disana.

"siapa?" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah makanannya. Tersenyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Taemin"

"ohh mungkin karena terlalu khawatir pada Minho"

"aku juga sangat khawatir padamu, berarti aku juga sangat menyebalkan seperti Taemin?"

"tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin kekasihku ini menyebalkan"

"yang benar?" Luhan seolah tak percaya. Ia mendelik pada Sehun yang mengangguk dengan semangat.

"buktinya?"

"apa ya? aku tak bisa membuktikannya, tapi aku bisa merasakannya"

"yak aku ingin muntah" Sehun terkekeh dengan jawaban Luhan "memangnya kalau aku menyebalkan atau tidak bisa kau rasakan apa?! biasanya kau kan hanya merasakan kalau aku mencintaimu" lanjut namja cantik ini terlalu percaya diri-_-

"tentu! semua itu memakai perasaan. Menyebalkan atau tidak, membosankan atau tidak, mencintai atau tidak itu semua memakai perasaan Lulu ku sayang. Dan benar, selama ini aku hanya bisa merasakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Jadi tak pernah ada pikiran menyebalkan ataupun membosankan"

"aigoo. Cobalah kau rasakan yang lainnya, memangnya kau pikir setiap saat aku itu hanya mencintaimu apa? aku kan juga-"

Luhan mengerjap saat Sehun langsung meraih tangannya yang bebas dan menaruh didadanya (dada Luhan) sebelah kiri.

"ini, selalu berdetak dengan cepat. Kau merasakannya kan? itulah bukti kalau kau selalu mencintaiku. Kemudian ini" Sehun membawa tangannya serta tangan Luhan kepipi namja cantik ini.

"Selalu memanas saat aku melakukan hal seperti ini, kau juga merasakannya kan? itu berarti selama kau ada disisiku, selalu perasaan cinta lah yang ada. Tak ada perasaan menyebalkan ataupun yang lainnya. Iya kan? kan?"

Selamat Sehun! kau sukses membuat namja cantik ini blushing.

"AISH OH SEHUN! KAU INI BICARA APA SIH?! HUHUHU WAJAHKU PASTI MEMERAH, SIAL"

Sehun tergelak melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat imut. Memang niatnya adalah menggoda Luhan kemudian melihat sisi menggemaskan milik namja cantik ini. Ugh! Sehun sangat beruntung mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat imut seperti kekasihnya ini.

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena kalah dengan Sehun, menyebalkan! aishhh.

-keutt-

* * *

**HOLAAAAAA~**

**I'M BACK.. ADA YANG NUNGGU KELANJUTAN CERITA INI KAH? /NYENGIR KUDA/**

**MAAP YA LAMA DAN GAK SWEET.. GULA DIRUMAH BARU HABIS SOALNYA JADINYA YA GAK MANIS GINI KKK~**

**THANKS YA BUAT YANG UDAH RnR ;)**

**LAVYU**

**/BOW/**


	24. Sehun? Manja? Ah Masa

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**Kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

**..**

* * *

Kamar dengan nuansa putih itu terlihat begitu tenang. Senandung nan manis pun keluar dari bibir tipis namja cantik yang saat ini menyender dikepala ranjang dengan jemari lentik yang setia mengelus surai hitam sang kekasih -Sehun tengah menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal- Ia tengok wajah tampan itu kemudian tersenyum kecil kemudian sedikit membungkuk guna mengecup kening seseorang yang sepertinya tertidur begitu pulas.

"manja sekali hari ini" monolognya sambil mengusap setiap lekukan wajah tegas dihadapannya.

"tugasku jadi tertunda kan, untung saja temanku bisa mengerjakannya" terus ia tatapi wajah damai bak anak kecil kalau sedang tidur seperti ini.

Yap, setibanya dirumah memang Luhan berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya karena memang kali ini bagiannya. Tapi siapa sangka ketika baru saja membuka laptop, sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya berlaku seperti itu dan juga sepertinya dalam mode manja.

_"Lulu, aku ingin tidur"_ ucapnya kala itu dengan wajah yang ia benamkan diceruk leher Luhan.

_"tidur saja sayang, aku akan menyusul nanti_" namja cantik ini menatap layar laptopnya, mencoba kembali fokus. Saat ingin membuka file tugas, Sehun langsung menutup benda itu menggunakan tangannya yang panjang.

Luhan ingin protes namun urung saat kekasihnya yang super manly itu merengek ingin tidur dipangkuannya lengkap dengan lullaby yang dulu pernah dinyanyikan Luhan untuknya. Mau tak mau Luhan menurut dan berakhirlah mereka didalam kamar.

Mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu membuat sudut bibir namja cantik ini terus terangkat. Jarang-jarang kekasihnya ini bersikap manja, biasanya kan selalu dia yang dimanjakan. Saat berniat memindahkan posisi tidur Sehun, anak itu justru menggeliat dan meletakkan kepalanya sedikit keatas -perut Luhan- dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Luhan sediri kewalahan sampai akhirnya membiarkan Sehun tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan mata rusanya mulai memberat sehingga benar-benar terpejam dalam keadaan duduk. Kepalanya menunduk sedangkan tangan masih setia bertengger diatas surai kekasihnya.

..

..

Udara pagi yang sejuk bercampur dengan kicauan burung membuat mata salah seorang didalam kamar itu perlahan terbuka dan benar-benar terbuka saat merasakan sebuah tangan terletak dikepalanya. Ketika mendongak betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati kekasih mungilnya tidur dalam keadaan duduk. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya Sehun tersenyum begitu manis, ia ambil tangan mungil itu lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Huni?" suara khas orang bangun tidur membuat kegiatan anak itu terhenti, mendongak dan terkekeh kecil saat Luhan mengusap matanya lucu.

"hm" Sehun kembali mengetatkan pelukannya dan juga membenamkan sebagian wajahnya keperut rata kekasihnya.

"kau membuatku geli" rengek Luhan masih dengan mata mengantuk. Perlahan Sehun bangkit kemudian duduk bersila disamping Luhan. Menatap kekasihnya yang saat ini sibuk meregangkan ototnya sambil menguap lebar.

Mata rusa itu melebar tatkala tubuhnya ditarik kedalam sebuah pelukan -tentulah itu ulah Sehun- yang begitu erat.

"Huni~ kau kenapa hm? manja sekali" tangannya yang tadi menganggur kini menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap sang kekasih saat anak itu membawa tubuhnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Mengecupi lehernya kemudian beralih pada telinganya.

**BRUK**

Dan tubuh keduanya kembali jatuh keatas ranjang dengan Sehun yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak menindih Luhan. Sedangkan anak yang tubuhnya lebih kecil menatap dengan wajah polosnya sebelum sebuah bibir berkali-bekali menciumi setiap inci wajahnya.

"Huni~" Luhan menggeliat geli karena Sehun berlaku begitu agresif.

"aku merindukanmu Lu, akhir-akhir ini kita selalu sibuk" ungkap Sehun ketika selesai dengan kegiatan menciumi wajah yang selalu terlihat manis dan cantik dimatanya. Kali ini dia berbaring kemudian memandang Luhan dengan intens.

"aku juga merindukanmu" aku Luhan mengambil satu kecupan dibibir Sehun kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang kekasih. Sehun terkekeh karenanya. Tangan kokoh itu menarik selimut dengan cepat untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya, dari kaki hingga kepala.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan namun terdengar gelak tawa baik dari Luhan maupun Sehun dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah pergerakan aneh dari dalam selimut itu membuat salah seorang dari mereka memekik kecil entah karena apa.

"jangan seperti itu sayang, cubitanmu sakit"

"kau saja yang terlalu keras"

"hhh~ kau ini, tapi akan terasa lebih baik setelahnya"

"benarkah"

"hm seperti ini"

"akh! sakit tau"

dan omelan yang lain selalu meluncur dari bibir dua orang ini. Selimut itu pun bergerak tak tentu arah dan juga terlihat mulai kisut.

**..**

**..**

**SKIP**

Namja cantik ini terlihat sibuk dengan wajan didepannya, sepertinya kali ini memasak nasi goreng menjadi pilihannya. Dan lagi-lagi seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sehun melakukan back hug seperti ini.

"Sayang"

"ada apa huni?"

"kali ini nasi goreng hm?" ia senderkan dagunya diatas pundak mungil Luhan sedangkan dua tangannya melingkar manis diperut anak itu.

"iya, memangnya kenapa? apa kau ingin sesuatu? biar aku masakkan sekalian" tawar Luhan yang saat ini sibuk menambahkan garam.

"tidak, asal kau menemaniku makan saja semua ini sudah cukup. Oh ya, bagaimana lehermu? masih sakit hm?" bibir tipis itu beralih pada leher putih kekasihnya dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"lumayan, tapi pijatanmu tadi pagi terlalu keras dan menyakitiku. Kau bahkan terkesan ingin mencekikku tau" omel Luhan

"hehehe maaf" cengir Sehun tanpa dosa.

"jja! nasi gorengnya sudah siap, ayo sarapan lalu minum susumu sampai habis" anak ini mematikan kompor dan bersiap mengambil piring sebelum decakan penuh nada protes meluncur dari bibir Sehun.

"eh? kenapa?"

"susu? kenapa harus susu? itu kekanakan sekali, seharusnya kopi sayang"

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Kopi? bukankah biasanya mereka selalu minum susu?

"aku sekarang sudah dewasa dan siap menjadi seorang ayah. Dan didalam drama yang sering kau tonton seorang ayah selalu minum kopi sebelum berangkat kerja bukannya susu" jelasnya panjang lebar. Tak berapa lama, suara kekehan terdengar menyeruak ditelinga anak ini.

"kenapa tertawa eoh?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, namja cantik ini memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sehun. Ia lingkarkan tangannya keleher anak itu kemudian menyatukan kening keduanya. Sehun juga senang-senang saja karena saat ini jarak keduanya begitu dekat.

Luhan mengambil satu kecupan dibibir tipis kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum amat manis.

"Uri Sehunnie~ kau ini belum cukup umur untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Dan juga kita masih mahasiswa jadi minum susu adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagipula wajahmu masih terlihat seperti anak kecil saat tidur, dan anak kecil itu minum susu bukan kopi. Satu lagi, kopi tak baik untuk kesehatan kalau diminum pagi hari, mengerti Sehun-ku sayang?"

Sehun memutar bolamata malas.

"tapi kan-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, ok" Luhan menutup debat itu dengan kembali mengecup kilat bibir kekasihnya. Dia mengernyit lagi karena Sehun mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"kalau aku seperti anak kecil harus minum susu, lalu bagaimana denganmu hm?" ia rapatkan tubuh keduanya membuat Luhan tersentak.

"aku? tentu minum susu juga" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan polosnya. Sungguh itu sangat menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

"tidak, aku kan kalau tidur seperti anak kecil. Nah sedangkan kekasihku yang cantik ini-"

"tampan" sela Luhan

"ya~ ya~ kekasihku yang tampan dan cantik ini justru terlihat seperti bayi saat tidur. Jadi apa perlu kau minum ASI saat pagi hari?"

"hah?!"

"dikehidupan nyata, anak kecil minum susu dan bayi minum ASI. Dan tadi kau bilang aku minum susu karena masih terlihat seperti anak kecil nah lalu kau yang tidur kan seperti bayi sayang. Eh tapi aku tak akan rela menyerahkanmu pada wanita yang memiliki ASI" Sehun bergidik ngeri dengan bayangannya.

**PLAK!**

"aww!" Sehun usap lengannya sambil meringis.

"yak! kau pikir aku ini benar-benar bayi apa. Itukan hanya perumpamaan, asih jinjja! dan apa yang kau bayangkan tadi?!" pekik Luhan tak terima.

"apa ya?" Sehun justru menggoda dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"oh! aku tau! kau membayangkan payudara wanita kan! iya kan!"

Sehun panik sendiri saat Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya rusa ini salah paham.

"yak! bukan seperti itu Lu. Sungguh demi apapun adikmu yang mengeras akan seribu kali lebih menggoda daripada payudara wanita!" pekiknya dengan lantang dan sukses membuat keadaan seketika hening. Ia tatap Luhan yang wajahnya memerah padam.

"o-ow" gumamnya kemudian nyengir kuda.

"oh tidak kenapa aku bisa memiliki calon suami yang sangat mesum seperti ini" monolog Luhan yang menunduk dan memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Tapi Sehun tau kalau kekasihnya sedang menahan kesal dan juga..

"KEMARI KAU!"

..pekikkannya.

"kyaaa~ maaf Lulu sayang, aku keceplosan" Sehun berusaha menjelaskan dan perlahan mundur karena didepannya sudah ada Luhan yang menatap penuh aura gelap. Dipunggung anak itu seakan keluar api imajinasi dan sukses membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"kyaaa!" dan Sehun benar-benar berteriak histeris kemudian berlari kearah kamarnya dengan Luhan yang mengejar lengkap dengan aura gelap yang tak luntur-luntur.

"TUAN MESUM! KEMARI!"

Dan sepertinya Luhan tidak benar-benar marah karena jujur saja dia hanya ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban Sehun yang sukses membuat sesuatu dari dirinya terbangun karena omongan yang katanya _'keceplosan'_ tadi.

Memang awalnya didalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka itu hanya ada suara histeris Sehun yang meminta maaf tapi lama-kelamaan justru..

yeah..

if you know what i mean..

hm..

* * *

maaf ya updetnya lama banget /sungkem/

bow


	25. --

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"YEAYYYY! AKHIRNYA LIBURAN JUGAAAA!" teriakan melengking itu berasal dari Luhan yang merentangkan tangannya menikmati angin yang menabrak tubuhnya begitu kuat. Disebelahnya ada Kai yang berdecak malas sambil memainkan PSP pemberian Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"SEHUNIIII~ CEPAT KESINI SETELAH SELESAI DENGAN RAPAT KALIAN OK?!" teriaknya lagi sambil menatap Sehun yang berdiri bersama kedua ayah -ayah kandung dan ayah Luhan- tentunya. Tiga orang itu geleng kepala melihat tingkah Luhan dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengobrol entah tentang apa

"maaf.. maaf" Kai sibuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang sekitar karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Luhan.

"JEJU AKU DAT-"

**PLAK!**

"AKH! KAMJJONG BODOH! KAMJJONG BODOH!" pekik Luhan dengan kesal karena Kai tiba-tiba saja memukul kepalanya. Ia meirik bengis pada anak ini sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"salah sendiri berteriak terus! ini itu bukan dihutan rusa bodoh"

"YAK KAMJJONG!"

"AISH! SEHUN HYUNG! URUSI RUSA SIALANMU INI! AKU BENAR-BENAR MUAK DENGAN TERIAKANNYA!" seru Kai frustasi tanpa peduli akan orang-orang yang kembali mengamati dua orang yang tak bisa akur ini.

"Kai, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian" omel Luhan sambil membungkuk kikuk. Meminta maaf dengan lirih kemudian tertawa canggung.

"cih! kau sudah membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian sejak tadi asal kau tau"

"benarkah hehehe" Luhan nyengir lebar

"hehehe" Kai mengikuti cara tertawa Luhan bermaksud mengejek. Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan saling apit plus pukul. Ck! kekanakan sekali.

Ayah Luhan yang melihat pemandangan seperti itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kapan anak dan keponakannya bisa akur ya Tuhan. Sehun tertawa kecil menyadari betapa frustasi calon mertuanya ini.

"Appa, aku akan mengurus rusa dan rubah itu dulu" pamit Sehun sopan kemudian pergi setelah mendapat dua buah anggukan.

Kaki jenjangnya menuju dek kapal yang saat ini mereka tumpangi. Hari ini memang keluarga Sehun dan Luhan sepakat untuk liburan ke Pulau Jeju. Tentulah Luhan yang paling semangat -dia sangat menyukai liburan-

"hei-hei, apa yang kalian lakukan hm?" ucapnya lembut berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan dan Kai yang suka berteriak. Karena tak mendapat respon dan dua orang dihadapannya sibuk saling apit -Luhan mengapit kepala Kai- akhirnya Sehun langsung menarik pinggang kekasihnya itu kemudian memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Sukses! Luhan tak berontak justru menikmati dekapan itu.

Kai memutar bolamatanya malas dan mencibir Luhan habis-habisan sampai Luhan bungkam seribu bahasa. Sehun terkekeh geli, dua anak ini astaga.

"sungguh kalau ini bukan karena Sehun hyung janji membelikanku sepatu limited edition, aku tak akan menjagamu saat berada disini. Lebih baik kau kulempar kelaut" gerutu Kai menatap Luhan kesal.

"berani kau melempar aku kelaut kau berurusan dengan Sehuni!" Luhan mendengus kemudian tersenyum senang saat Sehun mencium pipinya sebagai jawaban _'ya kau benar sayang' _

"terserah kalian saja lah! Sehun hyung, jangan lupa janjimu" acuh Kai dan mengambil PSP yang tadi ia taruh bawah. Sehun mengangguk lalu menyempatkan diri mengusap surai keponakan Luhan sayang.

"Sehuni! kenapa kau sangat memanjakannya sih?!" protes Luhan saat Kai sudah pergi.

"itu bukan memanjakan sayang, hanya bayaran karena sudah menjagamu saat aku meeting dadakan dengan Appa dan Baba" Sehun meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher Luhan, menikmati semilir angin laut yang menerpa keduanya.

"kenapa juga aku harus dijaga? aku kan sudah dewasa! dan kalaupun harus dijaga kenapa harus Kai"

Sehun terkekeh, kekasihnya memang masih anak-anak.

"ingat dimana kau menangis karena tersesat dihutan?" Sehun memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian dimana beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka camping.

Saat itu Sehun boleh mengajak maksimal 3 teman dan akhirnya Luhan serta Kai menjadi pilihannya. Tentu Kai mendapat tugas dari Sehun untuk mengawasi gerak gerik Luhan yang sok berani tapi nyatanya sangat penakut itu.

Pernah ketika Sehun harus berkumpul dengan anggota pecinta alam yang lain terpaksa meninggalkan Luhan dan Kai berdua. Kai sudah tak tahan ingin pergi kebelakang, dia sempat mengingatkan Luhan jangan kemana-mana kalau tak ingin tersesat. Memang awalnya Luhan menurut tapi setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Luhan keluar juga dari tenda.

Dengan sikap sok benarinya anak ini melangkah pergi tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tentulah Kai yang barusaja kembali menjadi panik karena tak menemukan Luhan. Bagaimanapun Luhan itu tanggungjawabnya.

Namja tan ini mengirim pesan pada Sehun kemudian bergerak lebih dulu untuk menemukan rusa yang mencari pemangsa dihabitat liarnya-_- Hampir 2 jam dan ini sudah petang tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan kembali membuat anak-anak camp mulai khawatir.

Sehun terkejut dengan kedatangan Kai tanpa Luhan tapi yang mengherankan adalah dimana wajah namja tan itu terlihat begitu datar dan santai. Saat Sehun bertanya dimana Luhan, Kai justru menariknya dan membawa anak itu kearah sungai yang berada beberapa meter dari perkemahan.

_'dia sudah disana sejak dua jam yang lalu tanpa bisa kembali, padahal jarak camp dengan sungai tak jauh tapi rusa mu memilih untuk duduk dan menangis disana seperti orang bodoh'_

Jadi intinya Kai sudah mengamati Luhan dengan bosan sejak dua jam terakhir. Dia pikir Luhan akan berusaha mencari jalan tapi nyatanya justru menangis sampai matanya sembab mengerikan.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Luhan menahan malu, kejadian itu benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"tapi kan waktu itu aku panik" sergah Luhan.

"lalu ingat saat kita main petak umpet?"

"kyaaa! jangan ceritakan yang itu! memalukan sekali" pekik Luhan histeris sambil memukuli lengan Sehun.

"tapi aku suka" Sehun menjawabnya santai.

"cih waktu itu kalian jahat semua dan lagi-lagi aku hanya terserang panik" kekeuh Luhan

"iya, kau memang selalu panik sayang. Sampai-sampai selalu hilang kalau tak ada yang menjagamu dialam terbuka"

"Sehuni" rengeknya agar Sehun tak menggodanya lagi.

"hahaha"

..

"eum Huni?"

"iya sayang"

Luhan langsung saja balik badan kemudian melompat naik kegendongan Sehun membuat namja berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum maklum. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang sedikit panjang, mengecup mata rusa favoritnya begitu lembut.

Ia gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa dan Sehun suka dengan suara itu. Begitu menenangkan.

Kini bibir tipis milik Oh Sehun mengecup belahan bibir Luhan. Awalnya memang hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan tapi lama-lama menjadi pagutan dan saling hisap. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sama-sama tersenyum dan saling tatap.

Tangan mungil milik namja cantik ini mengalung sempurna dileher Sehun dan kakinya juga melingkar erat dipinggang sang kekasih. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya terpejam tanpa menghentikan kegiatan panas itu.

"EKHEM! ini tempat umum anak-anak" Suara dari baba Luhan menginterupsi. Karena tak mendapat respon akhirnya ia jewer telinga anaknya membuat Luhan mengaduh.

"baba, jangan nanti telinga Luhan merah" bela Sehun karena tak tega melihat Luhan meringis seperti itu.

"a-aw ap-appa" Sehunpun mendapat jeweran yang sama dari sang ayah.

Hal itu membuat gendongan Luhan pada Sehun terlepas. Mereka ditarik pada dua sisi yang berbeda dan hal itulah yang membuat Kai tertawa serta ingin muntah disaat yang sama karena adegan ala drama dimulai.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat begitupun sebaliknya.

"jangan pisahkan aku dari Sehuni, Baba" tangis Luhan benar-benar tak mau dipisahkan dari Sehun.

"Appa! aku ingin bersama Luhan, jangan mengganggu kami"

_'Demi Tuhan dua orang itu sama-sama menjijikkan'_ keluh Kai sembari memutar bolamatanya malas.

Appa dan Baba facepalm melihat kelakuan anak dan menantu yang bisa sama-sama gila seperti ini. Kai langsung saja lewat dengan cepat dan sengaja membuat genggaman tangan keduanya terlepas. Hal itu tak disia-siakan kedua laki-laki paruh baya ini.

"tidak Baba! Tidakk~" Luhan berusaha meraih tangan Sehun.

"Lulu! sayang! bertahanlah, aku mencintaimu. Ini hanya seaat"

"kau juga Sehuni, jaga diri baik-baik"

Para ibu-ibu langsung tertawa canggung dan membungkuk meminta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini.

Appa dan Baba langsung menutupi wajah mereka dan menunduk karena orang-orang menatap aneh. Dua anak yang ternyata overacting ini mendapat pencerahan dari tetua -ayah- masing-masing. Kai yang asik duduk pun menahan tawanya.

Setelah mendapat pencerahan yang cukup akhirnya dua anak ini dibiarkan bersama lagi. Luhan langsung saja memeluk Sehun erat.

"Kukira mereka ingin memisahkan mereka"

"kupikir juga begitu"

Demi tuhan kalau Luhan yang overacting tak masalah. Tapi Sehun? hei diawal tadi kau seperti pemimpin keluarga tapi kenapa kau merusak image mu begitu saja Hun?

"kalian ini sama-sama berpikiran dangkal" lirih Kai dengan mata menyalang.

Luhan tak peduli dan kembali merengek serta mengadu kalau telinganya sakit karena jeweran ditambah ceramah dari ayahnya.

Tentu Sehun langsung meniup dan mengelus telinga itu membuat Luhan melenguh.

"YAK! KALIAN MAU APA LAGI HAH? APA PERLU KUPANGGILKAN PAMAN! KALIAN MEMANG BENAR-BENAR HARUS DIPISAHKAN" teriak Kai membuat perbuatan Sehun berhenti.

"KAMJJONG!"

sudah dipastikan suara rusa liar-_-

* * *

**:3 makin pendek, iya aku tau**  
**makin gak karuan, iya aku paham**  
**maafkan~**

**makasih buat yang udah review :***  
**sayang kalian**


	26. Dae Woong vs Oh Sehun

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Seseorang menghela nafas setelah mematikan televisi, memilih untuk merebahkan diri dilantai daripada disofa. Ia lipat kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan dengan mata rusa menerawang langit-langit rumah. Namja cantik ini memejamkan matanya karena merasa perih seusai melihat drama favoritnya, kurang lebih durasi satu jam dan sukses membuat matanya memerah.

Tak berapa lama suara derap kaki menggema dalam rumah ini, setelah terdengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup suara langkahnya semakin jelas. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tau siapa yang datang, pasti Sehun.

"aku pulang"

Benarkan, teriakan khas itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Lulu? kau dimana?" Sehun berjalan menuju dapur guna mengambil satu botol air mineral kemudian meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

"sayang?" panggilnya lagi lengkap dengan kerutan didahi tanpa sadar seseorang tengah terkikik masih dalam posisi awal. Sehun mengambil tas yang sempat ia taruh diatas meja dan memutuskan untuk mencari Luhannya karena tak biasanya anak itu mengabaikan Sehun.

"Lu kau di-"

"disini sayang" balas Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya karena malas untuk sekedar bangun. Sehun yang melihat sebuah tangan menyembul dari arah sofa pun berlari kecil menghampiri, ia geleng kepala saat Luhan tersenyum polos padanya.

Anak ini meletakkan tasnya disofa kemudian menarik kedua tangan Luhan yang terjulur kearahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Lu? kenapa tiduran dilantai hm?" tanya nya lembut berhadapan dengan Luhan. Anak yang dilontari pertanyaan bukannya menjawab justru memeluk Sehun erat kemudian menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya.

"Huni bau" ia poutkan bibir cherry miliknya membuat Sehun gemas.

"siapa juga yang suruh memelukku seperti itu? sudah tau aku baru saja pulang" kekeh Sehun tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan nyengir lebar menyadari kebodohannya.

"tapi aku suka kok hehehe"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya gemas, ia cium bibir itu singkat sebelum beranjak dari posisinya. Luhan mendongak mengamati Sehun yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya kemudian menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

"aku mandi dulu hm" Sehun acak surai lembut itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Luhan mengangguk imut.

"aku akan panasi makan malam, setelah mandi langsung kedapur ya? aku menunggu Huni disana"

"siap sayang"

Namja tampan ini sempat mencuri satu kecupan singkat dikening Luhan sebelum benar-benar melesat kekamar mandi. Luhan kearah dapur sambil bersenandung kecil dan juga memutar tubuhnya dengan riang sebelum membuka kulkas untuk mengambil kotak-kotak makanan yang akan dipanasi.

..

Setelah 15 menit menunggu akhirnya Sehun turun juga. Luhan menutup majalah yang ia baca kemudian melipat tangannya diatas meja, begitupun dengan Sehun yang baru saja duduk dihadapan Luhan.

"hmm sepertinya enak, kau yang memasak semuanya?" ujar anak ini memperhatikan sayuran serta lauk-pauk diatas meja.

"uhum" Luhan terlihat bangga dengan masakannya.

"baiklah~" Sehun menepuk tangannya sekali dengan semangat "ayo kita makan!" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar sembari menatap Luhan.

"Huni saja yang makan, aku diet kkkk~" kekeh Luhan membuat Sehun mendelik

"aehh untuk apa kau diet? tubuhmu sudah kurus dan ringan Lu, bahkan kukira angin bisa menerbangkanmu kapan saja" goda anak ini dan sukses membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"tapi kalau aku gendutkan kau juga yang malu"

Sebuah gelengan membuat namja cantik ini mengernyit bingung.

"siapa bilang? aku menyukaimu apa adanya kok, kalaupun gendut bukankah kau bertambah lucu?" Sehun mengambil sayuran menggunakan sumpitnya.

"ayo aaa~" ucapnya mengarahkan gumpalan daun itu kemulut Luhan.

Luhan ingin buka suara dan menolaknya namun urung saat Sehun kembali menceramahinya.

"toh kan sayuran ini tak akan membuatmu gendut sayang. Lagipula aku tak ingin kau sakit karena kekurangan gizi. Bisa-bisa aku mendapat omelan dari semua pihak yang terlalu menyayangimu"

Sehun tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kalau Appa, Baba, Mama, Eomma, Jongin (walaupun sering bertengkar namun sangat menyayangi Luhan), Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menceramahinya. Pasti telinganya langsung memerah.

Luhan mengunyah makanannya lalu mengamati Sehun yang menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya sendiri.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja cantik ini namun dia terlihat menerawang.

"Huni?"

"hm?" Sehun terlalu fokus dengan daging didepannya.

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

Gerakan Sehun terhenti kemudian menatap Luhan dengan kepala sedikit miring karena bingung.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?" kekehnya kemudian.

"yak! jawab saja" kesal Luhan dengan kaki menghentak lucu.

"iya-iya, aku mencintaimu Lulu ku sayang. Sangat malah" setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu ia masukkan satu potong daging kemulutnya.

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan kalau begitu"

"tanyakan saja" Sehun terlihat acuh mau tak mau membuat Luhan memberengut tak suka.

"jika kita jatuh kedalam air dan hanya punya satu batang kayu padahal kita tidak bisa berenang, apakah kau akan memberikan kayu itu padaku?"

Sehun sudah melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"kita akan memakainya berdua" kemudian kembali mengambil daging dan menyuapkannya pada Luhan.

"ck! kayunya kecil hanya muat satu orang" gerutu Luhan dengan mulut penuh daging.

"yasudah kau pakai saja"

Luhan tersenyum cerah dan bertepuk tangan sendiri. Sehun bingung namun terlihat acuh dan menggedikkan bahunya. Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam mereka putuskan untuk sekedar menikmati teh dibalkon kamar. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan sibuk mengamati langit malam.

"Sehuna" Luhan buka bicara, tangan mungilnya menggenggam mug mencari kehangatan.

"ya?" Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya kearah samping.

"jika tiba-tiba ada api dan satu orang yang bisa lolos, apa kau akan menyuruhku pergi?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat bingung dengan sikap Luhan.

"kita pergi bersama-sama?" entah ini pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Sehun juga ragu.

"satu orang Sehuna~ satu orang" rengek Luhan.

"baiklah-baiklah, kau yang akan pergi" Sehun memilih mengalah daripada melihat rusanya merajuk malam-malam.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti memilih diam dengan dunianya. Mereka habiskan tes didalam mug dan memutuskan untuk masuk karena sudah malam dan mereka butuh istirahat. Sehun merapikan selimut yang dipakai Luhan sebelum dia ikut berbaring disamping. Baru saja menyamankan posisi bantal suara Luhan sudah menginterupsinya lagi.

"kenapa Lu?" jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"jika.."

_'hhh~ jika lagi'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"..kau dan aku tergantung ditebing dan hanya ada satu tali untuk naik, kau akan memberikan tali itu padaku?" namja cantik ini menarik selimutnya sampai bibir kemudian melirik kearah Sehun.

Ia lihat kekasihnya membuka mata dan menoleh menatapnya intens. Luhan langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia rasakan pergerakan anak disampingnya dan saat menoleh sudah ada wajah tampan favoritnya tepat didepan mata. Tangan kokoh itu merapikan surai lembut Luhan kemudian mengelus pipi putihnya.

"kau kenapa hm? kenapa sejak tadi bertanya hal-hal aneh? ada yang mengganggumu?" ucapnya lembut semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"a-ani, aku hanya kepikiran dengan drama yang kutonton sore tadi" jawab Luhan dengan jujur.

"jadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berasal dari drama?" ucap Sehun tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk imut dengan wajah tanpa dosanya membuat Sehun mau tak mau terkekeh kecil.

"astaga Lu, kukira kau itu kenapa. Ternyata karena drama"

"habis wanita dalam drama itu memilih mati demi orang yang dia sukai setelah mendengar kenyataan tentang dirinya. Jadi sebelum mati dia ingin mengetes apakah orang yang dia sukai rela melakukan apapun untuknya apa tidak, apakah peduli padanya setelah mati atau tidak, terlebih gadis itu seorang gumiho" jelas Luhan

"lalu bagaimana jawaban dari tokoh laki-laki? apakah sama sepertiku?" Sehun mengusap telinga Luhan lembut.

"tidak, Dae Woong sangat tidak peka dengan gumiho itu. Dia malah menjawab aku pandai berenang, kau kan gumiho jadi kau akan menyelamatkanku lebih dulu dan juga aku tak suka gunung jadi tak mungkin tergantung ditebing. Dae Woong benar-benar menyebalkan" lirih Luhan

"Dae Woong? ahh nama pemeran laki-laki itu ya?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sehun juga mengangguk mengerti kemudian menarik Luhan agar semakin dekat dengannya. Luhan tentu saja tak menolak, dia justru senang dan memeluk tubuh tegap berbalut kaos biru itu erat.

"begini Lulu ku sayang" ucap Sehun sembari mengelus punggung Luhan.

"pertama, untuk pertanyaanmu mengenai tebing itu. Jawabanku tentu saja aku akan memberikannya untukmu dan aku akan mengikutimu setelah kau sampai atas. Kalaupun tak sempat yang penting kau sudah selamat" Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Lalu ingat aku itu bukan Dae Woong dan kau bukan Gumiho. Aku Oh Sehun sedangkan kau Oh Luhan, tentu saja tanpa kau bertanya pun Oh Sehun akan melakukan apapun demi tunangan cantiknya ini" godanya membuat Luhan merengek karena dikatakan cantik.

"dan.." Sehun mengusapkan dagunya keatas kepala Luhan membiarkan surai lembut itu menggelitiki lehernya.

"kalaupun aku memberikan semuanya untukmu tapi aku tak bisa berada disampingmu, apa kau akan bahagia? mungkin kau bahagia saat mendapat jawaban _'tentu aku akan memberikannya untukmu'_ tapi lihatlah kenyataannya sayang. Apa kau akan tetap senang setelah semua itu terlalui. Kau mengerti hm?" ucapnya lembut. Sangat lembut. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan semakin mengetatkan pelukannya.

"biar kuberitahu satu fakta"

Luhan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Sebenarnya Dae Woong sangat menyukai Gumiho itu, buktinya saja dia mengatakan _'aku pandai berenang'_ dan secara tak langsung memberikan kayu pada Miho. Kemudian _'kau kan gumiho jadi kau akan menyelamatkanku lebih dulu'_ keinginan untuk diselamatkan dan hidup dengan Miho adakan? jangan lupakan bagian _'aku tak suka gunung jadi tak mungkin tergantung ditebing'_ kemungkinan untuk stay dirumah bersama Miho bertambah kan? jadi intinya Dae Woong menyukai Miho"

"woahhh! Sehuni hebat! bagaimana bisa Huni melihat dari sisi yang berbeda" ujar Luhan riang

"kkkk~ iyadong, siapa dulu"

"tunanganku~ calon suamiku~" Luhan menepuk dadanya dengan bangga membuat Sehun tertawa dan menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"nahh sekarang tidur, besok masih ada kelas kan?"

"um" Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat.

"oke, aku akan memelukmu sampai tidur"

"sampai bangun tidur!"

"baiklah princess~ pangeran Sehun akan memelukmu sampai bangun tidur hm. Sekarang tidur ya? mimpi indah sayang" kekeh Sehun dan memberikan ciuman dikening Luhan sebelum membiarkan rusa cantiknya berseluncur dialam mimpi.

"iya pangeranku sayang"

* * *

**~ 947 - 520 ~**


	27. Birthday

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"Sehuna ayo!" suruh Luhan berteriak saat menuruni tangga. Namja cantik ini sibuk merapikan baju serta celana jeans nya. Langkahnya sempat berhenti saat menyadari Sehun tidak mengikutinya. Dia berdecak sebal dan berteriak lagi.

"Oh Sehun! kita hampir saja terlambat bodoh! ayo cepat!" garangnya membuat pintu kamar terbuka dengan cepat dan menampilkan seorang Oh Sehun yang masih sangat-sangat sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya.

"yak! jangan lupakan jas mu!"

Baru juga kancing kedua Sehun langsung menepuk jidatnya karena melupakan jas yang dimaksud Luhan. Akhirnya dengan langkah seribu anak ini berbalik menuju kamar sedangkan Luhan menuruni tangga lalu duduk disofa.

"Lu?! jas ku ada dimana?" kali ini teriakan Sehun yang menggema. Luhan -baru sepatu sebelah kanan yang terpakai- mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia lanjutkan memakai sepatunya tanpa memperdulikan namja tampan yang selalu berteriak dari arah kamar itu.

Selesai menali sepatu, Luhan mendongak gua menemukan Sehun -tangga dan sofa berhadapan- masih sibuk dengan urusannya yang tadi tanpa membawa jasnya.

"ck! kau itu mengancing baju saja lama sekali" gerutu namja cantik ini, dia mengambil ponsel juga dompetnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas punggung yang kebetulan selalu ia taruh dimeja dekat sofa.

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bolamatanya jengah. Langkah lebarnya membawa tubuh tinggi tegap itu kehadapan Luhan.

"makanya kau kancingkan semuanya"

Luhan yang tadinya membungkuk kini berdiri tegak tepat didepan Sehun. Sedikit mendongak untuk menatap tajam tunangannya.

"wae?" tanya Sehun polos dan sukses mendapat dengusan dari Luhan. Rusa ini meraih kedua sisi kemeja Sehun, sedikit menariknya agar mendekat kemudian membiarkan jari lentiknya mulai mengancingkan kemeja itu satu persatu.

"awas saja kalau kita terlambat dan awas saja kalau Baekhyun sampai marah padaku" lagi-lagi anak ini menggerutu.

"iya sayang.. aku pastikan kita tidak terlambat dan anak bereyeliner itu tidak akan marah padamu hm" Sehun mengelus surai Luhan dengan senyum andalannya. Namun bukannya kata manis ataupun pelukan sayang dari Luhan, justru tatapan tajamlah yang dia terima.

"jangan memanggilku sayang ataupun meminta jatah padaku kalau sampai kita terlambat diacara ulangtahun Baekhyun!" katanya dingin. Sehun menelan salivanya takut, oh tidak ancaman terbesar ada didepan mata.

"sayang~" rengeknya. Tapi Luhan tak peduli, dia memilih melipat tangannya didepan dada. Salah satu kakinya ia ketuk-ketukkan dilantai.

"cepat pakai sepatumu!" suruhnya persis seperti ibu tiri "jangan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu, tak akan berguna untuk saat ini" lanjutnya ketika Sehun cemberut.

Menyadari aksinya tak berguna akhirnya cepat-cepat Sehun duduk disofa dan memakai sepatunya kilat. Ia lihat Luhan sudah sedikit berlari menuju garasi. Sebenarnya dia kasihan dan ingin menggendong rusa mungilnya, tapi ya Luhan sedang dalam mood jelek. Apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat keduanya kecapekan kemudian berakhir tertidur sampai petang. Bahkan mereka melupakan jadwal kuliah dan ulang tahun Baekhyun yang diadakan setengah jam lagi.

"OH SEHUN!" teriakan itu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"bisa-bisanya kau melamun disaat seperti ini?! ck! idiot" rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Saat akan mengunci pintu, ekor matanya melihat bungkusan cantik yang berada didekat tangga. Setahunya itu kado yang disiapkan Luhan sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Akhirnya setelah memutuskan masuk untuk mengambil kado itu, Sehun langsung berlari menuju mobil yang tertata rapi dibagasi.

**..**

Sementara itu Luhan sibuk mengecek barang apa saja yang belum dia bawa.

"tas, oke"

"dompet, ada"

"ponsel, ada"

"jaket, ah! aku melupakannya" Luhan menepuk keningnya karena melupakan benda hangat itu "sudahlah, lagipula tak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya"

"haish! mana sih anak itu!" kesalnya karena tak juga melihat batang hidung kekasihnya "OH SEHUN!" akhirnya dia berteriak keras -sangat keras- lagi.

Setelah mendengar pintu terbuka barulah dia lanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda. Ia geledah isi tasnya.

"hmm apa ya? sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu"

"tas, dompet, ponsel.."

Namja cantik ini tak menoleh sedikitpun saat pintu mobil terbuka, ia rasakan Sehun masuk dan duduk ditempatnya.

"ini kau melupakan kado untuk Baekhyun" dan menerima bungkusan yang familiar baginya karena sudah dua hari ini dia kasana kemari untuk mencari kado dan juga membungkusnya sendiri.

"oke, kita berangkat"

Dengan begitu mobil hitam ini meluncur bebas. Namun karena tergesa, bukannya maju mobil ini justru berjalan mundur.

**BRAK!**

Dan tubuh keduanya sedikit terpental. Luhan menatap Sehun yang mengerjap layaknya orang yang kehilangan nyawa. Mereka saling tatap dan memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil.

"aish jinjja! yak argh!" tentu ini perbuatan Sehun karena melihat mobilnya bagian belakang penyok. Jangan lupakan lampu yang terlepas dari tempatnya.

"kita gunakan motor" Luhan langsung memutuskan sembari menarik tangan Sehun.

"tidak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"bensinnya habis" cengir Sehun tanpa dosa sedangkan namja cantik ini wajahnya mulai memerah tak beraturan. Sehun panik sendiri karena bukan hanya wajah kekasihnya yang memerah namun kedua mata rusa favoritnya juga mulai berair.

"hey Lulu, aish kenapa menangis?" ia pegang kedua bahu Luhan nya. Baru juga beberapa detik, isakan demi isakan memasuki gendang telinganya. Anak ini meringis melihat banyaknya air mata yang Luhan keluarkan.

"hiks kita akan terlambat" isak Luhan seperti anak kecil. Sesekali dia akan mengusap lelehan air dipipi mulusnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"aigoo~ tidak apa-apa, pasti Baekhyun akan mengerti ok? sekarang kita gunakan bus saja hm"

Mendapat usapan sayang dari Sehun justru membuat Luhan semakin keras menangis.

"kenapa lagi? kit-"

"huwaaa badanku sakit semua Sehuna" rusa ini menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam Sehun kemudian duduk ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

"e-eh?" Sehun langsung saja mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Ia hapus air mata itu menggunakan ibujarinya "masih sakit ya?" tanyanya lembut. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"oke pasti sakit karena kegiatan tadi pagi, aku minta maaf hm? nah sekarang aku akan menggendongmu"

"kadonya" Luhan sudah tidak terisak seperti tadi. Sehun tersenyum lalu kembali kearah mobil untuk mengambil kado yang ditinggalkan Luhan disana, sempat dia mengotak-atik ponselnya sebentar. Anak ini kembali kearah Luhan untuk memasukkan kado kedalam tas kekasihnya. Setelah melipat lengan kemejanya sampai siku, anak ini benar-benar menggendong Luhan dipunggung dan berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

Mereka sama-sama diam selama perjalanan. Luhan mengetatkan pegangannya pada Sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu tegap kekasihnya. Setibanya dihalte Sehun memilih berdiri didekat tiang masih dengan Luhan yang berada digendongannya. Mengabaikan fakta kalau orang-orang tengah menatap heran.

Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya bus yang diinginkan datang juga. Saat masuk dia mendesah karena tempat duduk terisi semua. Sehun ingin menyuruh Luhan turun karena pegal namun kasihan melihat Luhan yang sepertinya kelelahan.

Entah ini hanya perasaan saja atau memang dua orang -menurut Sehun mereka sepasang kekasih- yang tadinya duduk memperhatikannya kini berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"duduklah disana, sepertinya kau kerepotan" ujar salah satu lelaki yang terlihat manis dimata Sehun. Sepertinya anak itu uke dalam hubungan asmaranya.

"eh? apa tidak apa-apa?"

"um, lagipula kami akan turun dihalte berikutnya" kali ini seseorang yang berstatus seme buka suara.

"benarkah, terimakasih" Sehun tersenyum begitu tulus.

"aigoo~ dia itu adikmu atau kekasihmu? oh ya kau bisa memanggilku V dan dia Jongkook"

"ahh aku Sehun dan ini Luhan" Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya, dia terkekeh saat menyadari Luhan tertidur "lalu rusa cantik ini tunanganku" ujarnya bangga. Sehun langsung saja duduk dikursi yang tadinya ditempati Taehyung dan Jongkook.

"woahhh~ kalian sudah bertunangan? selamat ya. Oh emm apa kalian habis bertengkar? sepertinya Lu-han? terlihat habis menangis"

"ah itu hehe, ada sedikit masalah"

"sudahlah V, tak baik mengurusi urusan orang lain. Ayo, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa obrolan ringan akhirnya mereka berpisah. Sehun sempat melambaikan tangannya pada VKook yang berdiri dihalte. Bus berjalan lagi dan Sehun memilih untuk merangkul Luhan yang setia tertidur.

**..**

**..**

"Lu, baby~" Sehun menepuk pipi itu lembut. Dengan sabar anak ini menunggu kekasihnya membuka mata.

"Sehuna?"

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan menggeliat lengkap dengan mata rusa yang mengerjap lucu.

"ayo kita masuk, Baekhyun pasti menunggu"

"eh?" Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"kita ada didepan rumah Baekhyun dan didalam ada acara ulang tahun, kau lupa?" namja tampan ini menjelaskannya pada Luhan.

"omo! ulangtahun! Kyaaaa! kita terlambat" Luhan langsung heboh, cepat-cepat ia rapikan baju serta rambutnya. Rusa cantik ini berlari guna membuka pintu dan disuguhkan dengan rumah yang dihias begitu cantik serta beberapa tamu undangan yang sepertinya sudah memenuhi sebagian ruangan ini.

Sehun sediri? dia melangkah dengan santainya mengikuti Luhan. Mereka lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Tentulah, lihat saja bagaimana Luhan menggunakan kaos, celana jeans, sepatu dan juga tas punggung lucu yang tersampir dipunggungnya. Lalu Sehun yang menggunakan celana hitam, sepatu hitam serta kemeja putih yang dilipat sampai siku jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Mereka layaknya kakak atau ayah menjemput anak kecil yang baru saja selesai darmawisata bersama teman-temannya berbeda dengan sebagian besar para tamu yang menggunakan setelan jas rapi.

"Baekhyunaa~" teriakan nyaring Luhan membuat satu anak yang memakai setelan jas berwarna cream berbalik. Dia tersenyum lebar mendapati Luhan berlari kearahnya, namun tatapannya berubah tajam saat mendapati Sehun nyengir tanpa dosa.

Sehun memutuskan untuk berdiri didekat Chanyeol dan langsung mendapat omelan dari kekasih Baekhyun yang merasa dirugikan karena ancaman Sehun. Ancaman? memang tadi Sehun sempat mengirim pesan kalau acara ulangtahun harus menunggu Luhan datang, kalau tidak maka siap-siap saja kalau Sehun merusak acara itu total.

"Baekhi~ maaf aku terlambat" Luhan menunduk sedih

"aigoo~ kata siapa kau terlambat? bahkan acaranya saja belum dimulai"

"eh?"

"aku menunggumu Lulu-ku sayang"

"jinjja?" ujar anak rusa ini kegirangan.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membawa Luhan kedepan kue ulangtahun. MC langsung saja memulai acara setelah mendapat isyarat dari Baekhyun. Luhan terlihat begitu senang dan hal itu membuat Sehun senang juga.

..

"Hun" Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berdiri didekat Sehun buka suara. Ia sodorkan minuman pada temannya ini.

"hm?" Sehun tak hentinya mengamati gerak-gerik Luhan yang mengobrol dengan riangnya bersama Baekhyun dan beberapa temannya yang lain.

"kau kesini hanya memakai ini? dimana jasmu? lalu Luhan kenapa memakai kaos?"

Sehun melirik tajam membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"kenapa? apa kau tak suka melihat kami berpakaian seperti ini? masih mending daripada aku dan Luhan tak berbusana saat masuk kemari"

"yak! asataga! bukan itu maksudku, emm begini.. kudengar cuaca hari ini kan lumayan dingin, tapi kenapa Luhan hanya memakai kaos tanpa jaket? bagaimana kalau dia sakit?"

"omo! aku lupa!"

"ck! bodoh, kekasih macam apa kau ini" cibir Chanyeol

"hhh~ sudahlah, lagipula kami tadi tergesa-gesa saat kemari. Kami ketiduran" jelas Sehun

"ketiduran? memangnya kalian melakukan apa saja sampai ketiduran seperti itu?"

"tadi pagi aku memaksa Luhan lari-lari, dan ditengah jalan tiba-tiba ada anjing. Awalnya Luhan mendekati anjing itu karena yeah taulah bagaimana sifat Luhan. Tapi diluar dugaan kami justru dikejar"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan temannya ini.

"kukira kau melakukan hal-"

"otak mesum"

Baru saja Sehun bersiap untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol namun urung saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat. Anak ini tersenyum dan balas memeluk Luhan, mengusap punggung mungil kekasihnya.

"kenapa hm?" tanya nya.

"dingin" rengek Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya.

Sehun menoleh kearah samping dan disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol.

"Luhan kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya "dia mengeluh dingin dan pusing setelah mengobrol dengan yang lain, wajahnya juga sedikit pucat"

Refleks saja Sehun langsung melepas pelukan itu guna mengamati Luhan yang menatap sayu kearahnya. Ia tangkup pipi rusa ini dan benar saja, tubuh Luhan terasa hangat.

"ya ampun, rusaku sakit?" gumam Sehun. Luhan hanya mengerjap kemudian memeluk Sehun lagi lengkap dengan rengekan yang mengatakan kalau dia kedinginan.

"sudah, bawa saja kekamar tamu. Sebaiknya kalian menginap disini" suruh Baekhyun. Awalnya Sehun sempat berpikir namun mengangguk setuju karena kasihan melihat Luhan nya. Ia gendong anak itu dan membawanya kekamar tamu meninggalkan pesta.

Ia rebahkan tubuh mungil Luhan kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Sehuna~ peluk" pinta Luhan

Sehun tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam selimut, segera ia peluk kekasihnya agar merasa hangat.

"kenapa tadi tidak memakai jaket eoh?" ia sentil kening Luhan sayang membuat rusa ingin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tak ada waktu mengambilnya, lagipula ini semua juga salahmu" Luhan semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya.

"iya, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lari-lari lagi"

"janji?" gumam Luhan

"iya"

Hening, Sehun mengernyit bingung namun tersenyum karena Luhan sudah tidur dalam pelukannya. Rusa ini meringkuk kedinginan membuat Sehun gemas dan ingin memangsanya sekarang juga.

**Drrt_Drrt**

Baru saja mau mencium Luhan, ponselnya sudah bergetar.

_**Byun Baek**_

_**"jangan menyerangnya disini! aku tak mau membersihkan kamar yang baru saja kurapikan! sampai Luhan melapor padaku kalau kau menyerangnya, kuhabisi kau saat itu juga!"**_

"ck! haish" Sehun hanya bisa mendesah frustasi.

_**"oke-oke aku tak akan melakukannya" **_balasnya dengan tampang kesal tak tau kalau Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan beberapa teman SMA nya dulu seperti Kyungsoo juga Kris tengah cekikikan diluar sana.

* * *

**947-520**


	28. Sehuna, awrr

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Hiruk pikuk suasana kampus sudah menjadi pemandangan setiap hari. Dengan ringannya namja cantik ini melangkah sesekali membungkuk dan tersenyum pada orang-orang yang ia kenal. Terlihat jelas kalau wajah cerahnya menyiratkan betapa bahagia suasana hatinya saat ini.

Terus melangkah hingga sampailah anak ini ditaman kampus yang masih sepi. Ia edarkan pandangannya untuk mendapati seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

"Luhan" panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis anak ini melambaikan tangannya kemudian sedikit berlari mencapai tujuannya.

Mencapai seseorang yang duduk bersila dibawah pohon taman kampus. Menggunakan kaos putih serta kemeja biru yang kancingnya ia biarkan terbuka, rambut hitam legam menutupi keningnya dan jangan lupakan gelang couple milik keduanya yang selalu dipakai. Senyum tampannya sungguh menghipnotis, kaki jenjang berbalut celana jeans hitam menunjukkan betapa sempurna makluk ini.

Semakin semangat saja Luhan untuk menggapai pujaan hatinya.

**BRUK**

"omo" kaget Sehun karena Luhan langsung saja menubruk dirinya hingga mereka berguling direrumputan. Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir tipisnya apalagi ketika si namja cantik menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dilehernya.

"kkkkk~ merindukanku hm?" godanya membiarkan Luhan tetap berada diatasnya. Kali ini Luhan sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya didada Sehun, menggunakannya sebagai bantalan. Keduanya bertatapan lama dan entah mengapa wajah rusa ini bersemu merah.

"aigoo kekasihku terlihat sangat bahagia, ugh lucunya~" tangan kekar itu mencubit da belah pipi Luhan dengan gemas. Tak menghiraukan warna putih pipi menjadi merah.

**CHU~**

"eh?" Sehun mengerjap tatkala dengan beraninya Luhan mengecup bibirnya kilat.

"Sehuna" panggil Luhan singkat, kedua tangannya sudah tak lagi ia lipat diatas dada Sehun karena kepalanya lah yang saat ini menggantikan posisi tangan itu. Ia tempelkan telinga serta pipinya tepat dijantung Sehun, sempat terkekeh karena degupan kekasihnya tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"hm?" anak yang lebih tinggi mengelus surai itu sayang menggunakan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar manis dipinggang Luhan. Dia sama sekali tak merasakan sesak karena ditindih kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Sehuna tampan" ucapnya polos kemudian terkekeh, begitupun Sehun. Bahkan anak itu langsung memeluk Luhan erat, sangat erat. Keduanya tertawa bersama, suara yang benar-benar lepas dan bahagia.

"Lulu-ku juga cantik" gemas Sehun disela pelukannya. Ia kecupi pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Sehuna" lagi, Luhan memanggil dengan nada imutnya membuat pelukan itu terlepas. Anak ini mendongak agar bisa menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru menunduk malu dan memainkan jari lentiknya didada bidang Sehun. Menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum.

"aku mencintai Sehun, sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya malu-malu. Sungguh demi apa Sehun berdoa agar dia tak meleleh saat ini juga. Luhannya sebenarnya makhluk apa ini?

"haruskah aku menjawabnya hm?"

Dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, memilih menghirup aroma Sehun yang begitu candu baginya. Menggunakan sedikit usaha akhirnya Sehun mencoba bangkit dengan Luhan masih berada diatasnya dan berhasil. Saat ini dia duduk dengan Luhan berada dipangkuannya.

"Sehuna mencintaiku kan?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sungguh Sehun ingin menggigit hidung mungil kekasihnya.

"um"

"Sehuna masih mencintaiku kan?" tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan nafas hangat Sehun sukses menerpa wajahnya.

"sangat"

"Sehuna tetap mencintaiku kan?"

Baiklah, kali ini Sehun mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan rusa ini namun dia memilih mengangguk karena memang benar Sehun tetap mencintai Luhannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Sehuna, aku merindukanmu~" teriak Luhan dan mendekap Sehun erat. Untuk sesaat otak encer milik Sehun berhenti, anak ini melongo karena kelakuan Luhan yang diluar dugaan. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia sadar dan tertawa karena tingkah rusa ini.

"kita bahkan baru berpisah empat jam Lu" ucapnya lembut

"bahkan lima menitpun aku akan merindukanmu" Luhan cemberut membuat kadar imutnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"arra~" Sehun mengangguk mengerti "ugh, kemari rusa manisku~ Pangeranmu akan menyalurkan rasa rindunya" saatnya Sehun yang beraksi, ia peluk Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya jangan lupakan kepala yang ia letakkan dibahu mungil anak dipangkuannya.

**..**

**..**

Setelah melalui masa-masa loveydovey akhirnya dua anak ini sama-sama berbaring dibawah pohon. Luhan dengan posisi telentang menatap keatas dimana sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya melalui sela-sela dedaunan. Ia angkat kedua tangannya untuk bermain dengan sinar mentari yang jatuh lurus pada wajahnya. Sedangkan Sehun dengan posisi miring menghadap Luhan menggunakan salah satu tangannya sebagai penopang pun setia memandangi setiap tingkah laku kekasihnya.

_'Luhan ku benar-benar imut'_ ungkapnya dalam hati. Tangannya tak bisa untuk tidak mengusap pipi mulus Luhan membuat sang empunya menoleh masih dengan tangan yang terangkat keatas, senyum cerah lengkap dengan mata melengkung berbentuk bulan sabit menambah kesan cantik untuknya.

"Sehuna" Luhan sudah menatap lurus keatas.

"hm"

"kau mau tidak menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu Lu?

"kkkk~ tentu saja sayang, kalau tidak menikahimu lalu untuk apa aku mengikatmu dalam pertunangan?"

"benar juga ya" Luhan tertawa dengan pemikirannya, tangannya sudah ia letakkan diatas perut. Mereka sama-sama terdiam masih dengan Sehun yang tanpa bosan menikmati wajah kekasihnya.

"Sehuna, kemarikan tanganmu" rusa ini meminta. Sehun menyodorkan tangannya yang bebas. Segera saja Luhan menggenggam tangan itu lembut.

"terasa pas ya, kita memang jodoh kkkk~" monolognya.

"astaga~ kekasihku bisa gombal juga hm" Sehun mencium pipi kekasihnya sekilas. Sehun membawa tangannya serta tangan Luhan kedadanya. Demi apa dia tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa sempurna hidupnya saat ini.

Tak ada yang buka suara lagi, mereka sama-sama diam menikmati momen ini. Karena merasa pegal akhirnya Sehun ikut berbaring. Cepat-cepat Luhan menggunakan dada namja tampan ini sebagai bantalan.

"ini adalah bantal ternyaman milik Luhan" gumam Luhan, Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"dan hanya Luhan yang boleh memakainya" lanjut si rusa semakin lirih.

"kau mengantuk Lu?" tanya Sehun dijawab sebuah anggukan.

"aigoo~ yasudah, tidur saja. Lagipula kelasku masih dua jam lagi" Sehun mengelus lengan Luhan sayang.

**..**

**..**

Bukannya tega meninggalkan Luhan sendiri, namun Sehun ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk kekasih tercinta. Menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantal Luhan juga melepaskan kemejanya untuk menyelimuti rusa ini sebelum dia berlari pergi.

Sehun berlari keluar kampus dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Sepanjang larinya seakan ada background bunga-bunga dan juga lagu yang mencerminkan kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Langkahnya melambat setibanya dijalan yang berisi berbagai macam toko. Setelah berkeliling akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ketoko pakaian. Tatapannya langsung terkunci pada satu benda yang begitu cocok dengan Luhan nya. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja dia mengambilnya.

"pilihan yang bagus, anda terlihat begitu bahagia saat ini" ucap sang kasir saat Sehun membayar

"aku memang selalu bahagia asal seseorang selalu bersamaku" jawabnya sambil menyerahkan credit card nya.

"hm seseorang itu pasti sangat spesial, semoga suka dengan kado ini" kasir itu mengembalikan credit card milik Sehun serta menyerahkan pakaian yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Sehun tersenyum kemudian memutuskan segera pergi sebelum Luhan marah-marah karena saat bangun tak ada Sehun disisinya.

Kembali berlari, anak ini menyusuri jalanan menuju kampus. Saat menaiki tangga gedung utama langkahnya berhenti. Dia kembali turun mendekati semak-semak bunga dan memutuskan untuk memetik satu tangkai bunga lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"o-ow" gumamnya ketika sampai taman kampus ternyata Luhan sudah duduk dengan wajah tertekuk.

"hai sayang" dengan lembut dia duduk dan menyapa Luhan. Bukannya sapaan manis justru dengusanlah yang ia terima.

"kemana saja" tanya Luhan ketus

"tid-"

"kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian disini huh?" Luhan melotot dan itu sangat imut bagi Sehun. Coba saja kalau rusanya sedang dalam mood bagus pasti dia akan mencubit pipinya.

"aku tad-"

"bagaimana kalau seseorang berbuat aneh padaku saat aku tertidur?" Sehun tersenyum maklum dengan Luhan yang bergidik ngeri.

"tap-"

"bagaimana kalau kesucianku terambil?! kyaaa~!"

Melongo, Sehun hanya melongo mendengar pekikan Luhan. Setelahnya dia tertawa keras.

"kenapa tertawa!" sungut Luhan tak terima.

"bagaimana bisa kesucianmu terambil Lu? memangnya kau masih suci hm? ingat kesucianmu sudah kau berikan pada pangeran tampan ini" kekeh Sehun membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"yakkk!"

"kkkkk~"

"huh" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun. Setelah menghela nafas akhirnya Sehun mencoba mendekati Luhan lagi. Memeluknya perlahan dari belakang, benar-benar membuat Luhan tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"jangan marah sayang" ucapnya lembut, ia rapikan surai Luhan yang sedikit berantakan.

Luhan masih cemberut tak mengindahkan permintaan Sehun.

"aku pergi mencari sesuatu untukmu, kau pasti akan suka" ia ketatkan pelukannya. Perlahan namun pasti ia rasakan Luhan mulai menyender padanya.

"memangnya kau pergi mencari apa?"

Mau tak mau Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar mereka berhadapan. Ia keluarkan bingkisan membuat Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"apa itu?"

"buka saja"

Luhan menerima bingkisan dari sang kekasih. Mata rusanya berbinar cerah melihat jaket rusa ada didepan mata.

"untukku?" tanya Luhan polos

"tentu saja sayang~ memangnya untuk siapa lagi?"

"kyaaa~ ini lucu sekali.. aku mau memakainya sekarang juga! pakaikan" dasar Luhan, memakai jaket saja menyuruh Sehun untuk memakaikannya. Dengan telaten Sehun membuka resleting jaket kemudian seakan memeluk Luhan, ia pakaikan jaket itu.

"bagaimana? baguskah?" Luhan memasang wajah seimut mungkin. Sehun langsung saja mengacak surai lembut kekasihnya. Ia pakaikan tudung jaketnya sekalian, ada tanduk rusa disana.

"semakin imut"

**CHU~**

Ia kecup bibir plum milik Luhan membuat sang empunya bersemu merah. Luhan perlahan meraba tudung jaketnya dan kembali berbinar ketika menemukan sepasang tanduk disana.

"ini tanduk?" ucapnya bodoh

"iya sayang~ seperti keinginanmu dulu" Sehun menepuk kepala Luhan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"jadi aku sekarang seekor rusa? yeay!" ucap Luhan layaknya anak kecil. Ia tarik-tarik tanduk itu keatas, kemudian sedikit menunduk seakan-akan ingin menyeruduk Sehun. Tak bisa dibendung bagaimana senangnya Sehun saat ini.

"awrr~ awrrr~ rusa akan menyeruduk tuan Oh!" demi apa Luhan ini ugh! Sehun tahan dirimu.

"awwrr~" Luhan masih setia membuat gestur menyeruduk Sehun kemudian benar-benar menyeruduknya, mereka berakhir berguling diatas rerumputan.

"tunggu sayang" lerai Sehun menghentikan kegiatan Luhan.

"wae?" Luhan kembali duduk tegap dengan tangan masih setia memegangi kedua tanduknya dengan pipi menggembung lucu. Gyaahhh! imutnyaaaa~ :3

"masih ada satu hadiah lagi" Sehun ikut duduk bersila, mereka berhadapan.

"jinjja?" rusa ini sangat antusias. Dia duduk manis dengan kedua tangan ia letakkan sela-sela kakinya.

Sehun membalik tubuhnya guna mengambil benda itu.

"tada~" ia sodorkan satu tangkai bunga yang Luhan sangat kenal dan sering ia lihat didepan gedung utama.

Luhan mengerjap polos. Ia tatap Sehun dan bunga itu bergantian.

"oh!" setelah menunggu beberapa waktu untuk loading, akhirnya Luhan berseru dengan sedikit tepuk tangan. Sehun tersenyum sebagai respon

Tapi senyum anak ini berubah menjadi kerutan saat Luhan memetik bunganya meninggalkan tangkai yang masih lumayan panjang. Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika dengan polosnya Luhan memasang bunga itu ditelinganya.

"otte?" setelah mengatakannya Luhan tersenyum begitu imut dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan mengepal yang berada dikedua belah pipinya.

"imutkan? aku memang rusa yang imut kkkk~"

Astaga, Sehun menunduk karena tingkah kelewat imut itu.

"sayang~ hentikan perilakumu itu. Kau membuatku mimisan" gumam Sehun

"eh?" Luhan mengerjap. Benar saja ia lihat Sehun tengah sibuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Bukannya membantu, Luhan justru semakin gencar menggoda Sehun.

"awrrr~ rusa super imut ini akan menyeruduk tuan Oh lagi kkkk~" Luhan sudah sibuk memegangi kedua tanduknya. Dia terus menyeruduk perut serta dada Sehun membuat sang kekasih kewalahan.

"yak! sayang hentikan hahaha, aku masih ada kelas setelah ini" protes Sehun disela tawanya

"awwrrr~ awrrr~"

"hahaha sejak kapan rusa bersuara _awwrrr_ huh? dasar"

Sukses, Sehun bisa bernafas lega karena Luhan tak lagi menggelitikinya. Sementara Luhan sibuk berpikir, hal ini digunakan Sehun untuk membersihkan sisa darah dihidungnya.

"memangnya suara rusa itu seperti apa sih?" gumam Luhan.

"ah masa bodoh, aku kan rusanya Oh Sehun" bangganya dan lagi-lagi menggerling nakal pada Sehun membuat anak didepannya menghela napas pasrah.

"awwwrrr~"

* * *

\- 947 - 520 -


	29. Sehun's Style

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"Lu, kau kenapa sih?" Sehun berusaha membujuk Luhan yang berjalan lebih cepat darinya, bahkan sesekali Luhan akan berlari kecil menghindari Sehun. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

"Sayang, katakan padaku" bujuknya terus menerus sambil menggapai tangan namja cantik namun sukses dihentakkan kasar. Anak ini sempat berhenti melangkah dan mengernyit bingung.

"ada apa dengannya?" gumam Sehun menggaruk kepala yang tertutup kupluk berwarna hitam. Sementara itu Luhan juga terlihat uring-uringan pasca Sehun berhenti mengejarnya, dia menoleh dengan wajah sebal lalu menatap tajam pada kekasihnya. Barulah setelah Sehun juga menatapnya, anak ini memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi.

Oh, jual mahal hm? ck ck ck

"Lulu sayang, ada apa?" kali ini Sehun tak lagi meraih tangan mungil Luhan namun langsung saja memeluk namja cantik itu dari belakang.

"lepaskan" desis Luhan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sehun. Berkali-kali ia coba menyingkirkan tangan kekar itu dari perut ratanya. Namun bukannya terlepas justru semakin erat saja tangan itu memeluknya.

"tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskannya" ucap Sehun tegas membuat Luhan menggertakkan giginya marah.

"kubilang lepas ya lepas!" akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan bentakannya membuat beberapa orang -mereka ada di mall- memandang pasangan ini aneh. Sehun yang terkejut pun refleks melepaskan pelukannya, dia tak habis pikir kenapa Luhan bisa semarah ini.

"kau-" geram Luhan tertahan, dia masih memunggungi Sehun dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan mengepal.

"Lu" lirih sang kekasih masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"aku kecewa denganmu! kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri!" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap sengit pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu mengerjap, dia salah apa? setahunya tadi mereka memang janji akan pergi malam mingguan di mall lalu jalan-jalan kesungai Han. Dan yah mereka melakukannya, lalu apa yang dipermasalahkan anak ini? bahkan Sehun tadi rela pergi ke mall sendiri karena setelah ngampus Luhan langsung ketempat ini bersama temannya. Jadi kalau ada pihak yang marah bukankah seharusnya dia?

"jangan temui aku!" setelahnya Luhan berlari pergi. Sehun tak salah lihat kalau Luhan tadi hampir menangis.

"yak! Luhan!" teriaknya mengejar namja cantik ini. Tapi sayang Luhan sudah keburu naik taksi dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menahan kesal juga bingung sekaligus.

Tak mau mengulur waktu akhirnya anak ini berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya, berusaha mengejar Luhan yang entah pergi kemana.

Mata tajam itu mengamati jalanan didepan berusaha mencari taksi yang ditumpangi Luhan. Tapi sayang dia kehilangan jejak. Memutuskan untuk melihat kearah ponselnya kemudian melepas earphone yang masih tertancap disana. Ia cari no Luhan dan menghubunginya.

"ayolah angkat" gumamnya.

Terhubung namun tak ada sahutan.

"haish!" ia lempar ponsel itu kekursi samping dan mendesah frustasi. Cepat-cepat dia tancap gas menuju rumah, siapa tau saja Luhan pulang.

Mobil hitam mengkilap itu terparkir rapi didepan rumah -sengaja tidak memasukkannya kegarasi- dan keluarlah Sehun dengan helaan nafas terdengar jelas. Ia buka pintu utama, meneriaki Luhan guna mencari tau keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Lu? kau dirumah?!"

Hening dan lampu juga masih mati.

"sayang?!" teriaknya lagi tapi tak ada sahutan.

**..**

**..**

**Drrt_Drrt**

Baru saja dia menaiki tangga bersamaan dengan ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk, dan itu dari sang mertua. Oh gawat, apa Luhan pulang kerumah orangtua nya?

"halo?"

"Sehun?"

"iya Eomma, ada apa?"

"kalian bertengkar eoh?" benarkan Luhan pulang kesana, sial. Dapat Sehun dengar rengekan yang begitu dikenalinya dari seberang sana.

"Eomma, apa Luhan ada disana?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru balik bertanya. Kali ini bukannya rengekan lagi yang menyapa pendengarannya tapi isak tangis bahkan Luhan meraung-raung. Oh bisa Sehun bayangkan bagaimana Luhan saat ini yang menangis layaknya anak kecl.

"ya dia di-"

"apa Luhan menangis?!" potong Sehun khawatir. Tak sopan memang tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga menuju pintu, suara pintu tertutup dengan keras menggema didalam rumah ini.

"hm, sebaiknya kau cepat kemari. Rusa mu benar-benar merepotkan. Padahal disini sedang ada arisan ibu-ibu ck!" decak ibu Luhan karena stress menghadapi sikap Luhan yang kadang diluar batas dan diluar dugaan.

"Baik eomma, aku akan segera kesana"

Dengan begitu sambungan terputus dan Sehun dengan segala kecepatannya mengendarai mobil. Saat dijalan dia sempat berhenti karena melihat sepasang benda yang mungkin dibutuhkannya nanti. Saat selesai membayar barulah dia sadar apa yang membuat Luhannya semarah itu. Benar saja ketika mengedarkan pandangannya ternyata banyak yeoja maupun ibu-ibu bahkan lelaki berstatus uke sedang memandanginya tanpa kedip, bahkan ada yang diam-diam memotretnya.

"ugh! Luhan maafkan aku" gumamnya cepat-cepat menuju mobil dengan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sempat dia memakai kacamata hitam dan itu justru membuat beberapa yeoja menjerit tertahan.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan akhirnya sampai juga dia dirumah calon mertua. Didepan sudah ada Kai yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu. Saat mendekat langsung saja Kai menyuruh anak ini mengikutinya.

"kau apakan lagi rusa itu hyung" ucap Kai tanpa menatap lawan bicara

"hanya masalah kecil" Sehun meringis saat mengatakan _masalah kecil_. Memang sebenarnya hanya masalah kecil tapi begitu besar menurut rusanya.

"yakin hanya masalah kecil? aku curiga dengan masalah kecil yang kau maksud apalagi mengingat bagaimana rusa liar itu hampir saja merusak kamar, mengacaukan arisan bibi dan juga membuang foto-foto kalian"

**DEG**

"m-membuang foto-foto kami?"

"hum" anak kulit gelap ini mengangguk singkat "tenang saja, aku sudah menyimpannya. Ada diatas kasur kalian"

Sehun bernafas lega, untung saja Kai itu terkadang pengertian.

"tapi ingat, ada bayarannya" plus kebiasaan meminta imbalan-,-

"oke-oke" Sehun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan sepupu kekasihnya.

Ketika melewati dapur dua anak ini berhenti karena Nyonya Xi memanggil Sehun. Perlahan Sehun mendekat kemudian meringis sakit karena mendapat jitakan keras dikepalanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada rusa itu hm? hampir saja dia membuat tamu-tamuku kabur" gerutu wanita paruh baya ini dengan sedikit berbisik.

"maaf eomma"

"yasudah cepat selesaikan, dia ada dikolam. Ck! anak manja itu benar-benar"

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi setelah membungkuk singkat. Ketika melewati kumpulan ibu-ibu ada saja yang bisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Padahal dia sudah tak memakai aksesoris lain lagi.

"itu dia" Kai menyender pada kusen pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan kolam renang. Disana ada Luhan sedang merendam kakinya dengan epala menunduk.

"temui dia, aku kekamar dulu" setelahnya Kai berlalu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Baru juga beberapa langkah anak ini sudah mendengar gumaman Luhan mengenai dirinya. Tentu gumaman yang berisi umpatan untuknya.

Seperti

"Sehun menyebalkan!"

"awas saja kalau albino itu sampai bertemu denganku!"

"argh! albino jelek!"

"Oh Sehun albino jelek! jelek! jelek!"

"Sehun bodoh! menyebalkan! jelek! ingkar janji hiks pembohong!" Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menangis, dengan kasar ia hapus air matanya.

"huwaaa! Mama~ Oh Sehun menyebalkan!" okelah kali ini Luhan benar-benar berteriak dalam tangisnya. Bahkan Nyonya Xi yang ada didalam pun sampai kaget untung saja teman-temannya sibuk bergosip, dan yang digosipkan adalah Sehun-_-

**CLAK**

"akh!" saat menangis tangannya memukul-mukul pinggiran kolam renang tanpa tau kalau ada bagian yang rucing. Akhirnya tangan mungil itu berdarah.

"hiks berdarah, sakit huhuhu" tangisnya sesenggukan. Jujur saja Sehun ingin sekali memeluk Luhan sejak umpatan demi umpatan ditujukan untuknya. Tapi dia membiarkan sang kekasih meluapkan kekesalan terlebih dahulu.

Dirasa Luhan sudah tak sehisteris tadi akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mendekat. Sebelumnya Sehun lepas sepatu yang dia gunakan, juga melipat celananya.

"sayang"

Luhan terdiam, suara ini?

"Lulu, rusa manisku" Sehun melembutkan ucapannya tapi Luhan tak mau berbalik sekedar menatap. Anak ini memilih berjongkok dibelakang Luhan, kemudian memeluknya tanpa ada penolakan dari Luhan dan itu membuatnya tenang.

"sayang, maafkan aku hm? aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi" ia cium tengkuk Luhan lembut. Tak ada jawaban.

"kau boleh memakiku tapi maafkan aku, please" pintanya.

"S-sehuna" cicit Luhan. Sehun sudah siap dimaki-maki ataupun dibentak oleh Luhan.

"hm?"

"perih hiks, ini berdarah" anak manja ini sudah bersiap menangis lagi ketika menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah.

"ssttt~ aku akan mengobatinya, kajja" ajaknya mulai berdiri kemudian membantu Luhan keluar dari kolam renang.

**..**

**..**

Luhan duduk diam sedangkan Sehun masuk kedalam rumah mencari kotak P3K. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicari, anak ini segera menemui Luhan. Menarik tangan sang kekasih kemudian membersihkannya sesekali meniup agar rasa perihnya berkurang.

"sudah jangan menangis hm" Sehun sangat telaten merawat luka itu sedangkan Luhan masih menetralkan nafasnya sehabis menangis tadi.

"Lu, kau masih marah?" kepala yang tadinya menunduk fokus pada luka akhirnya mendongak menatap Luhan. Namja cantik itupun tak jauh beda namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi karena tak mau lama-lama bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"sepertinya masih marah ya" gumam anak yang lebih tampan.

"kemarikan, aku bisa membalutnya sendiri" Luhan tak menjawab, ia ambil paksa perban yang berada digenggaman Sehun. Saat akan membalutnya -sedikit kesusahan tentunya- dengan cepat Sehun menghentikannya.

"biar aku saja, nanti kalau lukamu tergores lagi bisa-bisa terjadi infeksi"

Dan acara membalut itupun berjalan dalam diam. Luhan tak menolak perlakuan halus sang kekasih karena memang susah membalut menggunakan satu tangan. Sesekali Luhan akan melirik Sehun kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"nah sudah selesai, aku akan masuk mengembalikan P3K. Kau mau minum? akan aku ambilkan" tawar Sehun namun diacuhkan oleh Luhan.

"baiklah, aku kedalam" Anak ini berdiri dengan senyum simpulnya, Luhan benar-benar marah sepertinya..

**GREB**

..atau tidak.

"L-luhan?" kaget Sehun ketika tiba-tiba saja Luhan ikut berdiri lalu memeluknya. Anak yang dipanggil tak menjawab, ia eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Sehun. Pelan namun pasti sebuah senyum mengembang juga dikedua sudut namja poker face ini. Ia letakkan kotak P3K kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Huna" ucap Luhan

"sstt jangan menangis lagi, nanti mata rusaku akan membengkak" Sehun mengucapkannya karena mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar. Ia usap rambut Luhan serta melingkarkan erat sebelah tangannya pada pinggang anak ini.

"maaf"

"tidak-tidak seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku mengacaukan acara malam minggu kita dan juga melupakan janji yang kuucapkan sendiri"

"kau sudah tau janji yang kumaksud?" Luhan mendongak menampakkan wajahnya yang lucu. Ugh menggemaskan sekali. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Awalnya ia kira baik-baik saja tapi ternyata Luhan mencubit perutnya berkali-kali.

"kenapa kau baru mengingatnya eoh?! apa kau mau tebar pesona pada orang lain?! mau mencari pacar lain atau calon pendamping hidup lain dengan penampilanmu yang tadi?! menyebalkan! Sehun jelek!" marah rusa ini masih mencubiti perut Sehun.

"yak yak auch sakit Lu. Oke aku minta maaf, aku lupa sayang" akhirnya Sehun berhasil memborgol kedua tangan Luhan. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama.

"aku benar-benar lupa tadi" lanjutnya.

Luhan mendengus mendengar kata _'lupa'_

"bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin memakainya agar terlihat sempurna didepan orang lain" ketus Luhan. Dia ingat betul bagaimana style Sehun yang kelewat tampan ketika sampai di mall dan jangan lupakan tatapan orang-orang yang begitu mengaguminya. Banyak yeoja centil yang memotret dan mengikutinya, Luhan benci itu.

Luhan CEMBURU

Dan yang membuatnya marah selain cemburu adalah janji seorang Oh Sehun. Dulu sewaktu kencan Sehun pernah memakai style seperti ini juga. Dan berakhir dengan Sehun dikerubungi oleh wanita-wanita sekaligus ibu-ibu yang meminta fotonya ataupun meminta Sehun menjadi menantunya. Setelah kejadian itu Luhan marah jadi Sehun berjanji tak akan memakai style yang sama seperti ini lagi.

Tapi tadi? Sehun memakainya.

"ya aku memang sengaja memakainya dan ingin terlihat sempurna didepan orang lain"

"yak!"

"tapi orang lain itu kau Lu, aku ingin terlihat sempurna didepanmu. Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin sempurna saat menemui tunangan yang paling aku cintai hm"

**BLUSH**

Wajah namja cantik ini merona namun sekuat tenaga dia menyembunyikannya.

"gombal"

"siapa bilang?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya

"ketahuan sekali kalau itu gombal, tuan Oh" Luhan masih tak mau menatap Sehun. Dia heran saat kedua tangannya dilepaskan oleh Sehun.

"hm oke, apa perlu aku melepas pakaianku disini? agar aku tak terlihat tebar pesona ataupun gombal padamu?" Sehun sudah bersiap menurunkan resleting jaketnya.

"JANGAN! JANGAN DILEPAS! SEHUNA TAMPAN KALAU SEPERTI INI, JANGAN PERNAH MELEPASNYA" teriak Luhan panik. Sejujurnya Luhan sangat menyukai style Sehun yang begitu cool menurutnya.

"kkkkk~ oke-oke aku tak akan melepasnya sayang"

"tapi hanya didepanku saja kau boleh memakai style seperti ini selebihnya pakai kaos biasa saja"

"lalu bagaimana kalau kita menikah? apa aku juga harus memakai kaos hm?"

"itu pengecualian bodoh" cibir Luhan kemudian memeluk Sehun yang tertawa.

**..**

**..**

Setelah acara membujuk rusa nakal kemarin malam, dua anak ini memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara malam minggu yang sempat tertunda walaupun harus diganti dengan jalan-jalan dihari minggu yang cerah. Mereka langsung kesungai Han untuk sekdar jalan-jalan ataupun berlovey dovey saja. Banyak pasangan maupun remaja yang bermain disana.

"katanya hanya boleh didepanmu saja aku memakai style seperti ini" gumam Sehun sembari merangkul rusanya. Sebenarnya dia risih karena ditatap oleh orang-orang.

"biarkan saja, yang penting kau milikku. Biar orang-orang tau kalau Oh Sehun hanya milik Oh Luhan" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "lagipula kita memakai beanie hat yang sama jadi tak masalah" anak ini semakin mengetatkan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Sehun.

Sehun hanya tertawa dengan keimutan Luhan.

"Oppa, kau sangat tampan. Jadilah kekasihku" tiba-tiba gerombolan wanita mendekati dua insan ini. Bahkan mereka langsung menginginkan Sehun menjadi pacarnya.

Luhan cemberut dan semakin mengetatkan pelukannya. Sehun sempat menoleh kearah Luhan lalu mendapati sang kekasih yang mulai bad mood.

"maaf, tapi aku sudah bertunangan dengan rusa ini. Sebentar lagi juga akan menikah, Permisi" ucap Sehun sesopan mungkin membuat para wanita itu mendesah kecewa sedangkan Luhan tertawa dalam hati.

"ayo sayang, kita pergi" ia usap kepala Luhan kemudian tersenyum amat manis. Luhan memeletkan lidahnya pada gerombolan wanita yang menatapnya sengit.

"bweekk~ Huna milikku" ucapnya posesif

"sayang" lerai Sehun, Luhan hanya terkikik.

"dasar, suka sekali mengganggu orang lain" Sehun menyentil kening Luhan pelan sedangkan Luhan nyengir lebar. Anak yang tadi mengucapkan agar Sehun mau menjadi kekasihnyapun menangis melihat kemesraan HunHan.

Luhan duduk sendiri mengamati Sehun yang pergi ketoko membeli minuman. Ia raba kepalanya dan tersenyum lagi kala memegang beanie hat yang sama dengan milik Sehun. Barang couple bertambah lagi, pikirnya. Kemarin malam memang Sehun memberikan benda itu agar Luhan benar-benar memaafkannya. Padahal tanpa memberi itupun Luhan sudah pasti memaafkan Sehun.

Namja cantik ini terus memandang Sehun yang membungkuk kearah penjual setelah mendapat minuman. Anak itu sempat menaikkan cup minumannya kearah Luhan sambil menyungginggakan senyum.

"tunanganku benar-benar tampan ternyata" kekehnya mengamati Sehun yang berjalan

"dan juga mempesona" tambahnya karena saat ini Sehun memakai celana jeans hitam, sepatu putih, kaos putih tertutup oleh jaket hitam yang diresleting sampai atas, kacamata hitam, beanie hat hitam, jam tangan dan juga earphone putih yang tersemat ditelinganya.

Ugh! Sehun berkilau.

"kenapa senyum-senyum eoh?" ucap Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan. Ia sodorkan satu cup bubble tea pada kekasihnya.

"ani, hanya saja aku suka memandang kekasihku ini"

"kkkkk~ apa kau berusaha menggombaliku Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ia taruh minumannya diatas tanah kemudian memandang Sehun yang menatapnya intens dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Huna"

"hm?" Sehun mengikuti jejak Luhan.

"aku baru sadar ternyata tunanganku sangat berkilau"

"benarkah? aku berkilau? wow"

"um!" Luhan mengangguk semangat, dengan gerakan kilat tangan mungilnya menangkup pipi tirus milik Sehun membuat sang empunya kaget.

"berkilau, tampan, baik, sabar, mempesona dan yang terpenting selalu mencintaiku" ucap Luhan serius.

"hm begitukah?" kekeh Sehun, ia pegang kedua tangan yang sejak tadi menangkup pipinya.

"aku saaaaaaangat beruntung memiliki Sehuna"

"kalau rusaku ini saja beruntung lalu aku apa? hmm mungkin Tuhan yang terlalu baik memberiku manusia layaknya malaikat sepertimu sayang" ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan merona lagi.

"ugh Sehuna!" Dengan begitu Luhan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun, posisinya sekarang bertumpu pada lutut. Sehun sendiri? terkekeh geli.

"ayo kita cepat menikah, aku tak sabar" racau Luhan lagi, menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya kacau dalam pelukan Sehun. Seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan mainan baru.

"iya sayang, sebentar lagi. Aku pasti menikahimu"

"huhuhu kapan~ aku tak sabar memiliki Oh Sehun sepenuhnya"

"beginipun kau sudah memiliku sepenuhnya rusa nakal" Sehun hirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan.

"aahhh Sehuna tampan, Sehuna tampan.. sangattttt tampan! tampan tampan tampan tampan huwaa bagaimana ini aku tak bisa menghentikan ucapan Sehuna tampan.. sangat tampan" Luhan sempat frustasi sendiri karena memiliki kekasih setampan dan sekeren Sehun.

"kenapa kau setampan ini huhuhu" lanjutnya lagi mulai gemas dan menciumi tengkuk Sehun.

"ya ampun, aku sangat senang mendapat pujian itu"

"argh, pokoknya Sehuna tampan hanya milik Luhan" dan layaknya vampire, Luhan menjilat lalu mulai menggigit-gigit kecil leher putih mulus itu.

"kkkk~ iya cantik"

* * *

\- 947 - 520 -


	30. All For You

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"KYAAA!" teriakan histeris dari arah kamar membuat Sehun langsung saja melempar buku yang sejak tadi ia pelajari. Langkah lebarnya membawa dia menaiki tangga dan berakhir didepan pintu kamar.

Baru saja akan membukanya eh ternyata dikunci.

"Lulu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya setengah khawatir.

"SEHUNI TUNGGU DILUAR!" perintah Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. Kenapa Luhan menyuruhnya menunggu diluar sedangkan namja cantik itu berteriak histeris didalam kamar.

"Lu-"

Ucapannya terhenti karena pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka walaupun sedikit, menyembulkan kepala Luhan dengan mata tertutup serta wajah yang memerah entah karena apa. Sehun ingin membuka pintunya lebih lebar namun ditahan dari dalam.

"apa yang kau lakukan didalam huh? kenapa teriak-teriak?" namja tampan ini mencoba mengintip kedalam namun sayang Luhan hanya membuka pintunya sedikit. Alisnya bertaut karena anak didepannya tak juga membuka mata.

"Lu, buka matamu" perintahnya tegas namun Luhan langsung menggeleng cepat tak mau menuruti perintah sang kekasih.

Sehun semakin penasaran saja pasalnya saat ini wajah cantik Luhan yang tadinya sudah merah bertambah merah lengkap dengan senyum malu karena anak itu menggigit bibirnya mencoba menyembunyikan senyum yang kentara. Dan Sehun tau tingkah itu dilakukan Luhan saat ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Lu, apa yang kau pikirkan" seakan mengintrogasi selalu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis namja ini.

"Sehuni cepat genggam tanganku" Luhan menyodorkan sebelah tangannya masih dengan mata terpejam. Sedikit ragu Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya juga lalu menggenggam si mungil.

"omo! omo!" Luhan langsung melepaskan genggaman itu.

Demi Tuhan Sehun sangat bingung dengan tingkah namja cantik ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan dilakukannya. Ugh!

"sayang kau kenapa sih?" Sehun garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal.

"Sehuni, katakan apa yang kau pakai sekarang"

"aku? ya pakaian lah Lu"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun gemas.

"bukan, iya aku tau. Maksudku pakaian seperti apa?"

"bukalah matamu jadi kau bisa melihatnya sendiri" diam-diam Sehun mendekat dan mengintip kearah dalam. Tak ada yang aneh dan satu-satunya hal yang aneh ya cuma Luhan. Tingkahnya itu terkadang susah ditebak.

"ish! jelaskan saja kenapa sih"

"hm hanya kaos putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak" Sehun melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"tanpa celana?"

**PLETAK!**

"akh!"

"pikiranmu mesum sekali heh? tentu saja aku memakai celana, astaga" Sehun tak habis pikir Luhan mengucapkannya dengan santai.

Luhan nyengir lebar dengan V sign nya, anak ini meraba-raba tubuh didepannya mencoba mencari tangan Sehun namun yang ia dapat justru dada serta perut Sehun yang sedikit ber-abs terbalut kaos tipis.

"huwaaa! aku tidak boleh memegangnya" anak ini bergidik dengan wajah semakin memerah. Mata rusanya semakin tertutup rapat.

"astaga Lu, bisa-bisa kau nanti terbakar. Lihat wajahmu benar-benar merah. Omo! tunggu, jangan bilang kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak" selidik Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan.

"jangan sentuh aku Sehuni, kau mau membuat jantungku copot huh? tidak aku tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh kok, hanya saja tadi sempat memikirkan dada dan perutmu saja kkkk. Ahhh wajahku memanas Sehuni~" rengek Luhan semakin gregetan. Senyumnya sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Entah kenapa Sehun ikut tersenyum mendengar pernyataan lugu itu, ya ampun Luhannya kenapa hum?

**CHU~**

**CHU~**

Luhan terdiam karena Sehun mencium kedua matanya. Ia tahan nafas selama beberapa saat.

"cepat buka matamu hm? aku ingin melihat mata favoritku"

"tapi harus janji dulu"

"janji apa?" Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dan sukses membuat pintu terbuka lebar. Ia lirik kedalam, hanya ada beberapa buku diatas kasur dan setahunya itu buku pelajaran milik Luhan. Atensinya kembali lagi pada namja cantik ini, menatap anak yang menunduk memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"janji jangan pasang wajah tampanmu"

"HAH?"

Sehun swetdrop mendengar ucapan Luhan. Jangan pasang wajah tampan? lalu dia harus bagaimana? wajahnya ya begini-begini saja sejak dulu, kenapa Luhan membuatnya bingung.

"ayo janji~" rengek Luhan menghentakkan kakinya.

"oke-oke, aku janji"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menghela nafas. Perlahan dia mendongak dan membuka sebelah matanya sedikit, mengintip apa Sehun menepati janji atau tidak. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan dalam diam, tatapannya terkesan polos dan menggemaskan.

"yak! Sehuni kan sudah janji tidak akan memasang wajah tampan, tapi tadi itu tampan" protes namja cantik ini kembali menutup rapat matanya.

"astaga sayang, wajahku memang seperti ini" sepertinya Sehun mulai frustasi.

"kau kenapa sih?! mau kalau aku membuka matamu paksa?" lanjut Sehun sembari memegang kedua pundak Luhan.

Anak yang lebih cantik mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali membuka matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan Luhan yang wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"sayang, kau sehatkan?" Sehun semakin khawatir saja. Ia jilat bibir tipisnya karena kering.

"huwaaa! maaf Sehuni aku sudah tidak tahan"

"tid-"

**CHU~**

Sehun menegang, Luhan melumat bibirnya kasar. Ada apa ini? kenapa namja cantik ini tiba-tiba saja begitu agresif dan mendominasi? Sehun semakin membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar lenguhan Luhan serta tangan mungil yang meraba-raba dada serta perutnya. Satu tangan meraba bagian depan dan satu tangan lagi meraba bagian belakang.

Tak puas karena tertutup kaos akhirnya Luhan memasukkan tangannya agar bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sehun. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri melumat bibir tipis favoritnya.

Merasa tak ada respon akhirnya Luhan lepas tautan itu dan menatap memohon pada Sehun.

"Sehuni~ jebal~" pintanya.

Seakan disadarkan, Sehun langsung mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tatap Luhan intens.

"Lu, kau menginginkannya?" tanya anak ini ambigu.

Luhan langsung mengangguk semangat, matanya berbinar cerah seakan mendapat hadiah baru.

"ya~ ya~" Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"astaga, apa yang merasuki kekasihku ini hm?" Sehun mendekat dengan kekehannya, ia bawa tubuhnya agar semakin menempel dengan Luhan. Ia kecup kening itu pelan kemudian turun kehidung.

"ingin melakukannya dimana?"

dan ciumannya berakhir dibibir, hanya sekilas agar Luhan bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"kamarmandi, bathup" Luhan menunduk malu setelah mengatakannya. Sehun langsung saja terkekeh dan melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi sempat tertunda. Kali ini dia yang mendominasi.

"yakin? tidak mau dikasur atau sofa saja?" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Luhan.

**..**

**..**

Ugh wajah namja cantik ini sudah memerah sempurna apalagi ketika melihat Sehun yang ada disampingnya. Senyum manis anak ini tak pernah pudar sejak pertarungan keduanya satu jam yang lalu. Kini mereka sudah berbaring dikasur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Tadi benar-benar hal yang tak diduga oleh Sehun maupun Luhan, apalagi dimenit-menit pertama selalu Luhan yang bergerak mencari kepuasan sedangkan Sehun hanya menuntun gerakan sang kekasih agar semakin sempurna.

Sampai akhirnya 3 kali Luhan menemui kenikmatannya dan kelelahan, barulah Sehun yang bergerak. Tentu saja Luhan menikmati hal itu, sangat menikmati malah.

Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun sedangkan Sehun mengelus rambutnya sayang. Kemudian ia alihkan perhatiannya pada album yang ada diatas selimut.

"jadi karena ini kau berteriak histeris dan menjadi sangat agresif hm?" tangannya yang bebas membuka lembar demi lembar album foto itu. Album fotonya ketika bayi sampai sekarang.

"um, habis Sehuni sangat manis dan tampan disini. Apalagi foto-foto saat JHS, menggemaskan!" Luhan peluk tubuh itu dan mencium pipi Sehun sekilas.

"kkkk~ kau dapat darimana album ini?"

"dari eomma, kemarin aku kerumahmu sebentar dan eomma langsung memberiku ini. Katanya biar aku bisa mengejekmu"

"tapi nyatanya kau justru seperti ini hahaha, jauh dari rencana awal bukan"

"hehehe, salah siapa sangat menggemaskan. Dan juga banyak foto half naked milikmu yang membuatku terangsang tau"

"hahaha kau memang selalu terangsang ketika bersamaku"

"heihh.. Emm Sehuni?"

"iya sayang?"

"aku ingin melihatmu aegyo seperti foto ini"

Luhan menunjuk salah satu foto Sehun dimana namja tampan ini mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya lalu menggembungkan pipi tirus itu dan berakhir senyum malu-malu dengan kedua tangan menangkup pipinya sendiri.

"tidak mau"

"yahhh~ ayolah, satu kaliii saja" namja cantik ini mengerjapkan matanya memohon. Mengeluarkan jurus andalannya agar Sehun mau menurut.

"tidak sayang, sekarang itu bukan keahlianku" Sehun memberi pengertian dengan mencium Luhan sesaat.

"ck, yasudah"

Oh Luhan merajuk.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya saat Luhan berbaring memunggunginya.

"Lulu~" bujuknya

"..."

"sayang, jangan marah dong" rayunya lagi berusaha membalik tubuh mungil itu dan berhasil. Namun Luhan menatapnya datar.

"apa, aku capek. Ingin tidur"

"aigoo~ kekasihku tengah merajuk"

"..."

"oke, baiklah. Jangan marah hm?"

Sehun tersenyum manis dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Ugh! Luhan harus tahan dan mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"please~"

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dengan kepala miring dan tatapan polos layaknya anak kucing kehilangan ibunya. Luhan sudah hampir tersenyum namun segera berdehem.

"bbuing-buing~"

Oke! Luhan menyerah.

"KYAAAA~" namja cantik ini langsung memeluk Sehun dan tertawa puas. Dia sangat gemas ketika Sehun melakukan aksi penutup tadi, apalagi wajah tampan itu merona dengan senyum malu serta mata tertutup berbentuk bulan sabit jangan lupa tawa kecil yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi menambah kesan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"sudah puas eoh?" Sehun balas peluk dengan erat.

"um! Sehuni yang terbaik"

"kkkk~ untukmu apa sih yang tidak. All for you baby"

"huwaa romantis sekali~"

* * *

Sorry kayaknya akhir-akhir ini ceritanya makin aneh

aku rada error emang :'v


	31. new?

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Bulan Maret adalah awal dimulainya musim semi, musim dimana peralihan dari musim dingin ke musim panas tengah berlangsung. Walaupun akan memasuki musim panas namun cuaca dinegara gingseng ini masihlah dingin mengingat kalau suhu akan mulai menghangat di akhir Mei.

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, anak-anak sekolah juga memulai aktivitasnya setelah libur pendek sejak pertengahan Februari sampai awal Maret. Berbeda dengan anak-anak yang sibuk menyiapkan alat sekolah, dirumah ini justru disibukkan dengan Luhan yang sungguh cerewet layaknya ibu-ibu.

Lihat saja bagaimana repotnya namja cantik ini kala mengancingkan baju si wajah datar nan tampan didepannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri diam sesekali mencubiti hidung namja-nya karena gemas.

"yak! hentikan perbuatanmu itu Sehuna~ kau membuat hidungku memerah" kesal Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut imut yang justru mengundang gelak tawa anak yang lebih tinggi.

"tertawa huh? tertawa" kali ini giliran Luhan yang menarik-narik kedua belah pipi Sehun membuat kulit putih itu perlahan memerah. Sehun meringis sebentar sebelum melayangkan cengiran polosnya. Luhan hanya mendengus kemudian melenggang pergi, ia sempatkan untuk menyambar handuk basah -tadi dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Sehun- dipinggir meja dan membawanya keranjang pakaian kotor didekat dapur.

Sehun masih saja setia dengan senyum bodohnya menatap punggung mungil Luhan yang hilang dibalik pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mendengar teriakan serta umpatan yang begitu lucu dipendengarannya.

"Sehuna! apa kau tidur lagi eoh?!"

Sejurus dengan hal itu Sehun memilih melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusul sang kekasih yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan. Itu adalah pilihan terbaik dari pada harus mendengar kekasihnya uring-uringan dipagi hari bukan?

"aku disini sayang~" namja tampan dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana hitam itu terlihat menuruni tangga.

"oh baguslah, kukira kau tidur lagi hehehe" tawa Luhan dengan polosnya. Anak itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun kemudian mengamit lengan kokoh kesukaannya. Membawa sang empunya untuk duduk dimeja makan dengan beberapa sarapan tersaji disana.

"mana mungkin aku tidur, kau ini" Sehun geleng kepala dengan pemikiran rusa cantik yang terkadang kekanakan namun tetap sisi menggemaskanlah yang paling dominan.

"lagipula waktuku masih banyak hm, jadi jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau tenggorokanmu sakit atau parahnya telingaku yang rusak heh?" namja tampan ini tergelak kala melihat Luhan yang matanya hampir saja keluar karena melotot.

"bercanda sayang" lanjutnya ketika duduk dikursi. Ia tarik Luhan yang sepertinya tengah merajuk itu kedalam pangkuannya. Dirasa Luhan sedikit memberontak, akhirnya Sehun memilih melingkarkan tangannya erat pada perut rata milik Luhan. Membiarkan hidung mancungnya seakan menusuk bahu mungil anak yang cemberut didepan sana. Menghirup aroma faviritnya walaupun Luhan sendiri belum mandi, tak apa asal itu sang pujaan hati.

"lagipula pendengaran siapa yang akan rusak karena suara merdumu itu hm" suara yang teredam dengan mata tertutup mau tak mau membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"katanya telingamu kan yang akan rusak" balas Luhan sarkastik.

"hahaha ya ampun sayang~ jangan marah ok? aku minta maaf" kali ini Sehun mencium singkat pipi kenyal Luhan kemudian menusuk-nusuknya menggunakan telunjuk berniat menggoda. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia dengar kekehan dengan suara lembut khas milik Luhan.

"nahh begitu dong" sebelum melepas Luhan dari pangkuannya, anak ini sempat memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Luhan langsung saja mengambil piring dan nasi goreng untuk Sehun.

"sarapan yang banyak suamiku~ kau butuh tenaga lebih untuk mengajar anak-anak" ucap Luhan dengan nada lucu andalannya. Ia tepuk-tepuk pipi Sehun gemas sambil berkata_ 'muach'_ dan dibalas tawa renyah dari Sehun.

Memang hari ini adalah awal dimana Sehun magang menjadi guru disalahsatu SHS dikota ini. Sudah semalaman Luhan selalu ribut tentang apa saja yang harus disiapkan padahal Sehun -yang notabene sebagai pelaku- biasa saja. Namja tampan ini hanya menikmati moment dimana Luhan sibuk ini dan itu dengan wajah memberengut kesal karena Sehun tak sedikitpun membantunya.

Walaupun sudah tau kalau Luhan akan mencak-mencak tapi Sehun terlihat sengaja membiarkan hal itu. Jujur saja dia sangat suka melihat wajah lucu sang kekasih ketika kesal ataupun merajuk. Tadi malam saja Luhan sampai menendang bokong anak itu agar menyingkir dari ranjang dan beralih menyiapkan sepatu yang akan digunakannya esok hari.

_"kau ini besok akan mengajar tapi santai sekali. Aduhh! harus kuapakan kau ini huh, haruskah aku menendang bokongmu setiap kali kau malas" _itulah satu dari sekian ocehan Luhan semalam. Siapa sangka bukannya membantu, Sehun justru tertawa dan berakhir bungkam saat Luhan benar-benar menendang bokong itu layaknya bola. Luhan tentu tersenyum puas kala Sehun menyiapkan sepatu sambil menggerutu ataupun mengelus bokongnya yang perih.

"kenapa melamun? cepat makan!"

**GLEK**

Seakan menelan daging bulat-bulat, Sehun tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. Dia melirik sebal pada Luhan yang terkekeh walau tangannya sibuk mengaduk teh dalam mug. Sial! suara galak rusa itu sukses membuatnya seperti ini.

"makanya jangan hanya melamun, makan nasi goreng yang sudah memanggil-manggil mu itu" ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh lalu menaruh satu mug teh hangat didekat Sehun. Sedangkan si namja tampan hanya berdecak dan menyendok sarapannya banyak-banyak layaknya anak kecil yang marah karena mainannya direbut.

Luhan setia menunggu Sehun menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam. Sesekali dia akan membersihkan ujung bibir Sehun kalau ada sisa nasi disana. Dia beranjak membersihkan meja membiarkan Sehun duduk disofa memakai sepatunya. Tak lama ia susul anak itu dan melingkarkan tangannya keleher Sehun -memeluk dari belakang- membiarkan sandaran sofa sebagai penghalang.

"kenapa hm?" pertanyaan lembut itu membuat Luhan semakin memgetatkan rengkuhannya.

"sayang? kenapa? oh jangan katakan kalau kau tak ingin kutinggal karena takut merindukanku" ucap Sehun percaya diri.

"cih, kau akan ke mars pun aku tak peduli" gumam si namja cantik.

"benarkah? oke kalau begitu lain kali aku akan-"

"tidak! tidak! aku bercanda tadi" Luhan merengek dalam rengkuhan itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

"engg Huni?"

"hn"

"disana jangan nakal oke?! jangan perhatian dengan muridmu err maksudku jangan memanjakan murid-muridmu terlebih yeoja ataupun namja yang berstatus sebagai uke" lirih Luhan dengan suara teredam diceruk leher Sehun. Dia berdiri tegap kala Sehun juga berdiri membuat rengkuhannya terlepas. Sehun memutari sofa lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan, sorot matanya teduh berbeda dengan si namja cantik yang nampak gelisah.

**CHU~**

Biarkan saja Sehun melumat bibir Luhan agak lama, toh kan anak yang lebih manis tak menolak justru membalasnya. Tangan mungil itu meremas rambut Sehun membuatnya sedikit berantakan, barulah ketika pasokan udara keduanya menipis pagutan itu terlepas dengan benang saliva yang masih tersisa disana. Sehun mengusap bibir kekasihnya lembut kemudian mencium keningnya lama.

"yakinlah kalau hanya kau yang bisa menarik perhatian si manusia kutub ini" ucap Sehun mengusak surai dark brown milik Luhan. Matanya menyipit seiring dengan cengiran bodoh yang selalu disukai lawannya.

Luhan memutar bola mata malas sebelum melompat dalam pelukan Sehun "awas saja kalau ketahuan nakal" ucapnya lirih karena teredam diceruk leher Sehun lalu menggigit cuping itu membuat sang empunya menggeram frustasi.

"Lu~ kau membangunkanku disaat seperti ini?!" ujar Sehun tak percaya. Dia semakin kesal kala Luhan hanya terkekeh dengan deru nafas yang menggelitik lehernya.

"tidak ada jatah Sehuni sayang~ kau bisa terlambat" seringai Luhan kentara sekali berniat menggoda singa lapar. Detik berikutnya Luhan sibuk memakaikan mantel musim dingin -karena musim peralihan ini suhunya masih terbilang rendah- ketubuh atletis Sehun.

"ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kemobil" dengan begitu Luhan melenggang duluan meninggalkan Sehun yang menghentakkan kakinya kasar.

"jangan seperti itu, nanti malam lakukan apa yang kau mau. Anggap saja permintaan maaf karena tadi dan juga hadiah karena hari pertama mengajar mu" jelas si namja cantik membuat Sehun berbinar.

"sungguh?!"

"iya sayang~"

"oke kalau begitu aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hari ini" seketika mood anak ini melambung drastis membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

Dasar, sebenarnya yang mesum disini itu siapa?

Luhan melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil hitam milik Sehun hilang dari hadapannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia otak-atik ponselnya dengan senyum aneh.

**..**

**..**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya rapi diparkiran sekolah. Kebetulan sekali ketika keluar ada juga guru wanita yang masih terlihat muda juga baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Berdasarkan tata krama yang selama ini dipelajarinya, Sehun membungkuk sebagai sapaan hormat. Wanita muda itu terlihat begitu terpesona pada sosok Sehun, dia langsung saja sibuk membenarkan tatanan rambut juga make up nya kemudian tersenyum sok manis ketika Sehun selesai dari acara membungkuknya.

"anyyeonghaseyo, saya Oh Sehun guru magang disini" Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

"ahh guru magang itu ya? yang mengampu pelajaran biologi kan?"

"iya"

"perkenalkan namaku Park Yura, panggil saja chagi"

"nde?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Yura, panggil saja Yura.. Oh Sehun-ssi, aku mengampu pelajaran seni" setelahnya dua guru ini melangkah masuk dengan iringan murid-murid yang menatap heran sekaligus kagum. Heran karena si guru seni bergelayut manja dilengan Sehun dan kagum karena ada guru baru berwajah tampan disekolah mereka.

Memang Yura tadi bergelayut manja karena dia bilang akan banyak murid laki-laki yang mengganggunya dan benar saja, jadi mau tak mau Sehun membiarkan guru itu bergelayut dilengannya sampai tatapan membunuh dari satu guru yang umurnya jauh diatasnya membuat namja tampan ini melepas paksa tangan Yura.

Setelah sesi perkenalan dengan para guru akhirnya bel masukpun berbunyi. Sehun ditemani kepala sekolah juga Yura melangkah menuju kelas yang ada pelajaran biologi dijam pertama.

Ketika masuk banyak murid wanita atau uke memekik tertahan dan juga seme yang menggerutu kesal. Sehun tersenyum manis membuat mereka ingin mimisan.

"astaga tampan sekali~"

"anyyeong~ aku guru magang yang mengampu pelajaran biologi. Namaku Oh Sehun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun ssaem saat disekolah atau Sehun hyung dan Sehun oppa saat berada diluar sekolah. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama" Sehun membungkukkan badannya sebagai akhir perkenalan.

"woahhh suaranya sexy sekali aaaa~" salah seorang murid geger membuat Sehun tertawa menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Sungguh itu sangat tampan.

"Sehun ssaem, boleh aku bertanya?"

"oh tentu saja"

"apa aku cantik?"

"eh?" "huuuuu~" dua suara itu serempak memenuhi kelas membuatnya sedikit ricuh. Sehun yang tak mau kelasnya semakin ribut akhirnya buka suara.

"siapa namamu?"

"Suzy, ssaem!"

"hmm oke Suzy, kau benar-benar wanita yang cantik. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" oke sepertinya Sehun mulai centil pada anak-anak disini.

Awas saja kalau sampai Luhan tau Sehun sayang..

"EKHEM"

Fokus mereka teralih pada seseorang yang berjalan kearah depan, bahkan Sehun sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Kai?" gumamnya. Oh! Sehun sampai lupa kalau waktu berlalu dengan cepat, buktinya saja saat ini Kai sudah menginjak tahun kedua di SHS.

"hai hyung, maaf" lirih Kai ketika sampai disamping Sehun, sebenarnya dia dan Sehun sudah sangat dekat dan sering bekerja sama tapi maaf saja untuk hari ini.

"Kim Jongin, untuk apa kau maju kedepan?" kali ini pertanyaan milik Yura.

"maaf ssaem, ini menyangkut hubungan dan juga telingaku. Aku tak mau telingaku cacat karena terkena omelan ketika pulang nanti"

Semuanya mengernyit tak terkecuali Sehun.

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya

dan..

**DEG**

Segun seakan diserang binatang buas. Ada Luhan dilayar itu.

Yap! karena Luhan tau Sehun mengajar disekolah Kai jadi dia meminta agar Kai memata-matai kekasihnya. Dan rusa cantik ini geram kala Kai melaporkan kalau Sehun centil ketika disekolah. Jadi anak itu memvideo call Kai dan menyuruhnya agar maju kedepan, kalau tidak maka hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo yang notabene sahabat Luhan akan terancam.

"s-sayang" cicit Sehun saat Kai mengarahkan ponsel itu padanya.

"apa?!" ugh galak sekali. Kai langsung mengarahkan ponselnya kehadapab teman-temannya.

"kalian jangan pernah merayu Sehun-KU mengerti! jangan sampai aku berbuat nekat pada kalian!"

Anak-anak itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Takut-takut Kai mengarahkannya pada Yura

"dan kau! JANGAN PERNAH BERGELAYUT MANJA DILENGAN TUNANGANKU! WANITA BODOHHH!" pekik Luhan frustasi, dia tadi sempat dikirimi foto oleh Kai.

Dengan begitu Sehun mengambil alih ponsel Kai, ia tatap Luhan yang wajahnya memerah.

"sayang.. hentikan oke?" bujuknya.

"apa?! kau ingin aku diam saja melihatmu seperti itu?!" Luhan melotot

"bukan seperti itu, aduh bagaimana ya menjelaskannya" gumam Sehun bingung

"apa? kau tak bisa mengelakkan? cih, lalu apa tadi kata Kai kau memuji muridmu cantik?! hohoho sekarang kau pintar menggombal eoh?!"

"sayang, hanya kau yang cantik sungguh. Aku tadi hanya basa basi"

"basa-basi tapi menanyakan masalah pacarnya"

"eh? eh? bukan-bukan" namja tampan ini gelagapan karena sialnya Luhan tau semua yang dia lakukan.

"SIAP-SIAP SAJA KAU TIDUR DISOFA OH SEHUN!" geram Luhan

"kyaaaa! tidak tidak! Luhan?! sayang.. Lulu sayang! bagaimana dengan janjimu memberiku jatah malam ini?! tidak mungkin aku tak mendapatkannya malam ini, tadi pagi saja tertunda" heboh Sehun tak mempedulikaan tampang bodoh murid-murodnya dan juga sang kepala sekolah yang berdehem karena perkataan ambigu milik Sehun.

"BODO!" cuek Luhan kemudian memutus sambungannya membiarkan Sehun mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"andwe! andwe!" Sehun hampir saja menangis melupakan fakta banyak orang yang menatapnya. Persetan dengan hal itu! yang dia tau Luhan-nya tengah marah saat ini. Dan itu buruk, sangat buruk.

Kai hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak calon kakak iparnya prihatin, yang penting hubungannya tak terancam.

..

..

* * *

**WHAT THE ?!**

**Oke, maaf update lama banget :( baik fict ini ataupun yang lain..  
sekalian aja aku ngoceh disini**  
**sebenarnya yang LMM, Please be part sama COGAN udah ada tapi akunya minder mau publis :')  
****entah kenapa rasanya aneh aja sama alurnya, jadi kurang pd huhuhu**

**fict yang inipun aku juga minder, astaga cerita itu (nunjuk atas) apaan banget coba**  
**mana nulisnya lewat ponsel, jelek kan, gak feel kan, ngebosenin kan..**  
**makanya buat fict yang lain jadi agak gimana gitu**

**gak tau apa yang bikin kek gini, tapi aku minta maaf gegara lama update  
lagipula gak banyak juga kan yang nunggu/?**  
**beneran aku minta maaf :(**  
**/bow bow bow/**


	32. Olahraga ya?

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance, Fluff /maybe/**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

* * *

**WARNING : M untuk chapter ini**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Olahraga

Olahraga

Olahraga

Bagaikan jimat yang selalu dilafalkan oleh namja cantik ini. Dia sibuk menalikan sepatu kets putih sambil bergumam kecil. Sesekali ia sisir rambutnya yang terjuntai menutupi mata menggunakan jari lentiknya. Sekejap ia angkat dagunya guna melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"masih pagi" gumamnya sendiri kemudian menggedikkan bahu cuek. Selesai dengan urusan sepatu, anak ini berdiri kemudian menatap puas kedua kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kesayangan.

"Sehun, ck! pasti masih tidur" gerutuan tak lepas dari bibir plumnya, terlihat menggemaskan saat mengerucut ataupum mencebik sesekali. Belum lagi ditambah mata rusanya yang berbinar indah.

"Sehuni~" teriaknya dengan langkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka yang pintunya terbuka setengah. Sedangkan anak yang dipanggil bukannya menyahut, justru semakin bergumul didalam selimut.

**BRAK**

Pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar dengan sosok rusa manis yang berkacak pinggang sambil geleng kepala, tak habis pikir kenapa tunangannya ini maalas sekali diajak olahraga. Dengan kaki yang menghentak ia hampiri gundukan diatas ranjang dan menarik-narik selimutnya hingga memperlihatkan lelaki tinggi yang masih tidur dengan tampannya. Langsung saja anak ini jongkok disebelah ranjang.

"Sehuni~" ugh Luhan bukannya marah-marah namun justru merengek dengan kedua tangan mengguncang tubuh yang selalu berada diatasnya saat melakukan oh yes oh no. Oke pikiran Luhan memang selalu bercabang-_-

Sehun tak menjawab justru mendengkur halus dan Luhan suka akan dengkuran itu.

_'sial! jangan mendengkur seperti itu'_ batin Luhan ngenes karena sudah pasti dia tak akan tega membangunkan namja kesayangannya saat dengkuran yang biasanya menemani tidur terdengar dengan jelas.

"Sehuni~" ia tusuk-tusuk pipi itu menggunakan telunjuknya. Tapi diluar dugaan, Sehun justru meringkuk layaknya anak kecil kedinginan. Rasanya Luhan ingin memangis saja saat Sehun melakukan pose yang menggemaskan seperti ini.

Namja cantik ini berdiri dari acara jongkoknya hanya untuk mondar mandir memikirkan antara membangunkan Sehun atau tidak. Kalau dibangunkan, bagaimana bisa ia tega? Sehun sangat asjslahauswml kalau tidur seperti itu. Tapi kalau tidak dibangunkan, berarti dia akan olahraga sendiri begitu? maaf, lebih baik tidak.

"Seh-"

"sayang? kau kenapa?"

Sialan! runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan. Saat berbalik dengan niat membangunkan Sehun, justru pandangan inilah yang ia lihat. Seonggok manusia tampan berusaha duduk menyender dengan tangan mengusap mata yang sesekali mengerjap dengan imutnya. Apalagi suara serak khas orang bangun tidur mengingatkan suara serak saat mereka melakukan.. ugh wajah namja cantik ini memerah dengan sendirinya.

Tak ada yang buka suara, Sehun masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan memandang Luhan yang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk.

"sayang?" akhirnya yang lebih tinggi memulai, ia tepuk tempat disampingnya yang masih kosong. Luhan mendongak sedikit lalu mengikui arahan Sehun, dia duduk disisi ranjang.

"kau mau olahraga ya? kenapa memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Sehun menarik tubuh mungil itu semakin mendekat, ia lesakkan wajahnya ketengkuk Luhan membuat sang empunya merasakan sensasi geli namun menyenangkan.

Luhan hanya mendiamkan Sehun yang merengkuhnya dari samping dengan tangan kiri mengusap pipinya dari belakang sedangkan tangan kanan memeluk erat perutnya. Kalau begini acara olahraganya bisa gagal total.

"kenapa diam hm?" kali ini Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan guna menyadarkan si rusa cantik dari lamunannya.

"y-ya, aku memang mau olahraga tapi melihatmu tidur dan mendengkur seperti itu benar-benar membuatku tak tega membangunkanmu" lirih Luhan memainkan jemarinya pada lengan kokoh Sehun. Ugh menggemaskan sekali. Ia dengar kekehan dari sebelah, kemudian menoleh dengan wajah bingungnya.

"kenapa tertawa? ada yang lucu?" ia miringkan kepalanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Sehun menggeram kecil.

"kenapa tidak langsung bangunkan saja hm? aku juga mau olahraga sayang" Sehun mengusap pipi serta pelipis Luhan dengan lembut, tatapan keduanya tak bisa lepas satu sama lain.

Luhan langsung saja berbinar, tau seperti ini lebih baik membangunkannya sejak tadi.

"benarkah?! yasudah ayo!" bak anak kecil yang akan mendapat mainan baru, Luhan berdiri dengan tegap. Namun dia mengernyit bingung karena Sehun masih diam ditempatnya.

"katanya mau olahraga~" Luhan merajuk membuatnya berkali-kali lebih imut. Sehun terkekeh kecil kemudian menyibak selimut yang masih menutupi kakinya. Anak itu berdiri dihadapan Luhan dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melahap bibir manis favoritnya membuat Luhan melebarkan mata rusanya.

..

* * *

..

Luhan tak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, namun keadaannya sekarang terbaring pasrah diatas ranjang dengan kaos terangkat hingga menampilkan dua nipplenya dan juga celana olahraga yang sudah turun hingga pahanya.

Sedangkan Sehun? anak itu sibuk menggerling nakal pada Luhan yang bersemu merah, namja tampan ini melepaskan sepatu yang masih tertempel dikaki jenjang Luhan. Setelah dua benda itu terlepas barulah Sehun merangkak naik.

Tangan kokohnya mengelus dada, perut, pusar dan menurun hingga celana dalam Luhan membuat sang empunya menggeram frustasi. Perlahan ia remas lembut benda kesayangan Luhan dengan tatapan mata keduanya yang terus terpaut.

"ini olahraga yang kumaksud sayang" bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Luhan.

Remasannya tak berhenti bahkan sekarang tangannya mengelus hole Luhan yang masih terbungkus kain. Refleks Luhan menekuk kakinya dan menjepit tangan itu diantara kedua kakinya, namja cantik ini bergerak resah menahan nikmat yang diberikan Sehun.

"ahh~" satu desahan lolos kala Sehun terus menggerakkan tangannya juga bibir yang mengulum nipple yang benar-benar menegang. Sehun terkekeh senang melihat Luhan seperti ini, benar-benar sexy dan menggemaskan.

"Sehunie, cepat hm?" mohon Luhan karena merasa terus dipermainkan tunangannya ini.

"sudah tak sabar eoh?" jilatan anak ini beralih pada dua belah bibir Luhan.

"sangat hhh" lagi-lagi Luhan memejamkan matanya karena Sehun memasukkan jarinya satu persatu, entah kapan anak itu menanggalkan semua celananya.

Luhan mendesah kecewa karena Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Terus saja ia tatap Sehun yang mulai membuka satu persatu kain yang menempel ditubuh indahnya. Dengan gerakan mata, namja tampan yang menahan tubuhnya diatas Luhan menyuruh si uke untuk membuka bajunya juga. Dan Luhan menurut, kini keduanya benar-benar telanjang.

Luhan mengejang kala kedua tangan tunangannya memegang pinggulnya dan terus meraba-raba bagian sensitifnya. Anak itu memiringkan tubuh Luhan dengan senyum mesum yang terkadang disukai oleh rusa ini.

"kita akan saling memuaskan oke?" Sehun jilat cuping Luhan dan tersenyum puas kala mendapat anggukan. Ia angkat sebelah kaki Luhan dan menaruhnya dipundak, dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya benda itu tertanam sempurna.

Perlahan, Sehun menggerakkan miliknya yang terasa dipijat oleh hole sempit tunangannya. Luhan hanya bisa mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan tangan menggenggam sprei kuat-kuat. Kini Sehun membaringkan Luhan tanpa menghentikan sodokannya, kepalanya terangkat merasakan betapa nikmat kekasihnya ini.

Kaki Luhan yang tertekuk pun mengapit pinggung Sehun dengan erat, bisa ia rasakan bagaimana tubuh Sehun bergerak dengan brutal. Dengan tenaga yang ada, ia angkat tubuhnya bagian atas dan bertumpu pada siku yang ia tekuk. Mukanya merah padam kala melihat kejantanan Sehun keluar masuk lubangnya belum lagi kejantanannya sendiri yang mengacung serta terayun-ayun mengikuti gerakan Sehun.

Olahraga yang menyenangkan.

"ahh ahh anhh~" sesekali Luhan memejamkan matanya namun memvukanyalagi hanya untuk melihat pertautan keduanya. Sehun menunduk dan tersenyum pada Luhan masih dengan tubuh yang sama-sama terhentak.

"menikmati pemandangannya sayang? sshh"

"sang ahh ngat" namja cantik ini tak kuat lagi, ia rebahkan tubuhnya kemudian ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur mengimbangi gerakan Sehun.

Sehun langsung saja menurunkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan erat begitupun dengan namja cantik itu. Suara erangan, desahan, geraman, kecipak serta derit ranjang menyatu dalam ruangan ini.

"anhhh~" Luhan benar-benar mengejang karena klimaks menghampirinya. Cairannya mengenai perutnya serta Sehun. Tubuhnya masih terhentak-hentak akibat gerakan Sehun yang semakin cepat, ia rasakan kejantanan Sehun mulai membesar dan juga urat-urat yang semakin terasa menggesek dinding holenya.

"a-aku datang Lu mhh"

"hhh hahh besar ahh sekali Huni~"

plok

plok

plok

"anhh~"

Sehun mendesah lega dan semakin memperdalam penyatuan keduanya membiarkan spermanya masuk memenuhi lubang Luhan tanpa sisa. Ia masih menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan agar cairan yang ada dalam kejantanannya keluar semua. Barulah ketika yakin cairan itu habis, keduanya berhenti dengan nafas terengah.

Sehun membelai wajah Luhan dengan sayangnya kemudian mengecupi seiap inci cinptaan tuhan yang begitu sempurna baginya.

"bagaimana olahragamu sayang?" kekehnya masih dengan nafas terengah. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya tapi wajahnya yang memerah padam tak bisa berbohong.

"rencanya kan aku mau olahraga mengeluarkan keringat dan mengurangi berat badan! tapi malah olahraga seperti ini dengan huni" tangannya meemainkan nipple Sehun. O-oh kau ingin memamcing serigala ini lagi?

Sehun menyeringai

"ini juga mengeluarkan keringat sayang"

**CHU~**

Ia kecup kening Luhan lembut, menghapus keringat yang membanjiri wajah manis rusanya.

"iya, mengeluarkan keringat juga sperma"

"hahahaha" ucapan menggemaskan Luhan membuat Sehun mau tak mau tertawa. Luhan mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Sehuni berhenti tertawa!" galak Luhan namun tetap saja imut.

"hm? wae?"

"lihat!"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, anak ini menunduk dan mengerjap karena menemukan kejantanan Luhan yang tadinya tidur kini sudah menegang lagi.

"astaga, kau masih menginginkannya lagi sayang?"

"habisnya Huni tertawa sih, jadinya penismu itu bergetar didalam lubangku. D-dan yeah~ aku tegang lagi" suara rusa ini makin kecil diakhir, wajahnya memerah lagi. Sehun menyeringai puas, memang tadi dia sengaja membiarkan kejantanannya tertanam disana dan wow Luhan meminta tambah.

"oke! olahraga ronde kedua!" serunya penuh semangat perjuangan-_-

* * *

**Oke fix aku minta maaf :'D**

**Maaf lama updet maaf gak ngasih kabar /kaya ada yang nyari aja **

**Pokoknya maaf udah ngilang beberapa bulan hehehehe /nyengir**

**Ini rencana mau romance tapi malah nge enceh begini kkkk mana absurd banget lagi, maklum baru kedua kalinya nulis enceh **

**Oh ya sekalian ya, kan ini aku udah kelas XII makanya gak bisa sering-sering updet, bahkan rencananya dulu udah mau hiatus tapi gegara ini ada****waktu luang jadi dilanjutin deh..**

**Mohon pengertiannya ya :***

**Maap lagi kalo banyak typo XD ini nulis juga dari ponsel :3**

**Makasih buat kalian yang masih mau menunggu dan masih mau kasih coret-coret (lagi) kkkkk /plak!**

**Oke **

**Last**

**Paii**


	33. tsah --

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

**~CHU~**

**K Will - Marry U (ost wgm)**

Entah harus berekspresi seperti apa, laki-laki cantik ini hanya mampu menutup bibirnya dengan dua tangan mungil serta mata bak rusa yang ia miliki terlihat berkaca-kaca. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun- anak itu berhasil membuatnya tak berkutik. Berbagai hal yang selalu dilakukan si tampan pasti akan berakhir seperti ini.

_**Close Your Eyes**_

Sehun mendekat -menuruni panggung- melangkah kearah Luhan dan berdiri berhadapan. Ia usap mata itu lembut membuat sang empunya terpejam.

_**From Now You Have To Hear Me Say**_

Meraih tengkuk anak yang lebih kecil kemudian bernyanyi tepat disebelah telinga yang kini ikut memerah karena malu.

_**Take My Hand**_

Sehun, dengan tangannya yang bebas -salah satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang microfone- meraih tangan si mungil kemudian tersenyum ditengah nyanyiannya ketika Luhan mulai membuka mata.

_**You'll Reach Out To My Heart And Then**_

_**Feel The Heat**_

_**I'm Gonna Be Your Shining Star**_

_**Like Boys II Men Now I'm On Bended Knee**_

Kali ini Sehun membawa tangan dalam genggamannya untuk menyentuh dadanya. Luhan mengerjap imut membuat Sehun semakin mengulum senyumnya.

"S-Sehuni~" cicit Luhan kala Sehun berlutut dihadapannya. Sedangkan anak yang lebih tampan mendongak berusaha menatap lurus pada sosok yang sudah terlalu lama ia kagumi.

_**Oh My Love**_

_**Is All I Have To Give To You**_

_**But I'll Do Anything For You**_

_**I Promise You**_

_**Till The End Of Time**_

_**I'll Make You a Paradise**_

_**And Need Your Advice**_

_**Please Be On My Side**_

_**Forever Babe**_

_**mm Like a Half a Pair Of Dice**_

_**I Ain't No Other Guys**_

_**You're The Only One For Me**_

_**Let Me Love You**_

_**I Surely Want**_

_**To Marry You**_

Sungguh demi apapun Luhan ingin menangis sekarang juga sedangkan hampir seluruh orang yang melihatnya gemas sendiri. Ada yang iri, memeluk pasangan masing-masing bahkan merekam tindakan Sehun yang bisa dibilang sangat romantis.

**Tes**

Luhan tak bisa menahannya, dia terharu. Sungguh.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seakan berkata _'jangan menangis sayang'_ namun si mungil justru semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya.

_**Eyes On Me**_

_**You Don't Have To Tell Me Why**_

_**Don't Be Shy**_

_**I Can See It In Your Eyes**_

_**Feel The Heat**_

_**I'm Gonna Be Your Shining Star**_

_**Like Boys II Men now I'm on bended knee**_

Melihat kekasih tercintanya mulai terisak, langsung saja Sehun berdiri. Ia tangkup pipi basah Luhan menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Menghapus jejak sungai kecil disana dengan lembut.

Ia tatap Luhan lekat begitupun sebaliknya.

_**O**__**h My Love**_

_**Is All I have To Give To You**_

_**But I'll Do Anything For You**_

_**I Promise You**_

_**Till The End Of Time**_

Ia kecup kening Luhan sayang membuat sang empunya sedikit mendongak kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun.

_**I**__**'ll Make You a Paradise**_

_**And Need Your Advice**_

_**Please Be On My Side**_

_**Forever Babe**_

_**mm Like a Half a Pair Of Dice**_

_**I Ain't No Other Guys**_

_**You're The Only One For Me**_

Mereka saling tatap lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

_**L**__**et Me Love You**_

_**I Surely Want**_

_**To Marry You**_

Tangan kokoh itu menahan tengkuk Luhan dan mulai mendekat. Memagut bibir plum sang pujaan hati dan menikmati sensasinya. Dapat ia rasakan pipinya ikut basah karena si mungil mulai menangis lagi.

Sehun mengulas senyum lembut setelah melepas pagutan singkatnya. Secepat kilat ia dekap tubuh mungil dihadapannya dan berusaha membuat Luhan nyaman dengan mendekapnya erat.

_**In The Park**_

_**Or In The Dark**_

_**I'll Be Dancing**_

_**When I'm With You**_

_**Any Place Is Paradise**_

_**When I Look In Your Eyes**_

_**I Can Feel Your Heart**_

_**You're My Mind**_

_**You're My Soul**_

_**I Want To Marry You**_

_**And Spend My Life With You**_

_**Please Be On My Side**_

_**Forever, Babe**_

_**I Really Want To Marry You**_

_**G**__**uess How Much I Love You**_

_**You're The Only One For Me**_

_**I've Made Up My Mind**_

_**Surely I Will Marry You**_

Masih dalam keadaan saling berpelukan Sehun meneruskan nyanyiannya. Beberapa remaja memekik tertahan melihat adegan didepan mata yang ugh demi apa, mereka juga mau!

Sehun mengakhiri aksinya dengan kepala yang ia benamkan pada ceruk leher Luhan -tempat yang mampu membuatnya kecanduan-

wangi itu

Sungguh Sehun menyukainya

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar begitu riuh menyadarkan keduanya. Sehun terkekeh sedangkan Luhan memukul-mukul kecil punggung kekasih nakalnya.

Oke memang tadi mereka berencana jalan-jalan malam menikmati udara segar karena sudah lama tak melakukannya. Terlebih Luhan yang harus disibukkan dengan ini dan itu.

**Flashback**

_Keduanya berhenti didaerah yang ramai dengan musisi jalanan, dan kebetulan disana ada panggung kecil-kecilan. Sejujurnya selama perjalanan mood Luhan naik turun, dia merasa buruk dihadapan Sehun karena jarang melakukan hal semacam ini. Sedangkan Sehun masih saja dengan sikapnya yang selalu melindungi dan memanjakan si rusa._

_Luhan berusaha menikmati alunan lagu dengan Sehun yang mendekapnya dari belakang._

_"Sehuni"_

_"ya?" anak yang lebih tinggi meletakkan dagunya diatas rambut lembut Luhan._

_"apa kau tak merasa bosan?"_

_"bosan kenapa?"_

_"karenaku"_

_"eh?"_

_"lihat pasangan-pasangan itu, mereka memanjakan satu sama lain. Sedangkan dalam pihak kita? selalu aku yang manja. Aku tak bisa memanjakanmu, aku semakin sibuk. A-apa kau yakin masih mau menikahiku? well kita baru tunangan, jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk membatalkannya"_

_Bukannya jawaban, namun tiba-tiba saja Luhan rasakan kalau sang kekasih meninggalkannya. Dia menghela nafas dengan wajah sarat akan kesenduan. Dan yeah pasti kalian tau bagaimana kisa_h selanjutnya bukan?

**Flashback End**

"jangan tertawa!" rajuk Luhan masih dengan suara serak habis menangis.

"kkkkk~ rusa-ku cengeng ternyata" goda Sehun terdengar jelas karena saat ini ia tengah menangkup pipi Luhan menggunakan kedua tangannya -jangan lupakan microfone yang ada digenggamannya-

"aku memang cengeng asal kau tau"

Sehun tertawa lagi.

"you are the only one for me" ungkap Sehun dengan seriusnya. Tanpa aba-aba Luhan menubruknya dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"jangan pernah mengira aku bosan atau apapun itu. Semuanya aku lakukan semata-mata hanya untukmu Lu" bisik Sehun dengan manisnya.

"sehuni~" rusa cengeng ini bersiap menangis lagi

"hm"

"sehuni"

"iya sayang"

"sehuni"

"aku disini"

"sehuni"

"sekali lagi mengatakan hal yang sama, kubuka semua bajumu"

"YAK!"

Sehun terpingkal karena reaksi itu. Semakin ia eratkan pelukannya walaupun Luhan meronta dan terus mencibir serta menggerutu kesal.

Ia menghela nafas kala Luhan berhenti berontak, justru balas memeluknya erat dan membenamkan kepala kebahu kokohnya dengan beberapa gumaman.

"terimakasih Sehuni.. hiks.. terimakasih"

"maafkan aku k-karena aku sangat manja"

"maaf"

"terimakasih"

Sehun mengelus punggung si mungil lembut.

Ya itulah Luhan

Tunangan seorang Oh Sehun

Imut

Cantik

Cengeng

Manja

Cerewet

Menggemaskan

* * *

**Oke**

**Aku klimaks /eh/ muntah pelangi nulis ni chapter gaje -"**

**Chapter ini ditulis gegara tangan udah gatel banget buat ngetik. Jadi maapin ya kalo nambah jelek :')**

**MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang masih dukung ini epep :')**

**Lavyu gaess**

**See ya**

**/bow/**


	34. Prewed

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

**..**

* * *

Deburan ombak serasa mengisi pagi yang begitu damai ini. Birunya laut, hembusan angin serta buih yang tercecer dipasir putih seakan memanjakan mata yang melihatnya.

Tak terkecuali Luhan, namja cantik ini menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan terbuka mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang perlahan membelai kulit wajahnya.

Sebuah senyum indah jelas terukir dibibir merahnya. Tak hanya itu, raut damai bercampur rona gembira terpancar secara terus menerus melalui wajah putih mulus itu.

"hhh~ terimakasih Tuhan" gumamnya masih dengan mata tertutup. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar walau beberapa menit berlalu.

Masih asik dengan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba saja anak ini meringis sakit karena telinganya dijewer entah oleh siapa.

"kau ini! astaga! kenapa ada disini!" teriak seseorang dengan suara cemprengnya.

**ctak!**

Luhan kembali meringis karena keningnya disentil keras-keras. Kini kedua tangannya mengusap telinga serta keningnya yang memerah.

"yak! Byun Baekhyun! Do Kyungsoo! kenapa kalian melakukan kekerasan terhadapku!" rutuknya sambil melirik tajam kearah dua sahabatnya.

Sedangkan dua namja yang tubuhnya tak lebih besar dari Luhan hanya bisa mendengus -Baekhyun- dan memutar bola mata jengah -Kyungsoo- menanggapi kelakuan rusa nakal ini.

"akh! apa-apaan ini! siapa lagi yang menarik telingaku!" kesal Luhan ketika sebuah tangan masih bertengger dengan manis ditelinganya. Terpaksa anak ini menolehkan kepalanya dan hanya bisa nyengir lebar kala seseorang menatapnya tajam.

"eh Kris, hehehehe" cengirnya sepolos mungkin.

"anak nakal, kenapa justru disini?! harusnya kau siap-siap" marah laki-laki kelewat tinggi yang menyandang sebagai seseorang yang penting dalam beberapa waktu kedepan. Luhan hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian mengikuti langkah Kris yang terus menarik telinga memerahnya.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo mereka berusaha menahan tawa karena kejadian didepan mata. Setelahnya mereka ikuti dua pria disana.

Sesampainya disuatu ruang yang hanya diberi sekat pembatas, dimana disana ada meja rias dan beberapa tempat duduk akhirnya jeweran itu terlepas. Luhan masih sibuk mengelus telinganya kala Baekhyun terkikik sambil membubuhkan bedak tipis diwajah mulusnya.

"tertawa saja diatas penderitaanku!" kesal Luhan mendaratkan pantatnya cepat disalah satu kursi yang memang disediakan khusus untuknya.

"Sudahlah Lu, jangan marah-marah terus. Beberapa menit lagi acaranya dimulai" nasihat Kyungsoo dengan tangan sibuk merapikan helaian lembut berwarna hitam itu. Mendapat dua nasehat sekaligus mau tak mau membuat mulut kecil si rusa menggerutu tak jelas yang mengundang gelak tawa dua sahabatnya.

"menyebalkan!"

"ck sudah dibilang jangan marah-marah, masih saja bandel. Mau kupanggilkan Oh Sehun huh?!" ancam Baekhyun

"Kyaaaa! tentu saja! panggilkan cepat!"

Hohoho sepertinya tuan Byun salah memberi ancaman. Kali ini Kyungsoo menyentil kening manusia eyeliner itu.

"apa kalian sudah siap?" suara dari arah belakang -BaekSoo membelakangi orang itu- membuat dua orang ini berbalik sedangkan Luhan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya.

"hm sepertinya sudah"

"baiklah, ayo Hyung" Kai -orang yang tadi bertanya- mengajak Luhan kesuatu tempat. Dengan patuh rusa ini mengikuti langkah sepupunya dan dibelakangnya masih ada Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo yang mengekor.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai. Mata rusa yang tadinya sibuk menikmati pemandangan tiba-tiba berbinar karena melihat sang pujaan hati berdiri menghadap laut -membelakanginya- dengan kedua tangan berada diasaku celana.

Tanpa babibu kaki mungil itu sedikit berlari agar cepat menggapai sosok Sehun meninggalkan tiga pria yang hanya geleng kepala namun tersenyum senang melihat temannya yang sungguh menggemaskan. Apalagi ditempat mereka berdiri saat ini masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Luhan melompat dan bertengger pada punggung tegap Sehun. Mereka terkekeh kecil.

"Sehuna" gumam Luhan memperdalam kepalanya menyentuh punggung tegap sang kekasih. Tadi Sehun hampir saja terjerembab karena pelukan mendadak dari rusanya. Bayangkan saja seseorang yang berlari tiba-tiba saja melompat dengan seluruh tenaga.

Sehun tertawa mendapat perilaku ini, ia dekap lengan mungil yang melingkari perutnya. Dapat ia rasakan kepala Luhan bergerak kekanan dan kekiri layaknya anjing yang menggemaskan.

"Luhan" gumamnya gemas.

Setelah puas dengan punggung tegap itu, akhirnya Luhan memindahkan tangannya agar melingkar dileher Sehun. Kakinya sedikit terangkat lalu meletakkan dagunya dipundak kekasih tampannya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan seketika tertawa karena wajah menggemaskan Luhan yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya imut. Dengan sedikit tenaga, Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya dan otomatis membuat tubuh mungil Luhan terangkat dan tersampir dipunggungnya.

"kyaa!" teriak Luhan pada awalnya

"ahahahahaha" namun beberapa detik kemudian gelak tawa terdengar dari keduanya. Dimana Sehun memutar tubuhnya dengan keadaan membungkuk dan Luhan tersampir dipunggungnya. Kedua tangan kekarnya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Luhan yang saling bertaut. Sungguh tawa mereka begitu lepas.

Sehun menghentikan aksi berputarnya dan menurunkan Luhan dari punggungnya. Dengan cepat ia balik badan kemudian saling tatap dan lempar senyum dengan si cantik. Senyum Luhan semakin lebar bahkan anak itu menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya.

Sehun langsung saja menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Luhan, tak ada satupun yang terlewat. Dan Luhan hanya tertawa mendapati betapa Sehun mencintainya.

**Hap!**

"kau sangat cantik dan menggemaskan sayang" gumam Sehun setelah berhasil menggendong Luhan ala koala. Mentari pagi membuat pemandangan ini semakin indah. Si cantik tentu saja melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan terus memandangi wajah rupawan makhluk Tuhan.

Dengan kaki Luhan yang menggantung dikedua sisi tubuhnya, Sehun memutuskan mulai melangkah menyisiri pantai.

"cantik" panggilnya menggoda Luhan

**Blush**

"n-ne" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun. Dapat ia rasakan getaran saat Sehun tertawa.

"menggemaskan sekali hm"

Dua anak adam yang memakai baju couple ini merasa dunia milik berdua. Dimana Keduanya memakai baju berwarna putih dengan garis biru tua dan juga blazer yang berwarna senada dengan garis itu membuat keduanya tampak begitu serasi.

Anehnya, ketika baju couple itu dipakai Sehun maka auranya akan sangat manly dan dewasa. Sedangkan ketika dipakai Luhan maka auranya berbanding terbalik dimana hanya ada kesan menggemaskan dan anak kecil. Ugh!

"hei cantik, jangan sembunyikan wajahmu. Aku jadi tak bisa menikmatinya" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Mau tak mau anak ini mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sehuni sangat tampan" aku Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"ya aku tau" mata sipit itu melengkung kala sebuah senyum manis terbentik diwajah tegas Sehun.

"kudengar kau tadi sempat menghilang" ujarnya lagi sesekali ia tiup kening ataupun mata indah Luhan. Kakinya masih setia melangkah diatas pasir pantai.

"aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar kok. Mereka saja yang berlebihan" elak Luhan sambil membenarkan kaitan tangannya.

"hm begitu? melihat pemandangan diwaktu mepet seperti ini?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, apa Sehun akan menasehatinya juga.

"kenapa mempoutkan bibirmu hm? ingin kucium?" wajah Sehun maju beberapa centi lalu ia julurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat belahan bibir favoritnya. Tentu saja Luhan langsung memerah.

"ish! Tuan Oh mesum!" Luhan tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi. Ia tarik-tarik pipi Sehun dengan gemas. Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa karena tingkah imut Luhan.

"kkkkk~ entah aku harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa kepada Tuhan, Lu. Kau begitu sempurna untukku yang hanya bisa mencintaimu dengan seluruh nyawaku. Aku merasa menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung yang bisa memilikimu sayang" bisik Sehun kemudian meniup telinga Luhan.

Kali ini Ia satukan kening keduanya. Deru nafas terasa dimasing-masing permukaan kulit. Hidung mancung mereka saling bergesekan karena jarak yang begitu dekat.

Perlahan tangan Luhan mendorong tengkuk Sehun dan dengan senang hati Sehun melakukan apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya ini.

"kau sangat menggemaskan sayang" ucapan Sehun sebelum dua bibir itu menyatu. Luhan memejamkan matanya begitupun dengan Sehun.

Tangan yang tadinya menekan tengkuk Sehun kini hanya bertengger manis dipundak namja tampan itu dengan jari-jari yang saling bertaut. Sedangkan Sehun mengeratkan tangannya yang berada diperpotongan kaki Luhan -Luhan masih dalam gendongan Sehun-

Dua orang ini terus saja larut dalam fantasi yang mereka buat sendiri tanpa peduli seseorang yang menggerutu tak jelas.

Menggerutu?

Yap!

"untung saja aku mengikuti saran kalian, kalau tidak maka foto prewedding ini tak akan pernah selesai karena mereka selalu loveydovey dimana saja!" gerutu Kris masih setia mengambil gambar HunHan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh namun wajah dua insan itu tetap terlihat jelas.

Setelah jepretan terakhir barulah ia amati kamera guna memeriksa hasilnya. Dan wow!

Semua terlihat begitu natural.

Mulai dari Luhan yang berbinar menatap Sehun, Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun, bertengger dipunggung tegap itu, Sehun yang hampir saja terjerembab, Luhan yang jinjit lalu meletakkan dagunya dipundak Sehun, ketika Sehun memutar tubuh keduanya, Sehun menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Luhan, berbisik ditelinga anak itu, menggendongnya layaknya koala, Luhan yang terlihat merajuk dengan bibir pout andalannya, menyatukan kening, saling tatap, menggesekkan hidung hingga berciuman dengan background pantai ada didalam kamera itu.

"mereka memang suka lupa tempat dan tujuan hyung" keluh Kai yang sejak tadi menggandeng Kyungsoo.

"bahkan acara untuk foto prewedding saja mereka lupa" gerutu Baekhyun

"sudah-sudah, yang penting kita dapat fotonyakan? bahkan aku mendapatkan videonya hehehe" cengir Kyungsoo mengacungkan ponselnya.

4 orang ini harus terbiasa dengan Sehun dan Luhan kemudian memilih pergi darisana dan membicarakan masalah foto dirumah.

Sedangkan ditepi pantai.

"umm Sehuni, bukankah kita kesini ada tujuannya?" gumam Luhan yang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Kini mereka duduk dipasir putih itu.

"ya, tapi entah Kris kemana. Dia tak terlihat sejak tadi. Bahkan Kyungsoo, Kai dan Baekhyun juga tak ada" balas Sehun memainkan helaian rambut Luhan.

"ck! mereka itu!" gerutu Luhan

Bukan mereka Lu! Tapi kalian! Ck ck ck

* * *

**UP!**

**HOLLA~ gimana? Ancur kah? Kkkkk maaf XD soalnya aku nulis ini itu kilat, dari jam tujuh sampe setengah sembilan :3 habisnya terinspirasi sama previewnya Luhan yang Promises itu sih :'D**

**BENERAN GAK SABAR NUNGGU MV NYAAA ;A;**

**Btw makin kesini si Sehun makin keliatan seme ya? dan Luhan makin keliatan uke :'V entah itu cuman perasaan saya atau mungkin sebagian dari kalian juga ngerasain hal yang sama?**

**Gimana enggak coba, si Sehun makin ganteng + tegas wajahnya.. persis kaya penggambaran author lain kalo Sehun jadi CEO.. sedangkan Luhan? Bahkan di previewnya kali ini aja dia kaya anak JHS :3 Mungil baby face ngegemesin imut ugh! ulala!**

**Ummm dan makasih buat yang udah review dichapter kemaren.. love ya!**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**RnR**

**/bow/**


	35. ck ck ck

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"ahahahaha~ hahhh" kikikan itu terdengar ketelinga 2 orang yang sedang berdiskusi diruang tamu membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang namja cantik yang berlari kecil menuju mereka.

**Bruk**

"apa yang kau tertawakan hm?" tanya Sehun bingung dengan dua kertas berada ditangannya, beberapa ada yang tergeletak diatas meja. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada sang kekasih yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Luhan masih setia terkikik, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu ia ambil alih kertas yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"ini kartu undangannya?" ucapnya degan mata yang selalu nampak berbinar untuk Sehun.

"hm, ya. Bagaimana? kau lebih suka yang mana?" Sehun menjawab begitu lembut dengan sebelah tangan yang mulai memeluk perut Luhan dari belakang. Si manis tentu saja senang diperlakukan seperti itu, bahkan ia geser tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lebar kekasihnya.

"aku suka yang warna merah, apa boleh?" tangan mungil itu terangkat menunjukkan kartu undangan yang sesuai dengan hatinya. Sehun memandang ketas itu dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"tentu saja, kau bisa memilih manapun yang kau mau" ucap Sehun final. Ia tundukkan kepalanya guna menatap Luhan yang sangat ceria mendongak untuknya. Menggemaskan.

Tanpa disuruh pun Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan kemudian fokus lagi berbicara pada Kris yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dengan wajah datar. Oh oke, Sehun memang menyerahkan masalah undangan serta foto prewedding pada sahabat semasa SHS nya ini.

Luhan sendiri sibuk membolak-balik kartu undangan ditangannya. Sesekali ia akan menempelkan hidungnya pada dada Sehun atau menarik lengan kekar yang melingkari perutnya agar mendekapnya lebih erat. Sehun tentu langsung menempatkan diri kala si mungil sudah sangat manja seperti itu.

"ini, silahkan diminum" ucapan ramah itu berasal dari wanita muda yang sibuk menaruh beberapa minuman dimeja. Luhan langsung berbinar lalu nyengir lebar pada wanita yang diam-diam meliriknya sengit.

"apa?!" disisnya membuat rusa ini terkekeh geli. Kris dan Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"ada apa sayang?" bisik Sehun karena melihat noona Kris -wanita tadi- melengos pergi setelah Luhan tertawa.

"ani, Dara noona sangat lucu kkkk" kekeh Luhan mengambil satu gelas dan menyeruputnya "Sehuni mau?" tawarnya pada Sehun dan dengan sigap mengambilkan satu gelas lagi untuk Sehun.

"Kris juga mau?" mata rusa itu terlihat membola lucu. Baru saja si manusia tinggi akan menjawab, Luhan sudah buka suara terlebih dulu.

"Tapi ambil sendiri ya, kan sudah besar hehehe" cengirnya tanpa dosa membuat Sehun menahan tawa sedangkan Kris menahan umpatannya.

"aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri rusa jelek, tanpa kau suruh sekalipun" ketus Kris sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan tertawa dengan Sehun yang masih mendekap Luhan.

"oh terimakasih, aku memang imut"

"imut kepalamu"

"kepalaku memang imut kok hehehe"

"terserah!" Kris berbicara dengan mulut monyong-monyong dan beberapa air muncrat dari sana. Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, anak itu terbahak sedangkan Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

"noona, bisa ambilkan buku catatanku dan membantuku disini?" pekik Kris menghadap arah dapur dimana noonanya berada.

"oke!" baru setelah mendapat jawaban itu dia kembali fokus dengan Sehun tak memperdulikan Luhan yang berusaha menggodanya.

Tak berapa lama suara derap kaki mendekati arah ruang tamu.

"ini" sang kakak memberikan beberapa buku pada sang adik lalu duduk didekat anak itu. Tanpa sadar Luhan menyunggingkan cengiran polosnya.

"Huni, aku pindah disitu ya" Luhan berusaha melepaskan dekapannya dari Sehun dan pindah kesisi yang lain. Tujuannya agar lebih dekat dengan noona nya Kris.

"apa?! kenapa dekat-dekat" desis Dara melirik Luhan sebal. Pasalnya dia masih kesal dengan tingkah Luhan ketika membantunya didapur sebelum bergabung disini.

"ck! jangan marah. Nanti tua lho"

"aku memang akan menua asal kau tau"

"ta-"

"noona, tolong catat ini" perdebatan antara Luhan dan Dara tertunda ketika Kris menginterupsi. Dara dengan patuhnya membantu sang adik.

Sehun berbicara serius dengan Kris, Dara serius dengan catatannya dan Luhan bosan karena diabaikan.

"ahh~" gumam rusa ini.

"ck! apa sih" dara menampik tangan seseorang yang menarik-narik rambutnya.

Luhan terkekeh dengan tangan setia menarik-narik rambut kucir kuda Dara. Dia akan pura-pura tak melakukan apapun ketika sang empunya rambut berbalik menatapnya kesal.

"apa? noona butuh bantuanku?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"cih sok polos" cibir wanita ini dan kembali sibuk dengan beberapa catatan lagi. Sebenarnya dia tak benar-benar kesal, hanya saja Luhan itu menggemaskannya berlebihan.

Kan! lihat! lagi-lagi anak itu menarik rambut Dara dan menggunakannya sebagai mainan. Tak taukah kalau sang empunya menggeram kesal.

"Luhan! jangan mainkan rambutku" decaknya sebal namun kali ini Luhan masih menggenggam rambut panjang itu menggunakan satu tangannya.

Ketika Dara berdiri, Luhan ikut berdiri -tanpa melepas genggamannya-

Sekarang posisi mereka adalah Luhan berdiri dibelakang Dara.

"rusa nakal, lepaskan" ia tolehkan kepalanya dan demi apa ingin sekali mencakar wajah Luhan yang menggemaskan plus menyebalkan dalam satu waktu.

"apa? rambutnya bagus kok" kali ini Luhan menaik turunkan rambut Dara membentuk sebuah gelombang. Kekehan khas anak kecil keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Wanita itu memutar bola mata jengah dan menghela nafas kesal.

"Sehun, cepat lepaskan tangan laknat kekasihmu dari rambutku atau aku akan memotongnya sekarang juga" ancamnya sukses membuat Sehun langsung berdiri dan membujuk Luhan melepas mainan barunya.

Luhan cemberut tapi mematuhi perintah Sehun. 4 orang ini duduk diam setelahnya.

"Dara noona dan Kris sama ya" bisik Luhan ketelinga Sehun membuat anak tampan ini mengernyit bingung.

"sama-sama pemarah"

Kris dan Dara melirik tajam pada si kecil Luhan yang langsung bergumam sambil mengamati sekitar. Berpura-pura tak melakukan hal yang salah.

Ugh oke Luhan kau begitu menggemaskan.

Setelah 2 saudara itu kembali sibuk barulah Luhan berbisik pada Sehun lagi.

"pantas saja sampai sekarang mereka tak memiliki kekasih. Pemarah sih"

"aku mendengarnya bocah!" -Dara dengan tatapan siap menyantap Luhan.

"jangan ungkit-ungkit kekasih disini rusa jelek!" -Kris dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"kan kubilang juga apa, mereka itu pemarah. Kapan coba dapat pasanganya" monolog Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"LUHAAAN!" gemas Kris dan Dara. Luhan berjengkit kaget.

"apasih?! oke-oke aku diam. Diam" Luhan membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya. Ia jauhkan tubuhnya dari dua makhluk mengerikan itu sehingga kini dirinya tengah memeluk Sehun yang terkekeh karena melihat tingkahnya.

"kau ini, nakal juga ya" gemas Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan kemudian menyentil kening si rusa.

Luhan hanya bergerak tak suka sebagai bentuk protes diperlakukan Sehun seperti itu.

"bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar marah dan membatalkan untuk mengurus keperluan kita hm?" Sehun menunduk menatap Luhan yang mendongak.

"tak akan Sehuni, tenang saja"

**CHU~**

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun membuat sebuah senyum manis terlukis disana.

"eh jangan lovey dovey disini, nanti ada dua makhluk yang marah" bisik Luhan sok horor melirik taku pada dua saudara pemarah -tentu lirikan yang dibuat-buat-

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"rusa jelek! keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga!" gemas Kris yang sebenarnya mencoba mentolerir loveydovey Luhan namun karena sindiran si kecillah dia sebal seperti ini.

"ish! oke! aku menunggu dimobil! aku diam! dimobil! oke!" dengan kaki menghentak lucu Luhan berlalu dari hadapan ketiganya.

"astaga, aku bisa darah tinggi menghadapi calon istrimu itu Hun" kelus Kris memijit pelipisnya.

"rambut kesayanganku selalu ditarik-tariknya sejak tadi, menyebalkan sekali. Kugigit tau rasa" gerutu Dara mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"hei-hei maafkan rusaku. Dia memang terkadang suka nakal dan usil. Tapi ya begitulah Luhan hehehe. Dia juga sering 'nakal' denganku kok" cengir Sehun sambil membuat tanda kutip didekat wajahnya ketika mengatakan nakal tadi.

"Oh Sehun! kau juga keluar dari rumah ini! astaga!" desah Kris frustasi.

Temannya ini memang ya, yang satu menyebalkan dan yang satu mesum.

Sehun terbahak lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak. Sebelumnya ia tepuk bahu Kris dan pamit pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu keluar ia pikirkan tentang kejadian tadi.

Calon istrinya itu sangat usil ternyata.

Hahhh~ bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana ramainya keluarga kecilnya nanti.

* * *

**Oke fix ini gegara Luhan yang narik rambutnya si cewek (saya kaga tau namanya) waktu di happy camp :'D **

**Walopun absurd, semoga kalian suka wkw**

**/bow/**


	36. Marriage

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Sehun terus memandang kearah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bagaimana jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat, bibir yang terasa kelu belum lagi setiap selang beberapa detik ia rasa kakinya akan lumpuh sesaat. Berkali-kali ia jilati bibirnya agar tetap basah dan juga mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Keadaan itu juga terjadi pada para sahabat yang duduk manis dikursi undangan. Kyungsoo sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun, disebelahnya ada Kai yang mengenakan jas formal membuat anak SMA ini nampak dewasa. Masih satu deret dengannya juga ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Lay dan sahabat semasa sekolah dulu.

**Cklek**

Fokus semua orang yang ada disana teralih pada pintu besar yang terbuka, Sehun memantapkan hatinya kemudian tersenyum pada sosok Luhan yang ada digandengan ayahnya.

Mereka terkagum dengan pakaian Luhan yang terlihat elegan dan sangat cocok untuk wajah manisnya. Tak hanya itu, rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya serta bibir mungil yang ia kulum mempermanis semua yang ada pada dirinya.

"Kris, lihatlah orang yang selalu mengganggumu layaknya anak kecil sekarang berjalan kealtar pernikahan" gumam Kris seakan bicara pada dirinya sendiri, wajah yang selalu kesal setiap menatap Luhan pun berubah memerah layaknya menahan tangis.

"hei, kau menangis?" bisik Chanyeol yang kebetulan melihat sahabatnya itu menengadah sambil beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata.

"tidak"

Baru saja si happy virus akan mengeluarkan ketidaksetujuannya namun seseorang membuatnya terdiam.

"sssttt~!" marah Lay memelototkan matanya pada dua orang ini. Menurutnya bisik-bisik tak bermutu akan mengurangi kadar kesakralan upacara pernikahan.

Kembali lagi pada dua insan yang saat ini tengah berpandangan. Tangan mungil Luhan juga sudah berpindah dari sang ayah kepada Sehun. Tangan kekar itu menggenggamnya begitu erat dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman dan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk malu sebagai respon, namun jemari yang bertaut itu benar-benar seperti tak ada ruang yang memisahkan.

Setelahnya hal yang paling mereka nantipun dimulai. Mereka menghadap pada seseorang yang nantinya akan meresmikan hubungan ini, menjawab segala ucapan dengan penuh keyakinan baik dari Luhan maupun Sehun. Mereka benar-benar tak tau harus merayakan kebahagiaan ini seperti apa, semuanya terlalu indah untuk diungkapkan.

Semuanya selesai, mereka telah menjadi sepasang suami 'istri' dan juga cincin sudah tersemat dijari manis keduanya.

"Lu, terimakasih" bisik anak yang lebih tinggi kala mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan pipi chubby milik Luhan ditangkup olehnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum amat manis, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sampai akhirnya dua belah bibir itu bertemu bersamaan dengan mengalirnya airmata bahagia. Sehun masih mencium Luhan sesekali mengusap pipi basah itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Tamu undangan tersenyum haru melihatnya, ada juga yang saling memeluk pasangan lalu menangis karena merasa akan kehilangan sahabat paling menggemaskan itu.

"terimakasih sudah menerimaku Lu, semua kekuranganku, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya mulai saat ini. Aku berjanji" gumam Sehun memeluk Luhan erat.

Si mungil masih menangis dengan wajah ia benamkan dibahu sang suami. Tangannya melingkar sempurna dipinggang Sehun.

"a-aku menerima semua yang ada padamu hhh~" ucap Luhan dan diakhiri dengan menarik nafas karena menangis. Sehun yang gemas menghujami surai itu dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat.

"hei, kenapa masih menangis hm?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang betah dengan tangisannya, bahkan rusa ini sampai sesenggukan.

"a-aku mau baba~ hiks"

Sehun terkekeh ringan mendengarnya.

"baiklah baik, tapi berhenti menangis oke?" dengan begitu ia angkat tubuh mungil Luhan dan menuruni altar menuju dimana semua sahabat serta keluarganya menunggu.

"hei-hei lihat pasangan baru ini" goda Baekhyun ketika pengantin yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan ada diantara mereka. Sehun nyengir lebar sedangkan Luhan belum mau menampakkan wajahnya.

"Lu, jadi bertemu baba?" bisik Sehun lembut dan dijawab anggukan samar. Perlahan, ia turunkan kaki si mungil sampai menyentuh lantai dengan sempurna.

"baba~" ucap Luhan persis seperti anak kecil kemudian masuk kedalam pelukan laki-laki paruh baya yang terkejut menerima perlakuan anaknya.

"hei ada apa?" baba mengelus punggung bergetar itu.

"baba hhh~ terimakasih sudah membesarkan Luhan, terimakasih sudah menerima semua kenakalan Luhan, terimakasih baba, terimakasih.." jeda sejenak, Luhan mengatur nafasnya kemudian melanjutkan lagi

"karena baba, Luhan sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Luhan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan menyayangi baba~ Luhan pasti akan merindukan baba yang selalu memberikan apapun pada Luhan. Tapi sekarang sudah ada Sehun, jadi baba tidak akan kerepotan lagi meladeni anak yang nakal seperti Luhan. Baba, terimakasih"

**CHU~**

Dengan begitu Luhan mencium pipi sang baba dengan sayang.

"astaga nak, baba kira ada apa. Itu sudah kewajiban seorang ayah sayang. Walaupun mulai saat ini kau tanggung jawab Sehun tetap saja baba akan menerima semua kenakalanmu mendatang hm? jadi jangan ragu untuk bermanjaan dengan baba lagi. Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat sedangkan yang lain menggelengkan kepala maklum dengan sifat menggemaskan rusa ini.

"jadi hanya berterimakasih pada baba~" sindir sebuah suara yang begitu familiar bagi Luhan membuat anak ini menoleh.

"Mama~"

dan selanjutnya terjadilah hal yang sama membuat Sehun semakin gemas dengan istri atau suaminya ini. Orangtua Sehunpun langsung menyuruh anak mereka mendekat dan mewanti-wanti agar menjaga janji pernikahan ini sungguh-sungguh, bahkan mereka mengancam kalaau sampai Sehun menyakiti Luhan maka merekalah yang akan membalas.

Terkadang Sehun berpikir, anak orangtuanya itu sebenarnya siapa? Dia atau Luhan? Ck ck ck

**..**

Setelah acara_ 'mari berterimakasih'_ ala Luhan, kali ini mereka masih berdiri melingkari sang pengantin.

"hei, aku sudah menikah. Kalian kapan? sudah tua juga bweekk~" ejek Luhan walau wajahnya masih sembab juga memerah tapi sudah tak ada airmata disana. Ia pamerkan cincinnya pada para sahabat lalu menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

"yak! kau pamer eoh!" kesal Baekhyun dengan mata membulat.

Luhan? dia langsung terkikik kecil dan bersembunyi dalam rangkulan Sehun.

Sehun menatap mereka seakan meminta agar memaklumi tingkah Luhan dan membuat orang-orang itu mendengus sebal.

"setelah ini kalian cepatlah menikah dan kau Kris, cepat cari pasangan. Jadi kalau aku memiliki anak bisa bermain dengan anak kalian. Bukan begitu sayang?" ucap Sehun meminta persetujuan Luhan

"yah! kenapa membicarakan anak" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"memangnya kau tak ingin memiliki anak dariku?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung

"bukan begitu, tapi ya jangan sekarang. Aku masih harus sekolah dan skripsi lalu mengurus rumah kita. Mengurus suami, membuatkanmu makanan, belum lagi kalau pagi kau minta dipakaikan dasi. Kalau tambah anak bagai-"

Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas dan selang beberapa detik ocehan Luhan terhenti kala Sehun membungkam bibirnya. Awalnya sicantik ini berontak namun lama-lama terbuai juga

"hyung, ayo pergi. Jaga mata" Kai menggiring Kyungsoo pergi sambil menutup kedua mata anak itu menggunakan tangannya.

"Chanyeol, ayo pergi" Baekhyun mengapit tangan sang kekasih namun tak ada respon "Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya karena happy virus itu tampak menikmati moment ciuman didepannya.

Kris langsung saja berbalik dengan mata memutar jengah juga tangan mengibas diudara seakan masa bodoh dengan pasangan itu.

Dan begitulah satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia melumat bibir tipis nan mengoda milik suami cantiknya.

* * *

**YEAY! HUNHAN NIKAHAN! /party~**

**akhirnya sampai juga dalam tahap menikah~ sekarang mereka udah sah gaes~ **

**tinggal cus ena-ena dan nanam benih lalu suara tangisan bayi terdengar kkkkk~ /apaan masih lama kali :v**

**nikahannya aneh ya? ****wkwkwk **

**maafkan soalnya aku gak terlalu tau cara menikah itu gimana. Kalo menikah adat jawa baru tau XD**

**udah ah**

**paii~**


	37. I Love U more, Luhan

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Alunan musik dari girlgroup keluar dari benda layar datar yang saat ini tengah dipandangi oleh Sehun. Kakinya refleks bergerak-gerak mengikuti tempo lagu yang ada.

**CTAK**

"aww!" ringisnya karena seseorang memukul kakinya. Mata tajam yang tadi fokua pada tv kini beralih pada seorang namja manis nan cantik yang baru saja memukul kakinya.

"ya! kenapa memukulku~" ugh kalau dilihat dari wajah sangar serta tatapan tajam sih pasti dia akan marah namun dengarlah nada merajuk itu. Luhan -sipelaku pemukulan- memutar bola mata malas dengan sikap laki-laki yang kini sah menjadi suaminya.

"makanya jangan menggerak-gerakkannya, bagaimana bisa aku memotong kukumu kalau kakimu saja kesana kemari" gerutunya menarik kaki Sehun yang berada dipangkuannya agar diam. Kalau Luhan sudah cerewet, berarti Sehun memang harus menurut.

Dan beginilah keseharian HunHan setelah melangsungkan pernikahan seminggu yang lalu. Mereka menghabiskannya dengan bersantai dirumah ataupun sesekali akan pergi keluar kalau Sehun ataupun Luhan menginginkannya.

Hari ini mereka putuskan untuk bersantai dirumah saja dengan Sehun yang berbaring disofa lengkap dengan remote tv diatas dada dan juga setoples snack digenggamannya asik menikmati acara musik. Sedangkan Luhan duduk diujung sofa dengan memangku kaki Sehun dan berniat memotong kuku suaminya yang mulai panjang.

Sehun kembali larut mengikuti acara musik sebelum..

"Oh Sehun sekali lagi kau menggerakkan nya, kupotong kakimu!" geram Luhan melotot tak suka.

"i-iya maaf sayang~" bujuknya dengan wajah aneh. Sehun benar-benar ciut kalau menghadapi kecerewetan Luhan yang melebihi ibunya.

"ck"

Luhan kembali fokus memotong kuku bagian kelingking masih dengan gerutuannya.

"sshh~" namja tampan ini meringis dan menarik kakinya ketika merasakan perih. Luhan juga kaget karena dia tak sengaja memotong terlalu dalam.

"yaa~ sakit Lu~" rengek Sehun dengan mulut dipenuhi remahan snack. Luhan yang melihatnya antara ingin tertawa dan merasa bersalah. Tertawa karena suaminya terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar sedangkan bersalah karena melukai jari kaki itu.

"cih manja" cibir Luhan menarik kaki Sehun lagi membuat sang empunya mendengus sebal. Ia makan snacknya dengan kesal yang sejujurnya membuat Luhan diam-diam tertawa ketika mencuri pandang. Terkadang suami tampannya ini memang seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"berhenti melakukannya Sehun" peringat Luhan

"apa?! melakukan apa?! ini?!" bukannya berhenti, namja tampan ini justru memasukkan banyak-banyak snack kemulutnya. Bahkan dia sampai tersedak karena ulahnya sendiri~ Sehun benar-benar merajuk ternyata hahaha.

"bwhahahaha~ makanya makan pelan-pelan Tuan Oh" si mungil bukannya membantu justru menertawakan.

"yak! jangan menertawai suami mu Nyonya Oh" peringat Sehun dengan sorot tajamnya

"uuuu~ takut~" Luhan memasang wajah pura-pura takut oleh peringatan Sehun dan sukses membuat anak yang lebih tinggi kesal lalu memutuskan kembali fokus pada layar datar didepan sana daripada darah tinggi.

Luhan masih saja tertawa sampai akhirnya menghela nafas

Sehun mengalihkan perhatian dari tv kearah Luhan ketika jemari mungil anak itu dengan lembut mengusap jemari kakinya. Entah menguar kemana perasaan kesalnya tadi, yang ada dia tersenyum melihat wajah serius suami cantiknya. Dia benar-benar terpesona dan bersyukur memiliki pendamping hidup yang begitu sempurna layaknya Luhan. Mulai dari sikap, kepribadian serta wajah.. semuanya terasa begitu.. sempurna.

"nahh kalau diamkan cepat selesai" ujar Luhan senang lalu menaruh alat pemotong kuku keatas meja. Dia menoleh ketika merasa terus dipandangi.

"kenapa Tuan Oh? kembali terpesona padaku ya~" godanya sambil menoel pinggang Sehun.

Sehun sendiri? mendengus dan kembali pura-pura kesal. Tentu saja Luhan tertawa karenanya, baru saja Sehun akan melayangkan protes namun urung saat Luhan kembali buka suara.

"kkkk~ kemari" dia menyuruh Sehun mendekat.

"huh?" Sehun yang baru sadar hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Luhan kembali tertawa kecil.

"bangun dan duduklah Sehuna~" ucap Luhan lembut. Mau tak mau Sehun menurut. Dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya anak ini bisa duduk bersila dengan toples serta remote berada dipangkuannya.

"kkkkk~ bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seme kalau kelakuanmu saja seperti ini hm?" Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun sayang membuat sang empunya mengernyit bingung.

"lihatlah banyak remahan snack disini, apa kau ingin menandingi sikap kekanakanku eoh?" kekeh Luhan lagi sembari mengusap bibir serta pipi Sehun yang kotor. Sehun sih langsung menutup matanya menikmati usapan itu, ia perlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi membuat Luhan semakin gemas.

"ugghh~ manisnya~" tangan mungil itu menangkup pipi Sehun lalu menekannya membuat wajah yang lebih tampan nampak begitu lucu. Lagi-lagi Sehun tak jadi protes karena Luhan langsung menyambar bibirnya.

Setelah bibir, Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa cm dari wajah Sehun. Ia tatap manik cokelat itu lembut.

"kenapa suamiku sangat tampan" gumamnya dan memutuskan untuk mengecup hidung mancung didepannya bahkan menggigit kecil menimbulkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Kali ini Sehun yang terkekeh.

"sekarang siapa yang terpesona siapa" tawanya sambil mengelus pipi Luhan membuat si mungil tersenyum malu.

"akukan memang selalu terpesona padamu Sehuna~" ucap Luhan kentara sekali terlihat malu-malu didepan Sehun.

"hahahaha aku tau sayang" Tangan kekar itu ikut menangkup dan menekan pipi kenyal Luhan. Keduanya tertawa sambil menggerakkan kepala yang mereka tangkup kekanan dan kekiri karena gemas.

Lalu..

**BRUK**

Sehun tertawa keras karena Luhan langsung menubruk dirinya sampai kembali keposisi berbaring, dan kali ini Luhan ada diatas tubuhnya.

"kkkk~ sayang~ sebegitu gemasnya kah kau pada Tuan Oh ini?" goda Sehun mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah didepannya.

"hm, sangat gemas. Rasanya ingin aku gigit" Luhan memilih menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya keceruk leher sang suami.

"Kenapa menggigit hm? Kau mau berubah jadi vampire? Kkkk"

Bukannya menanggapi gurauan Sehun, namja cantik ini justru mengangkat wajahnya dan menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung mancung Sehun. Nafas keduanya beradu dengan mata yang terus tepaut.

**CHU~**

"i love you, Sehun"

Mendengarnya membuat anak yang ada dibawah segera memiringkan tubuhnya membuat Luhan terhimpit oleh dirinya juga sandaran sofa. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu begitu erat seakan tak mau melepasnya barang sedikitpun.

"i love you more, Luhan"

* * *

**HUNHAN SELALU MENCINTAI BAGAIMANAPUN KEADAAN MEREKA**

**FIGHTING**!


	38. ayaya!

**.**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"anak-anak, uisa pulang dulu ok? jangan lupa minum obat dan jangan tidur larut malam, arrachi?" suara lembut diselingin senyum manis mengisi ruangan yang penuh dengan anak kecil.

"ne~" jawab mereka serempak membuat kekehan gemas mengalun begitu saja dari bibir merah muda namja cantik ini.

"aigoo~ kalian mengemaskan sekali. Ah aku jadi ingin tinggal lebih lama" ucap Luhan dengan wajah dibuat memelas yang mampu membuat anak-anak disana memekik gemas.

Sejujurnya kalian sama-sama menggemaskan.

"jangan~ nanti suami uisa yang tampan itu tidak ada temannya" celetuk seorang gadis yang berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat pucat namun tetap saja dia sangat manis bagi Luhan.

"hahaha, memangnya kau tau suami uisa yang mana?" goda Luhan berjalan kearah gadis itu lalu membenarkan letak selimutnya.

Luhan sudah seperti sosok ibu disana. Yap memang hampir satu bulan Luhan menjadi dokter anak disalah satu rumah sakit seoul. Dan kebetulan, beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Sehun libur lalu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Luhan ternyata anak-anak dibawah pengawasan Luhan melihatnya.

Saat itu Sehun terlihat begitu dewasa dan cepat berbaur dengan anak-anak. Luhan tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"uisa kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya anak yang ada diranjang sebelah menyadarkan Luhan.

"eoh? benarkah? kkkk~ hanya terbayang saat kalian bermain dengan suami uisa, kalian sangat menggemaskan"

"kalian? mungkin maksud uisa Sehun ajusshi" kompak anak-anak membuat Luhan memerah dan terkekeh ringan.

Astaga, anak-anak saja bisa menggodanya begini.

"sudahlah, jangan goda uisa hm" Luhan melihat jam tangannya lalu menatap satu persatu anak disana

"baiklah, saatnya kalian tidur~ jalja~"

Dengan begitu Luhan melangkah kearah pintu dan melambai sebelum menutupnya. Ia tatap lorong didepannya, hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Ahhh~ dia jadi tak sabar segera bertemu suami tampannya. Cepat-cepat ia telusuri lorong sepi itu dengan tangan sibuk bermain ponsel.

**_'sudah pulang?'_**

tepat dugaannya, satu pesan dari Sehun mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Langsung saja ia tuliskan balasan.

**_'hm, aku dalam perjalanan. Aku sangat merindukanmu Sehuni~'_**

Langkahnya yang semula berat kini ringan karena setelah mengirim pesan itu ternyata Sehun langsung menelfonnya. Bertanya ini dan itu yang dijawab Luhan dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur.

Sesampainya didepan gedung rumah sakit ternyata Sehun sudah ada disana, bertengger pada sepeda motor sport nya yang sedikit mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu. Sosok tinggi nan tampan itu melambaikan tangannya dibalas Luhan dengan senyum lebar. Segera saja namja cantik ini berlari lalu menerjang tubuh Sehun yang juga menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"nyamannya~" rusa cantik ini menenggelamkan kepalanya keceruk leher Sehun sedangkan sang empunya mengusap rambut Luhan pelan.

"kita pulang?" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Luhan memberi sensasi geli bagi anak yang lebih kecil. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sehun menarik tangan mungil Luhan agar melingkar erat diperutnya dengan tubuh menempel pada punggung tegapnya. Luhan tentu saja melakukannya dengan patuh. Anak yang lebih tinggi menutup kaca helmnya dan segera memacu motor membelah jalanan Seoul yang tak pernah sepi.

Sesekali Sehun akan mengusap tangan yang melingkari perutnya ketika lampu merah. Dia juga akan sedikit mengobrol dengan Luhan untuk memastikan kalau suami mungilnya ini tidak tidur dalam perjalanan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, motor hitam itu sudah sampai digarasi rumah. Luhan langsung saja melompat turun lalu Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"kyaaa~!" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya membuat dirinya berada dipunggung terhangat menurut Luhan. Yap Sehun menggendong piggy back secara tiba-tiba.

Langkah lebarnya menaiki tangga dengan Luhan yang bercerita tentang harinya dirumah sakit.

"kau tau, aku tadi digoda" gumam Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"benarkah? siapa? apa gadis kecil itu lagi?" kekeh Sehun yang sudah tau kebiasaan anak yang diawasi suaminya ini.

"ya dan teman-temannya" saat ini Luhan duduk dipinggiran kasur membiarkan anak yang lebih tampan sibuk sendiri.

"memangnya kau digoda apa hm?" Sahutan itu berasal dari dalam kamar mandi.

"tadi aku kan mengatakan kalau kau dan anak-anak sangat menggemaskan ketika bermain, tapi mereka bilang mungkin yang aku maksud itu Sehun ahjusshi yang menggemaskan" tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut lagi, Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi terkekeh geli melihatnya. Tangannya yang basah ia gunakan untuk menangkup kedua pipi Luhan.

**Chu~**

"dan menurutmu siapa yang paling menggemaskan?" ucapnya setelah mengecup bibir favoritnya. Luhan mendengus sebentar namun tersenyum setelahnya.

"aku! tentu saja aku yang paling menggemaskan diantar kalian!" ucap Luhan lantang dijawab tawa keras dari Sehun. Mereka sama-sama tertawa kerika bibir tipis Sehun mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah mulus Luhan.

"ya, kau memang yang paling menggemaskan sayang~" gemas Sehun. Luhan langsung saja tersenyum bangga dengan tangan menepuk dadanya.

"nah sekarang kau mandi sebelum air yang kusiapkan tadi mendingin" Ia tarik Luhan agar berdiri lalu mendorong bahu mungil itu dari belakang.

"mandi yang bersih, arrachi" sekali lagi tangan kekar itu mengacak surai lembut Luhan.

"ayaya! kapten!" Luhan berbalik dan

**Chu~**

**Brak**

Pintu kamar mandi langsung tertutup ketika Luhan dengan cepat masuk setelah mencium suami tampannya. Sehun tentu saja sangat bahagia.

Ahhh~ bahagia Sehun itu sederhana

* * *

**Ayaya kapten! :v**

**Duhhh apa ini apa~ **

**Semoga happy aja dah ya waktu bacanya XD**


	39. Lol :'v

**.**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Sehun mendesah entah yang keberapa kali, sesekali ia pijit pelipisnya lalu meraba keningnya sendiri. Memang seharian ini suhu tubuhnya naik turun entah kenapa, mungkin gejala flu mengingat cuaca yang terus berubah.

"Sehun ssaem, ini tugasnya"

"eoh? ya taruh saja dimeja" Sehun mendongak sekilas lalu tersenyum pada Kai yang mengantar tugas. Bahkan Sehun sampai ijin tidak mengajar dengan alasan pusing belum lagi suaranya juga terdengar serak.

Kai mengikuti arah dagu Sehun yang menunjuk celah kosong diantara tumpukan buku yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Anak berkulit tan ini melihat sekitar, sepi karena banyak guru yang keluar untuk mengajar dikelas.

"ada apa Kai?" Sehun yang tadinya mau melanjutkan tugas mengoreksi ulangan siswa lain terhenti saat Kai belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

"hyung, kau baik-baik saja? kenapa memberi tugas dan tidak mengajar?" Kai merubah nada bicaranya yang tadi sangat sopan menjadi santai. Melihat wajah suami dari hyung cantiknya ini pucat, refleks tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh kening namja tampan itu.

"hyung, kau sakit? suhu tubuhmu naik" ucapnya memberi tahu.

"hm, aku memang sedikit tak enak badan Kai. Tidak apa-apa" Sehun tersenyum sekilas.

"cepat, kembali kekelas mu sebelum guru yang lain datang" lanjutnya

"kau yakin? tak ingin kuantar ke ruang kesehatan hyung?" Kai memastikan. Sehun berpikir sejenak lalu menolehkan wajahnya pada seorang guru muda yang baru saja masuk.

"Shiyon-ssi" panggil Sehun dan langsung mendapat perhatian dari guru itu.

"nde?"

"bisa aku titipkan tugas untuk murid-muridku? kurasa aku perlu keruang kesehatan" tangan kekar itu sedikit gemetar ketika menyerahkan kertas berisi catatan tugas serta kelas mana saja yang diajarnya hari ini. Guru Shiyon menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"tentu, beristirahatlah. Kau nampak pucat dan berkeringat"

"ahh ya, terimakasih" Sehun beranjak lalu membungkuk sekilas. Ia balik tubuhnya kemudian menggerling pada Kai agar membantunya berjalan karena jujur saja kepalanya mulai berdenyut hebat saat ini. Kai yang pekapun langsung merangkulkan tangan sang kakak ipar kepundaknya.

Sebenarnya Kai itu sayang pada Sehun sungguh, sayang sebagai kakak. Begitu pula pada Luhan, dia menyayangi keduanya. Jadi melihat Sehun yang biasa memanjakannya pucat seperti ini membuatnya mendesah gusar.

"ada apa Kai?" gumam Sehun dengan sebelah tangan mengusak kepala anak itu.

"apa Luhan hyung tau?" entah kenapa Sehun ingin tertawa melihat wajah adik iparnya yang siap menangis itu. Sangat lucu ternyata.

Sehun menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban

"jangan beritahu dia, nanti cerewetnya keluar lagi" Sehun terkekeh sebentar membayangkan bagaimana bibir tipis suami cantiknya yang terus melontarkan kata-kata panjang.

"seharusnya dia- hyung? hyung? hei?!" Kai sempat panik karena setelah terkekeh yang menurutnya dipaksakan, tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba saja lemas.

Sedangkan namja pucat itu sudah tak bisa membuka matanya lagi. Bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

"Yak!" pekik Kai saat sang kakak ipar benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia taruh tubuh yang sama besar dengannya itu kepunggung, sedikit tergesa ia melangkah keruang kesehatan.

..

Luhan menggerutu selama perjalanan menuju sekolah tempat Sehun berada. Bukan karena tau kalau Sehun nya sakit dan pingsan, tapi karena adiknya yang hitam jelek itu terus memaksanya agar datang secepat mungkin kesana.

"memangnya apasih yang dia mau?! atau jangan-jangan dia berkelahi dengaan temannya. Oh awas saja kalau itu sampai terjadi" namja cantik ini memajukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat gerbang sekolah didepannya. Langsung saja ia belokkan kakinya setelah membayar uang taxi.

Baru saja dia sampai dilobi, matanya sudah membulat sempurna.

"ya! Kai, apa yang terjadi?!" pekiknya tak tau tempat. Kai yang tadi duduk dikursi dengan tubuh membungkuk pun segera menoleh. Luhan berlari tergopoh-gopoh pada sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya.

Tangan mungilnya menangkup rahang tegas sang suami yang kini memejamkan mata dengan tubuh bersender pada dinding lobi.

"kenapa panas seperti ini?!" ia cek mulai dari kening, pipi hingga leher.

"hyung, sebaiknya kau segera kerumah sakit. Aku akan menggendongnya menuju mobil Sehun hyung, kau bisa menyetir kan?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan merogoh saku sang suami guna mencari kunci mobil. Setelah ketemu mereka langsung menuju parkiran.

"aku akan menyusul nanti, sekalian membawa tas kerja Sehun hyung yang masih tertinggal diruang guru" ucap Kai sedikit membungkuk pada jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"baiklah"

Setelahnya mobil itu melesat pergi meninggalkan area sekolah. Luhan melirik antara kesal dan kasihan pada suaminya ini.

Iya dia kesal karena memang beberapa hari ini Sehun mengabaikan jadwal makan juga porsi tidur dengan alasan banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikannya. Bahkan saat Luhan memaksannya pun Sehun tetap bergeming, membuat hubungan mereka sedikit berbeda karena Luhan yang berusaha menahan kesal sedangkan Sehun tak peka juga.

Dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan suami nya, itu saja.

Lalu kasihan karena saat ini suami yang selalu memanjakannya terlihat lemah. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat, tubuh berkeringat serta nafas menderu yang sukses membuat telinganya sakit.

"Luhan?" Sehun yang merasa tubuhnya terus bergerak karena mobil juga terus melaju diatas kecepatan normal pun sebisa mungkin membuka matanya.

"ck! apa?! jangan bicara denganku!" galak Luhan tak mau melihat Sehun. Sehun yang merasa tenggorokannya sakitpun tak bisa banyak bicara, kepalanya yang bersender pada jok mobil hanya ia tolehkan sedikit. Dia merasa bersalah karena sempat melihat orang yang ia cintai mengusap pipinya kasar, Luhan menangiskah?

**Ckitt**

Luhan mengerem mobilnya dan cepat-cepat keluar, ia sedikit berlari menuju pintu dimana Sehun berada

"bangun, kau kuat berjalan kan"

dingin, entah kenapa Sehun merasa Luhannya marah kali ini. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum keluar dari mobil dengan sedikit bantuan Luhan. Mata rusa itu membulat kala merasakan betapa lemasnya tubuh Sehun. Jangankan berjalan, berdiri saja tak kuat.

"ck! bodoh! kalau tak kuat bilang!" kesalnya membuat Sehun tertegun.

"suster!" teriak Luhan nyalang, tak mencerminkan seorang dokter. Oh masa bodoh!

"bawa dia masuk" setelah para suster datang, hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Mata tajam Sehun hanya bisa memandang punggung mungil Luhan yang menjauh.

..

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Luhan yang ikut mengamati dokter kenalannya ketika memeriksa Sehun yang terlelap.

"typhus" dokter itu menggedikkan bahunya singkat.

"bodoh!" umpat Luhan tertahan.

"hei-hei tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan marah seperti itu, sejak tadi dia terus memanggilmu tau. Kau ini suami sakit malah marah-marah"

"ya habis salahnya sendiri! aku menyuruhnya makan tidak mau, menyuruhnya istirahat malah menolak dan sekarang dia terkena typhus kan? hahaha hebat!" ujar Luhan sarkastik kentara sekali masih kesal.

"Lu" lirihan itu menginterupsi keduanya.

"tuh kan, dia memanggilmu lagi. Cepat kesana" dokter itu mendorong Luhan mendekat membuat sirusa memicingkan mata tak suka.

Setelah temannya pergi barulah Luhan mendekati Sehun. Walaupun kesal tapi dia tetap menyayanginya. Tentu saja!

"han" lirih Sehun lagi

"ck berhenti memanggil namaku! aku disini bodoh!" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu mengusap wajah panas itu. Tanpa sadar matanya memanas, oke dia terkesan lebay tapi sungguh hal yang paling dibencinya adalah melihat orang terkasihnya jatuh sakit.

"Luhan"

"kenapa memanggilku terus sih! waktu itu saja saat aku memperhatikanmu tapi kau acuhkan, sekarang giliran sakit terus memanggilku padahal aku selalu disini! kau menyebalkan!" omel Luhan yang justru terlihat bodoh.

hening

"Sehuna~ cepat bangun hiks" isaknya karena terlalu kesal. Baru saja dia akan buka mulut lagi ketika..

"hei, aku sudah bangun" suara serak khas orang sakit membuat Luhan tersadar. Langsung saja ia lepas tangannya yang menggenggam Sehun membuat anak yang terbaring mengernyit bingung.

"aku pergi! urus dirimu sendiri, lagipula kau tak mau mendengarkanku lagi kan" gerutu namja cantik ini membuat Sehun menghela nafas. Luhan menghentakkan kakinya menuju pintu masih dengan bibir ngedumel tak jelas.

"Lu, ayolah~ aku terlalu lemas untuk mengejarmu. Apa perlu aku melepas infus ini dan merangkak kesana?" melas Sehun membuat Luhan menutup lagi pintu yang sudah dibukanya.

Dengan wajah memberengut, mata dan pipi basah, bibir merah melengkung kebawah, tangan mungil mengepal erat serta kaki menghentak lucu Luhan kembali menghampiri Sehun.

"apa?!" ketusnya mengusap pipi yang basah itu kasar dan membuatnya memerah.

"hei hentikan, kau melukai pipimu sayang"

"apa pedulimu huh? kau saja melukai tubuhmu sendiri" sindir Luhan membuat Sehun meringis ngeri.

"sayang aku minta maaf oke? lagipula ini hanya masuk angin biasa" Sehun meraih Luhan mendekat. Ia miringkan tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk perut rata Luhan.

"MASUK ANGIN BIASA KATAMU?!"

Sehun tak bergeming.

"KAU TERKENA TYPHUS SEHUN! ASTAGA! TYPHUS!"

Sehun mengetatkan pelukannya

"HUAAAAA~!" tak disangka Luhan meronta dalam dekapan itu membuat Sehun langsung menjauh, dia tak tega melihat Luhan meraung bak anak kecil. Dengan sisa tenaga ia paksakan dirinya untuk duduk dan kembali merengkuh suami cantiknya ini.

"sssttt~" ia usap punggung itu sedangkan Luhan masih terisak dengan wajah dibenamkan pada bahu Sehun.

"aku terkena typhus ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri lalu menggeleng

Luhan masih sedikit terisak dengan tangan mungil yang memeluk Sehun erat. Sementara Sehun setia mengelus punggung juga rambut favoritnya.

"sudah tenang?"

"..."

"maafkan aku hm?"

"..."

"aku tidak tau jika efeknya separah ini"

"..."

"Lu~ sayang~ jawab please~"

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat namun mampu membuat Sehun bernafas lega.

"jangan meraung seperti itu lagi, kau seperti anak kecil" kekeh Sehun

"jangan telat makan lagi" suara Luhan masih teredam bahu sang suami

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya "iya"

"jangan kurangi porsi istirahat lagi"

"baik"

"janji padaku" Luhan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya tanpa mau melepaskan wajahnya dari bahu Sehun membuat sang empunya terkekeh

"janji"

"aw sshh~ kenapa menggigit bahuku sayang?" ringis Sehun.

"hiks"

"hei astaga hahahaha, sudah-sudah" entah kenapa Sehun tertawa geli. Luhannya sangat menggemaskan.

Perlahan tubuh mungil itu menjauh dengan wajah menunduk.

"tidur sana" suruhnya masih agak ketus

Sehun mencibir pelan namun menurut daripada melihat rusanya marah-marah lagi.

"mau kemana Lu?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan beranjak tanpa mau menatapnya.

"kerjalah!"

Luhan sudah sampai didepan pintu kemudian menoleh

"ingat! kau masih dalam pengawasanku!"

dan setelahnya debeman pintu itu menutup pecakapan antara dua makhluk tuhan yang begitu menggemaskan ini.

"kkkk~ bisa ya aku bertahan dengan rusa cantik bernama Luhan" kekeh Sehun memikirkan betapa menggemaskannya Luhan tadi.

* * *

**Wkwkwk Lol :v**

**Beneran lol maksimal :'v**

**Sedih lah saya hiks**


	40. Daddy

**.**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Luhan kembali ngedumel tak jelas dengan tangan mengupas buah jeruk lalu menaruhnya dipiring kecil yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Bibir mungilnya sesekali bergumam tak jelas kemudian layaknya marah-marah tanpa suara menghiraukan seseorang yang sejak tadi mengamatinya dalam diam.

Sehun sendiri saat ini tengah mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Pasalnya sejak Luhan selesai dengan shif kerja dirumah sakit dan memilih untuk menghampiri ruang rawatnya yang hanya berbeda lantai, anak itu selalu saja menggerutu tak jelas. Persis seperti saat ini, nah nah lihatlah bibir favorit Sehun yang saat ini maju beberapa centi dari semula.

Hanya beberapa penggal kalimat yang berhasil ia dengar sejak tadi. Seperti

'_beritahu sekarang atau nanti ya?'_

_'sekarang atau saat Sehun pulang?'_

_'aaa~ bagaimana ini'_

Lalu seperti sebelumnya, suami cantiknya itu akan menggurutu lagi.

"nih buahnya" ujar Luhan menyodorkan piring kecil penuh jeruk yang sudah dikupas pada Sehun. Bibir bawahnya maju lengkap dengan mata rusa memandangnya imut. Oh ingatkan Sehun kalau dia tengah sakit.

Sehun menerimanya dalam diam, tangannya bergerak mengambil satu potongan dan memakannya perlahan. Sesekali ia lirik Luhan yang masih menatapnya seperti tadi, mau tak mau Sehun jadi kikuk sendiri. Setelah buah dalam mulutnya tertelan sempurna barulah ia menegakkan cara duduk lalu berdehem sebentar.

"Lu, ada apa?" tanyanya lembut berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sebenarnya tergolong aneh itu.

Bukannya sebuah jawaban, Luhan justru menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya membuat kadar kebingungan Sehun semakin bertambah. Karena sudah terlalu penasaran, akhirnya anak yang lebih besar menaruh piring kemeja nakas kemudian menarik Luhan -yang tadinya duduk dikursi menjadi duduk ditepian ranjang- paksa.

"ada apa hm? kau masih marah karena aku sakit?" Sehun menatap dalam manik rusa itu.

"bukan~" lirih Luhan sejurus kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan ikut mengamati tangan mungil itu.

"lalu apa? ceritakan padaku" tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut permukaan kulit Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan menatapnya seketika.

"itu emm" namja cantik ini menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"hei-hei kau kenapa sih? tadi menggerutu tak jelas sekarang jadi gugup seperti ini. Anak-anak itu ada yang menggodamu lagi?" Sehun sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan.

"tidak, mereka anak yang baik kok"

"nahh jadi ada apa? jangan membuatku penasaran lalu stress sendiri, ingat aku sedang sakit" anak tampan ini merapikan rambut Luhan yang menjuntai menutupi keningnya.

"tapi aku takut kalau mengatakan hal ini justru membuatmu stress~" tanpa sadar Luhan merengek dan Sehun terkekeh karenanya.

"astaga, memangnya kenapa sih? ah atau jangan-jangan kau punya selingkuhan ya selama aku dirawat disini" selidik Sehun.

"aww!" dan dia memekik setelahnya karena Luhan mencubit pinggangnya gemas.

"ck! kau tau aku tak mungkin melakukannya Sehuna~ ish!" rusa ini berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sehun tajam yang sejujurnya malah terlihat imut.

"kkkkk~ iya iya, suami cantikku ini yang paling setia pokoknya" gemas Sehun menarik pipi Luhan membuatnya memerah.

"sakit tau!" sang empunya protes tak terima

"ahahahahaha habisnya kau menggemaskan sih, jadikan aku tak tahan. Apalagi sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak melakukannya, jadi-"

"yah! yah! kenapa tiba-tiba mesum sih! lagian kita tidak bisa melakukannya sering-sering mulai sekarang!" Luhan mulai marah-marah lagi yang tanpa sadar membuat Sehun mengkerut tak suka.

"apa maksudmu tak bisa melakukannya sering-sering? pokoknya setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit kita harus melakukannya setiap hari" ucap Sehun dengan nada finalnya. Wow! Sehun sudah tak sabar untuk menerkam Luhan sepertinya

"eehhh?! tidak bisa Sehunaaa~ mengertilah~" pinta anak cantik ini dengan kedua tangan menangkup didepan dagu jangan lupakan bibir yang memberenggut lucu.

"tapi kenapa? kenapa tidak bisa?"

"tuh kan! aku baru bilang seperti ini saja kau sudah terlihat stress, apalagi kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Luhan kembali menunduk dalam, jemari lentiknya bermain pada lengan Sehun yang berada diatas selimut.

"Lu~ ayolah~ sebenarnya ada apa? jangan membuatku merengek kumohon~" Sehun menarik-narik tangan Luhan dan ketika suami cantiknya itu mendongak langsung saja ia pasang wajah aegyo.

"kau tadi sudah merengek Sehuna kkkk" kekeh Luhan ringan.

**CHU~**

Dan mencium singkat bibir tipis Sehun.

"menggemaskan aw!" goda Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas dan memutar matanya malas.

"nah makanya jangan membuatku merengek lebih dari ini sayang. Itu tidak manly" ia gelengkan kepalanya sambil membayangkan Luhan yang merengek, benar-benar tak manly. Lalu kalau dia juga merengek, berarti dia seperti Luhan. No no no

"yak! berarti selama ini aku tidak manly begitu?!" semprot Luhan yang tau maksud dari kalimat Sehun tadi. Dia juga sadar kalau dia sering merengek pada Sehun

"fakta sayang kkkkk~"

"aku manly kok!"

"sudah jangan elak takdirmu cantik, kau itu suami paling tidak manly milik Oh Sehun okay" Sehun menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciumannya walaupun sang empunya menekuk wajahnya karena ejekan Sehun

"sekarang cepat beritahu aku alasanmu menggerutu sejak tadi"

"hmm baiklah" Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. Ia lirik Sehun yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"yakin mau mendengarnya?" cicitnya dengan wajah menunduk namun mata tetap melirik pada Sehun.

"iya cantik, duh" Sehun meremas tangannya gemas.

"sekarang?"

"sayang~" suara Sehun memperingati. Mengingatkan Luhan ketika Sehun yang akan menyerangnya ketika dia keras kepala.

"oke-oke! jangan menyerangku~" Luhan langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri sementara Sehun mendengus kecil.

"emm itu.."

"itu?"

"sebenarnya"

"sebenarnya?"

**Hup!**

Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun dan menekannya membuat bibir tipis itu layaknya ikan kekurangan oksigen.

"aku hamil"

satu detik

dua detik

tiga detik

"appwuah?!" kaget Sehun dengan suara tak jelas karena Luhan masih menangkup pipinya. Matanya membulat menatap Luhan mencari penjelasan.

"jahwabhhakuhfff" ucap Sehun lagi yang terlihat begitu lucu bagi Luhan terlihat dari tangan mungilnya yang berhenti menekan pipi itu dan justru berpindah memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa.

"berhenti tertawa" kini giliran Sehun yang membuat Luhan layaknya ikan.

Dengan paksa namja cantik ini melepaskan tangan Sehun lalu memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"aku hamil Sehuna~"

"kau tidak bercanda kan Lu?"

"tidak, untuk apa aku bercanda hm? bukankah ini yang kita tunggu-tunggu" gumam Luhan tepat diceruk leher Sehun.

"astaga astaga.. Kyaaa! aku akan jadi ayah berarti? yaampun sayang~ terimakasih" Sehun memeluk Luhan tak kalah erat dan membawa tubuh itu kekanan dan kekiri. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau berusaha Sehuna~"

"tentu saja aku akan berusaha! apalagi itu hal yang mudah bukan? memasukkan penisku lalu meninggalkan sperma didalam sana"

"dasar mesum kkkk~ bagaimana kalau anak kita nanti tertular kemesumanmu huh?!" kekeh Luhan yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

"justru bagus! itu berarti dia benar-benar anakku karena mewarisi sifat ayahnya sayang" Sehun mengecupi kepala Luhan

"ya ya terserah kau saja, asal cepatlah sembuh Sehuna~ aku ingin kau menuruti semua kemauanku dan juga adik bayi. Kau tau, bahkan aku menyuruh Kai membeli bubble tea tengah malam" Luhan kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan itu.

"benarkah? ya ampun Kai menjadi calon paman yang baik, aku akan memberi hadiah padanya"

"mmm dan juga, aku tidak mau mengalami morning sickness sendirian lagi. Rasanya sangat aneh" keluh Luhan dengan nada manjanya.

"iya sayang~ aku akan segera sembuh dan selalu menemanimu! aku janji!"

"nde~ arraso"

Dan entah kenapa Sehun terus mengelus punggung Luhan sambil bersenandung kecil, sementara Luhan sibuk menikmati aroma tubuh suaminya yang begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya misinya untuk memberitahu Sehun kalau dia hamil berhasil juga. Kkkkkk~

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ㇴ1**


	41. First

**.**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Luhan beberapa kali bolak-balik kamar mandi dengan wajah perlahan mendadak pucat, yeah morning sick nya semakin parah saja. Sedang Sehun yang masih sibuk mengaduk nasi goreng terus menolehkan kepalanya kearah kamar mandi dekat dapur dimana suara suami cantiknya tengah muntah terdengar dengan jelas.

"sayang, kau baik?" ia putuskan untuk mematikan kompor dan segera menghampiri suaminya tanpa melepas celemek terlebih dahulu.

"seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa, tapi ini masih uhmp!" sekali lagi, cairan bening itu keluar tanpa bisa Luhan cegah. Dengan sigap Sehun memijat tengkuk dingin didepannya lalu menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening Luhan menggunakan tangannya.

"kita kekamar saja ya? kau bisa berbaring disana" ucap Sehun membantu Luhan membersihkan mulutnya yang terasa pahit. Ia putar kran air itu lalu mengusap bibir mungil Luhan setelah sebelumnya membasahi tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Sehun dan menuntun satu tangan kekar itu agar merengkuh pinggangnya. Dengan senang hati anak yang lebih besar melakukan hal itu, bahkan dia menyisir helaian rambut Luhan kebelakang menggunakan jemarinya yang besar.

"aku tidak sabar melihat perut ini membesar Sehun" kekeh Luhan sambil memperhatikan pantulan dirinya melalui cermin. Sehun sedikit menyingkap kaos putih Luhan lalu mengelus perut rata itu lembut sambil mengecupi pipi kenyal rusa cantik ini.

"aku juga sayang"

Setelah puas memandangi pantulan keduanya, Luhan langsung menarik Sehun agar keluar dari kamar mandi. Anak yang lebih besar hanya menurut dan terkekeh kecil ketika Luhan duduk dikursi dengan dua tangan menyodorkan piring sambil tersenyum imut membuat kedua matanya seperti bulan sabit.

"aigoo~ suamiku mau makan hm?"

"nde~" dengarlah nada bicara itu, persis seperti anak-anak yang berada dibawah pengawasan Luhan ketika berada dirumah sakit.

"kkkkk baiklah, tunggu sebentar oke" Sehun mengambil piring itu lalu berbalik kearah kompor karena nasi gorengnya masih ada disana. Tangan besar Sehun dengan terampil mengambil nasi goreng dan beberapa sayur yang sudah ia cuci sebelumnya.

"nah ini dia nasi gor- Loh Lu? kau dimana sayang?" Sehun mencari keberadaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Bukankah tadi anak itu duduk tenang dimeja makan?

Akhirnya Sehun keluar dari dapur dengan kepala menoleh kesana kemari berusaha mencari sosok rusanya.

"DOR!"

**PRANG!**

"astaga Luhan!" kaget Sehun karena Luhan menepuk bahunya kuat dari belakang. Untung saja hanya sendoknya saja yang jatuh ck ck ck.

"hihihihihihi" lihatlah Luhan yang tertawa senang, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah. Hahhh dasar ibu-ibu hamil.

"nakal ya sekarang~" gemas Sehun mencubit hidung mungil Luhan sampai berubah warna. Anak cantik itu bukannya marah seperti biasa namun justru tertawa semakin keras.

"hish sudah-sudah, ayo duduk. Kita makan" Sehun dorong punggung Luhan pelan agar suaminya kembali kemeja makan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"tapi aku maunya makan didepan televisi Huni, bagaimana dong?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya tanpa berhenti melangkah, bisa Sehun lihat kalau wajah cantik suaminya terlihat berbinar pagi ini.

"baiklah, ganti haluan" Sehun terkekeh sendiri dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah ketika menghadapi Luhan. Dengan begitu keduanya berjalan kearah ruang tv.

Mereka duduk sebelahan dengan Sehun yang fokus dengan piringnya, seperti ada yang kurang. Detik berikutnya dia mendongak dan mendapati Luhan mengerjab imut.

"berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan Lu" gemasnya.

"hihihi kurang sendok" cengir Luhan menghiraukan protesan suaminya beberapa saat lalu. Sehun mengamati piring dan wajah Luhan bergantian.

"ah benar juga, tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mengambil sendok, sebentar" Sehun menaruh piringnya diatas meja lalu melangkah kedapur lagi. Luhan sendiri ikut mengawasi gerakan Sehun dan beralih pada piring penuh nasi goreng itu.

"hihihihi" kikiknya sendiri.

Sehun selesai melepas celemeknya lalu bergegas kembali keruang tv dengan sendok digenggamannya. Tapi sesampainya disana Luhan sudah tidak ada, bahkan piringnya pun lenyap.

"Lu?" panggilnya sambil mengelilingi ruangan. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda suami cantiknya berada disana.

"apa dia main petak umpet lagi?" gumamnya teringat saat Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang dari dapur tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama smirknya pun tercetak begitu saja.

"ini akan mudah" kekehnya ringan.

"sayang? apa kau sembunyi?"

satu detik

dua detik

"iya~"

Kan benar, duh suami cantiknya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa orang sembunyi tapi ketika ditanya justru menjawab. Hahahahaha. Langsung saja ia ikuti asal suara tadi.

"sayang, aku boleh mencarimu sekarang kan?" ucap Sehun dengan suara dibuat sekecil mungkin agar terdengar jauh. Padahal dirinya sudah berdiri didekat pintu taman.

"boleh~"

Tanpa susah payah, dia sudah tau kalau Luhan berdiri dibalik pilar besar. Bahkan bayangannya saja terlihat.

"aku akan menemukanmu" Sehun mengetukkan kakinya sengaja dan bisa ia dengar Luhan sedikit memekik mengira kalau Sehun akan menemukannya.

Dann..

"BOO!" bukannya Sehun, justru Luhan duluan yang keluar sambil berteriak boo. Anak itu juga tertawa puas melihat Sehun yang terkejut, entahlah wajah terkejut itu selalu membuatnya tertawa hari ini. Dia tidak tau saja kalau sebenarnya Sehun hanya pura-pura terkejut. ck ck ck

"duhh sayang~ kau mengagetiku terus" keluh Sehun, pura-pura tentunya. Dia sadar kalau Luhan tengah menuruti kemauan si jabang bayi yang ia kandung, jadi daripada membuat Luhan kecewa lebih baik mengikuti alur saja bukan?

"kkkk benarkah? habisnya adik bayi yang minta. Maaf ya" Luhan tersenyum lagi sampai tulang pipinya terlihat.

"baiklah, sekarang kita makan ya? bermainnya nanti lagi" Sehun ambil alih piring dari tangan Luhan. Mereka kembali keruang tv dengan Luhan yang berjalan mengekori Sehun.

Setelah duduk dan menyalakan tv, Sehun langsung saja mengambil sesendok nasi.

"chankam!" pekik Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"kenapa lagi Lu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi menyodorkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah aegyo yang mampu membuat Sehun lepas kendali.

"apa? ingin makan sendiri?"

Luhan menggeleng

"lalu?"

"ponselmu mana?"

"dikamar, kena- yak! jangan lari Lu" Sehun menatap horor suami cantiknya yang berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar mereka. Baru saja ingin menyusul, tapi sosok itu sudah keluar duluan dengan tangan sibuk mengotak atik ponsel miliknya.

"ini" Luhan berdiri disamping suaminya dan menyodorkan ponsel putih itu.

"apa?" Sehun mengamati nomor yang ada dilayar datarnya.

Luhan duduk lalu berbisik pada Sehun.

"ahahahaha ya ampun sayang, hanya ingin menelpon Kai saja kenapa malu hm?" kekehnya sambil mengusap surai halus Luhan.

Luhan mendekati telinga Sehun lagi.

"baiklah-baiklah, biar aku yang menelponnya" Sehun mengalah. Ia amati ponselnya lagi lalu menekan tombol hijau disana. Sambil menunggu nada sambung ia rengkuh pinggang Luhan agar mendekat.

"cepat" bisik Luhan menatap Sehun lucu.

"iya sayang~ nah ini baru diangkat"

"ssttt~" Luhan menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir yang sebenarnya menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk diam. Mau tak mau Sehun tertawa karenanya.

'_halo hyung?'_

"ahh Kai, bisa kau datang kerumahku sekarang? Luhan ingin makan tapi dengan syarat kau yang menyuapinya. Datang secepatnya oke? aku menunggumu"

**PIP**

Dan panggilan terputus.

"bagaimana? bagaimana?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"dia akan kesini sayang, kalau tidak berarti aku yang akan menyeretnya sendiri kkkk"

Luhan ikut tertawa dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal Kai bersembunyi?"

Duh! ngidam Luhan mulai lagi.

"baiklah"

Dengan begitu Luhan mencari tempat aman untuk menyembunyikannya dan juga Sehun. Sementara dibelahan bumi lainnya Kai tengah menggerutu kesal karena paginya terganggu oleh hal menggelikan itu, Luhan minta disuapi olehnya? haha lucu. Untung saja ada calon keponakannya disana.

* * *

**wkwkwkwk apa itu :'v**

**maapin ya kalau gak banget bhaq..**

**gak kerasa ya ff ini udah setaun aja :'v chapternya banyak banget pula, ceritanya duhh apaan dah**

**maapin kalau buat jenuh gitu~**

**dan maapin juga jarang nyapa /emang siapa yang mau disapa sama gua/ jarang bales review pula :')**

**hmmm tapi ya love u all ({})**

**udah gitu aja**

**paiii~**


	42. Olahraga Ibu Hamil? wkw

**.**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance **

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

Dua saudara ipar itu sibuk mengipasi tubuh masing-masing, padahal kalau dilihat-lihat pendingin ruangan juga sudah menyala.

"ugh! astaga~ kenapa panas sekali hari ini!" Kai jadi emosi sendiri karena mau duduk dimanapun, posisi seperti apapun tetap saja terasa panas. Bahkan baru satu jam yang lalu dia mandi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan sekarang sudah lengket lagi.

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas, anak ini menyender pada sofa dengan satu tangan bergerak mengipasi menggunakan buku pelajaran si adik ipar sedangkan tangan satunya menyibak rambutnya kebelakang menampakkan kening yang basah oleh keringat.

"hahhh~!"

**BRAK!**

Dengan begitu Kai keluar meningalkan ruang tengah menuju halaman belakang.

"ya ampun ternyata benar, panas bisa membuat orang marah-marah kkkkk" kekeh Sehun tak hentinya menggerakkan tangan menimbulkan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah berkeringatnya.

Memang siang ini, tepat dihari minggu cuaca Kota Seoul benar-benar panas. Baju yang biasanya akan kering setelah seharian dijemur, hari ini hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam. Tadinya Sehun berencana mengajari adik iparnya tentang biologi namun harus tertunda karena suasana tidak mendukung dan juga Kai menjadi sangat pemarah kalau tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

**BYUR~**

Terdengar suara benda jatuh kedalam air membuat Sehun menegakkan cara duduknya.

"anak itu berenang? hm ide bagus" Sehun langsung beranjak, sebelum benar-benar keluar ia sempatkan untuk melempar buku kearah meja. Tak berapa lama bunyi kecipak air memenuhi halam belakang menandakan kalau Sehun dan Kai sibuk dengan acaranya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya pintu utama terbuka menampakkan sosok mungil yang sibuk mengelap keringat disekitar wajah dan leher jenjangnya. Dengan cepat anak ini melepas sepatu serta membuang semua yang melekat pada tubuh kecuali kaos tipis dan juga celana selutut, bahkan dia tak mau repot-repot melepasnya didalam kamar-_-

"Sehuni?" panggilnya sambil berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil sebotol mineral lalu meneguknya sampai kandas. Tak mendapat respon, ia putuskan untuk berkeliling mencari suami tampannya.

Saat sampai diruang tengah alis itu mengkerut karena banyak buku serta kaos berserakan. Oh apa-apaan ini? apa Sehun melakukan sesuatu saat dia tak ada? Tapi melihat nama yang tertera disalah satu buku membuatnya menggangguk-angguk paham. Kai kesini.

"Sehuni?" panggilnya lagi.

"sayang? apa itu kau?" lamat-lamat ia dengar sahutan dari arah luar. Tanpa pikir panjang langkah kecilnya ia bawa kesana, sebuah senyum serta lambaian tangan menyambutnya ketika sampai dipintu belakang.

"kalian berenang? tak mengajakku?" protesnya lancar dengan bibir mengerucut. Hentakan mungilnya mengundang kekehan dari Sehun yang langsung keluar dari kolam. Tubuh basah kuyupnya terlihat begitu sexy bagi Luhan, lihat saja tatapan rusanya yang langsung berbinar penuh gairah hahahahaha.

**CHU**

Sehun mengecup bibirnya cepat

"sudah pulang hm?" senyum manis itu mampu membuat Luhan merona.

"hai sayang" lanjut Sehun dengan tubuh membungkuk menyapa calon bayinya yang istirahat dengan tenang diperut sang ibu atau ayah? entahlah, yang pasti diperut suami cantiknya.

"mau ikut?" kali ini Sehun berdiri tegap menatap wajah berseri Luhan yang memandangnya tak berkedip.

Oh ayolah, mana mau Luhan melewatkan kesempatan indah ini? melewatkan pahatan tuhan paling sempurna yang berdiri didepannya. Tubuh tegap dengan dada serta perut terbentuk sempurna oh! lengan berotot dan wajah tegas berhias buliran air yang mengalir ataupun menetes dari rambut hitam yang basah itu.

"sayang?" panggil Sehun lagi.

"eo-eoh? wae?" tanya Luhan linglung dan sukses membuat Sehun tertawa ringan.

"mau ikut berenang atau tidak? lagipula cuaca panas seperti ini sangat cocok bukan?" anak yang lebih besar menggandeng pergelangan Luhan dan mengajaknya ketepian kolam. Perlahan dia masuk kedalam air membiarkan Luhan duduk dengan bagian lutut kebawah tenggelam oleh air. Luhan mengamati Sehun yang hanya terlihat bagian dagu keatas tengah balik menatapnya, sementara Kai sibuk berenang sesekali menenggelamkan dirinya kedasar kolam.

"kenapa terus memandangiku hm? terpesona kah?" goda Sehun membasahi paha serta celana Luhan menggunakan air yang ia tampung dikedua tangannya.

"kata siapa?" anak ini berusaha mengelak padahal jelas-jelas pipinya merona.

"kau kan memang selalu seperti itu sayang. Apalagi sekarang aku tengah telanjang dada, sexy bukan?" Sehun semakin gencar menggoda suami cantiknya ini. Luhan mempoutkan bibir sesaat karena tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"berhenti menggodaku" rengeknya sambil menyipratkan air kearah Sehun dan dibalas tawa jenaka dari anak didepannya.

"hyung! kemarilah, disini lebih dingin. Disana panas" teriak Kai dari ujung berlawanan. Memang kalau dilihat-lihat daerah sana lebih sejuk karena tertutupi bayangan pepohonan sedangkan tempat Sehun dan Luhan tak tertutupi apapun.

"nah, ayo kita kesana. Disini panas" bisik Sehun sambil menekankan kata panas bermaksud menggoda suaminya lagi. Luhan sontak saja menggembungkan pipi dan melompat kedalam air dengan Sehun yang memegangi pinggangnya -berniat menjaga- membuat keduanya berhadapan ketika Luhan benar-benar menapakkan kakinya kedasar kolam.

"mengapunglah, aku akan menarikmu" suruh Sehun setelah sekilas mencium kening lelaki manis nan imut itu. Luhan menurut mengikuti perintah sang suami. Kedua tangannya tertekuk begitupun dengan Sehun, senyum dari bibir mungil Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum juga. Sesekali dia akan mempercepat langkahnya tak jarang pula melambatkannya, sementara Luhan menikmati air yang membelai wajahnya secara bertubi.

Sehun terus melangkah mundur sesekali menoleh kebelakang mengukur berapa jauh lagi dia sampai didekat Kai. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti dengan punggung menempel pada dinding keramik dan menangkap tubuh Luhan agar langsung masuk kedalam dekapannya

"olahraga ibu hamil?" bisiknya dengan senyum lebar. Luhan tertawa renyah dan membiarkan Sehun mengusap punggungnya yang masih terbalut kaos tipis.

"aku bukan ibu" ucapnya disela tawa.

"lalu? olahraga ayah hamil? kkkk" Sehun tertawa lagi.

"ish"

"ahahahaha maaf-maaf, hanya bercanda sayang"

Dan begitulah mereka melalui hari minggu panas ini dengan Kai yang memutar bola mata jengah.


	43. Panik

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"Sehuni~ berhenti menciumi pipiku!" Kesal Luhan karena sejak tadi suami tampannya itu selalu saja mencium nya dimanapun berada. Bahkan saat ini mereka sibuk membeli belanjaan disupermarket, Sehun masih saja mengambil kesempatan.

Sehun bukannya takut dengan omelan Luhan, malah terlihat sangat santai. Lihat saja bagaimana sikapnya yang justru terkekeh ringan itu

**CHU~**

"Astaga" namja cantik ini mendengus lalu memukul lengan Sehun menggunakan kardus susu yang baru saja dia ambil.

Luhan mendorong trolinya menyusuri jejeran rak makanan meninggalkan Sehun yang lagi-lagi senyum-senyum saat mengikutinya.

"Masih butuh apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun lembut sambil membungkus tubuh Luhan dari belakang menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya ikut mendorong troli yang seperempatnya terisi. Dan lagi-lagi anak itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan yang semakin gembul efek hamil.

"Ish~ ini tempat umum demi tuhan" anak yang lebih kecil merengek membuat Sehun senang bukan main, bahkan dia memindahkan tangannya yang tadi ikut mendorong troli menjadi melingkar sempurna dilengan serta dada suami cantiknya.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan juga belanja disanapun dibuat iri dan gemas karena pemandangan itu. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak gemas kalau ada pasangan manis tengah berjalan dengan anak yang lebih besar memeluk suami cantik kesayangannya dari belakang? Rasanya ingin mengabadikan moment itu kalau bisa.

"Sehuni, lepaskan pelukanmu" gumam Luhan karena sadar menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia tersenyum kikuk pada kumpulan ibu-ibu ataupun gadis yang tengah memandanginya.

"Tidak mau, untuk apa hm? Aku senang seperti ini" tangan kekar itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Luhan mendengus kecil.

Akhirnya acara belanja malam ini dihabiskan Luhan dengan wajah memerah akibat ulah suami tampannya yang demi apa, alsbshskalfb sekali!

**..**

Sebelum pulang, mereka sempatkan untuk makan dikedai yang dulunya selalu mereka kunjungi setelah pulang sekolah. Tentu karena Luhan yang memintanya, secara dadakan pula.

"Apa bentuknya masih sama ya?" Gumam Luhan yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun. Semua barang belanjaan menjadi tanggungjawab suami tampannya kkk~ ya dia hanya membantu membawa snack yang tentu saja ringan.

"Hm entahlah-" ucapan anak ini terhenti ketika merasakan langkah Luhan juga terhenti.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanyanya mengernyit bingung karena Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan rasa sakit.

**Srek**

Belanjaan itu jatuh bersamaan dengan Luhan yang sedikit membungkuk memegangi perutnya. Ringisan perlahan dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa Lu?" Ucapnya panik, ia letakkan semua belanjaannya dan beralih memegangi suami cantiknya.

"U-ugh! Perutku sakit" adu Luhan menggenggam erat lengan Sehun yang membulatkan mata sipitnya. Lelaki pucat ini melihat sekelilingnya gusar.

"tenang sayang, tenang" ia bawa tubuh ringkih Luhan agar duduk disana tak peduli kalaupun menghalangi jalan.

"tarik nafas.. buang.. tarik nafas.. buang" Sehun memberi intruksi pada sang suami dengan dirinya yang melakukan hal serupa. Luhan pun mengikutinya dengan patuh dan membuahkan sedikit hasil karena nyeri pada perutnya tak sehebat tadi.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap keduanya heran, ada juga yang berhenti dan menanyakan apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Sehun minta maaf dengan sebelah tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Luhan sedangkan suami cantiknya itu duduk diatas jalan dengan kaki yang ia luruskan.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun khawatir karena anak disampingnya masih meringis ataupun mengeluh pelan.

"Tidak sesakit tadi Sehuni, tapi bisakah kita menepi? Ini ditengah jalan" Luhan yang sadar menghalangi trotoar tempat pejalan kakipun mulai merasa tak enak.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang hm?" Tawar Sehun sambil menggendong Luhan brydal style. Orang-orang yang tadi mengerubunginya perlahan mulai menyingkir, hanya beberapa saja yang masih masih disana memastikan kalau Sehun sudah tak membutuhkan bantuan.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin makan dikedai Bibi Yong" tuntut Luhan keras kepala.

"Tapi perutmu sakit Lu, kita bisa kesana lain kali. Atau aku nanti akan kesana membelikan apa yang kau mau, ok?"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku mau makan disana! Titik! Shh" rusa cantik ini sedikit berteriak kemudian kembali meringis merasakan kontraksi pada perutnya.

"Luhan, kau saja masih kesakitan seperti itu"

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau mengantarkanku, turunkan aku sekarang!"

Astaga, rusa ini benar-benar keras kepala.

**..**

Luhan duduk dilantai dengan tubuh menyender pada dinding menunggu Sehun yang entah bicara apa dengan dua anak berseragam diluar sana. Mungkin berterimakasih karena dua remaja itu sudah mau membantu dengan membawakan barang belanjaan sampai kekedai ini.

Ya, Luhan mendapat apa yang dia mau. Makan dikedai Bibi Yong.

Sehun memang sempat menolak tapi luluh juga karena sadar Luhan tengah ngidam dan menginginkan makan ditempat yang dulunya selalu mereka kunjungi. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun harus mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

"Nak, ini minum dulu, makananmu sedang dibuat" seorang wanita paruh baya mengantar minuman hangat kemudian membantu Luhan untuk meneguknya perlahan.

"Terimakasih bi" ujar lelaki cantik ini dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh iya bagaimana perutmu hm? Apa masih sakit? Tadi bibi sangat khawatir melihat Sehun menggendongmu seperti itu" tangan rentan Bibi Yong mengelus perut Luhan yang masih datar.

"Sudah mendingan bi, tadi hanya terlalu tegang saja. Mungkin karena kelelahan berjalan dan terlalu lama berdiri menunggu antrian" jelas Luhan ikut mengelus perutnya sayang. Berharap sang jabang bayi tumbuh baik didalam sana.

"Anak nakal, lain kali bawa mobil atau naik kendaraan umum daripada berjalan seperti itu. Untung saja suamimu bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik, sebenarnya yang dokter disini itu siapa" cibir Bibi Yong sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

Luhan refleks mempoutkan bibirnya, memang sih tadi itu dia panik ketika perutnya tiba-tiba saja menegang dan sakit bukan main. Padahal selama dia sekolah kedokteran, sikap tenang harus ia utamakan. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Habisnya adik bayi ingin jalan-jalan bi, bukannya naik kendaraan" bela Luhan seiring dengan helaan nafas pasrah wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Kau tadi lihat tidak bagaimana wajah murka suami mu? Kenapa juga kau memilih kesini bukannya pulang atau kerumah sakit? Sehun pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu dan juga bayi kalian" ceramah bibi Yong membuat Luhan memikirkan bagaimana kemarahan Sehun nanti.

**Srek**

Keduanya menoleh ketika suara tas kresek yang diletakkan tak jauh dari mereka menyita perhatian. Sehun langsung saja melepas alas kakinya lalu mendekati Luhan siap memberi petuah serta pernyataan yang akan membuat telinga Luhan memerah

"A-"

Sehun tak jadi buka suara karena Luhan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Dia hafal, inilah trik Luhan agar tidak jadi dimarahi.

"Maaf kan aku ya? Aku hanya menuruti kemauan bayi kita" ucapan Luhan teredam didada bidang Sehun. Bibi Yong tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak yang lebih cantik kemudian memilih pergi membiarkan keduanya menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Kau tau bagaimana paniknya aku?!" Suara Sehun masih saja dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Iya tau, tadi aku hanya terlalu tegang dan lelah Sehun. Maafkan aku" anak ini kembali mengetatkan pelukannya.

"Kau ingat tujuan awal kita apa? Hanya belanja Luhan, demi tuhan. Dan kau tiba-tiba minta kesini dengan berjalan kaki, bodohnya lagi aku menurutimu. Dan seharusnya aku membawamu kerumah sakit tapi masih saja kesini karena alasan itu haha" Sehun tertawa sarkas membuat Luhan menegang dan tak suka

"Sehuni sangat marah ya?" Ucap Luhan sesendu mungkin dengan bibir mencebik dan juga mata berkaca-kaca. Perlahan ia lepas pelukan itu lalu mendongak guna menemukan Sehun yang masih menatapnya tajam.

Dalam satu kedipan saja aliran itu sudah menganak sungai dipipi gembul Luhan membuat Sehun yang melihatnya menghela nafas frustasi. Dia lupa kalau perasaan orang hamil akan berkali-kali lebih sensitif.

**Chu**~

Ia cium kening itu lumayan lama membiarkan Luhan sedikit terisak kemudian memeluk tubuh bergetar suami cantiknya.

"Maaf karena membentakmu sayang. Aku terlalu kalut karena kau sangat keras kepala" Sehun mengecupi kepala Luhan sayang.

"Ma-af" uhh Sehun tak tega mendengar Luhan meminta maaf ditengah isakannya.

"Sshh~" lelaki pucat ini mengelus punggung Luhan sayang. Ia bawa tubuh mungil itu agar pindah kepangkuannya.

"Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu tapi bukan seperti ini Lu. Kau harus tau bagaimana kondisimu sebelum meminta sesuatu, untuk kali ini aku mengalah tapi lain kali kau tak boleh seperti ini lagi, mengerti?" Sehun coba memberi pengertian atas sikap keras kepala suami cantiknya ini. Ia eratkan pelukannya ketika mendapati sebuah anggukan pelan dari Luhan.

"Sudah, berhenti menangis. Aku tak mau anak kita nanti cengeng sepertimu" Luhan mendengus samar ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi dia juga anakku, jadi wajar saja kalau menuruni sifatku tuan Oh"

"Tidak-tidak, anak pertama harus sepertiku. Tampan dan juga tegas. Kelak dialah yang akan menjagamu ketika aku ada urusan mendadak" Sehun masih berkeras dengan pemikirannya

"Yah! Jadi secara tidak langsung kau bilang kalau aku ini jelek dan lembek?!" Si mungil langsung saja berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sehun nyalang. Tak peduli dengan wajah lucunya karena masih berhias airmata serta berwarna merah efek menangis.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan ganas. Menggigitnya membuat Luhan refleks memukul dadanya agak kencang.

"Kenapa menciumku!" Kesal Luhan yang justru terlihat merajuk. Sehun tersenyum maklum kemudian membelai wajah Luhan perlahan.

"Kau itu bukan jelek ataupun lembek sayang, tapi benar-benar cantik dengan pembawaan penuh kasih sayang dan juga sangat lembut. Kau itu paling sempurna, suami cantikku" Sehun menatap manik rusa itu intens, begitupun dengan Luhan.

"Benar-benar cantik, ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna" Sehun kembali mengagumi wajah rupawan didepannya.

"Jangan menggombal" Luhan komat-kamit walau tak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Itu nyata sayang" bibir tipis Sehun tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak menyapu setiap inci wajah cantik didepannya. Sedangkan Luhan berhenti komat-kamit lalu menutup mata menikmati betapa lembut tekstur bibir suami tampannya ini.

Tak jauh dari sana ada Bibi Yong dan juga seorang pelayan yang senyum-senyum melihat hal itu. Mulai dari marahnya Sehun, menangisnya Luhan, perebutan sifat anak dan juga adegan manis sebagai penutup itu.. hahhh pasangan ini benar-benar menggemaskan dimata mereka.

* * *

**I know it's unfair~**

**/paii/**


	44. Crazy in love

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Entah sudah keberapa kali Sehun memutar video diponselnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang bahkan semakin lebar disetiap detiknya. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap gila jika dia ketahuan, ya berterimakasih karena saat ini dirinya sedang dikantor dengan dua guru lainnya. Itupun dia duduk dideretan belakang.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Dibalik senyum seorang Oh Sehun pasti selalu memiliki alasan, dan tanpa ditanyapun pasti Luhan lah yang menjadi alasan itu.

Luhan. Ya suami cantiknya sukses membuat Sehun gila di jam kerja. Siapa sangka lima menit yang lalu Luhan mengiriminya video berdurasi sekitar satu menit. Didalam video itu ada sosok cantik pujaannya tengah lipsing lagu yang Sehun hafal sebagai lagu favorit rusannya. Tapi bukan lagu yang menjadi permasalan disini karena demi apa Sehun membenci artinya. Lagu dari _Jay Chou - The Longest Movie_, aktor sekaligus musisi yang dibangga-banggakan Luhan.

Fokus mata tajam Sehun selalu saja pada postur tubuh, wajah, ekspresi dan jangan lupakan surai suami cantiknya. Ditambah lagi Luhan memakai gelang pemberiannya. Entah kenapa semenjak kehamilan pertama, rusa itu senang sekali memakai jepit rambut yang membuatnya berkali-kali lebih manis dan menggemaskan. Bahkan Sehun harus bisa menahan hasrat agar tidak menerkam mangsanya saat itu juga.

"Astaga, masih sempat-sempatnya dia melakukan hal itu saat melipat pakaian? Kkkkk" kekeh Sehun mengomentari kegilaan suami cantiknya.

Bagaimana dia tak tertawa? Luhan melakukannya dengan latar belakang kamar mereka, rambut dijepit membiarkan kening mulusnya terekspos, kaos hitam yang begitu cocok ditubuh mungilnya dan emm kain putih menutupi paha yang ia yakini sebagai handuk kering. Belum lagi sikap ekspresif Luhan, lagunya sedih namun wajahnya tidak.. terlebih setelah selesai anak itu justru senyum malu-malu. Ugh menggemaskan.

**'Sayang, kau membuatku lepas kendali disini' **tulis Sehun lalu mengirimnya pada Luhan. Sembari menunggu balasan, ia putar lagi video itu dan reaksinya sama bahkan lebih heboh dari sebelumnya. Ia apitkan kedua kakinya menahan gemas.

**'Hehehe aku malu :3'**

Sehun tertawa kecil membaca balasan itu. Jarinya mulai menari lagi diatas layar touchnya.

**Kenapa malu hm? Kau benar-benar manis divideo itu. Dan masih dengan jepitan seperti biasa, rusaku menggemaskan :***

**'Habisnya setelah mandi aku ingin melakukannya'**

**'Apa adik bayi mulai lagi? Ngidam yang selalu berbeda dari orang lain kkkk'**

**'Hm sepertinya iya hehe'**

Sehun masih senyum-senyum mengamati satu deret balasan Luhan. Dalam angannya selalu ia berharap agar pasangan hidup serta sang calon anak tumbuh sehat dari hari ke hari. Baru saja akan membalas, Luhan sudah mengiriminya lebih dulu

**'Sehuna.. nanti cepat pulang ya..'**

Wajah pria tampan ini semakin berbinar saja ketika Luhan memintanya cepat pulang. Terkadang ingin rasanya dia membawa Luhan kemanapun dia pergi, memeluknya tanpa ada jarak. Sungguh Sehun sangat menyayangi Luhan.

**'Merindukanku eoh?' **

**'Iyaaa~'**

**'Seberapa besar rasa rindumu itu? Aku ingin tau :*' **siapa saja tolong suruh Sehun untuk berhenti tersenyum lebar, kasihan giginya mengering terkena angin.

**'Yang pasti lebih besar dari rasa rindumu padaku bweek~' **Luhan pun tak beda jauh dengan keadaan Sehun. Anak itu terus tersenyum membalas satu persatu pesan dari suami tampannya. Bahkan tumpukan pakaian bersih didepannya baru beberapa yang ia lipat.

**'Memangnya aku merindukanmu?' **Goda Sehun tanpa tau kalau disebrang sana Luhan tengah mendengus geli.

**'Perlu aku buktikan?' **Kalimat pancingan Luhan membuat anak ini terkekeh sendiri.

**'Apa buktinya hm?'**

**Drrt**

**Drrt**

**Drrt**

_**Luhan is calling**_

Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung mengangkatnya dengan wajah berbinar. Dapat ia dengar dengan jelas bagaimana suara Luhan terkekeh puas diujung sana.

"Kan langsung diangkat, merindukan suaraku hm?" Kali ini giliran Luhan yang menggoda. Suara lembutnya benar-benar menghipnotis Sehun seakan mendorongnya untuk segera pulang.

"Sangat Luuuu~ aku merindukanmu muach muach muach! Kau berhasil sayang, rusa cantikku" rengek Sehun dan memberikan beberapa kecupan pada ponselnya

"Aduhhh ahahahaha, apa kataku.. kau saja rindu seperti itu, apalagi aku. Makanya nanti langsung pulang yaaa" jelas Luhan dengan suara terlampau ceria.

"Ahahahaha baiklah sayang, aku akan melesat setelah bell pulang. Demi adik bayi dan suami cantik ku apa sih yang tidak" pria tampan ini mengulas senyum lagi.

"Yeay! Sehuna yang terbaik!^^ aku mencintaimu!" Pekik Luhan lalu Sehun mendapat kecupan jarak jauh dari rusanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu rusa nakal. Merindukanmu, mencintaimu, menyayangimu tanpa batas!" Ujar Sehun menggebu-gebu tak peduli pada dua rekan yang sebenarnya sudah mengamati gerak-geriknya sejak tadi.

"Aku jugaaaa~!"

"Aku lebih darimu sayang"

"Menurutmu aku tidak? Kalau ada yang bertanya siapa diantara kita yang paling besar rasa rindunya. Tentulah aku jawabannya! Luhan! Oh Luhan!" Jelas Luhan ngotot dan Sehun yakin pasti wajah suami cantiknya tengah merona manis saat ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai mau mati rasanya" oke Sehun mulai mendramatisir

"Ahahahahaha aku tau kalau itu!" Tawa si cantik dengan senangnya.

"Ck kau memang selalu tau tentangku sayang"

"Harus! Kan aku suami yang baik!"

"Terlalu baik"

"Ralat. Terlalu baik, terlalu manis, terlalu cantik, terlalu menggemaskan dan terlalu beruntung bisa memilikimu hahahaha"

Mau tak mau Sehun terkekeh keras setelah mendengar hal itu. Rusanya benar-benar.

"Aku akan pulang dan menerkam mu nanti cantik"

"Terkam aku Tuan Oh :*"

"Kau yang meminta ya~"

"Aku kan memang diciptakan untuk diterkam tuan tampan, mesum dan baik hati bernama Oh Sehun hm, hm"

"Aaaaaa! Aku ingin pulang sekarang juga!" Rengek Sehun.

"Aku menunggumu di rumah, sayang! Sudah sana kerja~ semangat ya Sehunaaa~ paiiii~"

Dan begitulah pasangan itu menghabiskan beberapa menit sebelum Sehun mengajar dengan saling melontarkan kata yang mencerminkan betapa mereka menyayangi satu sama lain.

* * *

**HappyHunHanMonth**


	45. Big Baby

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

"Sehunah~" panggil Luhan pelan sambil mengusap pipi mulus milik sang suami. Dengan sabar ia tunggu anak yang masih terlelap mengumpulkan nyawa sambil sedikit menggeliat, sementara matanya melirik jam nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 04:03

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, mau tak mau sepasang mata tajam -sebenarnya masih terasa sangat lengket- terbuka perlahan.

"Hm?" Gumamnya refleks menggenggam tangan mungil milik pria cantik yang saat ini tersenyum manis didepannya. Luhan sendiri sedikit membungkuk membuat surai yang agak panjang menutupi daerah kening.

"Rambutmu mulai panjang Lu, kau harus memotongnya" oceh Sehun tak jelas mengundang derai tawa Luhan yang begitu merdu dipagi hari.

"Sehuna bangunlah, jangan mengigau" kekeh pria bermata rusa ini tak sadar membuat pasangan hidupnya mendengus singkat.

"Aku serius Lu~ kau harus memotongnya!" Ya ampun, Luhan tak percaya jika suaminya akan semanja ini.

"Iya sayang iya, aku akan memotongnya besok" jawab Luhan patuh dan sedikit mengernyit ketika sang suami tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan sebelah tangan. Tawanya yang tadi mengalun bebas sudah hilang digantikan dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa?"

"Jepit rambutmu mana? Yang warna merah itu" anak yang lebih tampan sepertinya masih berada diawang-awang karena menggunakan nada bicara berupa gumaman tak jelas.

Luhan menurut saja, ia amati meja nakas tempat biasa menaruh beda kesayangan kemudian mengambil satu yang dimaksud Sehun.

Anak yang mendapatkan keinginannya langsung membuat gestur agar Luhan mendekat -tentu saja dipatuhi- kemudian menyibakkan surai halus itu keatas. Pelan-pelan ia pasang jepitan warna merah yang begitu cocok dengan wajah manis Luhan dan tak lama tersenyum puas melihat hasil kinerjanya.

"Nah, kalau begini kan tidak ada yang menghalangiku lagi" gumam Sehun dengan senyuman manis.

"Menghalangi apa?" Tanya Luhan masih tak terlalu paham, sebelah alisnya terangkat minta penjelasan.

"Tentu saja menghalangiku untuk menatap wajah malaikat pagi hari"

**BLUSH**

Luhan yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang. Bahkan ia gigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan senyum yang menyeruak untuk keluar.

Sial kau Oh Sehun.

"Manisnya~" lagi-lagi Sehun memulai.

"menggombal eh? Berapa usiamu?" Cibir Luhan memalingkan wajah.

Kini giliran Sehun yang terkekeh melihat bagaimana suami cantiknya itu tersipu sekaligus salah tingkah.

"Kau memang malaikatku paling manis, sayang" sepasang mata elang itu terbuka lebar dan Luhan juga yakin kalau saat ini Sehun sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Yaya terserah" ia putar bolamatanya malas kemudian berdiri tegak.

Hening

Sehun masih sibuk memandangi wajah ayu diatas sana.

"Em Sehuna"

"Hm?"

"aku berangkat ya? Jangan lupa nanti malam ke rumah sakit" ujar Luhan kemudian terkekeh karena wajah Sehun -tadinya cerah- langsung memberenggut tak suka.

"Serius akan berangkat sekarang?" Anak ini melirik jam dinakas "bahkan baru jam empat pagi Lu" protesnya tak terima.

"Serius Se-" ucapan Luhan terhenti dengan mata mengerjap lucu ketika tubuhnya tertarik begitu saja.

"Kenapa pagi sekali" rengek Sehun sambil memeluk perut Luhan membuat sang empunya otomatis terduduk ditepi ranjang.

Rusa cantik ini terdiam beberapa saat sampai Sehun mendongak menatapnya penuh keingintahuan. Tersadar akan hal itu, langsung saja tangannya terulur mengusap rambut Sehun -merapikan- dan sedikit menepuknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku harus mengurusi acara bakti sosial, ingat?"

**Chu**

Kemudian menciup pelipis sang suami singkat

"Lagipula aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin, dan kau setuju-setuju saja"

"Kapan? Kapan kau mengatakannya? Aku tak dengar bahkan tak ingat" Oke, Sehun sepertinya benar-benar tak ingin ditinggal Luhan pergi.

"tentu saja kau tak dengar, waktu itu kau terlalu sibuk Sehuna"

"Sibuk apa sih?! Aku tak pernah sibuk jika itu menyangkut dirimu"

"Tak pernah sibuk huh?! Katakan pada kejantananmu yang sibuk menggenjotku semalaman! Aish! Astaga!" Luhan sebenarnya malu mengatakan hal ini, terlebih Sehun yang tadinya mengerjap mulai menggerling nakal.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kau tidur dan bangun satu jam lagi. Sarapan sudah siap dimeja. Aku berangkat sendiri saja" jelasnya dan tersenyum simpul ketika Sehun kembali memeluk perutnya erat bak anak kecil yang tak ingin ditinggal sang ibu barang sejenak.

"Sayang" gumamnya pelan sambil mengangkat kepala Sehun dan menaruhnya diatas bantal. Ia tatap sepasang mata yang membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam pesona Sehun itu intens. Seperti naluri, ia usap kening mengkerut sang suami penuh pengertian.

"Berhenti merajuk Sehuna"

"Tapi kau pergi Lu~ dan demi apa ini masih pagi!" Uh oh lihatlah betapa rewelnya bayi milik Luhan ini.

"Aku ada tugas dan menjadi panitia. Jangan merajuk kumohon, ingat sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah" jelasnya sambil mendengus geli.

"Baiklah! Tapi beri aku kiss morning sekarang juga!" kesal Sehun yang justru terlihat lucu dimata Luhan. Anak yang lebih mungil pun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Arra, arra" Luhan membungkuk lagi, mendaratkan bibir basahnya tepat dibibir tipis Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun menahan tengkuk suami cantiknya dan Luhan tak menolak untuk itu. Beberapa menit saling melumat akhirnya Sehun lepaskan benda yang membuat dia kecanduan.

"Kemari, aku ingin menyapa adik bayi dulu" lagi, Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

"Hahahaha, iyaa" Luhan mendekat dan Sehun langsung mengusap perut itu sayang. Ia pandangi perut Luhan yang sudah mulai membuncit membuatnya terlalu larut dalam pikiran ketika rusanya meminta ini itu dan tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat memasuki bulan ke enam. Menghela nafas tak rela, ia usapkan tangannya disana.

"Nak, baik-baik didalam hm? Jangan nakal dan membuat bunda kesakitan. Ayah akan marah jika kau melakukannya"

Mengecup perut membuncit Luhan berharap kasih sayangnya tersampaikan kepada sang jabang bayi kemudian beralih lagi pada belahan jiwa.

"Kau juga jangan kelelahan. Jika sampai aku mendapat laporan tentangmu yang tidak-tidak, aku akan mengurungmu satu minggu lebih" ancam Sehun serius

"Ya ampun, aku punya banyak teman Sehuna. Tenang saja"

"Ck! Aku tetap tidak percaya. Kalau kau punya banyak teman seharusnya mereka bisa mentolerir kedatanganmu yang sedikit terlambat bukannya menyuruh orang hamil pergi pagi-pagi sekali" Sehun mulai mengoceh lagi. Terkadang memang mulut kecil itu susah diam, apalagi menyangkut Luhan.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal berat Sehuna. Dan ini profesionalitas namanya" Luhan tak bisa untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. Kalau biasanya Sehun yang mencubit pipinya kini giliran dia karena Sehun terlalu menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk.

"Profesionalitas apanya. Kerja rodi iya!" Ujar pria tampan ini menggebu-gebu.

Luhan menghela napas mendengar gerutuan itu. Tak mau ambil pusing ia beralih pada perutnya sendiri.

"Nah baby, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Ayah mu tadi kan? Jadi baik-baik didalam perut bunda"

Tatapannya beralih pada pria yang setia berbaring diatas ranjang sambil menatapnya mendelik.

"Dan ayah juga harus baik-baik disekolah. Jangan macam-macam dengan murid ataupun guru perempuan, arra?" Lanjutnya memberi petuah sambil menatap wajah cemberut Sehun.

"Lu~ haruskah berangkat sepagi ini? Aku masih ingin memelukmu" rengek Sehun dan menarik-narik tangan Luhan manja.

"Sehuna"

"Huaaa"

"Ya ampun, sebenarnya kau itu calon ayah atau bayi sih. Aduh" ujar Luhan kewalahan menghadapi sikap suami tampannya ini.

"Aku kan hanya manja padamu" cebik Sehun tak suka.

"Sudahlah sayang, pokoknya aku berangkat sekarang. Kau, tidurlah. Lumayan masih ada satu jam tersisa" Luhan tak mau berdebat lagi.

Terpaksa pria tampan ini mengangguk patuh. Ia tarik selimutnya sampai batas dada sambil mengamati Luhan yang berdiri menatapnya.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu ya. Ingat sarapan dan juga acara nanti malam. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku masih tak rela kau berangkat pagi-pagi. Kubakar juga rumah sakit itu biar tau rasa" gumam Sehun memancing kesabaran Luhan.

"Sehun.." ucap pria cantik ini mengingatkan.

"Iya-iya. Aku juga mencintaimu Lu" akhirnya Sehun pasrah juga, daripada kena amukan rusa cantiknya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut kemudian beralih kemeja rias mengambil jas dokter serta kunci mobil. Sehun sendiri masih setia mengawasi setiap pergerakan dikamar ini, sampai akhirnya Luhan sampai didekat pintu kemudian berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku pergi"

"..."

"Tak ingin mengatakan hati-hati padaku?" Tanya Luhan sambil memasukkan ponsel kesakunya.

Biasanya Sehun memang selalu mengatakan hati-hati atau apalah itu untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya, tapi sekarang hanya gumaman tak jelas yang ia dengar. Merasa kalau Sehun masih dalam mode merajuk, ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang dan bersimpuh didekat Sehun berbaring. Ia tarik tubuh itu agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Jangan marah hm? Aku tak suka itu" ujar Luhan begitu lembut dengan tangan mungil menepuk-nepuk lengan kemudian beralih mengusap pelipis juga pipi Sehun menggunakan ibujarinya yang lentik.

Sehun tak menjawab, dirinya lebih memilih untuk mengamati wajah ayu serta menikmati setiap usapan lembut anak didepannya.

Senyum Luhan perlahan mengembang kala melihat mata tajam suaminya mulai terpejam. Ia sempatkan bersenandung dan terus mengusap pipi itu berusaha menidurkan si bayi besar.

"Lu" gumam Sehun setengah sadar sambil bergerak tak nyaman

"Sstt~ aku disini. Tidurlah" bujuk Luhan yang mengambil keputusan untuk menidurkan suaminya dulu sebelum berangkat kerumah sakit. Ya setidaknya itu pilihan yang lumayan bagus daripada melihat wajah muram orang tercinta dipagi buta.

Merasa nafas Sehun kian teratur akhirnya ia hentikan usapan lembutnya dan beralih merapikan letak selimut tebal agar membungkus tubuh kekar itu sempurna. Ketika berdiri ia merasa kebas didaerah kaki namun tersenyum lagi melihat wajah damai sang suami.

Ia kecup pelipis itu sayang dan benar-benar keluar dari kamar dengan langkah mengendap bahkan ketika membuka pintu.

Sekali lagi ia tatap suaminya yang tertidur pulas diranjang sana.

"Aku kerja dulu, bayi besar. Nice dream" bisiknya seraya menutup pintu kamar pelan dan benar-benar pergi setelah mengecek penunjuk waktu diponselnya.

"30 menit waktu terbuang, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Bayi besarku sedang merajuk" monolognya sambil menuruni tangga dan terkekeh membayangkan wajah cemberut sang suami.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ini saja baru sang suami, bagaimana nanti kalau buah hati mereka lahir? Luhan meringis ketika membayangkannya.

"Jangan rewel seperti ayahmu ya nak. Jangan ikuti tingkahnya yang seperti bayi tak ingat usia. Ayahmu itu sudah tua" gumamnya pelan dan benar-benar memasuki mobil.

..


	46. HappyLuhanDay!

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

**Chu**

**Chu**

**Chu**

"Enghh"

**Chu**

**Chu**

"Y-yak!"

**Chu**

**Chu**

"Hmpp"

**Chu**

"Sehunaaa~!" Erang Luhan kesal karena tidurnya terganggu kala kecupan demi kecupan terus mendarat diwajah mungilnya.

Sehun sendiri tak mau tau dan terus memberi kecupan luar biasa banyak ketika melihat wajah kesal Luhan yang justru terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

**Chu**

**Chu**

Kedua mata rusa itu sudah terbuka sempurna ketika Sehun terus memandang lurus padanya sambil tersenyum amat sangat manis. Luhan yang tadinya ingin mengomel habis-habisan justru terkekeh kecil mengingat apa yang membuat suami tampannya berlaku seperti ini.

Ulangtahun.

Bahkan dia saja lupa kalau hari ini ulangtahunnya.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya mengelus bibir tipis milik Sehun, dan

**Chu**

Mengecupnya singkat sebelum beralih memeluk tubuh kekar sang suami yang sedari tadi duduk dilantai dekat tempatnya berbaring.

"Dan semuanya, terimakasih" ia alihkan pandangannya pada semua orang yang berdiri memenuhi setiap sudut ruang kerjanya dirumah sakit. Walaupun hanya cahaya lilin sebagai penerangan namun Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau ruangannya penuh sesak.

Sehun langsung saja berdiri menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan yang memeluk lehernya erat sambil membenamkan kepala keceruk leher paling hangat yang pernah ia temui selain milik orangtuanya.

"Saengil chukae uisanim!"

"Saengil chukhae anak mama!"

"Saengil chukhae Lulu!"

"Happy birthday Luhan"

"Selamat ulangtahun anak baba paling cantik"

"Selamat ulangtahun hyung"

Semua ucapan itu terlontar secara bersamaan memenuhi gendang telinga pria cantik yang kini mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lampu yang tadinya mati kini hidup membuatnya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana semua keluarga, sahabat, rekan kerja bahkan anak yang ia awasi berkumpul disini.

"Selamat ulangtahun sayang" kini suara lembut milik Sehun menarik perhatiaannya lagi. Tangan kekar yang tadinya sibuk menggendong mulai bergerak untuk menurunkan tubuh mungil Luhan yang sedikit meronta.

"Sehuna" ucapnya lirih terus menatap lekat manik tajam suaminya. Sehun sendiri mulai mengelus wajah ayu Luhan dan kembali meemberi puluhan kecupan baik dikening, pelipis, pipi, mata, hidung, dagu ataupun bibir.

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih hiks aku.."

"Sstt kenapa menangis hm? Ini hari bahagiamu sayang, kita harus bersenang-senang.. aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya" terang Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

Luhan tak hentinya menangis ketika kejutan demi kejutan terus berdatangan padanya. Ulangtahun yang biasanya ia lewati dengan Sehun, sahabat serta keluarga kini bertambah dengan kehadiran orang-orang baru.

"Uisa kenapa menangis? Apa uisa tidak senang?" Anak kecil yang membawa cup cake dengan satu lilin menyala berdiri tepat dibelakang Sehun, tingginya hanya sebatas paha pria tampan ini.

Luhan yang sadar langsung menghapus cepat airmata nya cepat dan beralih dari hadapan Sehun menjadi berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan anak laki-laki yang memakai piyama rumah sakit.

"Tidak sayang, uisa hanya terlalu bahagia" ucapnya lembut membuat anak itu mengangguk dengan senyum khas.

"Kalau begitu uisa tiup lilinnya. Kami ada banyak sekali kue untuk uisa dan adik bayi, pasti adik bayi senang mendapat makanan manis" ujarnya polos mengundang gelak tawa orang-orang yang ada disana. Luhan mencubit pipi anak itu gemas kemudian mengangguk dan tak lama meniup lilin kecil didepannya.

"Milikku juga uisa!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh senang kala anak-anak berebut agar lilin diatas cup cake mereka dipadamkan oleh dokter kesayangan.

"Kalau begitu berbarislah, hyung akan berbaris dibelakang kalian" suara Kai menyeruak membuat Luhan mendongak mencari asal suara. Dibarisan paling belakang dari anak-anak ada Kai yang mengacungkan cup cake sambil nyengir lebar.

Luhan tak bisa untuk tidak kembali menangis. Dia mulai sadar kalau seluruh orang diruangan ini membawa cup cake masing-masing.

"Duduklah Lu, akan sangat sakit jika kau berjongkok terus" Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya kearah sofa tempatnya berbaring tadi. Ia usap pipi basah itu sekilas sebelum tertawa karena mendapat protesan dari _anak-anak_ Luhan yang mengantri dibelakangnya.

"Iya-iya, uisa milik kalian" pasrah Sehun melangkah menjauhi tubuh suami cantiknya. Pria itu berdiri didekat sang mertua juga orangtuanya yang terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Lihatlah bagaimana rusa kecil kita tumbuh sayang, aku tak menyangka dia akan menjadi ibu sebentar lagi" ucapan dari mama Luhan mengundang perhatian sang besan juga menantu. Mereka saling tatap kemudian tersenyum hangat.

..

"Yak! Kau itu berniat memberiku selamat tidak sih! Kenapa mengotori wajahku dengan krim! Nanti kalau keluar jerawat bagaimana!"

Gerutuan itu lagi-lagi membuat semuanya tertawa. Lihatlah Kai yang saat ini sibuk menjahili sepupu kesayangannya. Setelah meniup lilin yang ia sodorkan, Luhan langsung mendapat olesan krim dipipi kirinya.

"Hyung, selamat ulangtahun. Aku menyayangimu, terimakasih" perkataan Kai sukses menghentikan mulut kecil Luhan yang siap menggerutu lagi. Anak yang lebih cantik langsung menjitak kepala Kai dengan mata basah.

"Kenapa memukulku!" Protes Kai tak terima

"Kau itu kalau sayang kenapa membuatku naik darah terus. Tulus menyayangiku atau tidak heh?! Aku-"

"Tulus hyung. Aku membuatmu kesal karena itu salah satu caraku untuk melihatmu memperhatikanku lagi. Semenjak kehadiran albino itu, kau mulai melupakanku" Kai langsung saja memeluk Luhan yang mendengus namun tangannya terus mengelus kepala sepupunya sayang.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu Jongin, aku tetap menyayangimu.. sampai kapanpun" gumam Luhan dan memberi satu kecupan dikening.

"Terimakasih hyung, kau selalu menyayangiku sejak dulu. Terimakasih"

"Hm"

Ahh.. akhirnya dua saudara ini berbaikan juga. Luhan memandang Sehun sekilas dan mendapat acungan jempol dari suami tampannya itu.

"Lulu~!" Oh! Kini teriakan memekakan telinga milik sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengambil alih. Baekhyun dengan tak elitnya menarik tubuh Kai yang terus dioper kebelakang membuat anak itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Dalam sekejap sofa sebelah kanan sudah ada Baekhyun, sebelah kiri ada Kyungsoo dan didepannya -yang duduk dilantai- sudah ada Kris, Lay juga Chanyeol. Mereka membawa kue besar ditangan Lay dengan banyak lilin cantik diatasnya.

"Sahabatku, adikku, kau ulangtahun lagi.. bertambah tua saja" canda Kris dijawab kekehan sahabat semasa SMA ini.

"Tiup lilinnya Lu! Eh tapi make a wish dulu" Kyungsoo bersuara. Luhan mengangguk patuh lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam.

Beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya lilin warna warni itu padam juga.

"Terimakasih" Luhan merangkul Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo. Setelahnya mengambil kue ditangan Lay dan menaruhnya dimeja sebelum mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubbies. Ugh! Persahabatan memang sangat indah.

Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:26 dikala Luhan selesai dengan seluruh ucapan selamat dari rekan kerjanya.

"Mama, Baba" panggilnya lirih dan mendekati lima orang yang terus mengobrol sejak tadi.

"Eh, Dokter Lu sudah selesai dengan urusannya?" Goda sang ayah serta ibu membuat Luhan merengek lalu masuk kedalam dekapan hangat orangtua yang mempunyai peran besar dihidupnya.

"Kkkk~ kenapa sayang?" Tanya sang ibu mengusap surai halus anaknya.

"Mama, terimakasih"

"Sama-sama sayang"

"Jadi hanya mama?" Itu suara pria paruh baya yang terus memanjakannya sejak kecil.

"Huaaa! Baba!"

"Omo.. Omo.. cup cup, bayi nya baba kenapa menangis? Ayo senyum" dengan lembut sang baba mencium kening Luhan.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih"

"Iya sayang"

"Lulu, selamat ulangtahun nak" kini kedua mertuanya yang memberi ucapan. Luhan sampai lupa kalau disana ada orangtua Sehun juga. Pria cantik ini menghapus jejak dipipinya yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"Terimakasih eomma, appa" ucapnya bak anak kecil dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aigoo~ manis sekali" Nyonya Oh mencubit pipi gembil itu gemas. Begitupun dengan Tuan Oh.

Luhan tertawa jenaka membuat orang-orang yang sibuk memakan kue menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Oke, kami akan keluar dan memanggang daging. Kalian nanti menyusul ya" dengan begitu semua yang ada diruangan itu keluar satu persatu menuju taman.

Kini tinggallah Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan sibuk menunduk sambil menggigit bibir sedangkan Sehun terkekeh kecil dengan tangan bersedekap dada.

"Sehuna, terimakasih" cicitnya pelan

"Hm? Apa?"

"Terimakasih"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan sekuat tenaga membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Ia peluk erat tubuh mungil itu sambil bergumam mengucapkan selamat serta doa.

"Selamat ulangtahun" itu ungkapan terakhir sebelum keduanya saling memagut. Tangan Sehun yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap perut Luhan sayang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya terengah dengan dahi menempel membuat jarak mereka sangat tipis.

Sehun menangkup pipi itu menggunakan tangan besarnya dan tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan dari binar rusa milik Luhan.

**Chu**

Bibirnya maju mengecup ujung hidung yang selalu menggemaskan baginya

Luhan sendiri sibuk tersenyum manis dengan tangan melingkar manis dileher sang suami.

**Chu**

Lagi, Sehun melakukannya membuat sang empunya tertawa manis.

"Ingin memakan hidungku Tuan Oh?" Tanya Luhan mulai menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu lebar Sehun.

Sehun langsung saja melingkarkan tangannya dan mengusap punggung sempit suami cantiknya.

"Ingin memakanmu" guraunya dan tak lama mereka sama-sama tertawa.

"Sehuna" panggil Luhan manja

"Ya?"

"Sehuna"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Sehuna"

"Sayang"

"Sehuna"

"Luhan"

"Sehuna"

"Lulu"

"Sehuna"

"Xiao Lu"

Luhan tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama yang begitu pas untuk ia ucapkan sambil memperdalam wajahnya agar semakin menempel dengan Sehun.

"Jangan menangis" Sehun yang merasa bahunya mulai basah pun menangkat wajah Luhan agar menghadapnya. Dan benar saja, wajah itu sudah basah dan memerah.

"Kenapa hobi sekali menangis hm? Lihatlah mata rusa cantik ini sudah sembab, nanti kalau difoto kan jadi jelek" oceh Sehun mengundang senyuman Luhan.

"Nahh, kalau tersenyum kan jauh lebih baik"

Luhan menutup matanya lagi menikmati usapan Sehun. Dapat ia rasakan kalau suaminya mulai berjongkok lalu menempelkan telinga keperutnya.

"Nak, hari ini bunda ulangtahun. Apa kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya?" Ucap Sehun berbisik. Luhan tertawa senang, ia mainkan rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

"Bunda menangis terus sejak tadi, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" Kini Sehun mendongak sekilas mengamati Luhan yang menatapnya dalam.

"Tumbuh dengan baik ya, ayah dan baba menunggu kehadiranmu"

**Dug**

"Ugh! Sehuna, kau membuat adik bayi menendang" protes Luhan namun Sehun justru tertawa heboh.

"Benarkah dia menendang?" tanya nya excited. Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Dia masih menendang sekarang?"

"Iya sayang, coba kau rasakan" titah Luhan dan Sehun dengan patuhnya menempelkan pipi keperut itu kemudian melonjak girang karena berhasil merasakan tendangan walaupun samar.

"Astaga, kau seperti menang lotre Sehuna kkkk" kekeh Luhan karena lucu melihat tingkah suami tampannya.

"Apa sakit Lu?"

"Huh?"

"Adik bayi menendang, apa sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut khawatir. Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Sedikit, tapi menyenangkan. Itu artinya dia merespon ayahnya bukan?" Jelas Luhan membuat Sehun seketika berdiri dan menangkap Luhan dalam pelukannya yang benar-benar erat.

"Se-"

"Sstt" Sehun memberikan isyarat agar Luhan diam dan tentu saja dipatuhi dengan baik. Sehun menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali bersuara dengan lembutnya.

"Kau.."

"Xiao Lu.."

"Suami cantikku.."

"Malaikatku.."

"Terimakasih sudah terlahir didunia ini.."

"Terimakasih sudah memilihku sebagai suamimu.."

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku.."

"Terimakasih"

Gumam Sehun dan berakali-kali mengecupi leher Luhan yang tanpa sadar membuat sang empunya merasankan nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu"

"Aku tau" balas Luhan dengan perasaan bahagia luar biasa. Tangannya ikut memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehuna.."

"Selamanya"

* * *

**Omo, Omo, Luhan ulangtahun ToT**

**Bias saya ulangtahun! Bundanya ayah ulangtahun :")**

**Bundanya Haowen, Ziyu, embul, vivi, mino :") aduh nambah terus ya fams nya :"**

**Aaaaaa selamat ulangtahun ya sayang :") gak tau mau ngucapin apa lagi :") semua yang baik aja buat kamu hm.. **

**Oh ya, kalian kan sama-sama di Busan.. ngedate boleh dong ya :'v kasian anak-anakmu ini haus akan moment dan terlalu kenyang akan kode :') kami juga ingin orangtua kami bersatu lagi :") biasanya mah **_**'anak korban broken home'**_** tapi kami? **_**'anak korban LDR an'**_** kan galucu yah bun :")**

**Aaaaa ya ampun.. bunda yang ulangtahun aku yang nangis hiks ToT /tolong/**

**Pokoknya selamat ulangtahun buat Luhan, Xiao Lu, Lulu, Rusa, Deer, Bambi, Paopao, Bunda!**

**Wish You All The Best Bundaaaaaa!**

**#HappyLuhanDay**

**#HappyHunHanMonth**


	47. Twins

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore ketika pintu utama terbuka. Seorang pria tampan lengkap dengan kemeja biru serta celana kain dan beberapa buku yang ia dekap memasuki rumah tanpa banyak bicara. Seperti biasa dia akan menggeledah dapur -mencari minum- sebelum beranjak kearah kamar dilantai dua.

"Aku pulang" bisiknya ketika membuka pintu kamar lalu terkekeh kecil ketika mendapati sang penghuni tertidur pulas diatas ranjang bersprei putih itu.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu" gumamnya sambil menaruh buku-buku diatas meja rias dan melesat pergi kearah kamar mandi yang kebetulan ada diruang yang sama. Jujur saja dia sudah merasa risih karena tubuhnya benar-benar lengket setelah seharian mengajar.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama -sekitar 15 menit- akhirnya dia keluar dengan penampilan serta wajah yang lebih segar. Rambutnya setengah basah tak lupa satu dua tetes air mengalir melalui pelipis dan bermuara di rahang tegasnya. Ia patut dirinya di depan cermin sejenak sebelum memutuskan duduk disebelah tubuh mungil yang setia memejamkan mata damai.

**Chu**

Ia berikan kecupan sayang dengan tangan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menempel didahi suami cantiknya.

Dirinya terkekeh geli karena sang empunya hanya mengkerut sebal tetap dengan kelopak mata tertutup rapat.

"Sangat melelahkan eoh?" Tanya nya tanpa ada jawaban berarti selain gumaman tak jelas yang mengundang tawa renyahnya untuk keluar.

Setelah beberapa menit ia alihkan asistensinya pada dua makhluk mungil menggemaskan yang tidur terlentang disisi kanan Luhan. Senyumnya mengembang ketika salah satu dari dua pasang itu mulai mengerjap menampakkan iris bening khas seorang bayi.

"Aigoo~ anak ayah bangun oh?" Ucapnya senang. Segera ia beralih kesisi yang lain dimana bayinya berada. Si bayi yang berusia kurang lebih 2 minggu ini tentu belum bisa menjawab kecuali menangis.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Sehun menggendong salah satu jagoannya dan sesekali menimang ataupun memberi kecupan singkat. Menatap wajah mungil anaknya membuat pria tampan ini tak hentinya memanjatkan puji syukur atas karunia yang benar-benar membuat hidupnya lengkap seperti sekarang.

Mendapatkan seorang suami cantik bernama Luhan dan 2 minggu yang lalu -hari senin pukul 1 siang lebih tepatnya- dua malaikat kecil berhasil lahir kedunia ini setelah penantian sekitar 9 bulan lamanya. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena saat itu dirinya datang terlambat ketika Luhan menjalani persalinan, namun tetap saja semua rasa syukur selalu ia panjatkan setiap saat.

Dua bayi itu adalah Oh Haowen dan Oh Ziyu. Anak laki-laki kembar non identik karena yang satu mewarisi wajah sang ayah sedangkan satunya mewarisi wajah sang baba. Tentu dengan Haowen yang berperan sebagai kakak diantara keduanya.

Sehun tersentak ketika anak digendongannya menangis keras membuat wajah mungil itu memerah padam.

"Sssh~ cup cup cup" ia putuskan untuk berdiri dan menimang sang anak yang ajaibnya langsung diam meninggalkan kesan lucu diwajahnya.

"Menggoda ayah hm?" Gemasnya lalu mencuri kecupan dipipi halus sang anak.

Ia alihkan pandangannya pada dua manusia yang sama sekali tak merasa terganggu akibat tangisan singkat tadi.

"Ziyu lihat baba mu, kalian sama-sama cantik. Mulai dari mata, bibir, bahkan hidung sepertinya juga sama. Dan itu berarti.. Ayah memiliki dua bambi mulai sekarang kkkk~" monolognya seakan-akan Ziyu mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Sedangkan sang bayi hanya menggerakkan tangan mungilnya yang terbungkus kaus tangan secara abstrak.

Sehun terus menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan agar si bayi merasa nyaman. Sesekali dia berusaha memakan tangan anaknya yang bergerak lucu kemudian terkekeh sendiri. Karena dirasa mulai bosan didalam ruangan itu, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk keluar perlahan takut mengganggu dua malaikat yang tersisa.

"Nahh~ sekarang waktunya Ziyu menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah"

Sehun bicara lagi ketika menuruni tangga, tujuannya adalah halaman depan dimana terdapat gazebo dengan tumbuhan hijau disekelilingnya.

Tak lupa Sehun juga membawa peralatan layaknya alas duduk, kasur kecil, bantal, guling, serta selimut yang sudah tersedia dilantai bawah. Walaupun sedikit kesusahan, namun ayah dua anak ini tetap melakukan semuanya dengan senyum mengembang.

Sesampainya didepan gazebo, dia bingung bagaimana caranya menata semua ini sementara dirinya tengah menggendong satu makhluk yang begitu rapuh.

"Butuh bantuan hyung?" Sehun tersentak ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapanya dari arah belakang.

"Oh! Kai. Ya, kau akan sangat membantu" cengir Sehun menunjukkan peralatan bayinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bekerja" Laki-laki berkulit tan ini meletakkan bawaannya didekat pagar, dia masih memakai seragam sekolah "hai keponakan paman yang err- cantik? Pasti ini Ziyu, benar?" Kekeh anak ini ketika mencium bibir si bayi sebelum bersimpuh menata tempat untuk keponakannya itu.

"Ya benar. Tapi Kai, mulai sekarang jangan mencium bibir anakku sembarangan, kau bisa diamuk sang empunya nanti" peringat Sehun dengan nada candaan dibalas dengusan geli dari Kai.

"Dia memang benar-benar cerewet. Padahal aku hanya mencium bibir keponakanku, bukan memperkosanya. Suami cantikmu benar-benar ganas hyung" jawab Kai kemudian tersenyum puas ketika selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nah! Singgahsana untuk Ziyu sudah selesai" pekik Kai riang.

Sehun langsung saja meletakkan anaknya disana. Wajah mungil itu benar-benar menggemaskan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, bahkan Kai ingin sekali meremas replika Luhan itu menggunakan dua tangan besarnya.

Karena tak mungkin meremas -memangnya dia psycho?- akhirnya ia kecupi wajah Ziyu sampai memerah. Sehun dan Kai semakin gemas karena bayi Ziyu hanya mengerjap pelan dengan tangan dan kaki bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah.

"Halo cantik~" ucap anak berkulit tan ini sambil memainkan kedua tangan sang keponakan. Ia buat gerakan _cilukba_ ala-ala.

"Astaga, aku bisa jadi pedofil mendadak" gumam Kai saking gemasnya

**Plak!**

"ashh!" Ringis anak ini ketika satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya dengan keras.

"Yah! Sejak kapan induk singa ini ada dibelakangku!" Kesalnya karena sang pelaku ternyata adalah Luhan. Sehun tertawa keras melihat pertengkaran yang selalu saja ada ketika Kai dan Luhan bertemu.

"Kau ini sudah mencabuli anakku sekarang ingin jadi pedofil juga?! Ck ck ck cari mangsa lain!" Gerutu Luhan menjewer telinga adik sepupunya agar menjauh dari jangkauan sang anak. Sementara itu Sehun sudah menghentikan tawanya karena saat ini dia sibuk meletakkan Haowen disebelah Ziyu.

"Anak-anak ayah menggemaskan sekali" ucapnya menatap bangga dua malaikat yang sama-sama membuka mata menampilkan iris bening memukau.

"Lihatlah, kalian menjadi alasan baba dan paman Kai bertengkar. Masih kecil saja sudah begini, bagaimana kalau kalian besar hm?" Kekehnya geli mengelus pipi kedua anaknya sebelum beralih pada Luhan yang masih mengomel pada Kai. Sementara disisi lain Kai sibuk membela dirinya mati-matian.

Dia memilih diam dan membiarkan dua manusia heboh itu untuk sesaat sebelum nantinya seperti biasa akan menjadi penengah yang pastinya menerima segala protes dari sang suami cantik.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mancabuli keponakanku sendiri?! Dasar gila" Kai menaikkan dagunya menantang

"Heihhh! Jelas-jelas kau mencium bibir putraku Ziyu! Mencium bibirnya berarti mengambil keperjakaannya dan itu berarti kau mencabulinya!"

"YAK! YAK! MANA BISA SEPERTI ITU!" Jerit Kai frustasi. Sebenarnya otak Luhan ada dimana sih, fikirnya.

"Bahkan Haowen juga beberapa kali mendapatkannya dari bibir tebalmu" Luhan mengikuti gaya sepupunya.

"Mwo?! Tebal?! Ini seksi tau!" Balas Kai tak terima, ia manyun-manyunkan bibirnya kearah Luhan yang refleks bergidik ngeri.

**Plak!**

"Seksi pantatmu!" Dengan begitu tangan Luhan mulai menampar benda kenyal bernama pantat milik Kai.

"Hei! Hei! Berhenti memukuli pantatku!" Kai berlari kecil menghindari Luhan yang gencar mengejarnya bahkan sampai kedekat gerbang membiarkan beberapa tetangga yang lewat melihat pemandangan memalukan itu.

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala menatap dua makhluk ajaib didepan sana.

"Sayang, ayah tinggal dulu ok? Biasalah baba dan paman kalian berulah lagi" Ayah dua anak ini segera beranjak menghampiri keluarganya yang kini mulai saling mengapit kepala -kebiasaan lama- mereka.

"Hei, hei, kalian tidak malu diperhatikan tetangga eh?" Lerai Sehun melepaskan kepala Kai dari pitingan Luhan lalu membawa tubuh mungil sang suami kedalam dekapannya.

Sementara itu Kai berdiri dengan wajah memerah serta nafas tersengal. Serius ya! Menghadapi Luhan itu layaknya menghadapi induk singa yang anaknya digoda.

"Terserah! aku mau mandi, dasar induk singa!" Gerutu Kai kemudian memilih masuk kerumah Sehun seakan-akan masuk rumahnya sendiri.

"Anak itu" Luhan ikut-ikutan menggerutu sedangkan Sehun lebih untuk tertawa dengan tangan mengusap surai suaminya.

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali bertengkar eoh? Kai hanya terlalu gemas dengan keponakannya sayang, kau jangan seperti itu" nasihat Sehun sambil membawa Luhan kembali ke gazebo.

"Aku juga terlalu gemas dengan Kai" jawab Luhan. Kini keduanya duduk berhadapan, Sehun terkekeh lagi melihat bagaimana Luhan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Ayolah, apa aku memiliki 3 bayi sekarang?" Gemas Sehun mencium telak bibir Luhan sebelum mereka kembali saling memeluk.

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tiang dengan Luhan yang ikut menyender pada dada bidangnya. Luhan terlihat menggeliat sambil menghela nafas panjang seakan-akan _akhirnya aku istirahat juga_.

"Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Melelahkan ya?"

"Apanya?" Balas Luhan bingung

"Seharian mengurus anak-anak? Apalagi mereka kembar-" jeda sejenak "-maafkan aku" lanjut Sehun menyembunyikan kepalanya keceruk leher Luhan yang selalu wangi entah karena apa.

"Eeh?! Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Ya seandainya aku bukan guru. Seandainya aku pemilik perusahaan yang pekerjaannya bisa dilakukan dirumah, pasti aku bisa membantumu merawat anak-anak. Tidak seperti sekarang, kau pasti kelelahan merawat mereka sendirian. Maafkan aku hm" tangan kekar itu semakin memeluk tubuh mungil suaminya.

"Astaga Sehuna, kau mendapat pemikiran seperti itu dari siapa? Kita harus bersyukur apapun pekerjaannya asalkan itu baik. Dan aku tak menuntut untukmu berada dirumah" Luhan menoleh dan hanya mendapati rambut suami tampannya.

"Sehunaaa~" rengeknya karena Sehun hanya diam saja

"Oh Sehun" desis si pria cantik yang berarti mengharuskan Sehun untuk menjawab.

"Hm"

"Jangan murung seperti ini. Aku tidak suka!" Rajuknya. Sehun terkekeh sebentar ketika sadar dirinya telah membuat sang baba dari anak-anaknya kesal.

**Chu**

Langsung saja ia kecup pipi mulus Luhan dan tersenyum manis.

"Maaf. Aku membuatmu kesal ya?"

"Nah! Itu sadar! Makannya jangan bicara-"

"Iya aku tau. Maafkan aku ok?" potong Sehun cepat.

"Kalau begitu berhenti meminta maaf Sehuna" Luhan memutar tubuh membuat keduanya duduk berhadapan. Wajah manis itu tertekuk kesal dengan tangan bersedekap dada.

"Oke-oke maaf"

"KAN! MAAF LAGI!" Jengah Luhan bak anak kecil. Sehun yang melihatnya tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

"Iya sayang, ma-"

Sehun terdiam karena Luhan sudah membekap mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Sekali lagi keluar kata maaf, jatahmu akan ku kurangi!" Ancam Luhan dengan mata melotot lucu.

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan bekapan Luhan.

"Bukankah jatahku memang sudah berkurang hm? kau pasti akan tidur pulas setelah lelah menjaga Haowen dan Ziyu. Bahkan ciuman sebelum tidur saja juga sudah jarang" Goda Sehun tanpa sadar membuat Luhan meringis pelan.

"I-itu.. aku.." Luhan tak lagi fokus menatap mata tajam suaminya. Memang benar sih dia sekarang sering mengabaikan pria tampannya karena kelelahan. Dan dia merasa amat bersalah karena Sehun mengatakannya sendiri.

"Hei hei" lembut Sehun mengerti akan kegelisahan Luhan. Terkadang dia harus merutuki mulutnya yang suka bicara hal bodoh.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Luhan dengan kepala menunduk

"Aigoo, aku salah bicara. Mulutku benar-benar bodoh" Sehun pura-pura merutuki dirinya didepan Luhan agar suami cantiknya tak merasa bersalah lagi. Tapi Luhan tak merespon.

"Sayang" ia angkat dagu itu dan ekspresinya menjadi tak suka ketika mata bak rusa favoritnya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis kumohon" pinta Sehun mengusap lembut kelopak mata Luhan yang tertutup.

"Aku.."

"Sayang, please. Kau tak suka mendengarku minta maaf kan? sekarang aku tak suka jika melihatmu menangis. Jadi kumohon jangan menangis ok? Aku minta maaf ucapanku tadi benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu"

"Kan kau minta maaf lagi, aku tak suka Sehuna" ternyata Luhan sudah menangis ketika mengatakannya

"Kau juga menangis Lu"

"Habisnya kau mengatakan maaf terus" kekeuh Luhan

"Iya-iya maaf. Kau juga menangis terus sayang" balas Sehun dengan kedua tangan mengusap pipi Luhan yang basah.

"Kan maaf lagi" rengek anak yang lebih cantik

"Kau juga menangis lagi"

Heuh! Ya memang pada dasarnya mereka tak mau kalah.

"AIGOO! KASIHAN SEKALI KEPONAKAN PAMAN DIABAIKAN ORANGTUA NYA HUHUHU. KESINI NAK DENGAN PAMAN SAJA" Kai yang entah datang dari mana sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya. Dia sudah ada dibelakang Luhan dengan mata melirik pasangan didepan sana.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil atau menahan amarah mungkin? Sementara itu Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun yang tersenyum berterimakasih. Ya Sehun berterimakasih karena Kai selalu saja bisa mengembalikan suasana walaupun harus membuat Luhan kesal.

Kalau boleh jujur sih sebenarnya Kai tidak suka melihat kakak sepupunya yang bernama Luhan itu sedih. Jadi dia akan menghilangkan atau melupakan kesedihan sang hyung menggunakan caranya sendiri. Seperti saat ini.

"AAHH PAMAN RINDU BIBIR MANIS ZIYU~ HAOWEN JUGA SIH"

"Kim Jongin" desis Luhan lalu menoleh dengan mata berkilat. Dia menganggap adiknya benar-benar tungau pengganggu, unggas menyebalkan!

"Wow wow induk singa kembali.. HYAAA"

Dan terjadilah kehebohan diantara saudara sepupu itu lagi.

* * *

**Ya ampun sudah berapa lama aku gak ngelanjutin hunhan yang ini :") maafkan aku ya :") **

**writer's block ini ToT**

**Kalau readers ada saran tentang scene apa untuk kedepannya aku akan sangat menghargai itu :")**

**Paii~**


	48. 3 month

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Bayi yang tadinya berumur dua minggu, kini sudah menginjak usia empat bulan. Tubuh mungilnya perlahan berisi menambah kadar menggemaskan ketika kaki dan tangannya bergerak lincah berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

"Kai-ya!" Teriakan bak longlongan serigala itu menggema dalam kamar bahkan sampai keruang tengah dibuktikan dari sosok remaja berkulit gelap yang cepat-cepat beranjak ketika namanya dipanggil.

Bunyi benturan antara sandal rumah dan lantai sukses memecah keheningan selama beberapa menit.

**Cklek**

"Ya hyung?"

Sehun -tersangka peneriakan- yang sedari tadi berdiri menatap dua onggok daging hidup mulai mengalihkan wajahnya kearah pintu. Bisa ia lihat adik iparnya berdiri disana dengan satu tangan memegang remote tv.

Oh apakah dia mengganggu waktu santai adik kesayangan -menyebalkan- Luhan?

Memang sih hari ini mereka mendapat jatah libur sekolah, sementara Luhan harus masuk karena masa cuti nya habis sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Jadi ya Sehun sebagai ayah yang baik akan menjaga dua anaknya sepenuh hati. Namun beberapa menit setelah suami cantiknya berangkat, dia langsung menghubungi adik iparnya agar mau berkunjung kerumah. Dan ini sudah terlewat setengah hari bagi mereka. Mungkin Luhan akan pulang sebentar lagi.

"Kai-ya, bantu aku" melas Sehun. Jujur saja wajah memelas itu justru terlihat memuakkan bagi Kai. Ingin rasanya ia lempar remote tv kearah muka menjijikkan ala suami Luhan didepan sana.

Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat bagaimana ganasnya Luhan ketika sedikit saja ia colek sesuatu yang berharga miliknya. Sekaligus mengingat seberapa baik Sehun padanya sukses membuat niatan itu luntur seketika.

"Bantu apa?" anak ini membuka lebar pintu dan memutuskan masuk kemudian berdiri tepat disamping Sehun.

"Haowen sejak tadi rewel" keluh ayah dua anak ini gusar.

"Lalu?" Kernyit Kai dengan tangan menggaruk sudut bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal.

Ayolah, rewel darimananya?

Sepanjang mata melihat pun hanya ada Haowen yang sibuk bermain dengan tangannya sendiri. Kalau Ziyu sih jangan tanya, bayi itu hobi sekali tidur. Jadi tak perlu heran kenapa tubuhnya bisa lebih mengembang -gendut- dari sang kakak.

"kau lihat Haowen tidak pakai celana?" pria yang lebih tua pun menunjuk tubuh bawah polos sang bayi.

"Ungg.. ya?" Baiklah Kai baru sadar kalau ternyata keponakan tampannya memang tak memakai celana. Dibuktikan dari err- _cabai rawit _yang terhimpit antara paha gembul itu.

"Nahh.. aku bingung kalau memakai pampers itu yang depan yang mana" ucapan polos Sehun sukses membuat Kai sweatdrop. Memangnya Sehun tak pernah melihat iklan di tv? Atau ya paling tidak membaca petunjuk pemakaian dibungkusnya gitu?

Terdengar helaan nafas sesaat sebelum ia letakkan remote tv disebelah tubuh terlelap Ziyu. Setelahnya ia berhadapan dengan sang kakak ipar yang mengangkat pampers didepan dada lengkap dengan wajah yang err..

"Berhenti memasang ekspresi seperti itu hyung, kau menjijikkan ewhh"

"Hahaha baiklah" Sehun berdehem sebentar sebelum memasang tampang sok cool nya.

"Astaga, bukan tampang songong juga hyung" benar-benar ya.

Keduanya menatap benda putih itu lama kemudian melirik Haowen yang setia menggapai udara menggunakan tangannya dan sesekali akan melesakkan jemari mungil kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

**Menggemaskan sekali.** Batin Sehun tak kuasa.

"Hyung" panggil Kai pelan

"Hm"

"Ayo"

"Ah ya, aku tau" balas Sehun tak kalah pelan.

Sekali lagi mereka saling tatap kemudian mengangguk mantap seakan memberi isyarat _'kita eksekusi sekarang'_

Tak lama Haowen berhenti menggapai ketika dirasa kakinya dipegang seseorang. Mata lucu itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali asyik dengan dunia _mari menyedot jari-jemari _bahkan sampai liurnya belepotan kemana-mana. Tak terkecuali kewajah sang adik ketika tangannya mulai bergerak abstrak lagi.

"Menurut petunjuk, yang ada garis biru itu didepan" ucap Kai membaca deretan tulisan di bungkus yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam genggamannya.

Sehun langsung sibuk mencari garis biru yang dimaksud Kai. Gotcha!

"Terus?"

"Hah?" Si anak hitam melongo akan pertanyaan retoris Sehun.

"Terus apa lagi? setelah menemukan garis biru aku harus apa?"

"Ya masukkan kakinya kedalam lubang yang ada lah hyung. Kau ini pernah membantu si induk singa mengurus anak tidak sih? Haduh!" Gemas Kai serasa ingin menutup kepala Sehun menggunakan pampers Haowen.

"Oh oke sabar dong" gumam Sehun lalu menyibukkan diri dengan tubuh anaknya.

"Lah habisnya kau tidak bisa disabari" dengus Kai jengah.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya benda putih sukses membungkus tubuh gembil Haowen. Entah naluri atau apa, si bayi juga menyunggingkan senyum polos yang begitu menggoda dari bibir tipis miliknya.

**Hap**

"Aigoo~ anak ayah pintar sekali" kini tubuh sang kakak sudah berada dalam gendongan ayahnya. Sehun terus saja mengecup pipi, bibir, hidung, kening dan mata anaknya membuat Kai mau tak mau tersenyum melihat bagaimana sayangnya ayah dua anak itu.

Perhatiannya teralih ketika bayi yang sedari tadi terlelap mulai bergerak resah dengan bibir mencebik lucu. Refleks ia tepuk-tepuk paha sang ponakan sambil bergumam pelan sama persis seperti yang dilakukan bibi -Mama Luhan- ketika cucunya tiba-tiba terbangun.

Oh jangan salah, Kai itu lebih sering bermain dengan sang ponakan ketika mereka hampir tiap harinya dititipkan pada sang nenek.

"Woahh~ kalian akur sekali!"

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan pun segera menoleh. Disana ada Luhan dengan setelan kemeja serta apple hair tersenyum cerah walau terlihat jelas gurat lelah dari mata indahnya.

"Sayang kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Sehun, sekilas ia lihat jam dinding diatas pintu. Pukul 17:09

Ia langkahkan kaki kearah suami cantiknya yang hanya mengangguk lalu menutup mata ketika mendapat kecupan sayang di daerah pipi.

Luhan balas mengecup Sehun kemudian Haowen yang tangannya digerakkan Sehun untuk mengelus wajah Luhan.

"Apa baba lelah? Haowen rindu baba" ucap Sehun dengan logat yang dibuat-buat. Tentu saja Luhan terkekeh saat itu juga.

"Baba juga merindukanmu sayang"

Setelahnya pria ini masuk lalu mengecup Ziyu yang sudah bangun -berada digendongan Kai- lebih tepatnya.

"Ugh! Adikku terlihat manis jika seperti ini" kekehnya sambil mengusak kasar rambut Kai membuat sang empunya melotot tajam.

**Chu**

"YAK! BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM PIPIKU! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU TERKENA PENYAKIT KULIT HAH!" Pekik Kai membuat Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Daripada aku tonjok?"

"Oh! Hyung-ku benar-benar sialan" desis anak ini dan bertambah kesal karena Luhan hanya tertawa bahkan mencubit pipinya sebelum melenggang keluar.

"YAISH!" Teriaknya keras

Dan saat itu pula bibir Ziyu yang sedari tadi sudah bergetar mengeluarkan tangisan dahsyatnya.

"Oh astaga, astaga.. maafkan paman sayang" sadar Kai kemudian menimang keponakannya membiarkan Sehun tertawa renyah akibat pertunjukan beberapa waktu lalu.

**..**

Luhan sibuk dengan masakan didapur ketika retinanya menangkap Sehun yang heboh dengan dua bayi diatas sofa sedangkan Kai melanjutkan acara menonton tv nya. Mau tak mau senyum pria cantik ini tercetak begitu saja kala merasakan bagaimana lengkap keluarga didepannya dengan Kai sebagai baby sitter dadakan kkkk.

"Haowen~"

"Oh" racauan khas bayi menyahut dalam sepersekian detik setelah namanya disebut.

"Ziyu~"

"Oh oh" mata mungil itu mengerjab imut lengkap dengan tangan mungil bergerak cepat menandakan dia senang terhadap panggilan dari orangtuanya.

Sesekali Sehun meniup tengkuk si bayi membuat sang empunya bergerak-gerak geli dan jemari mungilnya beberapa kali tak sengaja mengenai wajah yang ada didekatnya.

"Kkkkk~"

Sehun terkikik geli ketika sukses menggoda anak sulung dan bungsunya. Sementara itu Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sang suami bertingkah konyol.

Menurut pengetahuan yang mereka kuasai, di usia 3 bulan bayi akan senang jika mendengar suara orangtuanya dan mampu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mereka juga sebisa mungkin akan membalas perlakuan orangtuanya dengan ocehan _ah_ atau _oh_

"Haowen~ Ziyu~"

Lagi?

Astaga, Sehun hobi sekali ya membuat anaknya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Sayang, berhenti menggoda HaoZi" nasihat Luhan sambil memotong daging. Dilihatnya Sehun yang setia bersimpuh menempatkan kepalanya di antara Haowen serta Ziyu. Dia akan memanggil bergantian dari telinga kanan lalu berpindah ke telinga kiri dan begitulah seterusnya selama beberapa menit.

"Habisnya mereka lucu Lu" cengir Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lurus pada Luhan.

"Ya ya, terserahlah.. nikmati saja masa-masa menjadi seorang ayah. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan bagaimana nakalnya anak-anakmu" Luhan tertawa setan.

"Tak masalah sayang. Umm Kai, ayo ikut aku menggoda si kembar" ajak Sehun namun hanya mendapat lambaian tangan Kai yang berarti _jangan ganggu aku!_

**..**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam saat Kai terbangun dari tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya terusik saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berkejaran di tangga

"siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu mimpi indahku ini" gumam Kai dan dengan perlahan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Oh putri tidur sudah bangun?" Ucap Luhan lalu mencium kening adiknya. Refleks Kai mengusap-usap bagian basah akibat liur kakaknya -dia tau Luhan sengaja menjilat bibirnya dulu- sambil menggumamkan kata _ewh_

"Lebih tepatnya terusik. Kalian benar-benar berisik" manik hitamnya menatap Luhan dan Sehun sinis

"Aigoo~ uri Kamjongie terganggu?"

"Jangan memanggil nama itu astaga" geram manusia hitam ini dengan tangan yang ingin sekali meremas bibir mungil Luhan.

"Kkkk~ oh ya _by the way_ aku bisa minta tolong padamu kan?" Ucap Luhan santai layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai curiga, matanya memicing tak suka.

"Begini, kami ada urusan penting bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bisakan kau menjaga si kembar? Aku janji akan pulang cepat" kali ini giliran Sehun yang angkat suara. Kalau tidak begini takutnya justru cekcok tanpa ujung antara duo spektakuler yang ada.

"Please~" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya. Tak hanya itu, dia juga mengeluarkan aegyo memmbuat Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Baiklah, ini kewajiban ku sebagai seorang paman" jengahnya "dan hentikan aegyo menjijikkanmu hyung. Benar-benar ya?! kenapa bisa aku dikelilingi manusia seperti kalian hah" gerutunya tak habis pikir.

"Yey terimakasih kamjongie ku yang tampan" ucap Luhan dan mencium pipi Kai lagi. Segera pria cantik ini mengamit lengan Sehun yang mendaratkan cubitan gemas dipipi lalu mereka pergi karna_ urusan penting' _nya.

"Cih, ada maunya saja menyebutku tampan. Awas saja jika sekali lagi dia menciumku, kupotong bibir bebeknya itu" cibir Kai beranjak kembali ke kamar.

Namun tak lama suara tangisan super dahsyat dari sikembar menggema dalam rumah membuat sang paman kelabakan sendiri. Bahkan dia sempat menabrak ujung meja ketika berlari melewati ruang tengah.

"Astaga Haowen kenapa menangis sayang? Sini-sini sama paman. Cup cup" Kai langsung menggendong Haowen berusaha menimangnya agar tangisan sang ponakan berhenti. Tetapi rasanya ada yang aneh. Kai mencium sesuatu, bau inii

"Yak Haowen?! Kau.. k-kau BAB sayang?!" ucap Kai horor. Sementara bayi yang ditanyai hanya mengerjap dengan tangan berusaha menggapai wajah pamannya. Bibir tipis itu mencebik dengan pipi basah. Ugh~ kasihan sekali.

"Kenapa tidak ke toilet?" rintih Kai sengsara. Tatapannya benar-benar terlihat putus asa.

Baiklah, disini yang bodoh sebenarnya siapa? Haowen masih bayi dan Kai menyuruhnya ke toilet? Haha ha

"aduh aku harus bagaimana? Aku kan tidak tau cara membersihkannya" ujar anak ini panik dan meletakan Haowen ke box bayi lagi yang malah membuat tangisan Haowen kembali menggelora.

"Sebentar sayang" remaja ini berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Ah Kyungsoo hyung!" Kai pun langsung menghubungi Kyungsoo dan menunggu kekasihnya itu datang.

**..**

"Kai?" Ujar kyungsoo dan langsung saja Kai merengek padanya

"Hyung~ tolong aku, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Hidup dan matiku huhuhu" ucap Kai dengan wajah memelasnya membuat kyungsoo jengah.

"Kai, ini hanya masalah bayi, jangan memasang tampang seolah-olah kau tidak punya tempat tinggal. Gelandangan" dan ucapan si mata bulat sukses membuat Kai bungkam. Kyungsoo pun segera menuju tempat tidur Haowen serta Ziyu

"Aigoo sudah berapa lama paman jelek mu ini membiarkan kalian sayang. Oh ya, kenapa Ziyu diam saja nak?" Ucap Kyungsoo dan segera menggendong bayi cantik yang sedari tadi mengemut jempolnya.

Aah ternyata Ziyu juga BAB. Ck ck ck si cantik ini diam-diam menghanyutkan kkkk~

"Kai kau gendong Ziyu, biar aku yang menggendong Haowen. Mereka sekalian kita mandikan saja" ucapan Kyungsoo langsung dituruti oleh Kai.

"Tapi ini sudah malam" gumam Kai yang masih didengar kekasihnya

"Yasudah, kita bilas saja"

Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh kedua bayi itu lalu memasangkan kembali pakaian baru untuk si kembar.

"Melihatmu seperti ini aku tidak sabar ingin memiliki anak dengan mu juga hyung"

**BLUSH~**

Pipi kyungsoo merona matang dan menunduk malu karna ucapan Kai. Melihat kyungsoo yang malu-malu membuat kai gencar menggoda kekasihnya itu

"Kira-kira anak kita berapa yaa nanti? Jika Luhan hyung memiliki 2 anak maka aku ingin kita membuat 5 kekeke" ucap kai sambil ber-smirk tampan

**PLETAK!**

Bukan Kyungsoo tenang saja.

"Yak!"

"Gombalanmu payah, lain kali aku ajari" itu suara menggoda Sehun. Buru-buru Kai membalikkan badan dan matanya membulat ketika tau Luhan berdiri disana dengan tangan mengepal -yang berarti dialah pelaku pemukulan- Sedangkan Sehun asik melambai _hai apa kabar _dan jangan lupakan cengiran bodohnya

"H-hyung?! Kenapa hyung ada disini?! Ssh" Ucap Kai sambil meringis dan terkejut karna Luhan dan Sehun berada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Bagus yaa ditinggal sebentar malah memanfaatkan kesempatan. Menggoda Kyungsoo hm?! dasar hitam mesum!" Ucap Luhan dan semakin brutal memukuli Kai

"Yakk hyung sakit! Kyungsoo hyung hanya membantu ku! Yakk jangan pukul lagiii dasar induk singa!" ucap Kai yang kini berlari dari Luhan yang terus saja mengejarnya.

Sehun hanya memutar bola mata malas melihat kelakuan adik kakak itu. Mungkin ini kebiasaan luhan dan kai yang akan selalu seperti ini hingga mereka tua.

"Umm, Kyungsoo-ya" Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan segera beralih pada sahabatnya semasa SMA.

"Hm?"

"Kau keibuan sekali ya?" Sehun menggeser tubuhnya satu langkah lebih dekat.

"Ohh haha, naluri Hun" pria bermata bulat ini merasakan gerak-gerik aneh

"Mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Krik.. Krik..

Kan benar

"Kau keibuan sekali tau, lihatlah bagaimana anak-anakku menjadi damai dan tentram" Sehun membuat gerakan pelangi imajinasi

"Ah itu efek mereka sudah ganti baju" Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Iyakah? Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku.. kau mau?" Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar cari mati.

Hening

"Engg.. anu Hun, itu.."

"Apa?"

"Aduh mendadak sepi ya? Hehe he he" kekeh Kyungsoo kikuk. Dan saat itulah Sehun sadar kalau rumah ini terlampau sepi bahkan untuk ukuran dimana ada Luhan dan Kai dalam wadah yang sama.

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong tentang dua makhluk itu. Mereka ada dimana ya?

"Kau tau suami cantikku ada dimana?" Bisik Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mendadak dia merinding sendiri.

"Itu-"

"Dibelakangmu tampan"

Bulu kuduk milik Sehun meremang. Wow ancaman datang, ancaman datang. Kurang lebih radar milik pria tampan ini berbunyi seperti itu. Segera ia balikkan badannya dan bertambah gugup karena Luhan tengah menatapnya tajam. Mana dibawah ketiak kanannya sudah ada kepala Kai. Duh!

"Mati kau" ucap Kai tanpa suara. Tangannya membuat gestur memotong leher yang masih diapit Luhan.

"Sayang, sejak kapan kau disitu? He he" tanya Sehun basa-basi

"Sejak kau melamar Kyungsoo"

"Ya ampun, melamar apa sih? Kau salah dengar Lu. Mmm sudah ya, aku.. aku akan menidurkan anak-anak di kamar" cengir Sehun tanpa dosa berniat pergi namun urung ketika suara menyeramkan si induk singa kembali menghantam telinganya.

"Kemari" suruh Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi

"Lu~" melas Sehun karena tau maksud dari tangan Luhan yang terangkat tinggi itu

"Kemari kubilang!"

"Yak! Yak! Aku bisa mati nanti! Hyung cepat turuti saja!" dan Kai mendapat getahnya karena pitingan Luhan semakin mengerat.

Dengan meratapi segala nasibnya, ayah dua anak ini segera membungkuk 45 derajat.

"Laksanakan yang mulia" cicitnya ketika Luhan mendekat -dengan menyeret Kai tentunya- .. dan

"KYAAA AMPUN" Jerit Kai serta Sehun karena Luhan heboh memiting dua kepala yang membuatnya geram malam ini. Kai dibawah ketiak sebelah kanan dan Sehun sibawah ketiak sebelah kiri.

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Yak! Oh Sehun keluarkan tanganmu dari kaosku! dasar pencari kesempatan!"

"Bhahaha! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kai yang awalnya menertawakan Sehun langsung terbatuk-batuk

Kyungsoo hanya menatap penuh haru akan kejadian tragis didepannya. Segera dia bermonolog sendiri

"Semoga Haowen dan Ziyu memiliki kesabaran dan tameng rasa malu akan kelakuan keluarga mereka nantinya. Aamiin"

* * *

**Panjang gak? Keknya lebih panjang dari chap biasanya ya heheh**

**Oke jujur aja chap ini gak murni bikinanku, soalnya ada beberapa bagian dibikinin sama adikku bernamma Ester atau kalau review suka make nama RusAngin wkw xD makasih ya udah dibantuin kekeke**

**Dan ini juga dibikin atas beberapa saran yang masuk ke kotak review..**

**Sehun jagain si kembar waktu libur~ **_**check**_

**Haowen sama Ziyu rada gedean~ **_**check**_

**Sehun sama Kai jagain sikembar tanpa Luhan~ **_**check**_

**Dan ada Kaisoo dikit disempilin kagapapa yah h3h3h3**

**Saran kalian benar-benar membantu~ dan buat saran yang belum aku jadiin disini mungkin dichap depan ada kali ya xD**

**Okelah paiii~**


	49. 20 month

**..**

**MY HUNHAN, Love-ya! CHU~**

**kumpulan cerita romance 'HUNHAN'**

**Romance /maybe/**

**Hati-hati typo berserakan, cerita gaje atau mungkin pasaran? Ugh! Entahlah tapi yang pasti cerita asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri**

**Dilarang copas! Plagiat!**

**BOY x BOY**

**DLDR**

**Happy Read~**

* * *

Sepertinya keputusan Sehun dan Luhan tentang pentingnya baby sitter semalam memang harus segera dijalankan. Bukan karena sang mertua tidak mau dititipi cucu lagi, namun karena Luhan sadar kalau umur kakek nenek HaoZi tak lagi muda sehingga sedikit menyulitkan jika harus mengikuti pergerakan sang cucu yang semakin lincah. Terlebih sudah beberapa kali ia dengar kalau ibunya itu sering mengeluh sakit punggung belakangan ini.

Apalagi di usia HaoZi yang akan menginjak tahun kedua -sekarang mereka berusia 20 bulan- dipastikan dua balita itu sedang aktif-aktifnya berjalan dan ingin mengetahui apapun yang mereka lihat. Jika Sehun atau Luhan saja sampai kewalahan menuruti tingkah polah sang anak, bagaimana dengan dua orang paruh baya yang begitu menyayangi si kembar itu?

Hari ini hari sabtu yang berarti Sehun lolos dari segala urusan sekolah dan mengajar, jadi untuk itu dia akan menghabiskan waktu bertiga saja.

Cukup ayah dan si kembar.

Menurutnya tak terlalu buruk juga harus menghabiskan seharian bersama si buah hati, terlebih anak-anaknya begitu menggemaskan di usia yang sekarang. Jadi semua diawali dengan Sehun menyuapi putranya sedangkan Luhan sudah berangkat kerja, kemudian menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk bermain sampai waktu tidur siang tiba dan memutuskan untuk meringkuk bertiga di ranjang miliknya selama satu jam kedepan.

Memang awalnya berjalan lancar ketika Ziyu -masih dengan hobinya- tidur dilantai atas, sementara Sehun sudah sibuk menonton tv di lantai bawah bersama Haowen. Tentunya ayah dua anak ini membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya agar dia bisa tau kalau si bungsu akan menangis ketika bangun nanti.

Tapi ya semua lancar hanya sampai itu saja, selebihnya bahkan lebih buruk.

Bayangkan saat ini dirinya berada di dua pilihan yang begitu sulit. Semua berawal ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Haowen duduk dilantai dan beralih ke dapur mengambil minuman, lalu belum sempat dia meminumnya sudah ada suara bell yang menggema di seantero rumah. Tentu langsung ia tinggalkan gelasnya asal dan berjalan kearah pintu mengabaikan Haowen yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak-geriknya dalam diam.

Sesampainya didepan, ternyata si pelaku pemencetan bell adalah kurir pengantar barang. Beberapa kali mereka melakukan percakapan sederhana, lalu Sehun segera masuk mengingat ada balita dengan tingkat keingintahuan tinggi tengah sedirian di depan televisi.

Dan ketika dia masuk, maka terjadilah semua itu. Dua putranya sama-sama melakukan sesuatu namun di tempat berbeda.

"Uh! nyum! num!" Itu suara Haowen yang sibuk berjinjit berusaha menggapai gelas kaca diatas meja makan dekat dapur. Dan dengan tangan mungilnya ia berhasil menyentuh sedikit demi sedikit wadah berisi cairan warna orange itu.

"Run! Yu run! Yah" sedangkan ini suara Ziyu yang sudah ditangga atas dengan ocehan seakan berkata _Turun! Ziyu mau turun! Ayah_

Lalu sedang apa Sehun?

Pria ini benar-benar bak orang bodoh sekarang. Mau mengambil Haowen dulu, tapi takut kalau Ziyu nekat turun dan berakhir berguling-guling ditangga. Atau mengambil Ziyu dulu dengan resiko Haowen sukses meraih -menjatuhkan- gelas kaca tepat dikepalanya dengan akhir dia harus membawa si sulung ke rumah sakit.

Terkadang dia ingin merutuk karena beberapa bulan yang lalu dirinya telah memutuskan untuk merenovasi rumah menjadi lebih luas dari sebelumnya, sehingga jarak antar ruang pun otomatis lebih jauh dari biasanya.

"Ugh! Yu mau yah. Ayah" dan ucapan Ziyu seakan menyadarkan Sehun dari pikirannya. Ia amati dua anaknya bergantian. Barulah ketika yang paling muda sudah siap melangkahkan kakinya, Sehun mulai menjerit.

"ZIYU STOP!"

"uh?" Si bungsu menatap polos dengan kaki menggantung.

"Ayah bilang stop oke? Ziyu anak baik kan? Sayang ayah kan? Berhenti disana, jangan melangkah lagi" ia beri tatapan memohon pada Ziyu yang mengernyit tak mengerti.

**Tak**

Baru selesai mengatakan hal itu, dirinya langsung menoleh kearah suara dimana berasal dari peraduan gelas dan meja kaca. Ternyata Haowen berhasil membuat gelas berukuran besar itu berada tepat ditepi meja.

"Ye! Kit yagi!" Seru Haowen khas anak-anak. Ia bertepuk tangan dan berjingkrak beberapa kali. Lucu memang, tapi Sehun justru semakin menatap horor.

"Run! Yu mau!"

Ohh tidak! Si bungsu sepertinya mulai merajuk karena kegiatannya tadi dilarang dan sekarang diabaikan. Ziyu benci itu walau dia belum sepenuhnya paham.

Sehun bergerak resah mencari cara. Aha! Itu dia! Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kalau Ziyu menurut nanti ayah beri ice cream hm? Jadi duduk disana"

Mendengar kata ice cream tentu saja anak berusia 20 bulan itu berbinar cerah.

"Call! Yu ctop" ucapnya patuh dengan senyum persis milik Luhan. Sehun tersenyum berterimakasih lalu segera berlari kearah dapur sambil membuang bingkisan yang sedari tadi dibawanya kearah sofa.

"Woo-"

**Sret**

Tepat waktu

Walau rambut Haowen tersiram sedikit cairan lengket nan manis ini namun Sehun bersyukur karena dia berhasil meraih gelas yang sedikit saja terlambat pasti sudah menimpa kepala anak tampannya.

Tapi beda Sehun, beda Haowen. Si sulung langsung cemberut dengan muka memerah karena kesal minuman yang susah-susah ia perjuangkan sekarang ditaruh ditengah meja yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Yah hat!" Serunya siap menangis. Sehun mendesah frustasi. Dia mau meladeni Haowen sebenarnya, tapi mengingat masih ada satu makhluk manis di tangga lantai atas membuatnya was-was lalu cepat-cepat menggendong Haowen yang sudah menangis dan membawanya menjemput Ziyu.

Sehun bersyukur karena Ziyu masih duduk manis dengan mata berbinar yang tak pernah luntur, namun bedanya kening mungil balita itu seketika mengernyit ketika mendapati Sehun datang bersama Haowen bukan ice cream nya.

**Tap**

Sampai juga dia didepan Ziyu yang memberenggut lucu.

"Hyung wae?! Ice cream yu!" Protesnya merasa dibohongi oleh sang ayah. Ya karena menurut pengelihatan sang bayi, ayahnya tadi berlari kearah dapur karena akan mengambilkannya benda lembut nan dingin eh tapi ternyata justru kembali membawa sang hyung.

Bodohnya lagi Sehun baru sadar kalau dia menjanjikan sesuatu ke anaknya yang penurut ini.

"Dibawah ya? Ayah janji akan mengambilkan ice cream yang banyak" bujuk Sehun ketika Ziyu mulai menangis sama seperti sang kakak yang ada digendongannya.

Dua putra kecilnya itu sesenggukan sekarang.

"Ayolah, jagoan ayah jangan menangis. Tampan, manis" pinta nya putus asa dan tetap dihiraukan.

Tak mau lama-lama akhirnya ia gendong Ziyu disisi yang lain lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Sesekali dia akan menimang mereka berharap dapat meredakan kekecewaan keduanya, tapi yang namanya bayi.. bukannya berhenti, dua anak itu justru semakin kencang menangis meronta meminta apa yang mereka mau.

Sehun merasa kepalanya akan meledak ketika di kanan kirinya penuh suara teriakan.

"IYA NANTI AYAH BERIKAN! SEKARANG BERHENTI MEMBUAT TELINGA AYAH SAKIT!"

Seketika hening.

Ziyu dan Haowen tak lagi berteriak kencang, mereka hanya mengeluarkan air mata semakin deras tanpa suara karena takut mendengar teriakan ayahnya tadi.

Disisi lain Sehun sadar, dia kelepasan.

"S-sayang? Jagoan ayah, maaf. Ayah tidak bermaksud membentak kalian nak" saat ini mereka sudah didekat sofa, langsung saja Sehun dudukkan si kembar disana. Sementara itu dirinya jongkok didepan kakak adik yang setia menangis dalam diam. Wajah keduanya benar-benar memerah dengan bibir bergetar hebat.

"Astaga sayang, maafkan ayah" karna tak tega, ia peluk dua balita itu dimana membuat sang anak langsung melesakkan kepalanya dimasing-masing ceruk leher Sehun lalu menangis keras. Sehun tak lagi membentak, dia justru mengelus punggung putranya lembut.

"Maafkan ayah ya sayang" bisiknya lalu mengecup bahu Ziyu dan Haowen. Menghirup aroma khas bayi yang membuat rasa menyesal telah menyakiti hati malaikatnya bertambah berkali lipat.

**..**

**..**

"Kkkk~ hyung campo!" Ziyu terus menyipratkan air kearah kakaknya yang tengah dikeramasi oleh Sehun.

Setelah acara _mari menenangkan dua anak yang menangis hebat_, Sehun memilih untuk memandikan mereka dulu. Jadi berakhirlah ketiganya dikamar mandi dengan Haowen serta Ziyu yang berada dalam satu ember besar.

Sehun terus-terusan dibuat gemas akan tingkah putranya. Ternyata si bungsu sangat jahil sementara si sulung hanya bisa marah-marah tanpa membalas perbuatan saudaranya.

Tangan Ziyu terus mengepak dalam air membuat benda bening itu terciprat kemana-mana.

"Yu!" Protes Haowen sambil mengelap wajahnya yang berkali-kali mendapat cipratan dari sang adik.

"Haha hyung sah? Wuu" sekali lagi Ziyu membuat gelombang pada air.

"Hahahaha aigoo anak ayah lucu sekali" kekeh Sehun yang jongkok dengan tangan masih setia mengusap lembut rambut anaknya.

"Yah mandi aniya?" Tanya Haowen polos, matanya sedikit mengerjap ketika lagi-lagi Ziyu mengusilinya.

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ayah mandi nanti, sekarang yang terpenting Ziyu dan Haowen oke?" Ucapnya lembut dibalas anggukan polos dua anaknya. Dan berjalanlah acara mandi itu dengan lancar walau dirinya harus basah juga.

Dalam beberapa menit semuanya beres. Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan kaos kering serta dua balita dimasing-masing lengan kekarnya menuju sofa.

"Nahh kalian duduk disini dulu, jangan kemana-mana arraso?" Ingatnya lalu mendapat senyuman si kembar.

"Manisnya~"

**Chu**

**Chu**

Ia kecup kening keduanya sayang sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Tak sampai lima menit akhirnya sang ayah kembali ke sofa namun disuguhi pemandangan dimana kepala Ziyu bersender dipundak sang kakak yang sama terkantuk-kantuk sepertinya. Tak mau buang moment, segera ia keluarkan ponselnya guna memotret dua balita menggemaskan ini. Sedikit mengotak-atik ponsel, ia kirimkan hasil jepretannya ke sosial media dengan caption

_**'HaoZi, HunHan's baby. Kira-kira seperti inilah kami dulu kkkk~'**_

"Hei sayang~ Haowen? Ziyu?"

Mendengar suara sang ayah, mau tak mau membuat sikembar mengerjap pelan.

"Uh?"

"Taraaa!"

Lalu mereka sama-sama beringkrak heboh ketika mendapati dua hal yang membuat mereka menangis tadi. Sehun memberikan dot berisi orange juice pada Haowen serta satu wadah mungil ice cream pada Ziyu.

"Kalian senang?" Tanya nya setia duduk bersila dilantai agar tingginya sama dengan sang anak yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Um hum! Mawo" dan tak lupa dua balita itu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan logat menggemaskan. Sehun tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia bisa merawat anak juga.

Lama mengamati wajah sang anak secara bergantian, ia sadar akan bungkusan yang membuat semua kekacauan ini terjadi. Segera ia raih bingkisan di sudut sofa lalu menelitinya.

"Do? (Kado)" Ziyu menyentuh bingkisan coklat itu meninggalkan sedikit noda pink lengket.

"Ayah juga tidak tau, kita buka saja bagaimana?" Tawarnya sontak diangguki cepat.

Sehun sibuk merobek kertas pembungkus sedangkan HaoZi menatap intens walau mulut mereka masih sibuk dengan ice cream ataupun orange juice.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Ucap Sehun ketika ada sebuah bingkai foto kosong disana, jangan lupakan sepucuk surat yang juga ada didalamnya.

**Pasang foto kalian berempat disana. Aku tau ini murah, tapi aku yakin induk singa menyukainya. Si tampan, Kai.**

Ya ampun ternyata adik iparnya yang memberi. Ck ck ck tumben.

**Drrtt**

**Drrtt**

Atensinya berganti pada ponsel. HaoZi masih saja sibuk mengamati pergerakan sang ayah, sesekali saling lirik lalu sama-sama nyengir.

"Mau?" Ziyu menyodorkan sendok penuh lumuran ice cream yang diterima baik oleh sang kakak. Lalu giliran Haowen yang menyodorkan dotnya pada Ziyu dan diterima baik pula.

Baiklah, kita kembali pada Sehun.

Notifikasi dari Luhan

_**'Aigoo~ anak ayah dan baba kenapa manis sekali. Apa hari kalian menyenangkan? kkkk'**_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah komentar Luhan diantara puluhan komentar lain mengenai postingannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun sontak saja tersenyum cerah.

"Haowen, Ziyu.. kalian mau melihat baba?" Ucapnya menawari.

Merasa mendapat sebuah tatapan antusias, langsung saja ia cari kontak sang suami cantik lalu melakukan video call. Ia atur posisi sedemikian rupa sehingga wajahnya serta dua balita dibelakangnya bisa terlihat semua.

Menunggu beberapa detik.

Akhirnya diangkat.

"Iya Seh-"

"BABAAAA~!" Teriak ketiganya kompak. Ziyu heboh menawarkan ice cream, Haowen menyodorkan dot sementara Sehun sertamerta membanggakan diri sukses menjaga putranya. Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut lalu tertawa keras.

"hahahaha ya ampun jagoan baba" gemasnya teramat sangat.

Dan kini berakhirlah dengan Haowen serta Ziyu yang berebut untuk meraih ponsel Sehun membuat sang ayah kewalahan sendiri, sementara Luhan tertawa puas dilayar ponsel.

"Tunggu sebentar" ujar Sehun pada orang diseberang sembari meletakkan ponsel di meja kemudian berbalik menghadap dua anaknya. Ia raih dot dan cup ice cream itu lalu menarik beberapa tisue untuk membersihkan tangan dan wajah mereka.

Keadaan nampak tenang sampai..

"Nah, ayo ayah pangku" Sehun mengambil alih tubuh mungil sang putra agar duduk tenang dipangkuannya. Barulah setelah itu dia kembali mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Nah sekarang anak ayah boleh memegang ponselnya, tapi jangan berebut oke?" Ucapnya fokus pada HaoZi. Luhan tersenyum haru, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan suami sebaik Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang" ucap Luhan terlihat tulus pada Sehun yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, aku lebih mencintaimu Lu"


End file.
